My Lil' Brother is My Fiance
by Jeruk
Summary: "Mau bertaruh denganku?" Sasori menyeringai, kini menatap langsung mata kelam Sasuke. "Restuku sebagai kakak dari orang yang kau kasihi. Tertarik?" Chapter 15 : Battlefield part 1 . Warning inside. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: Waktu kecil Sasuke pernah memberi Naruto sebuah cincin tanda ia telah terikat dengan Naruto. Tapi sebelas tahun kemudian Naruto malah jadi kakak tiri Sasuke. Bisakah Sasuke menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut? Atau dia tetep kukuh sama janjinya? SasuXfemNaru… R&R??

**Age**: Sasuke : 16 tahun

Naruro :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

_*Huruf cetak miring pertanda flashback.. _

**Enjoy!!!**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 1 : Would you marry me?

"_Naru, ikut Tousan ya! Mulai sekarang kita tinggal berdua di desa!" bujuk seorang pria berambut kuning kepada putrinya. _

_Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang pria itu mengusap rambut pirang putrinya yang dikuncir dua, warna rambut yang pria itu wariskan pada putri kecilnya._

"_EH!! Memangnya kenapa, Tousan? Kaasan sama Aniki gimana? Naru mau Kaasan dan Aniki juga ikut tinggal sama kita di desa!" rengek bocah itu. _

_Pria yang dipanggil Tousan oleh anak kecil didepannya hanya tersenyum kecut lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil putrinya._

"_Kita ngga bisa tinggal sama-sama Kaasan dan Aniki lagi seperti dulu. Naru harus mengerti. Di desa nanti kita tinggal sama paman Iruka dan kakek Sarutobi," Pria itu memperkuat rengkuhannya. _

_Baru saja gadis kecil itu berniat memprotes jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tousan-nya, Bocah cilik bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto, langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu dirasanya tangan Tousan-nya agak bergetar saat mengusap lembut kepalanya._

"… _Iya, Naru mengerti. Naru mau ikut Tousan aja!" cengir Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan seolah dirinya lebih bahagia bersama Tousan yang disayanginya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Tousan-nya,"Naru akan ada selamanya untuk Tousan!" tambahnya. _

_Minato, pria yang memiliki wajah duplikat Naruto, memeluk kembali putrinya setelah sempat ia lepas sesaat. Butir air mata nampak disudut mata Minato, Merasa bangga atas keputusan yang diambil anak bungsunya. _

"_Ya udah, kita siap-siap yuk! Besok pagi kita berangkat," Minato tersenyum pada putrinya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto._

"_IYA!!" dengan semangat Naruto menarik tangan Minato menuju kamar disudut ruangan. _

_Nuansa kuning langsung tertangkap mata begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, yang notabene adalah kamar Naruto. Mulai dari cat dinding, seprai, meja belajar hingga lemari pakaian, semuanya berwarna kuning. Menandakan seseorang yang memakai ruangan tersebut adalah pecinta warna cerah yang sama dengan warna rambut panjang yang dimilikinya._

"_Tousan juga bantuin Naru beres-beres ya!" celotehnya pada Minato._

"_Iya…" Minato mengacak rambut putri kesayangannya._

_---------_

"_Huhu… Tou─Tousan…" terdengar suara tangis disebuah taman bermain. Naruto menekuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat, seraya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam._

"_Kenapa sekarang… Tousan ninggalin Naru sendirian? Naru… ngga punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Tousan…"ucapnya lirih disela isak tangisnya yang memecah keheningan malam itu,"hu… huhu…" _

_Tangisnya makin menjadi begitu mengingat Minato sempat menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya kepada Naruto. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Kushina, istrinya, telah bersanding bersama pria lain, penyakitnya makin memperparah keadaan Minato dan akhirnya merenggut nyawanya._

_Naruto masih belum dapat menerima kepergian Minato walau satu minggu telah lalu. Ia juga menolak saat Kushina datang untuk membawanya tinggal bersama keluarganya yang baru. Terlebih lagi, ia menganggap bahwa ibunya lah penyebab kematian Minato. _

_Namun Naruto tak dapat membenci ibunya saat memergoki Kushina tengah menangisi kepergian Minato. Hatinya begitu pilu mendengar suara isak tangis ibunya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Naruto masih sangat menyayangi Kushina. Tetapi hatinya belum siap menerima keberadaan keluarganya yang baru. Ia lebih memilih tinggal berdua bersama Iruka. Sarutobi, Kakeknya telah pergi lebih dahulu sebelum Minato._

"_Hei…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil dari sisi Naruto, memecah lamunanya sedari tadi. _

_Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu melirik ke arah suara kecil yang berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki. Naruto segera menghapus bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, tak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 5 tahun, setahun lebih muda dari usia Naruto._

"_Kakak sedang apa di tempat sesepi ini sendirian?"tanya anak laki-laki yang mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Naruto. Mata onyx-nya memperhatikan bola mata biru Naruto yang agak memerah,"Kenapa kakak menangis?" tanyanya khawatir._

"_Ah, aku ngga menangis kok! Hehehe…" Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya,"Aku kan sudah besar, masa aku nangis sih!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Meyakinkan pada anak disebelahnya kalau ia baik-baik saja._

_Namun anak kecil disebelahnya malah mengusap halus punggung Naruto,"Ngga apa-apa! Kalau kakak mau nangis, menangis saja! Jangan menahan diri…" Naruto membelalakan matanya saat menangkap ucapan anak disebelahnya yang masih mengusap punggung Naruto. Naruto mati-matian menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah dari pelupuk matanya._

_Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk dan mengusapi punggung Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berdiri dihadapan Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya,"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja! aku akan tutupi biar ngga ada yang liat! Ayo cepat!" _

_Melihat pola tingkah lugu anak laki-laki yang ada didepannya tengah sibuk menutupi Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, membuat Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menangis._

"_Hehehe…dasar bodoh! Tadi kan aku bilang aku ngga nangis!" Naruto tertawa sambil menghapus sebutir air mata dari sudut matanya,"Lagi pula, dengan tubuh sekecil ini, mana bisa kamu nutupin wajahku! Hehe… hahaha!"tawa Naruto tiba-tiba meledak dalam taman malam itu._

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu!" anak kecil itu tersenyum begitu usaha yang dilakukannya membuahkan hasil. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Naruto tertawa lepas._

"_Terima kasih ya…" ucap Naruto tulus pada anak yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya,"Berkat kamu, aku bisa tertawa lagi deh!" Naruto mengusap kepala anak laki-laki yang ada didepannya._

"_Cih! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" gerutunya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya._

"_Hehehe…kamu kan memang masih kecil!" ledek Naruto pada anak laki-laki yang kini wajahnya memerah, entah karena marah atau malu._

"_Kakak kan juga masih kecil! Anak kecil ngga boleh ngatain orang 'anak kecil' dong!" celotehnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang agak 'chubby'._

"_Hahaha… iya ya! Kamu lucu banget!" Naruto mencubit pipi anak laki-laki yang langsung meringis pelan. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama._

_Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk berbincang mengenai diri masing-masing sampai lupa bahwa jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tanpa sadar Naruto melupakan peristiwa yang menbuatnya tak berhenti menangis sejak seminggu yang lalu. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat Naruto sadar bahwa malam kian larut._

"_Hei, rumahmu dimana? Sudah malam sekali, biar aku antar!" tawar Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursi panjang yang sudah berjam-jam ia duduki._

"_Ngga jauh dari sini kok, Setelah tikungan kedua dari taman ini!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk arah tikungan disudut jalan._

"_Oh, kita searah! Sekalian aja ya! Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan kecil anak laki-laki berambut ala pantat ayam lalu membawanya keluar dari taman itu._

"_Ah! Dari tadi kita ngobrol, tapi belum saling memperkenalkan nama masing-masing! Aku Namikaze Naruto, jangan panggil aku kakak lagi ya! Aku lebih suka kalau kau panggil aku Naruto!" jelas Naruto seraya mengacungkan ibu jari ke dadanya sendiri._

"_Naruto…" ulang anak laki-laki yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil,"Aku… Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Hm… Uchiha?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Rasa-rasanya nama itu tak begitu asing ditelinganya. Sadar begitu wajahnya dipandang Sasuke yang nampak bingung melihat wajah Naruto yang agak berkerut, Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri,"Ah, ngga apa-apa kok! Eh… Sasuke, kita sudah sampai! Yang mana rumahmu?" Naruto memperhatikan jejeran rumah megah yang ada disana._

"_Sebenarnya bukan rumahku. Aku Cuma menginap saja bersama keluargaku. Besok kami akan kembali ke kota," wajah pucatnya tertunduk,"Padahal aku masih mau main sama Naruto…" akunya sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan agak sedih. _

"_Oh, begitu! Tapi kita masih bisa main bareng lagi kok! Kalau kamu kangen sama aku, tinggal tulis surat aja ke sini! Atau kalau sudah libur sekolah, kamu bisa mengunjungi desa ini lagi bersama keluargamu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengembangkan senyuman khasnya. Wajah Sasuke kembali ceria begitu mendengar usul Naruto._

"_Benar juga! Tapi nanti kalau aku kirimi kamu surat, jangan lupa dibalas ya!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

"_Pasti!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk tanda peace yang langsung dibalas senyuman Sasuke,"Ya sudah, cepat sana masuk! Nanti orang tuamu marah! Aku pulang dulu ya! Ja, Sasuke!" setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, Naruto segera angkat kaki sambil berlari._

"_Naruto!!" belum jauh Naruto berlari, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh tangan kecil milik Sasuke._

"_Lho!? Kau belum masuk ke dalam, Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan tubuh kecil Sasuke._

"_Ng… ini, kau simpan ya!" Sasuke merogoh saku celana pendeknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari dalam sakunya._

"_Ng? Cincin?" Naruto menerima benda yang diberikan oleh Sasuke._

"_Itu… ng… Sebenarnya a…aku… suka Naruto!" ujarnya dengan wajahnya tertunduk. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul dari wajah Naruto, tak menyangka anak sekecil ini tiba-tiba mengemukakan perasaannya secara gamblang._

"_Eh!!?" Naruto agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Tapi begitu mendapati wajah Sasuke yang setengah mati menahan malunya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sasuke._

"_EH!!??" saking kagetnya, sekujur tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku. Namun perasaan senang meluap dalam hatinya sampai ia tak mampu menahan senyumannya yang terlihat seperti cengiran. _

"_Ya, aku juga suka padamu, Sasuke!" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya disertai cengiran,"Ini pasti kusimpan baik-baik! Jangan khawatir!"Naruto menyematkan cincin pemberian Sasuke di jari manisnya. Padahal cincin tersebut didapat Sasuke dari snack berhadiah._

"_Berarti, kalau aku sudah besar nanti, Naruto yang akan menjadi pengantinku?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Mengingat adegan pernikahan di sinetron yang ia saksikan bersama kakaknya saat seorang wanita menyematkan cincin pemberian seorang pria di jari manisnya. _

"_Hm…" Naruto nampak agak berpikir. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan harap-harap cemas,"Oke! Kau pasti tambah manis kalau sudah besar!" Naruto kembali mengembangkan senyuman yang sebenarnya terlampau lebar untuk dibilang senyuman._

"_Sungguh!?" Sasuke nampak kegirangan,"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sampai aku besar ya! Sampai tubuhku cukup untuk menutupi wajah Naruto kalau kau mau menangis! Sampai saatnya tiba, Naruto harus berjanji padaku untuk ngga nangis lagi ya!"jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menjulurkan kelingking kirinya,"Janji!"_

"_Hehe… oke, aku janji!" tanpa ragu Naruto melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking kecil Sasuke._

"_Sudah ya! Aku mau pulang dulu! Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil mengembangkan senyumannya dan melambai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke balas melambai sambil menatap kepergian Naruto yang menghilang di sudut jalan._

_Luapan rasa bahagia masih menggerayang dalam hati Sasuke. Rasa senang itu pun masih membayang dalam dirinya walaupun malam itu seluruh keluarganya menceramahinya habis-habisan._

_###_

_Sesampainya di kediamannya di kota besar, Sasuke segera menyambar beberapa lembar kertas milik kakaknya dan mulai sibuk menulis surat yang telah dijanjikannya pada Naruto. Setelah menghabiskan tiga lembar kertas yang memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk menulisnya, Sasuke berlari menuju kantor pos yang letaknya tak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya. Berharap mendapatkan balasan surat dari Naruto secepat yang ia bisa._

_Setiap harinya, Sasuke duduk manis di teras rumahnya, menunggu kehadiran balasan surat yang ia nanti-nantikan dengan senyuman yang merekah dari bibirnya. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian kedua kakaknya yang penasaran dengan tingkah adik kesayangan mereka._

"_Sasuke, kau sedang apa? Dari tadi pagi kau belum makan. Sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya kakak tertua Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut pantat ayam Sasuke._

"_Ada deh~" celoteh Sasuke sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. Tingkah manis Sasuke memancing kakaknya yang kedua untuk menebak-nebak sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan adik satu-satunya._

"_Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau…" sambil tersenyum, yang kelihatannya palsu dimata Sasuke, kakak Sasuke yang kedua menyikut pinggang adiknya,"Kau lagi nungguin Ino kan? Tante-tante cantik tetangga kita! Iya kan!" ledeknya sekali lagi,"Kau belum cukup umur untuk urusan itu, Sasuke!" tambahnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Berisik! Aku kan bukan kau, Sai!" ledak Sasuke, menyanggah pendapat kakaknya yang bernama 'Sai'._

"_Sudahlah, Sasuke! Sekarang kau makan dulu ya! Sudah mau masuk jam makan siang, nih! Nanti kalau Kaasan tahu kau belum sarapan, dia bisa marah loh!" Kakak Sasuke yang pertama menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menginstruksikan adiknya untuk segera mengikutinya ke ruang makan._

"_Tapi, Aniki…" Sasuke mencoba melepas genggaman tangan kakak tertuanya, namun sia-sia mengingat tangan kakaknya lebih besar dibanding tangan miliknya. _

"_Cih, giliran Itachi Niisan aja kau panggil dengan sebutan 'Aniki'. Kapan kau mau berhenti memanggil namaku dan memanggilku 'Aniki', Sasuke?" protes Sai sambil mengikuti Sasuke ke arah ruang makan._

"_Kau ngga pantas dipanggil 'Aniki' selama sifat genitmu itu belum berubah, Sai!"tanggap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Itachi hanya tertawa, memaklumi sifat adiknya yang keras kepala adalah warisan dari ayah mereka._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, dari kemarin kau selalu duduk di teras luar. Memangnya sedang menunggu apa?" tanya Itachi sambil memberikan mangkuk yang telah terisi nasi kepada kedua adiknya._

"_Aku sedang menunggu Pak Pos, mau cepat-cepat terima surat balasan! Itadakimasu!" Sasuke mangatupkan kedua tangannya lalu melahap lauk yang telah disajikan oleh Itachi._

"_Hm, memang kau menunggu surat dari siapa?" tanya Itachi sambil mencomot chicken katsu yang menjadi menu siang itu._

"_Ng… itu…" Sasuke agak ragu membongkar rahasianya pada kedua kakaknya yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengannya sambil menyantap makanan yang tersaji di meja makan._

"_Ah, aku tahu!" lagi-lagi Sai buka suara untuk menyatakan pendapatnya,"kau lagi nunggu balasan surat… surat cinta, kan?" tebaknya sambil melempar senyum nepsong ke arah Sasuke._

_Tapi tak bisa disangkal, pendapat Sai kali ini tepat sasaran dan dengan sukses membuat wajah tembem Sasuke memerah._

"_Ah! Beneran ya? Padahal cuma asal tebak! Ehm… surat dari siapa? Sakura ya?" tak henti-hentinya Sai menggoda Sasuke, asyik mempermainkan reaksi sang adik._

"_BUKAN!!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat dan langsung menginjak kaki Sai yang ada disebelahnya,"dasar menyebalkan!" Setelah puas memberikan serangan balasan pada Sai, ia pun menyudahi acara makan siangnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke teras rumahnya kembali._

"_Ouch… Itai! Dasar, kecil-kecil ternyata romantis juga!" celoteh Sai sambil meringis kecil._

"_Kau jangan suka ngerjain Sasuke terus! Nanti kau bisa kualat!" kali ini giliran Itachi yang menginjak kaki Sai, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang telah digunakannya._

"_OUCH!! Apaan sih, Niisan!" Sai menaikan kedua kakinya ke kursi disebelahnya. Memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang habis diinjak kedua saudara kandungnya. Setelah memastikan kakinya baik-baik saja─jauh dari ancaman terkena cantengan─Sai ikut membantu Itachi merapikan meja makan._

_Sementara di luar rumah, Sasuke masih menantikan surat balasan dari surat yang telah dikirimnya lima hari yang lalu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tersedia di halaman rumahnya yang terbilang megah sambil berharap dan membayangkan apa isi surat balasan yang akan ia terima._

_Namun harapannya sia-sia mengingat sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak menerima sepucuk surat pun dari Naruto. Timbul berbagai macam pertanyaan dari lubuk hatinya. _

_Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi desa tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto sebulan yang lalu. Bersama kedua kakaknya, Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Naruto yang informasinya ia dapat dari tetangga sekitar._

_Namun sesampainya ia didepan rumah kecil tersebut, ia tak dapat menemukan tanda-tanda seseorang tinggal didalamnya. Rumput disekitarnya nampak tumbuh dengan liar serta keadaan rumah yang sudah tak terawat lagi. _

_Setelah mencari informasi lebih melalui tetangga terdekat Naruto, Sasuke nampak shock mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah pindah keluar kota seorang diri setelah pamannya meninggal sebulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan._

_Akhirnya Sasuke pulang dengan tangan kosong, tanpa mendapatkan informasi dimana Naruto tinggal saat ini. _

'_Kau sekarang ada dimana, Naruto!' batin Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini. Pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang akan janji yang pernah ia ukir bersama Naruto. _

_Sasuke jadi pemurung dan penyendiri sekembalinya dari desa yang ia kunjungi. Hal ini membuat kedua kakaknya khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Keduanya berusaha menghibur sang adik dengan berbagai upaya, namun sagalanya sia-sia. Tak ada hal yang bisa mengembalikan keceriaannya seperti dulu. Tatapan mata onyx-nya tak secerah dulu, begitu kelam seakan tak ada kehidupan didalamnya, seakan tak mengizinkan secercah cahaya masuk kedalamnya. Sifatnya yang periang, kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu._

_Itachi dan Sai sudah putus asa, menyerah mengambil segala tindakan untuk mengembalikan jati diri adik kesayangan mereka seperti sedia kala. Hanya Sasuke lah yang mampu merubah dirinya sendiri._

_---------_

"Uaaagh!! Capeknya~" keluh Naruto seraya membanting dirinya di atas ranjang tidurnya. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Naruto mengambil posisi nyaman diatas ranjangnya, mencoba untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadar. Namun matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kalender yang menggantung di dinding yang bersebelahan dengan ranjangnya. Dengan susah payah, Naruto memisahkan diri dari ranjang yang begitu menggoda untuk ia tiduri, mengingat tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, lalu ia berjalan menuju kalender dan menunjuk sebuah lingkaran merah yang melingkar disebuah tanggal.

"Ah, sudah sebelas tahun! Besok aku harus ke makam Tousan dan Iruka Jisan nih!" Naruto tersenyum sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya , memutari lingkaran merah pada tanggalan kalender tersebut lalu tangannya menurun ke arah sebuah tanggal yang juga terdapat lingkaran merah.

"Tanggal 10, sebentar lagi aku 17 tahun dong!" Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi tanggal kelahirannya di kalender. Kedua tangannya sibuk membenahi rambut panjangnya, mengikatnya menjadi satu bagian lalu digulung hingga membentuk cepol,"Sebelum siap-siap buat berangkat besok, mending aku mandi dulu deh! Baunya~" keluhnya sambil menciumi tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil handuk kuning yang menggantung dikursi meja belajarnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, matanya beralih pada kalung yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung yang liontinnya berupa cincin mainan. Dipandangnya kalung itu selama beberapa saat setelah ia lepas dari lehernya.

"Sasuke…" kenangan sebelas tahun yang lalu berputar kembali dalam kepalanya bagai rekaman video. Setelahnya ia meletakan kalung bercincin pemberian Sasuke diatas _wastafel_.

---------

"Halo, Tousan! Ah, Iruka Jisan juga! Aku datang nih! Lihat, aku bawa bunga kesukaan kalian! Hehe… semoga kalian senang!" Ucap Naruto ceria begitu ia berhadapan pada sepasang batu nisan didepannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk dua buket bunga yang berbeda jenis. Perlahan ia letakan didepan kedua makam tersebut. Matanya terpejam sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Seulas senyuman meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tousan, tahun ini aku kelas tiga SMA loh! Berarti sebentar lagi usiaku 17 tahun! Aku cepat besar ya! Tousan jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi," Sambil tersenyum Naruto menyiram nisan Minato dengan air yang dibawanya.

"Ah, Iruka Jisan, sekarang aku sudah bisa bikin Omelet seenak Jisan loh! Huh, sebel juga! Padahal kan aku mau pamer sama Jisan! Tapi ngga mungkin ya? Hehe…" setelah selesai menyirami makam Minato, Naruto beralih ke makam Iruka lalu menyiramnya sambil berbincang-bincang. Seperti inilah kegiatan Naruto setiap kali mengunjungi makam kedua orang yang disayanginya.

"Ah~ maaf ya, Tousan, Iruka Jisan! Aku ngga bisa lama-lama nih! Bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan bis menuju kota seperti tahun lalu. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu! tadi aku sudah ke makam Jiichan lebih dulu. Sudah ya, Tousan, Iruka Jisan! Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia! Ja~" setelah puas berbincang-bincang, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menemukan sosok Kushina.

"Ah! Naruto!?" tegur Kushina. Wajahnya nampak begitu gembira menatap putri satu-satunya.

"AAAHH!!? Kaasan!?" Naruto tak kalah senangnya dengan Kushina. Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan seraya menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini? Kaasan mencarimu kemana-mana! Kenapa sekarang kau tak tinggal lagi di rumah Iruka Jisan? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Naruto?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Kushina tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Luapan rasa haru serta bahagia bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maafkan aku, Kaasan! Waktu itu aku shock atas kepergian Iruka Jisan. Kalau aku masih tinggal di rumah itu, aku ngga akan bisa lepas dari bayangan Tousan dan Iruka Jisan," Jelasnya pada Kushina yang tengah membelai pipi mulus Naruto.

"Tapi kau sehat-sehat saja kan?" Tanya Kushina seraya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto penuh kasih sayang,"Kau makin tinggi saja!"

"Hehehe… iya! Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabnya sambil terus memeluk Kushina,"Aku kangen sekali pada Kaasan!" sebutir air mata meluncur dari mata biru Naruto. Rasa rindunya begitu meluap-luap dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Kaasan juga sangat merindukanmu, Naruto!" jawab Kushina sambil terisak dipelukan putrinya,"Jangan pergi lagi dari Kaasan! Kaasan mohon!" Kushina mempererat pelukannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Naruto…" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang Kushina. Seorang cowok yang mengenakan kemeja hitam serta celana jeans biru membelalak kaget tak percaya melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"AH!!! SASORI NII-SAN!!!" kali ini Naruto lah yang memekik kaget begitu melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang ada dibelakang Kushina. Setelah lepas dari pelukan Kushina, Naruto menghambur dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Kemana aja kau selama ini, Baka Imoto!!" ledek Sasori seraya membalas pelukan dari Naruto.

"Hehehe… kau rindu padaku ya, Baka Aniki?" Kali ini Naruto membalas perkataan Sasori sambil mencubit pinggang Sasori.

"Ouch! Apa sih?" Sasori mencubit pipi Naruto yang saat itu tengah menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang ke arah Sasori,"Masih kurang ajar seperti biasa!"

"Biar saja!" Naruto kembali memeluk manja kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia punya. Sasori tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Naruto, senang sifat adik satu-satunya masih seceria dulu, seperti terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Wajahmu ngga berubah ya! Sama jeleknya kayak dulu! Cuma nambah tingginya aja!" ledek Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkal kepala Naruto.

"Huh! Tapi muka Niisan lumayan sedikit berubah ya!" Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya seraya memamerkan senyumannya yang kurang lebih selama sebelas tahun tak pernah terlihat oleh Sasori. Sasori tersenyum tipis, membalas senyuman adiknya.

"Masa sih?" jawab Sasori datar, namun senyumnya belum luput dari bibirnya.

"Iya! Yang ngga berubah cuma tampang mesummu aja!" senyum Sasori mendadak berubah menjadi seringai sadis setelah mendengar celoteh Naruto dengan tampang inosen.

"Baru ketemu udah mau langsung kena piting ya?" dengan sigap Sasori memiting leher Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menggelitik pinggang Naruto tanpa ampun. Kushina tertawa melihat peristiwa yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Suasana pemakaman yang sunyi sepi kini ramai dengan gelak tawa. Akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk berbincang di sebuah Restoran tak jauh dari pemakaman.

---------

"Eh? Aku tinggal bersama Kaasan dan Sasori Niisan di rumah Fugaku san?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi agak terkejut mendengarkan penawaran yang diberikan oleh Sasori dan Kushina.

"Iya, biar kita bisa sama-sama lagi! Mau ya!" bujuk Kushina pada putrinya yang nampak berpikir.

"Dari pada kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu. Lagipula letak apartemennya jauh sekali dari kediaman kita saat ini!" dukung Sasori, berharap adiknya mau tinggal dan berkumpul bersama keluarga barunya sekarang.

"Ng… Tapi aku benar-benar ngga mau merepotkan keluarga Fugaku san! Cukup Sasori aja yang bikin repot," jawaban Naruto yang tidak memuaskan dan menyinggung hati kakaknya membuatnya terkena serangan piting Sasori untuk kedua kalinya,"A…aduh!! Sakit, Baka Aniki!! Aku kan Cuma bercanda!" bela Naruto saat dirinya terancam pitingan Sasori.

"Huh!! Bercandamu ngga asik tau!!" Sasori memperkuat pitingannya,"Ngga usah banyak pikir lagi! Pokoknya kau harus ikut pulang bersama kami!"

"Ta… tapi aku benar-benar ngga mau merepotkan beliau! Nanti kalau dia tersinggung gara-gara kehadiranku gimana? Lagipula aku ngga pernah ketemu dengannya sekalipun!" Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan pitingan supernya Sasori.

"Soal itu kau ngga perlu khawatir, Naruto!" Kushina serta kedua orang yang sedang asyik main piting-pitingan langsung menghentikan aksinya begitu mendengar suara berat dari arah pintu masuk restoran tersebut.

"Ah! Fugaku! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap Fugaku yang langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Kushina.

"Baru saja. Tadi niatnya mau jemput kalian berdua," jelas Fugaku singkat,"Kita baru sekali ini ketemu ya, Naruto?" Fugaku tersenyum pada Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari piting Sasori.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal, Fugaku san!" Naruto membungkukan badanya dengan penuh hormat kepada ayah angkatnya.

"Tak perlu kaku begitu! Anggap saja aku sebagai ayahmu sendiri!" Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,"Ehm, bagaimana? Mengenai tawaran yang sudah dijelaskan Kushina barusan? Maukah kau tinggal bersama kami?" setelah melirik Khushina, pandangan Fugaku kembali beralih pada Naruto.

"A… anu… saya takut merepotkan… jadi…" Naruto menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru sebaliknya, dari dulu aku selalu mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak perempuan sepertimu. Dirumah nanti kau akan punya tiga orang saudara. Dua orang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik lelaki," jelas Fugaku.

"Seorang adik lelaki?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap Kushina yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Iya, usianya tak jauh denganmu. Setahun lebih muda darimu," terang Kushina pada putrinya yang cuma meng-oh jawaban Kaasannya.

"Hehehe… ngga, kupikir Kaasan dan Fugaku san sudah punya anak dari…" Naruto memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasori hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sementara Kushina dan Fugaku blusing.

"Ka… kau bisa saja, Naruto!" Kushina tertawa kecil sambil sesekali melirik Fugaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto? Ayolah! Kehadiranmu pasti akan menambah suasana segar di rumah kami nanti. Aku yakin ketiga anakku takkan keberatan kalau kau tinggal di rumah," Fugaku berusaha membujuk anak angkatnya.

"Iya! Waktu itu juga Itachi beberapa kali menanyakanmu loh! Kayaknya dia kepingin banget punya adik perempuan deh!" celetuk Sasori.

"Iya! Ayolah, Naru! Masa kau membiarkan Kaasan menjadi satu-satunya wanita di rumah!" bujuk Kushina sekali lagi, berusaha meyakinkan putrinya. Fugaku hanya tersenyum menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Ya… Yah, kalau kalian maksa sih…" Naruto memainkan gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh!? Beneran nih?" Sasori melirik kaget ke arah adiknya.

"Um…" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Kushina dan Fugaku saling berpandangan melempar senyum.

"Ya sudah, sekalian saja kita ambil barang-barangmu yang ada di apartemenmu sekarang! Kaasan sudah ngga sabar! Ingin cepat-cepat kamu tinggal bersama kami!" seru Kushina riang,"Iya kan, Fugaku?" tambahnya.

"Ayo, sekarang saja kita berangkat!" Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya diikuti dengan tiga orang lainnya," Sasori, hubungi anak-anak kalau mereka akan segera mendapat adik baru!" perintah Fugaku sambil tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Ng, Baiklah…" Sasori segera merogoh gadget merahnya dari dalam saku celananya.

###

_DRRTTT_

Itachi menyambar gadged hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya begitu menyadari handphonenya telah bergetar semenjak tadi. Setelah melihat LCD handphonenya dan memastikan nama Sasori tertera disana, Itachi segera mengangkat handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi! Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Ngga, Cuma mau ngasih tau, hari ini adik perempuan gue mau ke rumah. Mulai hari ini dia bakal tinggal bareng-bareng sama kita," jelas Sasori.

Itachi yang tengah terlentang nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya langsung loncat dari kasurnya,"Serius lo, Sas?" tanyanya rada antusias.

"Iya, tolong siapin kamar buat dia ya! Oh, sekalian kasih tau yang lain, jangan pergi kemana-mana! Fugaku san mau ngerayain pas makan malem nanti," kata Sasori yang pada saat itu tangannya tengah sibuk memutar-mutar siaran radio dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Oke deh! Sai pasti seneng banget deh!" setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Itachi menuruni tangga lalu mencari sosok kedua adiknya.

"Ya udah, Bye…" Sasori segera memutus sambungan teleponnya, takut pulsanya abis buat telpon-telponan sama pacarnya, Deidara.

Sementara diseberang sana, Itachi langsung menghampiri Sai yang lagi asyik nonton DVD bokep yang ia pinjam dari temannya, Pein. Lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton adegan puncak, Itachi langsung mencopot kabel televisi yang ada di kamar Sai.

"Ck, ah! Aniki! Nanggung tuh! Mumpung Tousan lagi ngga dirumah nih!" protes Sai yang acaranya mendadak diganggu oleh Itachi.

"Nontonnya nanti aja! Mendingan kita siap-siap. Bentar lagi Kita bakal nyambut seseorang!" Itachi tersenyum ke arah Sai dengan muka nepsong.

"Emangnya siapa sih?" tanya Sai heran melihat kakak cowoknya girang sendiri.

"Kita bakal kedatengan adik baru," kata Itachi sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sai.

"Hah!? Serius? Waah! Ngga nyangka Tousan gerak cepat. Jadi Kushina san udah hamil berapa minggu?" tanya Sai dengan tampang ngga kalah antusiasnya dengan Itachi. Sementara Itachi menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ngga, ngga! Maksudnya bukan itu! Anaknya Kushina san yang perempuan mulai hari ini mau tinggal sama-sama kita! Tolong kamu rapihin kamar tamu yah! Buat ditempatin Naru chan nanti!" jelas Itachi. Setelahnya Itachi malah bingung melihat tingkah Sai yang kocar kacir merapihkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Tadi kan aku suruh kamu ngerapihin kamar tamu! Kok malah sibuk bebenah kamar sendiri?" tanya Itachi. Takut-takut ia punya adik yang pendengarannya ngga beres.

"Iya, aku tahu kok, Aniki!" Sai tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa majalah rate M yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Terus?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Kali aja misalnya nanti malam dia takut tidur sendirian, dia bisa tidur di kamar aku!" jelas Sai senyum-senyum mupeng. Setelahnya Itachi langsung nabok kepala adiknya tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Paling lagi di kamarnya!" jawab Sai seadanya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri, "Biasanya juga emang di kamar kan?" tambahnya.

"Hhh~ semoga kehadiran Naru chan sedikit merubah keadaan Sasuke ya? Jujur, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang," Itachi menatap Sai. Yang di tatap Cuma angguk-anggukan,"Ya udah, mending kau yang rapihin kamar tamu! Aku mau bicara dengan Sasuke!" Itachi menghilang dari balik daun pintu kamar Sai. Sementara Sai masih bengong ditempat.

"AH!!? Kalo ngga salah gue pernah nyimpen majalah bokep punya Pein di kamar tamu deh!" setelah menepuk dahinya keras-keras, Sai langsung ngacir ke kamar tamu.

---------

"Sasuke?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Aniki?" tanyanya saat melihat batang hidung Itachi muncul di ambang pintu. Itachi melihat adiknya tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya di balkon kamar.

"Hhh~ sampai kapan kau mau bersikap begitu, Sasuke? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," komentar Itachi. Namun Sasuke tak menggubris ocehan kakak sulungnya. Mata onyx-nya menatap hamparan kebun bunga yang ditanam Kushina di halaman rumahnya.

"Ayo siap-siap!" perintah Itachi seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini mata Onyx Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan mata Onyx milik Itachi, "Kau akan kedatangan seorang kakak baru lagi!" jelas Itachi.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata Itachi. Matanya kembali menatap hamparan warna warni yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi kembali menegur Sasuke karena dari tadi diam tanpa memberi komentar. Itachi hanya menarik nafas dalam dan menghelanya perlahan,"Nanti Tousan bisa marah padamu! Ayolah Sasuke!" Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ngga peduli!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Terserah kau saja!" Itachi sudah putus asa membujuk adiknya yang satu itu, "Nanti kalau mereka datang, setidaknya kau keluar kamar dan menemuinya sebentar," nasihat Itachi sebelum ia keluar dari kamar adik bungsunya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Namun Itachi puas akan jawaban yang dilontarkan adiknya.

Kembali dalam diam, Sasuke menatap kembali kebun bunga yang ada dihadapannya. Dilihatnya satu persatu jenis bunga yang ditanam oleh ibu tirinya, Kushina. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah bunga mawar kuning yang tertanam di tengah-tengeh kebun bunganya. Ingatanya mulai menerawang, menerawang ke sebuah kenangan yang telah dialaminya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang masih meninggalkan goresan di hatinya.

Sasuke meremas baju biru yang ia kenakan. Merasakan letak rasa sakit yang terasa di dada sebelah kirinya. Mengingat wajah gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya setengah mati menahan rasa rindu yang tengah meluap dalam hatinya. Sasuke berusaha melupakan kenangan indah yang terjadi malam itu, malam bersama gadis yang disayanginya. Membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Namun pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis berambut kuning itu. Bagaimana bisa bila gadis itu selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya.

"Naruto…" ucapnya lirih, "Kau ada dimana?"

---------

TIIIN!!

Tak henti-hentinya Sasori menekan klakson mobilnya. Wajahnya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran pria berusia 20 tahun mulai nampak jenuh mengamati deretan mobil yang sudah 15 menit lalu tak kunjung bergerak secenti pun.

"Ck! Pake acara macet segala!" Sasori memijit pangkal hidungnya, mulai merasa pusing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sementara gadis disebelahnya, Naruto, asyik mengutak atik Mp3 player yang ada di iPod milik Sasori.

"Niisan ngga sabaran banget sih! Kalau aja tadi kita ngga mampir ke mini market, pasti kita ngga bakal ketinggalan mobilnya Fugaku san," ceramah Naruto saat melihat Sasori mulai memenceti tombol klakson pada stir mobilnya.

"Kau sendiri tadi kan ikutan belanja disana!" Sasori melirikan matanya ke arah tumpukan plastik belanjaan yang ada di kursi belakang, "Lagipula semuanya 'kan belanjaan punya kamu! Aku sih cuma beli majalah bulanan!" tambah Sasori.

"Huh! Iya deh!" Naruto mendelik kesal ke arah Sasori,"Tapi Niisan tau jalan pulang kan? Fugaku san sama Kaasan naik mobil terpisah sama kita sih!" Naruto menyambar majalah yang Sasori beli di mini market tadi.

Sasori hanya pasang tampang inosen sambil nyengir kuda, sedangkan Naruto langsung menjatuhkan majalah yang ada digenggamannya sambil melotot ke arah Sasori.

"NIIIISAAANN!!!?" teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak serta menjambaki rambut halus Sasori, "Jadi Niisan ngga tau jalan pulang?"

"Iya, iya! Nanti biar aku telefon Kaasan aja!" bujuk Sasori agar adiknya menghentikan aksi jambak-menjambak kepalanya, sebelum semua rambutnya rontok dan jadi botak, "Hei! Berhenti dong! A… aduh! Narutoo!!" rintih Sasori yang akhirnya ikut turun tangan menarik rambut kuncir tinggi milik Naruto.

Jadilah keduanya saling jambak-menjambak ditengah hiruk pikuk kemacetan. Sampai akhirnya mobil didepan mereka bergerak dan membuat aksi yang tengah memanas di dalam sebuah mobil sport merah itu mau tak mau harus berhenti.

Sasori melempar handphone kesayangannya ke arah Naruto, mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk segera menelefon Kushina. Naruto mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di tekannya satu persatu tombol yang ada disana, mencari nama 'Kaasan'-nya di deretan daftar dalam phonebook Sasori.

"Cih! Apaan nih? kok nama cewek semua yang ada disini? Genit!" Naruto mencibir ke arah Sasori, "Dasar _playboy_!"

Sasori hanya men_death_ _glare _Naruto lalu matanya kembali fokus ke arah jalan raya.

"Udah sana telepon Kaasan!" perintah Sasori.

"Iya, iya! Cerewet!" Naruto menempelkan handphone Sasori ke telinganya. Selang beberapa detik, handphonenya telah tersambung dengan handphone milik Kushina.

"Ah! Moshi-moshi, Kaasan!" Naruto membalas salam Kushina. Selama beberapa detik Naruto terdiam, menunggu Kushina selesai meluncurkan bermacam-macam pertanyaan padanya di seberang sana. Setelahnya Naruto melirik ke arah Sasori dengan sebuah seringai.

"Niisan nyasar, Kaasan! Tadi gara-gara ngegodain cewek-cewek yang lewat di jalan!" kekeh Naruto. Sasori langsung menyambar handphonenya, berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Namun usahanya gagal begitu mendengar Kushina keburu ngoceh panjang lebar memarahi Sasori.

Sasori langsung memelototi Naruto yang sedang asyik tertawa sambil pura-pura menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone milik Sasori. Dicubitnya pipi Naruto keras-keras Sekalian menumpahkan rasa Bete dan kekesalan yang Sasori tahan sejak tadi. Naruto meringis kecil namun masih belum bisa berhenti dari aksi ngakaknya, makin membuat Sasori mencubiti pipinya tanpa ampun.

"KAASAN!!! Aku di zholimi oleh Niisan!!" teriak Naruto. Namun aksinya tak mendapatkan dispensasi sedikitpun dari Sasori, malah sebaliknya.

---------

"Sai, sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat Sai keluar dari kamar tamu lantai dua. Kedua tangan Sai tengah menenteng tumpukan buku,"Ng, apa itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ah, ngga! Bukan apa-apa!" Sai pasang tampang sok imut, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai satu.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV. Tangannya asyik mengganti-ganti channel televisi super besar yang terpampang di sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke," Itachi menghampiri adiknya lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke, "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum mereka datang! Cepat bersiap-siap!" Itachi memerintah adiknya.

Kali ini Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Itachi. Setelah meletakan remot tv di atas sofa, dengan langkah malas ia menaiki deretan anak tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir Itachi. Lalu dilihatnya Sai sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan panjang dan jeans longgar berwarna biru.

"Kau rapi sekali, Sai!" Itachi tersenyum pada Sai. Ia pun membalas senyuman kakak sulungnya lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Itachi, mengambil remot yang ada disebelahnya dan mulai mengotak atik saluran tv.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Mata Onyx miliknya masih menatap layar televisi.

"Sedang mandi. Nanti juga dia turun!" jelas Itachi singkat.

"Oh," setelah meng-oh-kan jawaban Itachi, Sai memalingkankan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk rumahnya yang megah, "Rasanya mereka sudah tiba," Sai segera bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah membuka lebar-lebar puntu megah berwarna coklat yang ada didepannya, dua pasang mata hitam milik Sai dan Itachi menangkap sosok cantik Kushina telah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ah, Kushina san!" Itachi tersenyum kepada ibu angkatnya. Kushina membalas senyuman Itachi.

"Tadaima!" Kushina memberi salam pada kedua orang anggota keluarganya.

"Okaeri," balas Itachi.

"Tumben lama sekali. Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Sai begitu Fugaku muncul dari dalam mobilnya.

"Terjebak macet," jelas Fugaku singkat.

"Sasori dan Naru chan kemana?" tanya Itachi saat matanya tak mendapati kehadiran seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang gadis belia, "Katanya kalian tadi kesini bersama?" tambahnya.

"Tadi kita sempat terpisah di jalan saat macet," jelas Kushina, "Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok!"

Setelah Kushina mengakhiri ucapannya, muncul sebuah mobil merah yang dikemudikan Sasori masuk ke dalam garasi.

"Ah, itu mereka!" seru Kushina.

Sai dan Itachi dengan tampang ngarep, memelototi mobil merah yang diparkir oleh Sasori ke dalam garasi. Kedua pasang mata hitam mereka menatap lekat mobil Sasori, menantikan seseorang segera keluar dari dalam sana.

Namun tak seorang pun keluar dari dalam mobil merah tersebut. Sai dan Itachi saling berpandangan bingung.

"ADOOOH!!?" pekik seorang gadis dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"UAAARGH!!!" Setelahnya disusul dengan suara raungan yang tak kalah hebohnya dari suara yang mereka yakini adalah suara milik Sasori.

Itachi, Sai dan Fugaku menatap bingung mobil merah yang tiba-tiba terguncang-guncang sendiri di sudut garasi yang dapat menampung kapasitas lima buah mobil. Kushina tersenyum maklum, mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Cepat keluar, Naruto!" Sasori keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintunya keras-keras, ia melangkah dan membuka pintu yang ada di arah sebaliknya, "Ayo, keluar!" Sasori menarik paksa Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tapi nanti jangan piting aku!" rajuk Naruto. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul memandang kelakuan adik perempuannya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil, merasa tak enak dengan orang-orang yang telah menunggu kedatangannya diluar sana.

"Ngga janji!" Sasori menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju teras rumah.

Setelah melihat dua orang yang tak dikenalnya, namun diyakininya sebagai kakak-kakak angkatnya, Naruto membungkuk hormat pada keduanya.

"Sa…salam kenal. Aku…Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada calon kakak-kakaknya.

Sementara dua Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum, yang satu senyum nepsong yang satu lagi senyum-senyum najis.

"Salam kenal, aku Sai," sambil tersenyum Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung dijabat oleh Naruto. Namun selang beberapa detik jabatan tangan Sai tak kunjung lepas, membuat Naruto rada ilfil sama kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Udah deh kenalannya! Genit banget sih lo!" protes Sasori sambil mendepak tangan Sai.

"Salam kenal, Naru chan! Aku Itachi!" Itachi melempar senyum kearah Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum pada Itachi tapi agak risih karena namanya dibubuhi 'chan' oleh kakaknya.

"Ya udah, kalian bertiga bantu Naruto angkat barang-barangnya yang ada di mobil. Aku mau istirahat dulu," Fugaku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu untuk diminum?" Kushina menyusul Fugaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hn, boleh!" Fugaku tersenyum kepada istrinya. Setelah itu Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau lihat-lihat saja kamarmu dulu yang ada di lantai dua! Nanti kalau ada keperluanmu yang kurang, tinggal bilang saja pada Kaasan!" Kushina tersenyum lembut pada putrinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Kaasan ke dapur dulu ya!" Kushina meninggalkan Naruto lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ah, Niisan!" Naruto memanggil Sasori. Namun dua orang lainnya ikut menoleh.

"A… ng… aku mau lihat kamarku dulu. Boleh?" Naruto memandang tiga pria di depannya secara bergantian.

"Iya, Silahkan!" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja pada kami!" ujar Itachi sambil membuka bagasi mobil.

"Ah, terima kasih!" sebelum meninggalkan ketiga kakaknya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berlari kecil menuju tangga.

"Naru chan manis sekali ya!" seru Itachi pada Sasori yang sedang mengudek-udek plastik belanjaan Naruto yang ada di mobilnya, mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan.

"Hm? Masa?" Sasori menoleh ke arah Itachi namun tangannya belum berhenti mengacak-acak belanjaan milik adiknya,"Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam sama adikku, Sai!" Sasori memicingkan matanya ke arah Sai.

"Dih! Kok aku sih! Yang ngomong manis 'kan Itachi Niisan!" Sai memprotes Sasori sambil membantu Itachi membuka bagasi mobil ayahnya.

Itachi tertawa geli sementara Sai memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Semuanya barang-barang punya Naru chan nih?" tanya Itachi tak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan kopor yang ada dalam bagasi.

Sasori menghampiri Itachi sambil mengulum lollipop strawberry, lalu melongok ke arah bagasi yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Itachi.

"Nggak, di bagasi mobil gue masih ada!" jawab Sasori sambil mencabut batang lollipop dari mulutnya.

Itachi dan Sai langsung mangap berbarengan. Sementara Sasori memulai lagi aksinya mengudek-udek kresek belanjaan Naruto.

---------

"Yang ini ya!" kepala Naruto muncul di amabang pintu sebuah kamar,"Luasnya~" serunya kagum memandang sekeliling kamar bercat dinding biru langit.

Naruto melangkah masuk, memperhatikan seluk beluk perabotan yang ada di kamar barunya. Selain sebuah lemari besar yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajar, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi pribadi dalam kamar itu. Kini mata biru Naruto menatap ke arah sebuah ranjang tidur berukuran King Size yang menghadap ke arah satu-satunya jendela besar yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Wuiiih~ empuknya~" Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang terbalut sprei biru tua. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamar yang dicat biru pekat, seakan memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ketika matanya mulai terpejam, tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap aroma wangi bunga dari arah jendela. Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya lalu bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan melangkah menuju jendela besar yang terdapat sebuah balkon.

"Waaah!!" teriak Naruto antusias menyaksikan hamparan warna warni di depan matanya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma harum dari bunga-bunga yang terbawa oleh angin. Ia membiarkan angin memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terus melambai karena tersentuh belaian angin.

Saking kagumnya dengan pemandangan yang ia saksikan di depan matanya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah jendela, menyadari kehadiran seseorang di luar sana. Hanya dengan berbalutkan handuk putih dipinggangnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang ada diseberang jendela.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat seorang gadis yang tengah membelakangi dirinya. Rambut kuningnya yang diikat menjadi dua melambai pelan tertiup angin.

"Siapa kau?" tegur Sasuke dingin pada sosok yang nampak dihadapannya. Sontak Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah belakangnya, menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri tegak di sana. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget menatap sosok pria yang keadaannya hanya berbalutkan selembar kain dipinggangnya.

Sasuke yang ditatap pun tak kalah kagetnya. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis yang amat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang pernah mengikat janji dengannya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Sosok gadis berambut kuning yang amat dicintainya.

"Naruto!" ucapnya spontan, meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Berusaha mengingat siapa pria yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ng? kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke terbelalak, tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri, "Kau… tak mengingatku?"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To Be Continue…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Naara : Yaaaiii!!! Jadi juga ngapdet chap 2. Maap banget misalnya kelamaan, maklum... author pemales (;-__-)... salahkan aja temen saia yang minjem flashdisk kelamaan (digampar).

Woh!

Wokeh, makasih bangeeet yang udah mau capek-capek ngetik ripiu buat pik GaJe ini! Ini seputar balesan buat yang ngeripiu ngga log in...

**Reader Sejati** : Waiii~ Mi ramen memang enak!!!! Hehehe. Makasih banget yah! Saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dari pik chap sebelumnya. Dukungan anda benar-benar jadi penyemangat saia! ini dia chap duanya!!! selamat menikmati~

: makasih ripiunya!!!! Sai?? wakh, dia mah emang demen sama semua cewe (dilempar kanvas Sai). Tokoh baru pasti ada nantinya di chap-chap berikutnya... dibaca aja terus ya!!!! (ditelen idup-idup...). Yaq... nih ceritanya saia apdet!!! maaf banget kelamaan (;-_-). selamat menikmati cerita anta ini!!!

**SasoGA** : Nih, dah saia apdet! Puas dah kau! soal Sai itu Uchiha, Iruka itu pamannya, Uchiha kawin ama Namikaze... itu teserah saia aja ah!!! kalo Pein sih mukanya emang udah begeto dari sononya!!! salahkan Bang Kishi aja!!! jangan saia dong, Baka Dobe!!!(nyampe scul saia langsung dihajar nih)...

Yapz...

Ngga usaH banyak bacot lagi, langsung aja deh ke ceritanya! Maap banget kalo banyak typo dimana-mana. Semoga kalian menikmati!!! Selamat bernista ria!!

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: "Aku... rindu sekali padamu... sungguh... ","Jangan pergi lagi, Dobe!" suara Sasuke agak bergetar, terdengar begitu lirih di telinga : OOC, Abal, GaJe, aneh! SasuNaru… R&R plizzz!!

**Age**: Sasuke : 16 tahun

Naruto :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Siapa kau?" tegur Sasuke dingin pada sosok yang nampak dihadapannya. Sontak Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah belakangnya, menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri tegak disana. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget menatap sosok pria yang keadaannya hanya berbalutkan selembar kain dipinggangnya.

Sasuke yang ditatap pun tak kalah kagetnya. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis yang amat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang pernah mengikat janji dengannya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Sosok gadis berambut kuning yang amat dicintainya.

"Naruto!" ucapnya spontan, meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Berusaha mengingat siapa pria yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ng? kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke terbelalak, tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri, "Kau… tak mengingatku?"

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 2 : Who are you?

Sasuke terdiam, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sementara Naruto memasang raut wajah berfikir. Otaknya dipaksa keras untuk mengingat ingatan tentang pria yang ada di depannya, seorang pria bermata Onyx indah dan rambut biru gelap ala pantat ayam yang tak begitu jabrik (berhubung basah kena air pas mandi).

Sekeras apapun usaha Naruto, ingatannya sama sekali tak mau memberikan informasi yang ia inginkan. Setelah memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, pupil berwarna biru cerah milik Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke lalu tertunduk lesu.

"Ma… maaf…" ucapnya sedih, merasa begitu bersalah pada pemuda yang ada di depannya sambil meneriaki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati.

Sasuke akhirnya pasrah atas jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Mata Onyx-nya menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat sebelum ia memulai ucapannya.

"Begitu ya," beberapa saat suasana kamar sempat hening. Naruto ikut menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke, mencoba untuk menebak-nebak sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, namun hasilnya nihil. Yang terlihat hanyalah pekatnya warna hitam serta kekecewaan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu un…" ucapan Naruto terputus saat memandang senyum miris Sasuke.

"Jadi selama ini cuma aku yang merasa senang sendiri. Seenaknya memikirkan dirimu selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu," Sasuke mengepal kuat kedua tinjunya,"Berarti cuma aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindari bias biru yang terpancar dari mata Naruto. Makin dilihatnya mata itu semakin memperkuat keinginnya untuk segera menghambur dalam pelukan gadis yang di punggunginya.

_Tak ada yang tersisa_

_Hanya rasa kecewa..._

_Saat semua janji yang terucap_

_Kini telah terlupa..._

_Sesak di dalam dada _

_Rasanya tak percaya_

_Saat kita harus terpisah dan..._

_melupakan segalanya_

_Dan kucoba tuk biasakan diri ini..._

Ingin rasanya Naruto mencoba membujuk pemuda yang tengah disaput awan mendung itu. Namun apa daya, ia sendiri sama sekali tak memiliki memori mengenai orang yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam.

Tak ada seorang pun di antara keduanya yang memulai suatu pembicaraan. Angin menyelinap masuk melalui jendela besar yang mengaga di sebelah tempat tidur besar.

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan, menanyakan sesuatu yang semenjak tadi mengganjal dalam benaknya.

"Ng… a…" dua kali sudah Naruto menghentikan niatnya begitu melihat Itachi melongokkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu.

"Lho!? Naru chan, kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Itachi. Setelahnya ia memandang adiknya yang masih tanpa busana selain balutan sehelai handuk dipinggangnya, "Kenapa kau belum pakai baju? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin!"

Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya sekilas lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar yang terletak tak jauh dari Naruto. Dibukanya lemari tersebut lalu tangannya menyambar selembar t-shirt biru tua dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Lalu Sasuke menatap Itachi, mengisyaratkan kakaknya untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya.

"Hhh~ Naru chan, kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar ini. Ayo, biar aku tunjukan!" Itachi menarik pelan lengan Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya. "Setelah ini segeralah turun ke ruang keluarga! Tousan sudah ada disana sekarang," Itachi memperingatkan adiknya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Sasuke rapat-rapat.

Setelah yakin pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup rapat, barulah Itachi melepaskan lengan Naruto dari genggamannya."Maaf ya! Sifatnya memang agak dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik kok! Kau akan lebih mengenal Sasuke kalau kau mencoba mengajaknya berbicara," jelas Itachi pada Naruto.

'Sasuke?' Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia kenal betul dengan nama itu, namun tak berani mengambil sembarang argumen. Setelah itu ia melihat Itachi membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari kamar yang tadi ia masuki.

"Yep! Ini dia kamar barumu Naru chan! Semoga kau suka!" Itachi memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut lebar-lebar, memamerkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya yang semuanya bernuansa kuning.

"WOW!!" Naruto memperlebar bola matanya begitu melihat warna kesukaannya terpampang di mana-mana. Tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari, cat dinding hingga karpetnya, semuanya berwarna kuning cerah. Dengan tak sabar Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai dengan deskripsi yang diberikan Sasori, aku sudah menghias seluruh kamar ini dengan warna kuning. Kau suka?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang asyik mondar-mandir melihat perabotan kuning dalam kamar yang tak kalah besarnya dengan kamar yang ia masuki sebelumnya. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk, meng'iya'kan jawaban Itachi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Itachi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik barunya. Sebenarnya dia pingin banget meluk-meluk Naruto, mengingat wajah super imut adiknya saat manggut-manggut.

"Setelah puas lihat-lihat kamar, kamu turun ke bawah ya! Tadi Kushina san yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu," Itachi melangkah keluar kamar namun langsung dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Ng… Itachi Niisan…" Naruto menahan groginya setengah mati, mengingat baru pertama kali ini ia memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Niisan'. Sedangkan Itachi langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Secara dari dulu Itachi kepingin banget punya adik perempuan.

"Iya?" Itachi langsung kesemsem melihat muka imut adiknya.

"Ehm… Sasuke…" Naruto bingung mau bertanya mulai dari mana. Benarkah Sasuke itu adalah anak yang sebelas tahun lalu ditemuinya? Benarkah Sasuke adalah anak yang pernah memberinya cincin yang menggantung dilehernya saat ini? Benarkah Sasuke adalah anak yang pernah berjanji untuk menutupi dirinya saat menangis ketika ia besar nanti? Benarkah Sasuke adalah anak yang pernah berjanji ingin menikahinya sebelas tahun lalu? Bertubi-tubi muncul serangkaian pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Itachi. Namun setelah dipertimbangkan dua kali, Naruto batal mengungkapkan uneg-uneg yang mengganjal hatinya. "Nanti aja deh. ng… biar Naru tanyakan sendiri ke orangnya!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum polos.

Itachi hanya mengangguk lalu menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, walaupun aslinya dia penasaran berat, tetapi ia mencoba untuk memaklumi perasaan Naruto.

"Sering-sering diajak ngobrol ya! Dia pendiam sekali sih!" Itachi keluar dari kamar Naruto lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Naruto tersenyum riang. Senang rasanya mendapatkan kakak laki-laki yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa akan Sasori yang notabenenya kakak kandungnya sendiri...

---------

"Hyaaah~ Kenyang!!" Naruto menyamankan dirinya di atas ranjang kuning yang ada di kamar barunya sekembalinya dari ruang makan setelah menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga barunya. Itachi dan Sai nampak antusias saat mendengarkan cerita tentang pengalaman hidup Naruto yang tinggal seorang diri selama sebelas tahun. Suasana yang ramah dan meriah di ruang makan saat itu membuatnya betah dan mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan baru di sekelilingnya. Semua nampak senang akan kehadiran Naruto di rumah mereka.

Namun Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun saat makan malam. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya ia segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ugh… capek…" Naruto membalik tubuhnya lalu meraih guling yang ada di sebelahnya. Didekapnya erat-erat guling berwarna kuning yang ada dipelukannya.

"Sasuke…" bisik Naruto pelan lalu merogoh kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kalung berliontin cincin itu lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ingatannya tentang kejadian saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali berputar perlahan di kepalanya.

"Hihihihi…" Naruto tertawa kecil begitu mengingat Sasuke kecil yang berwajah imut nan tembem kini telah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang gagah dan… tampan…

Semburat merah muncul di wajah mungil Naruto. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ingatanya menerawang pada kejadian tadi siang saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

PLAAK!!

Naruto menampar pipinya keras-keras dengan kedua tangannya, "Sadarlah Naruto! Dia itu adikmu sekarang!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun hatinya memberontak dan berkata lain. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir jeritan hati yang menggoyahkan tekadnya.

"Ya… dia adikku…" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang ada dalam pelukannya lalu pulas dalam hitungan detik.

---------

"_Ng… ini, kau simpan ya!" _

"_Ng? cincin?" _

"_Itu… ng… Sebenarnya a…aku… suka Naruto!" _

"_Ya, aku juga suka padamu, Sasuke! Ini pasti kusimpan baik-baik! Jangan khawatir!"_

"_Berarti, kalau aku sudah besar nanti, Naruto yang akan menjadi pengantinku?" _

"_Hm… oke! Kau pasti tambah manis kalau sudah besar!"_

"_Sungguh!? Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sampai aku besar ya! Sampai tubuhku cukup untuk menutupi wajah Naruto kalau kau mau menangis! Sampai saatnya tiba, Naruto harus berjanji padaku untuk ngga nangis lagi ya! Janji!"_

"_Hehe… oke, aku janji!"_

_._

_._

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Peluhnya mengalir deras membasahi tubuh serta wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu, membuat dadanya turun naik dengan cepat.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lalu menyeka peluh yang mengalir turun di pelipisnya. Mata birunya melirik jam kecil yang tertata di meja samping ranjangnya.

'Ng, jam 11 lewat...' bisiknya dalam hati. "Hhhh~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya yang terurai menjadi dua bagian, "Haus…" ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Lho! Kau belum tidur?" tegur Sai saat berpapasan dengan Naruto di dapur. Naruto hampir meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri melihat tampang pucat Sai muncul secara mendadak di belakangnya.

"A… Sai Niisan!!" Naruto tergagap sambil tersenyum maksa melihat tampang cengo Sai.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Niisan', panggil saja aku 'Sai'!" usul Sai sambil tersenyum,"Sasuke juga memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'Niisan'," terangnya sambil mencomot sekaleng cola dari dalam kulkas.

"Eh? Ehm… baiklah… Sai…" jawab Naruto agak canggung.

"Bagus!" lagi-lagi Sai menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Naruto, "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sai.

"Ng... aku ngga bisa tidur. Karena haus jadi..." Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Ngomong-ngomong kamar Sasori Niisan ada dimana?" tanya Naruto buru-buru.

"Ada di lantai satu, tepat berada di sebelah tangga kok!" jawab Sai lalu meneguk cola yang ada di genggamannya, "Tapi kalau mau cari Sasori, dia lagi ada di kamarku," tambahnya.

"Hah? Ngapain Niisan malam-malam begini..." tanya Naruto agak bingung. Seingatnya jam-jam segini Sasori biasanya sudah pulas.

"Main game yang dipinjemin Itachi Niisan..." jawab Sai buru-buru. Naruto cuma meng-oh sambil mengangguk lalu melongok jam yang menempel di dinding dapur.

"Ah, sudah larut malam. aku mau tidur dulu ya! Selamat tidur... Sai..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sai seorang diri di dalam dapur.

"Iya... selamat tidur," balas Sai disertai dengan senyuman. Setelah meneguk habis sekaleng cola, Sai pun pergi meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Hampir aja! Comel banget sih jadi orang!" ujar Sai pada dirinya sendiri sambil menonjoki dan menggampari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Sasori yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah majalah sambil celentang di atas ranjang tidur Sai.

"Hah? Ngga. Kenapa?" tanya Sai balik pada Sasori yang lagi ngenyot lollipop. Matanya masih fokus pada majalah yang dipegangnya. Sai langsung menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan ke arah Sasori.

"Ada yang baru lagi ngga?" tanya Sasori tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sai sambil melempar majalah yang di pegangnya.

"Nih!" Sai melempar sebuah majalah ke muka Sasori, "Kemaren baru minjem sama Pein," lanjutnya disertai dengan tampang mesum. Sasori pun ikut-ikutan nampang senyum mesum.

---------

Naruto langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menopang dagunya.

"Haah~ jadi ngga ngantuk lagi. Enaknya ngapain yah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Di liriknya meja belajar yang ada di sebelahnya. Setelah itu Naruto mulai mengobrak abrik isi meja belajarnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi ia langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri begitu mengingat membaca bukanlah hobinya.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar daun jendela tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon yang tersambung dengan jendela kamarnya.

'Ini 'kan taman belakang yang tadi siang aku lihat di kamar Sasuke!' batin Naruto sambil menatap hamparan warna-warni bunga yang di terangi cahaya redup sang bulan. Angin malam bertiup perlahan, menimbulkan suasana sejuk malam itu. Aroma bunga Mawar, Anyelir, Anggrek, Melati dan bunga-bunga lainnya bercampur menjadi satu, terbawa bersama angin dan meliuk-liuk di udara.

Mata biru Naruto menangkap sosok seseorang di sebuah bangku panjang di sudut halaman. 'Siapa itu... malam-malam begini...' Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Naruto mengintip dari ambang pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang. Sosok itu belum beranjak dari kursi panjang yang ada di halaman. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Naruto memutuskan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Sasuke... " Naruto sedikit terlonjak begitu melihat sosok yang di kursi tersebut ternyata adalah Sasuke. Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ehehehe... hai!" sapa Naruto kikuk.

Sasuke menatap sekilas wajah Naruto yang agak bersemu lalu mata onyx-nya beralih menatap bunga Anggrek yang kebetulan ada di depannya. Naruto melangkah mendekatinya lalu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ng... belum tidur?" tanyanya sekedar basa basi namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto segera mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Disini enak ya! Dingin tapi sejuk!" ujar Naruto yang masih belum mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sasuke. Naruto menatap sedih wajah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto lirih. Suasana nampak hening di sekeliling mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nyanyian serangga malam. Hembusan angin membuat dedaunan saling berbenturan satu sama lain dan terlihat menari-nari di pepohonan. Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanaman Anggrek yang ada di depannya.

Naruto pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Dia mencoba memahami perasaan Sasuke. Mencoba memahami perasaan sakit yang dialaminya karena terlupakan oleh seseorang yang telah ditunggunya selama sebelas tahun. Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap bintang yang tak nampak di langit malam itu karena tertutup awan.

"Aku belum bisa tidur nih! Tadi aku lihat kau duduk disini, makanya aku kemari! Hehe," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku menatap tanaman yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tau ngga? Tadi aku mimpi waktu dulu pertama kali kita ketemu loh!" Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya balik.

"Masih ingat sama kejadian waktu itu? Rasanya kalau kita duduk berdampingan malam-malam begini jadi seperti flashback sebelas tahun yang lalu saja!" Naruto menopang dagunya sambil menatap tanaman Anggrek yang sudah tak ditatap lagi oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu sekarang tengah menatap gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih ingat sama cincin ini?" Naruto menarik keluar kalung berliontin cincin yang ada di balik piyamanya, "Karena udah ngga muat, aku jadiin kalung aja!" Naruto menatap cincin yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Kau... masih menyimpannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan, namun tertangkap cukup jelas oleh pendengaran Naruto. Naruto langsung sumringah dan mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu aja! Rasanya ini seperti harta karun yang harus aku jaga baik-baik," Naruto menyelipkan kembali kalung tersebut ke balik piyamanya. "Dulu pernah hilang sekali. Aku benar-benar panik setengah mati mencarinya sampai mengobrak abrik seluruh barang-barang yang ada di apartemenku," Naruto terkekeh menceritakan pengalamannya, "Tapi ternyata cincinnya ada di kamar mandi! Aku sampai nangis saat menemukan cincin ini. Cerobohnya aku!" ujar Naruto seraya mengetuk pelan kepala kuningnya.

"Padahal... itu cincin yang aku dapatkan dari snack berhadiah..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Naruto yang agak memerah saat menatap senyumannya.

Naruto terperangah menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biarin! Makanya cincinnya sekarang kujadikan kalung, biar ngga hilang lagi!" Naruto memperlebar senyumnya. Sementara Sasuke menatap rindu senyuman yang terukir di wajah tan Naruto, senyuman yang amat dinantikannya selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Uuuh~ dingin! Masuk yuk!" Naruto berdiri sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Namun kembali jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke saat Sasuke menarik balik lengan kecil Naruto.

"Sa... Sasuke... " Naruto grogi setengah mati saat dirasanya Sasuke tengah mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak memberontak ataupun memprotes perlakuan Sasuke. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa nyaman dan tentram dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan kehangatan itu jauh darinya. Tapi ia takut mengingat fakta yang sebenarnya, kebenaran yang menyatakan bahwa sekarang Sasuke adalah adiknya.

"Aku... rindu sekali padamu... sungguh... " Sasuke mencengkeram lembut bahu mungil Naruto dalam pelukannya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, "Jangan pergi lagi, Dobe!" Suara Sasuke agak bergetar, terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengelus pelan rambut hitam Sasuke yang membenam di lekuk lehernya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Iya... aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku... akan ada di sisimu selamanya... " jawab Naruto. Mata birunya menitikan sebutir air mata. Rasa haru tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Perasaan rindu yang sudah sebelas tahun ini ia tahan, membuncah sudah malam itu, dalam pelukan seorang bocah kecil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa.

Namun di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya, hati kecil Naruto berbisik. 'Bolehkah aku merasa bahagia karena egoku?' benaknya meraung-raung meminta kepastian. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia menjawab kegundahan hatinya.

"Terima kasih... " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

---------

Malam kini berganti dengan pagi. Bulan pun kini menukar posisinya dengan matahari. Sinar matahari memaksa masuk menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup gorden. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis pirang yang masih asyik bermain di alam mimpinya, tak memperdulikan jam dinding yang sudah menuju pukul tujuh pagi.

"Bangun..." Sasori menendang bokong adiknya perlahan tapi keras. Usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, malah membuat gadis belia itu makin meringkuk di atas ranjang empuknya.

"WOI!!! BANGUN BEGO!!" Sasori menempelkan congornya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Ngh... berisiiik... Niisan~" Naruto menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasori melongo, menjatuhkan roti panggang yang sedang dimakannya.

'Gue rasa toa gue udah cukup gede buat ngebangunin satu kampung...' batin Sasori sambil terbengong-bengong melihat adiknya yang bersembunyi di balik selimut kuningnya.

Tanpa banyak cing cong, Sasori langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto, membawanya ke kamar mandi dan berniat menceburkan adiknya ke dalam air dingin.

Mengetahui niat jahat sang kakak, Naruto langsung melek dan berusaha memberontak dari gendongan Sasori.

"LEPASIIIN, NIISAN!!" segala cara telah dilakukan oleh Naruto. Mulai dari mencubit pipi Sasori, menjambak rambutnya, mencengkeram bibirnya, menyodok lubang hidungnya hingga menarik keluar bulu-bulu hidungnya, namun segala upaya yang dilakukannya tak membuahkan hasil secuil pun. Sasori malah makin nekat menjalankan misinya untuk menceburkan adiknya ke dalam bak air dingin. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto menyesal telah memperlakukan wajah _baby face_ kakaknya dengan semena-mena.

"KAASAAAAN!!! TOLONGIN NARU DONG!!!" akhirnya Naruto memilih option terakhir, minta pertolongan Kushina.

"Huh! Percuma! Kaasan lagi pergi sama Fugaku san," seringai tipis terukir di wajah Sasori sementara Naruto melotot melihat seringai kejam sang kakak.

"HUWAAAAA!!!! TOOLOOOOOONGGG!!!" Naruto meraung sejadi-jadinya sementara Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa Naru chan?" tiba-tiba Itachi menyeloyor masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan tampang super panik.

"AH... ITACHI NII~~" mata biru Naruto berbinar saat melihat sosok Itachi yang terlihat bagai seorang super hero yang datang menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkeraman monster kalajengking.

Itachi langsung mengahampiri keduanya, "Sasori!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan Naru chan!" Itachi membantu Naruto turun dari gendongan bridal style-nya Sasori. Setelah menggaplok wajah Sasori, Naruto segera berlindung dibalik tubuh Itachi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang pada Sasori yang sudah nampang muka angker.

"Jangan begitu, Sasori! Lihat, Naru chan jadi ketakutan!" Itachi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang masang tampang puppy eyes-nya. Itachi mengelus lembut kepala pirang Naruto, sementara Naruto melirik Sasori disertai dengan evil grin-nya.

"..." Sasori memalingkan wajahnya lalu mencomot dan memakan kembali roti panggang yang tadi ia jatuhkan ke lantai sambil berlalu keluar. Itachi tersenyum senang lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang memelet-meleti Sasori.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang malaikat. Naruto cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Ya udah, habis mandi kita sarapan ya! Sudah di tunggu yang lain," Itachi melangkah ke arah pintu keluar lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Naruto mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya setelah mencomot handuk yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya.

---------

"PAGI~~" sapa Naruto penuh semangat pada tiga orang yang sudah duduk anteng di ruang makan.

Itachi membalas sapaan Naruto sedangkan Sai yang ada di sebelah Itachi membalas dengan senyuman sumringah. Sasori yang duduk berseberangan dengan Itachi masih cemberut sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Ng... Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang makan. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di mana-mana.

"Sepertinya dia masih di kamar," Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. "Biar aku panggil dulu!"

"Biar aku saja, Itachi Niisan!" Naruto menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Itachi lalu berlari menuju anak tangga.

"Tolong ya, Naru chan!" Itachi kembali duduk di kursinya lalu menatap Sai yang sejak tadi memelototinya.

"Ngga apa-apa tuh, Itachi Nii?" tanya Sai khawatir namun wajahnya tetap cuek. Itachi tersenyum sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry pada roti yang sudah tersaji di atas piringnya.

"Tenang aja, Sai. Kita liat aja nanti!" Itachi terkekeh sementara Sai bengong disertai dengan dahi berkerut.

.

.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke. Beberapa detik telah berlalu namun masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Diketuknya sekali lagi pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Namun lagi-lagi tak terdengan jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Aku masuk ya..." Naruto membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke..." dipanggilnya sekali lagi nama sang pemilik kamar. Tak ada gubrisan dari Sasuke. Mata Naruto tertuju pada sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang besar di kamar tersebut.

'Ng... tidur ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah ranjang. 'Dibangunin ngga ya? Tapi kayaknya pules banget tidurnya, jadi ngga tega deh!' Naruto pasang pose berfikir sambil menatap wajah pulas Sasuke.

"Kalau tidur begini... rasanya dia jadi mirip sama Sasuke kecil yang dulu," Naruto berbisik pelan sambil duduk di tepi ranjang tidur Sasuke. Matanya menatap lembut wajah putih pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyentuh poni hitam Sasuke yang menghalangi bagian dahinya. Telunjuk lentik Naruto bergerak menurun menelusuri lekuk di bagian pipi Sasuke yang terbilang lembut untuk ukuran pria. Telunjuknya terus bergerak hingga menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Naruto termenung beberapa saat sampai bibir yang tengah di sentuhnya bergerak.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?" Naruto segera menarik telunjuknya. Mata birunya terbelalak saat melihat kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan kilauan onyx dari baliknya.

"Ka... kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tergagap-gagap. Sasuke segera mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang sudah blusing tak karuan.

"Ng... A... sarapan! Itachi Niisan tadi nyuruh kamu ke ruang makan buat sarapan bersama yang lainnya," Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mata birunya melebar saat merasakan tangannya digenggam pelan oleh Sasuke.

"A... ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan. Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto selama beberapa saat lalu menggeleng pelan. Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap wajah polos pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah di bawah!" Naruto menarik genggaman tangan Sasuke, membantunya bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya.

"Tapi kau sudah mandi kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Apa jadinya nanti kalau mendadak banyak lalat beterbangan di sekeliling meja makan!" Naruto terkekeh sambil menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Tangannya masih terpaut dengan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Hm, yang benar saja!" Sasuke sedikit meremas genggamannya.

"Yak, Sasuke sudah tiba~" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke.

Seketika suasana ruang makan menjedi hening. Sasori menjatuhkan roti panggangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Itachi dan Sai saling melempar pandang dengan tampang bloon.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung memandang ketiga orang kakaknya nampang ekspresi aneh.

"Ngga! Ya udah, ayo cepat kalian juga sarapan!" perintah Itachi pada kedua orang adiknya yang masih berdiri.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sai sementara Naruto menarik kursi di sebelah Sasori. Naruto melirik Sasori melalui ekor matanya. Bisa ia lihat Sasori sedang terbengong-bengong memandangi wajahnya.

"Apaan sih, Niisan?" tanya Naruto dongkol namun tak dijawab oleh Sasori yang langsung melanjutkan sarapannya. "Ng, Kaasan sama Fugaku san pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto pada ketiga orang kakaknya.

"Kushina san menemani Tousan keluar kota, urusan bisnis mungkin. Nanti malam juga mereka pulang!" jawab Itachi sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Oh..." Naruto cuma meng-oh jawaban Itachi sambil berusaha meraih botol selai strawberry yang ada di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya lalu mendorong pelan botol selai tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Naruto riang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Itachi dan Sai saling bersikut-sikutan bingung, namun mereka tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bahagia.

"Hei, kau jadi ke mall hari ini?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan. Naruto mengangguk semangat sambil melahap roti yang telah ia olesi selai. "Maaf, hari ini aku ngga bisa antar..." jawab Sasori yang dengan sukses membuat Naruto tersedak roti yang baru ditelannya.

"HAH!!? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mencengkeram lengan baju Sasori.

"Aku ada janji dengan Deidara," Sasori melirik ke arah Itachi, "Chi, lo bisa nganterin adek gue?"

"Ng..." Itachi nampak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya dia juga ada janji dengan Kisame dan Hidan. Tapi dia benar-benar tak tega melihat mata puppy eyes-nya Naruto. "Gimana dengan kau Sai?" Itachi melirik Sai penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku ada kencan siang ini..." jawab Sai. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membatalkan acara ngedatenya, tapi dia udah punya niatan ngedeketin Ino, pujaan hatinya.

Naruto mulai cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Tiga orang lainnya saling berpandangan. Mereka benar-benar tak tega melihat tampang melas adik perempuan mereka. Tiba-tiba Itachi melotot lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menegak segelas susu.

"Sasuke, kau punya acara? Gimana kalau kau aja yang antar Naru chan?" usul spontan Itachi sontak membuat Sasori dan Sai menyemburkan susu yang tengah mereka tegak. Sedangkan Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas usul Itachi. Sasuke melirik Itachi yang sudah pasang muka ngarep, lalu mata hitamnya beralih memandang Naruto yang ada di seberang mejanya.

"Hn, kalau dia ngga keberatan," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakan gelas susu yang isinya sudah kosong. Itachi tersenyum puas lalu memandang Naruto.

"Bagus! Gimana denganmu, Naru chan?" tanya Itachi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ng... aku sih ngga masalah," Naruto memandang Itachi dan Sasuke sacara bergantian. "Ngga apa-apa nih... Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan empat orang berwajah cengo yang masih mematung di meja makan.

"Ngga nyangka dia bakal terima tawarannya Niisan begitu aja," ujar Sai sambil mengupas apel yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Iya, gue juga kaget. Ngga kayak dia yang biasanya," timpal Sasori sambil memainkan tombol handphone-nya.

"Kok kalian bilang begitu? Malah bagus 'kan?" Itachi kembali menyeruput teh dalam cangkirnya. "Mungkin ini semua berkat Naru chan," tambah Itachi.

"Eh?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm, mungkin juga..." Sai melahap potongan apel yang di kupasnya.

"Hah?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya disertai semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ngga mungkin!" seru Sasori ketus. Naruto langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**To Be Continue…**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nyahaaaa~~

Chap satu saia sama sekali ngga nulis A/N, langsung bablas mencet publish...

begitu sadar, saia langsung tepar tak sadarkan diri (lebay).

Begitu aja, lebih pendek dari yang chap satunya.

Tadinya ini juga sama panjangnya dengan chap satu, but, NaMizu memberikan argumennya untuk membelah chap 2 jadi dua (;-_-)

Sekali lagi saia mengucapkan terima kasih buat Yuuzu_chan!

Kalo ngga ada dia, pik ini ngga akan updat selamanya kali yak??

Gimana? aneh? abal? ancur? lebur? bubur? ayam?????

Halaaaah~~~

Kirimkan saja kritik serta sarannya melalui ripiu ke pik ngga jelas ini...

Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan menjadi pedoman buat saia!

**RIPIU PLIIIZZZ!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naara : Holah~

Saia balik lageeeh!!!! (disambitin kacang goreng)

Huft, ngapdet juga chap 3-nya!

maaf misalkan kelamaan, saia males banget jalan ke warnet (dijotos)

maklumlah, begini deh nasibnya ngga bisa online di rumah. musti capek-capek ngesot ke warnet dulu (;-_-)...

Wokeh! seperti biasa saia mau sedikit ngebales ripiuan dulu!

**Reader sejati** : maaf yah! chapi duanya pendek ya? hehehe... ceritanya disini Sai ketularan bejatnya dari Pein (di serang rinegan Pein). kalo Sasori sih??? sudah takdir dari kandungan (dibekep Sasori and langsung dijadiin kugutsu). yep! saia akan terus berusaha membuat pik yang makin menarik... tapi susah untuk saia berubung memiliki otak yang emang belet... hehehe

**Rizda jaejoong **: Yah!! nih, saia percepat apdetannya! ngerelain duit yang sekak cuma buat ke warnet. selamat menikmati!!! ^^

**NaMizu no Mai** : kok ngga log in aja, dik? what hapen aya eta? (dihajar guru bahasa sunda, ngga becus pake ngomong sunda). ya sutrah! selamat membaca aja yak_

**Shirayuki naomi** : yayay! akatsuki nanti saia tongolin di chap berikutnya!! tenang aja!! hepi riding! (kali ini ditampol guru bahasa inggris).

**Cute-Tamacchan** : Hehehe... makasih ya, Tamacchan!! hiyooh, disini fem Naru! saia pikir ngga cocok ngejadiin dia cowok buat cerita ini. selamat menikmati!!!

Yoh, langsung aja deh nyelonong ke ceritanya!!

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: "Kenapa katamu? Selamanya aku tak akan mau memanggikmu kakak! Kau bukan kakakku, Naruto!" nada suaranya kian meninggi, membuat Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. SasuxfemNaru… R&R plisss??

**Age**: Sasuke : 16 tahun

Naruto :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 3 : Don't call me little bro!

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu masuk kamar Sasuke. Pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dalam kamar itu pun melirikkan matanya ke arah pintu.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat, pertanda ia mengizinkan seseorang di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hei..." Naruto melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya. Pemuda tersebut tak menjawabya, matanya tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang di bacanya.

Naruto melangkah masuk lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata birunya menggerilya ke segala arah, memperhatikan seluk beluk isi ruang kamar tersebut. Dari kamar itu tercium aroma khas yang sama dengan aroma tubuh sang pemilik ruangan itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menyipitkan pandangannya, memperhatikan buku tebal yang sedang dibaca oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan buku tebal yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"...Akuntansi," jawabnya singkat sambil membalik halaman buku tebal bersampul hitam tersebut.

"Oh..." Naruto tak berani bertanya macam-macam mengingat kemampuannya dalam bidang ekonomi tak begitu bagus. Kamar itu kembali di saput keheningan. Sasuke memandang Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku tebal yang ada di tangannya lalu meletakannya di antara jejeran buku-buku tebal lainnya di rak buku.

"Ehm, ngga kok! Kupikir kalau kau sedang sibuk kita bisa berangkat ke mall lain kali saja," Naruto memainkan ujung rambutnya, memelintirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu bangkit dari sofa yang sudah ia duduki selama beberapa jam. Diraihnya kunci motor yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya dan menyambar jaket biru yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke tepi ranjangnya.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan riang Naruto, "aku tunggu di luar," tambahnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Naruto langsung meloncat dari kasur empuk Sasuke lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan menyambar ponsel yang ada di kasurnya, Naruto berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh, mau ke mana Naru chan?" tegur Itachi saat berpapasan dengan Naruto yang berlari melewati ruang keluarga.

"Ah, Naru mau ke mall dulu!" ucapnya riang. Itachi tersenyum sambil mengedarkan mata onyx-nya ke segala arah.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke lantai dua.

"Sudah di luar. Aku berangkat, Niisan~~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi. Tak lupa juga ia memamerkan senyuman kebanggaannya.

"Hati-hati," nasihat Itachi sebelum Naruto menghilang di ambang pintu. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ke dapur, menemui Sasori dan Sai yang sedang praktek bikin kue untuk kencan nanti(?).

"Maaf lama menunggu!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah mengambil posisi di atas jok motornya. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya lalu menyodorkan helm pada Naruto.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya pada gadis pirang yang sudah naik di belakangnya.

"Hm..." Naruto memutar mata birunya sambil menggaruk dagunya, "hehe... Ngga tau deh! Aku baru pertama kali datang ke kota ini sih!" ujarnya sambil senyum-senyum innocent.

Sasuke menatap wajah polos Naruto selama beberapa saat, membuat si pemilik wajah tersebut berdebar dan merasa salting.

"Ng, Sasuke tau tempat-tempat hiburan yang bagus?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk begian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mengangguk pelan disusul dengan senyum riang Naruto, "yep! Aku ikut ke mana kau pergi aja!" seru Naruto semangat. Setelah itu Sasuke memacu motornya keluar dari garasi rumahnya.

---------

"WUAAAA!!" Naruto berdecak kagum melihat bangunan besar nan megah terpampang di hadapannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengomentari kekagumannya akan kemegahan bangunan yang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan sekaligus tempat hiburan kota tersebut.

Sasuke pasrah saja saat dirinya ditarik kesana kemari oleh Naruto. Tanpa berkomentar macam-macam, Sasuke menurut saja saat dipaksa masuk ke dalam area permainan.

"Hei, ayo main! Dari tadi aku terus yang main!" Naruto melempar sebuah bola basket ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Di liriknya Naruto yang sudang menggembungkan pipinya bulat-bulat, yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke luluh dan menyerah. Setelah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola basket hitam tersebut dengan satu tangan, dilemparnya bola tersebut ke arah mesin ring yang ada di depannya.

CRAKK!!

"WOW!!" Naruto bersorak kagum, "hebat!! Aku ngga tau kalau kau pintar main basket!" teriak Naruto antusias.

"Cuma kebetulan," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Lakukan sekali lagi!" Naruto menarik-narik lengan jaket Sasuke, "ayolah!" pintanya penuh harap.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tak dapat menolak permohonan Naruto, apalagi setelah menatap jurus mata andalannya Naruto. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya yang disambut dengan cengiran Naruto.

"Yeiii!!" teriaknya gembira. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesenang ini. Namun sebuah kesenangan baginya adalah saat melihat senyuman serta keceriaan gadis berambut pirang yang ada disampingnya.

"Hebat!!! Lagi!! Lagi!!!" teriak Naruto bersemangat saat bola terakhir berhasil menjebol masuk ke dalam ring basket.

Kruuuukk~

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersipu sambil tertawa garing.

"Hehehe... maaf. Saking semangatnya main sampai lupa makan siang!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil memamerkan cengiran polosnya. Sesekali pula ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi horror.

"Hm, kau ini," Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum (prihatin) sementara Naruto menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut menganga(lebay), "ayo..." Sasuke menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto, membawanya menuju food court untuk memenuhi tuntutan alam.

Sesampainya di sana dan menemukan tempat yang kosong di dekat pintu masuk, Sasuke melambaikan tangan kanannyanya, mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk segera datang memenuhi pesanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pelayan berambut cepol dua datang ke arah mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan bernama Tenten sambil menyerahkan daftar menu ke arah Naruto, tak lupa ia mengembangkan senyuman ramah seorang pedagang.

"Um..." Naruto nampak sok berpikir, bingung melihat rentetan makanan lezat yang tercantum dalam daftar menu yang dipegangnya.

Melihat wajah memelas Naruto, Sasuke jadi geregetan sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau, pesan saja semua yang kau suka. Aku yang traktir," tawar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan aneka minuman yang tercantum dalam daftar menu yang diserahkan Tenten padanya.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya antusias. Tanpa berkomentar macam-macam, Naruto langsung menunjuk-nunjuk menu yang diinginkannya sedangkan Tenten siap dengan bolpoin dan note catatan pemesanan, "Mbak! Saya pesan Ramen, Chicken Katsu, Kentang Goreng, Shrimp Roll, terus... Beef Yakiniku... Chicken Teriyakinya juga boleh deh! Minumnya jus jeruk aja!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Tenten sempat mematung di tempat selama beberapa detik, namun langsung tersadar dari keterbengong-bengongannya saat Naruto membanting daftar menu ke atas meja dengan semangatnya. Sementara Sasuke langsung melirik dompet yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran pada pemuda yang masih nampang bengong memperhatikan muka girangnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Mungkin dalam hatinya dia mikir gimana caranya semua makanan itu masuk ke perut Naruto yang tubuhnya terbilang mungil.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya saat Tenten mencolek-colek bahunya dengan gaya centil, "ng, mas mau pesen apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sok manja.

"Jus tomat... " jawabnya singkat sambil meletakan daftar minuman ke meja.

"Hah? Cuma minum?" tanya Naruto pasang ekspresi cengo, "kau 'kan belum makan siang, Sasuke!" protesnya. Soalnya dia malu udah mesen makanan segepok, sementara yang nraktir cuma beli minuman.

Kerrrr~

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara nista meraung-raung, menimbulkan kesunyian di antara ketiganya. Namun kali ini sumber suara tersebut bukan berasal dari Naruto, soalnya orangnya sendiri celingukan mencari sumber suara halus yang mampir ke telinganya.

Mata biru itu kini menatap sepasang mata onyx yang sedang terbelalak.

"... Sasuke?" tebak Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke berdehem pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah jus tomat pesanannya.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!" tawa si gadis berambut pirang meledak, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang berniat mampir ke food court membatalkan niat mereka.

"...cih! Diam, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke mendelik tajam gadis pirang yang masih terbahak hebat. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu memasukan kepalanya ke dalam kantong keresek lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah saking malunya.

"... Maaf... hehehe... hihihihi..." Naruto membekap kuat mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah Naruto menghentikan tawanya akibat kehabisan tenaga, ia pun berdehen keras untuk mengusir keinginannya mentertawakan Sasuke, "ehem, jadi kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya santai, namun raut wajahnya nampak tersiksa menahan nafsunya untuk ngakak.

"Aku ngga lapar," bantahnya membela diri.

"Itu?" Naruto tersenyum menahan tawa sambil menunjuk bagian perut Sasuke yang rada buncit ke dalam. "biar aku pesenin aja yah?" tanyanya sambil meraih daftar menu yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Tenten sekali lagi.

"Ng..." Naruto menggaruk pangkal kepalanya, "Sas, kamu sukanya apa?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan daftar menu ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah..." jawabnya sambil mendorong daftar menu yang sudah menempel di depan wajahnya.

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya lalu menunjuk asal nama makanan yang ada dalam daftar menu.

"Mbak, pesen Capcainya sama Beef Yakiniku satu!" Tenten segera menulis pesanan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto.

"Hah!? Aku ngga suka sayuran!" Sasuke langsung memelototi Tenten yang tanpa banyak cing cong menyeloyor begitu saja menuju counter untuk memenuhi pesanan yang ada dalam notenya.

"Jangan manja! Kau ngga boleh pilih-pilih makanan!" Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil ceramah panjang pendek.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya dengan tidak ikhlas. Naruto mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum saat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke kun?" tegur seorang gadis dari arah pintu masuk.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia kenal betul pemilik suara yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," jawaban Sasuke membuat senyuman sumringah di wajah wanita tersebut hilang seketika.

"Maaf..." jawabnya lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya. Mata emerald sang gadis kini tertuju pada Naruto yang sejak tadi menonton adegan garing antara Sasuke dan si gadis berambut pink-yang namanya tak dikenal-. "itu... siapa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan si gadis berambut pink.

"Bukan urusanmu," untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke melontarkan jawaban yang sama, "sana pergi, dasar cerewet..."

"SASUKE!!?" Naruto bangkit dari kurisnya sambil menggebrak keras meja malang yang ada di depannya, "jaga bicaramu!" omelnya sambil menatap garang pemuda stoic di hadapannya.

Sasuke balik menatap Naruto lalu mendengus pelan. Naruto memandang maklum kelakuan Sasuke yang memang rada kekanak-kanakan.

"Maaf, sifatnya memang jelek!" Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya pada gadis berambut pink yang membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, "jangan dimasukan ke hati ya!" tambahnya.

"Iya, tak apa," jawabnya sopan, "kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura! Teman sekelas Sasuke!" jawabnya malu-malu sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Hehehe... salam kenal, Sakura chan!" balas Naruto riang, "aku Namikaze Naruto!"

Gadis berambut pink alias Sakura mengangguk di sertai dengan senyuman. Mata emeraldnya menatap ragu ke arah Sasuke yang pura-pura memainkan handphonenya.

"Ng... boleh aku tahu?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto masih senyum-senyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke kun itu... apa?" tanyanya nampak agak takut-takut karena Sasuke langsung meluncurkan death glare.

"Hah!?" Naruto agak terjingkat dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak hebat. Keringat dingin meluncur dari sebelah pelipisnya, "em... maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu namun sebenarnya ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Seperti... pacar, misalnya?" jelas Sakura sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sepasang bola mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar. Saking lebarnya hampir terlihat lepas dari tempatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bu... bukan!!" Naruto buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa, "aku... kakak Sasuke! Iya, kakak!" jawabnya meyakinkan Sakura yang masih pasang tampang tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Setahuku Sasuke cuma punya dua orang kakak lelaki," sahut Sakura sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "kau juga bukan... Uchiha," tambahnya sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Iya sih, memang. Sebenarnya aku kakak tiri Sasuke," jelas Naruto. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan perkataannya. "ibuku menikah dengan Fugaku san, ayahnya Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya ke arah langit-langit. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersentak seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Iya, aku ingat. Sasuke memang punya ibu dan seorang kakak lelaki tiri," katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "jadi kau kakak perempuannya?" tambahnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lega, "begitulah..."

"Maafkan aku sudah menuduhmu macam-macam! Aku memang tidak sopan!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah saking malunya sambil membungkukan badannya berulang kali hingga membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Sakura chan!" Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang terus bungkuk berdiri tiada henti. Ditepuknya kedua bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah muda bertampang salting.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucapnya sekali lagi, "habis, kalian lebih terlihat seperti pasangan di bandingkan kakak beradik."

"He... hehehe, Ng... ngga masalah kok!" jawab Naruto kikuk, "lagipula itu mustahil! Ma... mana mungkin, 'kan?" tambahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

BRAAK

Naruto dan Sakura tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mereka dapat melihat handphone berwarna biru dongker milik Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai. Naruto menatap bingung wajah kalem Sasuke yang kini berubah menjadi garang. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke mengepal kuat kedua tinjunya hingga nampak sedikit bergetar.

"Sa... Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Setelah merogoh keluar dompet dari dalam saku celananya dan membanting beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja, Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Pulang..." jawabnya dingin.

"SASUKE!!!??" Naruto mencoba memberontak dari cengkeraman kuat Sasuke.

"Lho!? Mas, Mbak!! Makanannya ini gimana?" sewot Tenten yang baru datang sambil membawa senampan makanan pesanan Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat segepok uang yang ada di atas meja, ia langsung diam dan menatap bingung pasangan yang baru saja keluar meninggalkan food area.

"Sas!!?" panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung tertinggal di belakangnya. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya yang mulai agak memerah.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris segala perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. kakinya terus melangkah cepat dan memacunya menuju tempat ia memarkir motornya.

Naruto pasrah dan akhirnya diam selama perjalanan pulang. Sasuke sama sekali idak mengajaknya berbicara bahkan meliriknya.

---------

"Sudah jam segini, mereka kemana ya?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mondar mandir di depan televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh Sasori.

"Chi, awas dong!" Sasori menimpuki Itachi dengan kulit kacang goreng yang menjadi teman ngemilnya saat menonton tayangan favoritnya.

Itachi melirik Sasori yang masih asyik masukin kacang ke dalam mulutnya. "Sas, lo ngga khawatir sama Naru chan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang wajahnya kelihatan cuek-cuek saja dengan nasib adeknya.

"Hm, khawatir gimana maksud lo?" tanya Sasori sambil meneguk cola yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan di lemari es.

"Ini udah jam 11 lewat! Kalo ada apa-apa sama mereka gimana?" Itachi menggeser kain gorden yang ada di dekat ruang televisi. Ia melirik ke arah gerbang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran adik-adiknya di abang pintu gerbang.

"Coba lo telefon aja! Gue yakin mereka pasti bawa handphone!" usul Sasori sambil mengudek-udek tumpukan majalah yang ada di bawah meja.

"Udah gue coba! Tapi dua-duanya ngga bisa dihubungin!" Itachi mulai nyolot gara-gara tingkah cuek Sasori.

"Hm, ya udah deh mendingan lo sabar aja! Nanti juga mereka pulang," sahut Sasori sambil membolak balik halaman majalah.

"Mana bisa begit─" kata-kata Itachi terputus lalu langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya saat mendengar suara motor di halaman rumahnya.

"Sasuke!! Naru chan!!" Itachi langsung mendobrak pintu masuk rumahnya tanpa memutar kunci yang tergantung di pintu.

"Niisan? Ada apa?" Itachi langsung melongo kecewa saat melihat Sai turun dari motor ninjanya.

"Niisan kira Sasuke. Mereka belum pulang dari tadi. Kau diberi kabar oleh mereka?" tanya Itachi penuh harap pada Sai yang langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jam segini mereka belum pulang?" tanya Sai pada kakaknya yang mulai lagi acara mondar mandirnya di teras rumah. Sai pun menatap bingung tingkah kacau kakaknya.

"Niisan khawatir banget sama mereka ya?" celetuk Sai.

"Tentu saja! Mereka 'kan adik-adik Niisan! Kushina san dan Tousan 'kan lagi ngga ada di rumah, jadi Niisan yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka," terang Itachi yang masih asyik mondar mandir.

"Padahal aku 'kan juga adik Niisan. Tapi kayaknya Niisan sama sekali ngga mencemaskanku..." kata Sai sambil pundung di pojok teras.

"Ha...hahahaha..." Itachi pun menanggapinya dengan tawa alot, bingung mau merayu Sai dengan cara apa.

---------

"IKHH!!!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menatap handphonnya yang lowbath sementara Sasuke sibuk mengotak atik mesin motornya yang mati mendadak di tengah jalan.

Jalan sudah nampak sepi mengingat malam yang kian larut. Sasuke berniat menelefon bengkel langganannya untuk menggerek motornya. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya mengingat handphone miliknya sudah hancur gara-gara ia banting. Sedangkan handphone Naruto...

"Hhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk pelan bahunya yang agak pegal.

Suasana di antara keduanya benar-benar hening. Apalagi didukung dengan sepinya jalan yang mereka lewati. Sejak tadi keduanya tak ada yang saling membuka suara. Naruto yang notabene bawel dan ingin tahu sama sekali tak bersuara selain mengutuki handphone-nya yang tidak bersalah.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Dia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap sang adik. Dengan tekad dan keberanian yang dipaksanya untuk mendukung keputusannya yang sudah bulat akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kejadian di balik bad mood Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya ragu-ragu namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan apapun dari yang bersangkutan.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Sasuke!" Ia berusaha menaikkan satu tingkat oktaf suaranya.

Sunyi. Sama sekali tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Naruto mulai dongkol lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik pelan punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan buat aku bingung terus!" katanya dengan suara lirih. Sasuke tetap memandang dalam diam ban motornya yang kempes.

"Sasuke," tegurnya sekali lagi karena tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya,"kau tanya ada apa?" ujarnya sambil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu menatap lurus mata biru yang balik menatapnya, "aku tidak menginginkan seorang kakak sepertimu..." jawabnya dingin.

Naruto menatapnya antara bingung, sedih dan marah, "kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil berusaha membalik tubuh Sasuke agar berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, "kenapa katamu? Selamanya aku tak akan mau memanggikmu kakak! Kau bukan kakakku, Naruto!" nada suaranya kian meninggi, membuat Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Perkataannya benar-benar telak menusuk hatinya.

"Kenapa..." air mata tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Butiran air mata menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya, mengalir deras hingga membuatnya sedikit terisak.

Sasuke menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Isak tangis Naruto makin menjadi saat Sasuke membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya disela isaknya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Dobe! Kau ngga mungkin jadi kakakku!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya sambil mencium dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang tercium dari rambut Naruto.

Naruto mencengkeram pelan bagian belakang jaket Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku juga... Teme..."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To Be Continue…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hyyaaaah!!

pendek kah??

kayaknya begitu dah...

maap bagi anda sekalian yang kecewa dengan pik ini!

saia emang ngga becus nulisnya (pundung nyongkel-nyongkel rambutnya Sasuke)

Yah sudah lah!

saran serta kritik yang menjadi uneg-uneg anda sekalian bisa anda sampaikan melalui meripiu pik ini!!

Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu menjadi pedoman buat saia!!! ^^

Mind to review???


	4. Chapter 4

**Naara : **Hyeeeeh!!!! maapkan saia!!! kelamaan kah??? males banget ngesot ke warnetnya *dihajar readers... belakangan ini juga para sensei di sekolah dengan teganya memberikan saia peer sejubleg sih, jadi ngga ada waktu buat nerusin ceritanya (;-_-)... tapi saia usahain nyolong-nyolong waktu sampe tengah malem cuma untuk ngebuat cerita anta inih...

yah sudah deh, kita langsung ajah...

sedikit balesan ripiu yang kemarin dulu ^^

**Cute Tamacchan** : Makasih udah nyempetin ngeripiu!! Kurang romantis yah?? weeeehw,, itu juga setelah nulis yang begituan tangan saia langsung gatel-gatel *dicekek Sasuke.

**L_i_a **: Whuiiiw!! makasih udah ripiu ^^. suka sasunaru?? saia usahain deh *dikeroyok..

**Light-Sapphire-chan** : huweeee!! makasih, Light chan!! buat ngeripiu pik gaje ini sampe bela-belain ke warnet.. kalo pun Sasuke ketauan nyulik Naru, bisa digantung Itachi sama Sasori ntar ^^

**Shirayuki naomi** : arigatou sudah meripiu, Naomi chan!! ternyata nasib kita sama yak? kenapa komputernya? digondol maling ato kena chidorinya Sasuke?? *ditampol Sasuke.. oh, mengenai hubungan Naru sama Sasuke nanti pasti ada dalam cerita ini kug, terutama tanggapan-tanggapan dari keluargany. terus dibaca aja yak *ditinggal kabur para readers

**Rizda jaejoong** : thx udah ngeripiu pik ini, Rizda chan!! okew, nih saia apdet juga akhirnya! selamat membaca ^^

**Aika Uchiha** : mau hapenya Sasuke?? ambil aja, Aika chan!! Sasu ngga bakal marah kug^^. hehe... happy reading!!

**bebobobo** : eh? geregetan yah??? cubit aja komputernya *dikeroyok

: makasih banyak sudah meripiu, Shiro-chan^^. inih!! maap yah, apdet kelamaan... (;-_-)...

**don canonji **: makasih udah ngeripiu... er... panggil apa nih??? don ato canonji??? donji ajah deh *dirajam.. Sakura disini emang suka sama Sasuke... di baca terus aja yah ^^

YOSH!!!

Sekian aja deh, capek nulisnya (-3-)...

Hepi riding *kabur...

.

.

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Summary :** "HUWAAAA!!? Kangennya!!" teriak Naruto sambil menggelendoti leher pemuda berambut merah yang langsung membuat mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar.

**Age**: Sasuke : 16 tahun

Naruto :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

.

.

**Enjoy!!!**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 4 : My best Aniki

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Naruto mendobrak keras pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari pintu malang itu hampir terlepas dari engselnya.

"Naru chan! Sasuke!!" Itachi berlari kecil menuju kedua orang adiknya yang sudah membuatnya was was sedari tadi, "kalian dari mana sih? Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Hehehe... maaf, Niisan! Tadi motornya tiba-tiba mogok. Terus jalanan juga udah sepi," jelas Naruto sambil senyum-senyum inosen.

Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang langsung angkat kaki dan berlalu menuju lantai dua, "kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Mandi..." Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Sang kakak tertua pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "terus kalian berdua pulang naik apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ng, tadi kebetulan ketemu sama temannya Sasuke yang namanya Shikamaru. Jadi kita berdua numpang sama dia," jelas Naruto diikuti anggukan kepala Itachi pertanda ia mengerti.

"Hhh... Niisan tadi sempat panik, soalnya handphone kalian berdua sama sekali ngga bisa dihubungi. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi handphoneku mati..." jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan handphone-nya yang lowbath, "ng... Niisan, apa masih ada sisa makan malam? Aku lapar..." sela Naruto terburu-buru sambil memegangi perutnya yang belum sempat diisinya siang tadi.

Itachi tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah menuju dapur, "biar Niisan siapkan. Kau mandi saja dulu!"

Naruto mengangguk senang lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasori di ruang keluarga sedang asyik dengan cemilan-cemilannya.

"AAHH!!! Sasori Niisan!! Itu 'kan cemilanku!!" Naruto langsung menjambret bungkus keripik kentang yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasori.

"Dasar pelit! Lagian dari mana aja kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Sasori sambil berusaha merampas balik bungkusan keripik kentang yang Naruto sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Bukan urusan Niisan!" Naruto berlari menuju lantai dua.

Sasori membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon. Mata cokelatnya melirik tajam pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting oleh Naruto. Ia nampak termenung seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan hair dryer sambil bersenandung kecil.

BRAAK!!

"Kyaaa!!!" Naruto memekik kaget saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba didobrak oleh seseorang. Begitu melihat batang hidung Sasori muncul dari balik pintu, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Naruto langsung menyambitnya dengan hair dryer yang sedang digunakannya.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan kakak kesayanganmu?" tanya Sasori sambil melempar balik hair dryer adiknya.

"Begitukah caramu masuk ke dalam kamar seorang wanita?" tanya Naruto balik untuk membungkam mulut Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sesaat memandang wajah ngambek adiknya. Naruto pun merasa jengah dipelototi seperti itu oleh kakaknya. Ia meraih guling yang ada di sebelahnya lalu menimpuk wajah Sasori keras-keras.

"Apa sih, Niisan?" tanya Naruto dongkol.

"Kau habis nangis?" tanya Sasori to the point tanpa basa basi.

DHEGH!!!

Tiga kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasori dengan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal. Irama serta detaknya bergerak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Naruto mulai agak panik.

"Ha...hah?" jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Jangan pura-pura bego!" Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu duduk bersila di kursi belajar yang ada di sebelah ranjang Naruto, "matamu agak sembab. Aku tau kalau kau habis nangis."

Naruto termenung sambil menundukan kepalanya. Otaknya terus bekerja mencari alasan logis yang harus ia jelaskan pada Sasori. Tangan kecilnya meremas handuk kuning yang ada di pangkuannya. Sasori ikut terdiam sambil menatap reaksi kosong Naruto.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tertunduk lesu, "apa yang bocah brengsek itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Sasori.

Naruto sedikit bergidik mendengar nada suara Sasori yang tak biasa. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang sudah bangkit dari kursi belajar.

"Biar aku selesaikan ini semua," kata Sasori tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"APA!!?" pekik Naruto sambil berusaha mengejar Sasori yang sudah berjalan menuju ambang pintu kamarnya, "jangan, Niisan!!" Naruto memeluk erat lengan kanan Sasori.

Sasori memandang wajah takut adiknya, "lepas..." Sasori berusaha melepas lengan Naruto yang melingkar kuat di sekitar lengannya.

"Kumohon, Niisan! Ini sama sekali ngga ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke!" pinta Naruto sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

Sasori berhenti memberontak saat melihat setitik air mata meluncur keluar dari kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam kuat. Keduanya terdiam. Sunyi. Sasori menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya yang belum mau melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Huh! Terserah. Tapi kalau anak brengsek itu sampai membuatmu menangis lagi, aku akan benar-benar menghabisinya saat itu juga!" ancam Sasori sambil menarik lengan kaus favoritnya yang lumayan melar gara-gara betotan adiknya.

Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasori yang sedang balas menatap wajahnya. Sasori pun tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Naruto keras-keras.

"Mau sampai kapan kau narik-narik bajuku? Melar nih!" omelnya sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Makasih, Niisan," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasori.

"Kalau udah begini kau baru bilang 'makasih' padaku, eh?" Sasori mengacak rambut Naruto yang masih mendekapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalian sedang apa?" kedua kakak beradik yang sedang asyik berpelukan menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Itachi yang mengenakan celemek milik Kushina sedang berdiri mematung sambil menggenggam sebuah spatula.

"Hehehe..." Naruto tertawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah ke arah Itachi yang masih nampang ekspresi melongo, "ngga ada apa-apa kok, Itachi Nii!"

Itachi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya lalu melirik Sasori, menanyakannya melalui isyarat mata. Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Itachi pun menyerah lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "makanannya udah siap! Kita makan bersama ya!" Itachi tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah sumringah Naruto.

"Yeeii!! Makasih, Niisan!!" ucap Naruto riang sambil menarik tangan Itachi menuju ruang makan. Sasori pun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"Lho!! Sai belum tidur?" Naruto agak terkejut melihat Sai sudah duduk anteng sambil memelototi makanan yang baru dihidangkan oleh Itachi.

Sai pun menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil senyum-senyum seperti biasanya, "ya, aku juga baru pulang tak lama sebelum kau dan Sasuke pulang."

"Oh..." jawab Naruto sambil menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukinya, "baunya harum sekali!" Naruto melirik Itachi yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Sai.

"Begitukan? Semoga kau suka," Itachi menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piringnya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tiba-tiba matanya melirik kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Itachi, kursi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Sasuke.

"Ng... Itachi Niisan," ujar Naruto sambil mengulum sumpitnya.

"Hm?" jawab Itachi sambil menyeruput sup hangat yang ada di dalam mangkuknya.

"Sasuke tidak ikut makan bersama kita?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasori melalui ekor matanya. Sasori pun tidak balas menatapnya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "katanya dia lelah dan memintaku mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya."

"Oh..." jawabnya sambil menunduk sedih.

KRIIING

Keheningan ruang makan saat itu terpecah oleh suara dering telepon dari arah ruang keluarga. Itachi bangkit dari kursinya lalu beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi kembali berkumpul bersama saudara-saudaranya yang sudah menyelesaikan hidangan malam mereka.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sai sambil meletakan sumpit di atas mangkuk makannya.

"Dari Kushina san," sahut Itachi sambil kembali menduduki kursinya.

Naruto dan Sasori saling berpandangan bingung, "dari Kaasan?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk, "katanya Kushina san dan Tousan ngga bisa pulang minggu ini. Ada sedikit masalah di kantor cabang milik Tousan yang ada di luar kota," jelas Itachi pada ketiga saudaranya.

"Ehh!!! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" rengek Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "jadi Kaasan menginap selama seminggu di luar kota? Padahal 'kan aku baru sehari di rumah ini."

"Tenang aja Naru chan! 'Kan ada aku!" Sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil senyum-senyum jijay. Itachi langsung menyikut pinggang Sai sementara Sasori yang duduk di seberangnya menendang tulang kering Sai keras-keras.

"UAGH!!" pekik Sai sambil meringkuk memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri dan mengelus pelan kaki kirinya.

"Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan!" kata Itachi sambil melanjutkan santapan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam!" timpal Sasori sambil menyentili sisa-sisa nasi yang ada di piringnya ke wajah Sai.

"Apa maksud kalian sih!" protes Sai pada kedua kakaknya.

Naruto tersenyum maklum lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "aku mau tidur dulu! Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke sekolah dan─"

"Ah, Naru chan!" potong Itachi buru-buru.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kushina san tadi juga bilang padaku, katanya dia sudah mendaftarkanmu di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sai," jelas Itachi.

"UAPAAAH!!" jerit Naruto sambil menggebrak meja makan keras-keras hingga membuat Sasori tersedak anggur yang sedang dimakannya.

"Ku... Kushina san tidak memberitahukanmu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tadi siang Kaasan juga menghubungiku. Katanya lusa kau sudah mulai masuk sekolah bareng Sai dan Sasuke. Besok kau pergi ke sekolahmu yang dulu untuk mengurus kepindahanmu aja," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Ta... tapi..." Naruto memelototi Sasori untuk meminta bantuannya, mencoba merayu sang kakak dengan kekuatan matanya.

Sasori balas memelototinya sambil mendengus, "lagipula sekolahmu yang dulu jauh banget dari sini. Memangnya kau bisa bangun pagi-pagi buta?"

Naruto cemberut sambil menunduk, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Itachi tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Sai, "besok kau saja yang antar Naru chan ke sekolahnya yang dulu ya! Aku dan Sasori ada jam kuliah penting besok," perintah Itachi yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan serta senyuman sumringah Sai.

"Apa boleh buat 'kan! Sudah jangan merengek terus!" ujar Sasori sambil menyikut pinggang Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah kursinya.

---------

"Ayo berangkat, Naru chan!" ujar Sai sambil meletakan gelasnya.

"Ah, iya!" sahut Naruto sambil melahap habis roti isi buatan Itachi.

Setelah menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja televisi, Sai melangkah keluar lebih dahulu untuk memanaskan mesin mobilnya sementara Naruto meraih gelas susunya lalu menegaknya separuh.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ng? Cuma mau pergi ke sekolahku yang dulu," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Naru chan mau mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya, Sasuke!" kali ini Itachi yang menyahut pertanyaan Sasuke, "mulai besok dia akan satu sekolah denganmu," lanjutnya sambil membenahi peralatan-peralatan makan yang telah dipakainya.

Kali ini Sasuke tak berkomentar macam-macam dan meneruskan sarapannya. Naruto tersenyum pada Itachi lalu menyambar tasnya yang sengaja ia gantung di kursinya.

"Itachi Nii, Naru berangkat dulu ya!" ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju teras rumahnya.

"Hei, Baka! Kau meninggalkan surat keterangan kepindahanmu!" teriak Sasori sambil menyawer-nyawerkan dua buah map merah muda.

---------

"Kau yakin mau pindah?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sedih sambil tersenyum, "iya, terpaksa. Habis... jarak Suna Gakuen jauh banget dari rumahku yang sekarang," ujar Naruto.

"HUWEEE!!! Aku ngga mau kamu pindah, Naruto!!" rengek seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu sambil menggelendoti leher Naruto.

"Maaf, Matsuri chan! Nanti kau sama Haku sering-sering main ke rumahku ya!" bujuk Naruto sambil mengelus kepala gadis berambut cokelat bernama Matsuri.

"Ya, lain waktu kami pasti main ke sana," ujar wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Haku sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Matsuri pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum pada dua sahabat dekatnya sambil memeluk keduanya.

"Apa kita masih lama, Naru chan? Soalnya habis ini aku ada urusan mendadak," Sai menghampiri ketiga orang wanita yang sedang asyik peluk-pelukan di tengah lapangan sekolah.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sai yang menghampirinya dari belakang. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua orang sahabatnya, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sai lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sengaja ia parkir di dekat lapangan sekolah.

"Sering-sering telepon aku ya!" teriak Naruto sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. Sai pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menginjak gas dan menggiring mobilnya keluar dari lapangan sekolah.

Haku dan Matsuri melambaikan tangan mereka sambil menatap kepergian mobil sport BMW hitam milik Sai yang kian menjauh.

Haku menatap Matsuri yang terus termenung memandangi jalanan yang sudah kosong.

"Sudahlah, Matsuri! Jangan sedih terus! Kalau kau kangen sama Naruto, kita bisa main ke rumahnya lain waktu," bujuk Haku sambil menepuk pelan bahu Matsuri.

Matsuri menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Kakak tirinya Naruto imut!"

Bibir Haku langsung berciuman dengan trotoar jalan raya setelah mendengar ucapan Matsuri.

---------

"Aku pulang~" seru Naruto semangat dari pintu masuk rumahnya lalu menghampiri Itachi yang sedang asyik selonjoran sambil menonton telenovela favoritnya.

"Naru chan? Kapan pulang? Kok aku tidak dengar suaramu?" tanya Itachi sambil buru-buru membenahi posisi duduknya.

Naruto langsung sweatdropped, mengingat ia masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak memberi salam dengan suara cemprengnya lima detik lalu. "Baru aja!" jawab Naruto sambil ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sai mana?" tanya Itachi sambil celingukan mencari tampang mesum adiknya yang tak nampak di sekitar mereka.

"Tadi katanya ada urusan mendadak. Setelah menurunkan aku di depan rumah, dia langsung pergi," ujar Naruto.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "dasar anak itu! Pergi kemana lagi dia?" gerutu Itachi sambil melanjutkan acara nontonnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah keibu-ibuannya Itachi lalu ikut menonton tayangan televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto meninggalkan ruang keluarga karena merasa jenuh dengan acara telenovela yang terus menampilkan adegan romantisme. Apalagi Itachi menangis sambil menyusut ingusnya saat menyaksikan adegan percintaan yang ditayangkan siaran telenovela tersebut. Naruto langsung bergidik ilfil lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

---------

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Naruto hingga membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Sambil menguap ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Masuk..." sahutnya sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

Setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka, Naruto segera membenahi posisi duduknya yang mengangkang saat melihat Sasuke masuk dengan sebuah tas karton putih di tangan kanannya.

"Sa... Sasuke! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan saat Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan tas karton yang dibawanya pada Naruto, "itu seragam sekolah untuk besok," selak Sasuke sebelum Naruto bertanya padanya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda ia mengerti lalu mengudek-udek isi tas seragamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah blazer hitam dan sebuah kemeja putih. Tangannys mengaduk dan menarik keluar sebuah rok bermotif kotak-kotak merah dan sebuah dasi merah, sementara Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang Naruto dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sasuke!!" panggil Naruto sebelum Sasuke menghilang di belokan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto berbarengan dengan cengiran. Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sasuke!!" panggil Naruto lagi sesaat setelah Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintunya.

Namun Sasuke langsung kembali lagi ke kamar Naruto setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Besok... mau berangkat bareng?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil sesekali melirik wajah Sasuke.

"Ng... anu... aku ngga tau Konoha Gakuen ada dimana. Tadi belum sempat ke sana jadi..." Naruto memainkan telunjuk kanannya, meliuk-liuk membentuk garis tak jelas di atas sprei kuningnya, "tapi kalau kau ngga mau juga ngga apa kok! Aku sama sekali ngga maksa," lanjut Naruto buru-buru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, "setelah sarapan, kutunggu di luar rumah," ujar Sasuke lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"OKAAAY!!" teriak Naruto semangat sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum riang.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

---------

"Hari ini kau riang sekali, Naru chan! Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Itachi penasaran pada Naruto yang sedang cengar cengir sendiri seperti orang gila.

Naruto mengangguk semangat sambil menusuk ikan bakar buatan Itachi yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka hari itu, "iya! Besok 'kan aku masuk ke sekolah baru!" jawabnya riang sambil memasukan potongan daging ikan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi kau sudah berubah pikiran sekarang?" sindir Sasori sambil pura-pura memainkan laptopnya.

Naruto langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori lalu mencabut kabel laptop Sasori.

"AH!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA IMOUTO!!?" teriak Sasori frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "padahal ini laporan yang harus aku serahkan besok pagi!" tambahnya sambil menjulurkan segepok kertas ke wajah Naruto.

Dengan cueknya Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori. Seandainya saja Naruto bukan anak kesayangan Kaasan-nya, mungkin saja saat itu Sasori nekat menyambar pisau buah yang ada di meja makan lalu menebas habis lidah adiknya.

"CARI MATI YA? DASAR BAKA IMOUTO!!?" geram Sasori sambil meluncurkan pitingan kebanggaannya.

"Huweeee!!" rengek Naruto sambil mengusahakan dirinya untuk terbebas dari pitingan Sasori, "ampuni aku, Niisan!!!" bujuknya sambil melirik Itachi dengan kekuatan mata andalannya. Itachi pun akhirnya merasa iba lalu bangkit dari kursinya untuk menolong Naruto.

"Kalo lo berniat berkomplot sama dia, gue ngga bakal ngebantu lo ngebuatin tugas praktek kampus!" ancam Sasori disertai dengan seringai andalannya yang langsung membuat Itachi menciut dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Huweeeee~~~" Naruto akhirnya memasrahkan nasibnya dalam cengkraman tangan dingin Sasori. Itachi memberi dukungan pada Naruto melalui matanya sedangkan Sai cekikikan sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya. Sasuke? Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terjungkal dari kursinya(?), dan itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

---------

"Naru chan, ini bekalmu!" Itachi menyodorkan tas kecil berisi sekotak bento.

"Makasih, Itachi Nii!" ujar Naruto sambil menerima tas berwarna oranye tersebut dengan suka cita diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kuharap kau ngga bikin masalah di hari pertama," cibir Sasori sambil mengulum roti selainya, "nyopet dompet guru misalnya," tambahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, BAKA ANIKIII!!?" ledak Naruto sambil memelototi wajah Sasori yang pura-pura pasang tampang inosen.

"Sudahlah, Sasori! Naru chan, lebih baik kau segera berangkat! Nanti kau bisa telat," Itachi menengahi cekcok kedua orang kakak beradik Namikaze sebelum menimbulkan pertumpahan darah di dalam rumahnya. Secara si Itachi pecinta damai dan anti peperangan.

"Mau berangkat bareng, Naru chan?" tawar Sai sambil menarik tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di sebelah kursinya.

"Ah! tak usah repot-repot, Sai! Hari ini aku berangkat bareng Sasuke," tolak Naruto halus, "iya 'kan, Sasuke?" lanjut Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menggigit suapan terakhir sarapannya.

Setelah menyambar jaket biru kesayangannya, Sasuke meraih tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Naruto pun bergegas memasukan tas berisi bekal buatan Itachi ke dalam tas sekolahnya sementara Sai lagi-lagi pundung di sudut ruang makan.

"Aku berangkat, Niisan!" Naruto segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Naru chan!!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Itachi yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya, "aku sampai lupa, Ini bekalnya Sasuke. Nanti tolong kau serahkan padanya ya!" pinta Itachi sambil menyerahkan tas bekal berwarna biru dongker.

Naruto mengangguk lalu meraih tas bekal milik Sasuke. "Dah, Niisan~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi.

---------

"Wuiiih!!!" seru Naruto terkagum-kagum saat motor yang dinaikinya bersama Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam halaman gedung megah berlantai lima.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan benar di halaman parkir yang tersedia, Sasuke segera melepas helm hitamnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, dimana Naruto masih duduk sambil celingak celinguk seperti anak hilang.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf!" Naruto langsung turun lalu melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "sekolah ini megah sekali! Aku sampai pangling! Hehehe!" celoteh Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang rabutnya di kuncir menjadi dua.

Sasuke tak begitu menanggapi perkataan Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari area parkiran. Naruto pun mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Pagi, Sasuke kun~" sapa dari beberapa orang gadis yang ada di lorong sekolah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan dari gadis-gadis genit yang di sekitarnya dan terus melangkah menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengantar Naruto.

Naruto berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, "kenapa sikapmu dingin begitu? Mereka 'kan menyapamu baik-baik!" protes Naruto sia-sia karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi omelannya.

"Sasuke!" sahut Naruto dongkol sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "sudah sampai, masuklah! Aku mau kembali ke kelasku," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Huh! Iya, Iya!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah gagang emas pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Namun pintu itu terbuka sendiri sebelum Naruto sempat menyentuhnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata emeraldnya menatap kaget Naruto yang tengah berdiri mematung memandangi dirinya.

"Maaf..." ujar pemuda berambut merah itu pada Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah berwajah stoic di hadapannya, "Gaara?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hm... Ya?" jawab pemuda berambut merah yang Naruto panggil 'Gaara' sambil mengangguk pelan.

Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah lalu memeluk pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"HUWAAAA!!? Kangennya!!" teriak Naruto sambil menggelendoti leher pemuda berambut merah yang langsung membuat mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar.

Sasuke berdiri mematung menatap Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah yang berada tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To Be Continue…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Naara : Yo!! Gomen kelamaan ngapdet (;=.=) author ketauan malesnya deh... med puasa buat yang menjalankan!!! walo puasa tugas sekolah tetep numpuk n liburnya sedikit sekaliiii~, lagi-lagi dan lagi saia telat apdet.. huweee~ *mewek* ya sudah lah, langsung aja saia mau ngebalesin review untuk para reader yang saia sayangi (reader:kita ngga butuh kasih sayang loe, authooor!!!) *mewek lagi* :

Light-Sapphire-Chan : Sama yah? kita sehati dong? hehehe... tadinya saia juga hampir ngejadiin Gaara sepupunya Naru loh! ngga jadi ding! ^^.. dibaca terus aja yah! *dilempar sendal jepit*

Aika Uchiha : Sasori mukanya emang imud ^^... hehehe... disini di jelasin kok Gaara itu siapa. selamat membaca!

bebobobo ndak sempet login : uwee, sayang dong hapenya dicubitin. hehehe... makasih masih mau ngebaca pik nista ini ('-_-)...

hana yuki 210394 : Oh, banyak juga yang bilang cerita ini mirip sama Devil Beside you! padahal saia sendiri belom pernah nonton tuh film, baru tau dari temen ^^. romancenya udah pas? yup, disini Sasuke ngga terima Naru sebagai kakaknya. rese juga tuh orang! *dichidori*. Gaara udah tampil di chapi ini. saingan cintanya Sasuke? dibaca sendiri aja yah! *digeplak*

Cute-Tamacchan : terima kasih sudah membaca ^^. requestannya ditunggu aja yah! pasti saia tepati kok! btw, buat requestan GaaNaru udah mau saia update. dibaca yah^^

don-kanonji : Huweeee~ *meluk-meluk don-chan* iyah, udah mau libur peer masih seabreg. tega semua senseinya (;=.=)... dibaca terus ya!^^

Shinomori naomi : hehehe, Itachi emang udah jadi kayak ema-ema disini *digeplak Itachi*. masih ada konflik-konflik lainnya di cerita ini, tenang saja, pasti saia keluarin semua ^^. Akatsuki baru pada bermunculan disini kok! Kenapa Pein dibilang muka bokep? nggak kug, cuma iseng-isengan aja *dihajar Pein*

aki : terima kasih sudah mereview!

L_i_a : Yup, ngga apa-apa, panggil aja saia Naara^^. disini saia jelasin kok siapa Gaara sebenarnya... halah~... selamat menikmati ceritanya^^

NaMizu no Mai : Maap deh, mbak! kemarin saia kebut nulisnya sampe-sampe lupa nulis namamu. *sembah sujud*

Amaya Ichihara : arigatou sudah membaca^^

ariana kuchiki : Hehehe, Sai memang kakak yang ngga patut dicontoh *digebukin Sai pake kuas*. disini saia jelasin kronologi asal-usulnya Gaara kok^^ *dihajar gentongnya Gaara*

Mmm... : terima kasih sudah membaca^^, Mmm...san!

.

Yosh!!!

saia udah gempor mengetik, kita langsung aja ke ceritanya. mohon dimaklumkan apabila banyak typo-nya, saia ngga baca ulang lagi sih(;-_-)...

.

.

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: "Dengar! Ku peringatkan pada kalian semua! Siapapun yang berani menyentuh gadis ini, dia akan langsung berhadapan denganku!" bentaknya, terutama pada Suigetsu yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sisi jendela. SasuXfemNaru!!! R&R dong! (;-3-)...

**Age**: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba : 16 tahun

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

.

.

**Enjoy!!!**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah berwajah stoic di hadapannya, "Gaara?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hm... Ya?" jawab pemuda berambut merah yang Naruto panggil 'Gaara' sambil mengangguk pelan.

Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah lalu memeluk pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"HUWAAAA!!? Kangennya!!" teriak Naruto sambil menggelendoti leher pemuda berambut merah yang langsung membuat mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar.

Sasuke berdiri mematung menatap Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah yang berada tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 5 : The old Love

.

.

"Lama ngga ketemu!" seru Naruto menggebu-gebu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara.

Pemuda itu nampak terlihat bingung. Ia mengerutkan alisnya yang kasat mata, "kau... siapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang langsung mangap dengan mata melotot.

"EEEKH!!?" jeritnya histeris sambil mencengkram bahu tegap Gaara, "kau ngga ingat padaku?" tanyanya sambil kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gaara.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah gadis berambut kuning yang sedang memelototinya penuh harap. Naruto pun mengendurkan cengkramannya saat melihat wajah Gaara yang sedang nampang berpikir keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf..." jawabya pelan.

Naruto langsung cemberut sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan blazer hitam yang dikenakan oleh Gaara.

"Uuh!! Padahal dulu kau pernah bilang kalau aku ini cinta pertamamu," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Gaara yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Tak sadar kalau Sasuke sedang memelototinya dari belakang sejak tadi.

Gaara sedikit tersentak dan balik mencengkram lengan blazer Naruto, "Naruto!" ujarnya pelan namun terdengar sedikit antusias.

Naruto membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman sambil mengangguk semangat, "Ah, ingat juga! Lama ngga ketemu, Gaara!"

Ditengah-tengah suasana hangat di antara keduanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat menepis kasar tangan Gaara yang masih mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Naruto.

"Senpai, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sebaiknya senpai segera kembali ke kelas," ujar Sasuke dingin sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Heee!! Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!" protes Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "sebaiknya kau juga segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade sama," ucapnya sambil melirik pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto mengangguk patuh lalu menarik gagang pintu tersebut. "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya!" ujar Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintu besar bercat coklat tersebut.

Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Setelah ruang kepala sekolah itu tertutup rapat, Gaara memacu langkahnya menjauh dari ruang kepala sekolah. Namun baru empat langkah ia bergerak, suara Sasuke menahan niatnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Gaara meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Ia kembali mengayunkan kakinya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Sasuke menarik kasar lengan kiri Gaara sambil menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, "ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Naruto?"

Gaara segera menepis tangan Sasuke lalu membalik tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan garang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya cuek sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menatap tajam wajah Gaara yang terlihat tak berminat, "lebih baik kau lupakan saja!"

Gaara balas menatap Sasuke. "Dan lebih baik kau juga segera masuk ke kelasmu sekarang, Uchiha san," ujarnya lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya?" ujar seorang wanita berambut kucir tinggi yang melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ya. Masuklah, Anko!" perintah seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh yang disuguhkan oleh bawahannya. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang agak terbuka sedikit.

"Ada apa, Tsunade sama?" tanya wanita bernama Anko pada wanita cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Tsunade.

"Mulai hari ini anak ini akan menjadi anak didikmu. Antarkan dia ke kelasmu sekarang!" perintah Tsunade sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Anko melirik anak berambut pirang yang duduk berseberangan dengan Tsunade. "Jadi kau Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil menunduk hormat, "salam kenal, Anko sensei!"

Anko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "ikut aku!" perintahnya sambil berlalu menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah menunduk hormat pada Tsunade, Naruto mengekor dibelakang Anko.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas tiga terdengar suara bising nan yang berasal dari mulut siswa-siswi yang menempati ruang kelas tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih berkeliaran ke sana kemari atau bergosip ria dibandingkan membaca buku pelajaran mereka saat guru mata pelajaran yang seharusnya mengajar pagi itu belum tiba.

"YAK! PAGI ANAK-ANAK!" seru Anko semangat sambil menendang pintu ruang kelasnya.

Suasana kelas yang sedetik lalu lebih mirip seperti kandang ayam mendadak sunyi. Semua berebut kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Anko mengangguk senang lalu membanting buku-buku yang dibawanya ke meja guru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar Anko yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan antusias dari anak-anak didiknya. Ada yang mulai bergosip, ada yang bersorak-sorak heboh, ada yang sedang bercermin, ada yang menyisir rambutnya, dan ada pula yang malah main SOS di dalam kelas.

"Tenang, tenang!!" Anko menggebrak-gebrak mejanya menggunakan penghapus papan tulis, "kalau kalian ribut begini, nanti dia bisa takut. Masuklah!" Anko melirik ke arah pintu kelas, mengisyaratkan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas sambil memanjatkan doa pada dewa Jasin untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Seluruh siswa menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu kelas yang menganga lebar karena rusak ditendang Anko. Dengan langkah Pede, seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua masuk ke dalam kelas nista tersebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Anko sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "NAMAKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO! UMUR 16 TAHUN! LAHIR TANGGAL 10 OKTOBER!" teriak Naruto lantang dengan penuh semangat, "MAKANAN KESUKAANKU RAMEN! HOBIKU MAKAN DAN..." Naruto berhenti mengoceh saat Anko membekap mulutnya.

"Yah... cukup perkenalkan namamu dan asal sekolahmu yang dulu saja," ujar Anko sambil menyunggingkan senyuman memaksa.

"Hehehehe..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir inosen.

Beberapa anak tertawa. Anko pun menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat pola tingkah polos anak didiknya yang baru.

"Kau anak yang penuh semangat ya! Baiklah, ulangi salam perkenalannya!" perintah Anko tak kalah semangatnya dengan Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Asal sekolah Suna Gakure!" ujarnya lebih kalem dari sebelumnya.

Anko mengangguk senang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, "baiklah. Konan!" Anko melirik salah satu siswi berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di atas kepalanya yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Nah, kau duduk di sebelah anak itu! Kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja padanya!" Anko menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Konan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di barisan ke empat dekat jendela. Naruto langsung tersenyum senang sambil melambai pelan ke arah pemuda berambut merah alias Gaara.

Senyumannya makin melebar saat Gaara membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ditengah-tengah kesenangannya, tiba-tiba mata birunya melirik ke arah seseorang yang duduk di barisan terdepan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"EEH!!?" Naruto memekik kaget saat melihat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang ternyata adalah Sai. Naruto langsung sweatdrop saat melihat seorang pria berambut oranye yang ada disebelah Sai juga ikutan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anko bingung sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku pelajaran baru pada Naruto.

"Ngga ada apa-apa kok, Sensei!" Naruto segera melangkah menuju barisan paling belakang. Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya saat beberapa orang siswa genit yang ada disekitarnya meneriakan rayuan gombal.

"Salam kenal," ujar Konan ramah sambil membantu Naruto meletakkan buku-buku pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Anko.

Naruto pun menanggapinya sambil mengangguk riang, "salam kenal!"

"Boleh kupanggil Naruto?" tanya Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, Konan chan!" jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kinclongnya pada teman barunya. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

Psst Psst

Naruto menoleh ke asal sumber bisikkan. Ia bisa melihat Sai dan teman sebangkunya yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan piercing melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Naruto membalas lambaian kedua orang cunguk tersebut sambil menyunggingkan cengiran garing.

"Hai..." bisik Sai genit yang langsung mendapatkan sambitan kapur dari Anko.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen akhirnya berbunyi dengan cemprengnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, seluruh siswa segera berlari menuju kantin sekolah yang selalu menjadi pusat tujuan semua orang saat jam istirahat.

"Naruto! Mau makan siang bareng?" tanya Konan dan beberapa anak perempuan yang sudah menggandeng tas bekal mereka.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto sambil mengorek isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan bekal yang telah disiapkan oleh Itachi.

Tangannya tiba-tiba merogoh bungkusan tas berwarna biru dongker yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Akh!! Aku lupa!!!" Naruto memukul dahinya keras-keras hingga membuat beberapa kawan barunya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan sambil melongok isi tas Naruto.

"Kalian duluan aja ya! Aku harus mengantarkan sesuatu!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa kali nyasar dan beberapa kali pula salah masuk kelas, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sehabis berlari ke sana sini. Ia pun segera mendaratkan bokongnya yang sudah terasa pegal di atas kursi panjang yang ada di depan lorong kelas. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Lho!!? Naruto Neesan!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Naruto segera membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati wajah cengo Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura chan!" pekik Naruto kaget, "sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto bloon.

Sakura mengambil tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah Naruto, "sekolahku 'kan memang di sini," jawabnya singkat, "Naruto Neesan sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe! Mulai hari ini aku murid di sekolah ini!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda peace. "Terus, tolong jangan panggil aku 'Neesan', panggil Naruto aja!" tambahnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan serta senyuman Sakura.

"Oh ya! Kau teman sekelasnya Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sakura.

Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan tas biru dongker yang disiapkan Itachi untuk Sasuke. "Tolong serahkan ini pada Sasuke!"

"Eh?" Sakura menerima tas biru yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, "apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu bekal makan siang yang lupa dia bawa. Tadi lupa kuserahkan. Tolong ya!" pinta Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat, "iya, serahkan padaku!" ujarnya ceria.

"Naruto?" kedua gadis yang sedang duduk-duduk di lorong sekolah tersebut menengok secara bersamaan ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara!" sahut Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Konichiwa, Senpai!" sapa Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Gaara membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan pelan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Ngga ada apa-apa!" sahut Naruto lalu menatap tumpukan kertas yang sedang di bawa oleh Gaara, "mau kau apakan kertas-kertas sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ada dalam pelukan Gaara.

Gaara menatap kertas-kertas yang dibawanya, "ini laporan yang harus kuserahkan pada Tsunade sama hari ini."

"Apa itu laporan untuk acara Festival budaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," tanggapnya singkat.

"Eh? Festival budaya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Seminggu lagi akan diadakan di sekolah ini," ujar Gaara. Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Mau kubantu bawa sebagian?" tawar Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng pelan sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto, "tak perlu, aku harus segera pergi," jawabnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Naruto langsung pasang wajah cemberut lalu berlari menyusul Gaara yang baru melangkah beberapa meter.

"Ah!" sontak Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto menyambar separuh dari tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Kalau kubilang mau bantu, ya pasti kubantu! Jangan protes!" ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, "terserah..." jawabnya sambil melangkah mendahului Naruto yang sedang nyengir girang.

"Baibai, Sakura chan!" teriak Naruto semangat pada Sakura yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat sebelum Naruto dan Gaara menghilang di balik tikungan kelas.

"Ini mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil menyusul langkah Gaara.

"Ke ruangan Tsunade sama," jawabnya sambil berbelok lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek yang juga membawa tumpukan kertas sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ah! Gaara kun!" tegur wanita tersebut pada Gaara, "halo, Namikaze san!" sapanya pada Naruto yang ada disebelah Gaara.

"Apa itu laporan yang harus diserahkan pada Tsunade sama?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap kertas-kertas yang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara menyahut jawaban wanita tersebut dengan anggukan.

"Maaf, hari ini Tsunade sama pulang lebih cepat karena sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa tolong kau antarkan saja kertas-kertas itu ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah?" pinta wanita itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum tak enak.

Gaara sempat melancarkan tatapan penolakan pada wanita tersebut, namun setelah menatap muka memelas wanita tersebut Gaara menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengangguk.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Gaara kun!" ucapnya riang sambil melirik Naruto, "Apa Namikaze san juga ikut mengantar bersama Gaara kun?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat, sementara Gaara langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Ngga apa-apa kok! Aku lagi senggang. Di rumah juga ngga ada kerjaan!" jawabnya PeDe.

Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh pada wanita yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "kalau begitu kami permisi, Shizune sensei," ujarnya sambil melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

Wanita bernama Shizune itu mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak sibuk pada kedua muridnya. Naruto membalas lamabaian Shizune sambil mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke kun!" Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura menghadang di depannya.

"Ng... ini!" Sakura menjulurkan tas biru yang di titipkan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Merasa kenal dengan tas yang ada digenggaman gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal, Sasuke segera menerima tas tersebut tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Itu dari Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sepertinya tadi dia ada urusan dengan Gaara Senpai," jawab Sakura seadanya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap sebal pada tas biru berisi bekal makanannya. Perlahan diremasnya kuat-kuat tas biru berisi bekal makan siangnya sambil mendorong balik tas tersebut ke arah Sakura.

"Lho!? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menunduk lesu sambil menatap tas biru yang ada dalam pelukannya. Mata hijaunya beralih menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang kian menjauh dan menghilang di kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Maaf terlambat!!" ujar Naruto semangat pada segerombolan gadis yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di dalam kelas.

Setelah menerima kertas-kertas yang diserahkan oleh Naruto, Gaara berjalan menuju kursinya dan memasukan semua kertas-kertas laporan tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?" tanya Konan pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tak lupa ia bawa juga tas berisi bekal makan siangnya yang ingin ia santap bersama teman-temannya.

"Hehe!!" Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menarik kursi dan mendudukinya tepat di sebelah Konan, "tadi aku harus mengantarkan sesuatu pada seseorang!"

"Eh? Pada Gaara?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang bernama Ayame.

"Bukan, bukan!" jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng kepalannya.

Mendadak senyuman jahil terkembang di wajah Konan dan Ayame.

"Hei, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Gaara?" bisik Ayame sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kalian akur sekali! Kupikir kalian berdua pacaran," timpal Konan sambil melirik Gaara yang sebenarnya sadar dan merasa terganggu namanya disebut-sebut.

Naruto yang mendapatkan serangan gencetan dari kedua temannya tak dapat menyembunyikan blusingnya yang begitu ketara di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Ka... kalian jangan begitu!" ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ayame.

"Buuh~ Hinata ngga kompak nih!" gerutu Konan sambil menyeruput jus apel yang dibelinya dari mesin minuman.

"Jangan goda aku terus dong!" ujar Naruto sewot. Yang lain cuma nyengir-nyengir menanggapi reaksi salting Naruto.

"Oke! Cuma minta penjelasan yang simple saja!" desak Konan.

"Uuh! Gaara dan aku teman masa kecil!" jelas Naruto. Konan dan Ayame makin memajukan kedua telinga mereka. "Cuma itu saja!" tambahnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak yakin," bantah Ayame. "Ayolah, Naruto!" rengek Ayame dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto makin menekuk bibirnya. Tapi akhirnya menyerah dan luluh karena pelototan penuh harap dari kedua temannya kecuali Hinata. "I... itu, dulu aku dan Gaara... eh!?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan bingung sambil melongok isi bekal dalam kotak berwarna oranye milik Naruto. Yang lain pun ikut melongokkan kepala mereka.

"Buwahahahaha!!" Konan tertawa keras setelah menyembur jus apel yang belum sampat ditelannya.

"Wuaah!!! Kereen!!!" mata Ayame berbinar memandang takjub isi bekal milik Naruto hingga membuat Konan makin memperkeras tawanya.

"Manis sekali," tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menatap bingung reaksi teman-temannya yang beraneka ragam. Dipandangnya lagi isi kotak bekal miliknya yang dibuatkan Itachi untuknya. Itachi sengaja membentuk potongan-potongan berbentuk hati pada telur dadar, wortel, sosis dan tomatnya. Ada pula jiplakan hati besar di atas nasinya yang dibuat menggunakan saus tomat.

"Niisan kalau bikin bekal memang selalu begitu," ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul mendekati kerumunan gadis-gadis yang nampang ekspresi berbeda-beda, "bekal milikku juga begitu," tambahnya lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil, "dasar Itachi Nii!"

Hinata dan Ayame saling berpandangan sedangkan Konan langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalian berdua kakak beradik?" tanya Ayame sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sai secara bergantian.

"Saudara tiri," jawab Sai disertai dengan senyuman. Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti sambil ber-oh ria.

"Berarti kau kakak angkatnya Sasuke dong?" tanya Ayame sedikit antusias.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil mencaplok telur dadar berbentuk hati, "kau kenal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Ayame mengangguk semangat, "dia terkenal banget dikalangan para siswi. Selain wajahnya yang tampan otaknya juga cerdas," jelas Ayame sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang agak bersemu.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sepanjang penjelasan Ayame.

"Makanya kau harus berhati-hati sama fansclub-nya kalau pulang bersamanya," nasihat Konan sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkal kepala Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul menatap kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Lho!? Sakura?" celetuk Sai sambil menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto heran sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Maaf, Naruto..." katanya lirih sambil menyerahkan tas biru berisi bekal milik Sasuke. "Dia menolak saat aku memberikannya."

"Eh!?" ujar Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sai yang sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu mengenai inti topiknya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyambar tas bekal yang ada dalam genggaman Sakura lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana, Naru chan?" tanya Sai.

"Biar aku yang serahkan padanya!" sahut Naruto sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Sai serta Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu menatap kembali ambang pintu dimana Naruto menghilang dibaliknya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kun~ kau sudah makan siang?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata pada Sasuke yang sedang pura-pura membolak-balik halaman buku pelajarannya.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan nada genit sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Sasuke yang masih pasang muka bete.

"Jangan ganggu dong, Karin! Nanti lama-lama dia bisa jengkel juga!" tegur seorang pemuda sambil menarik mundur tangan gadis bernama Karin yang berniat menyuapi bekalnya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Ukh! Jangan ganggu aku, Suigetsu!" gerutu Karin sambil menepis tangan pemuda bernama Suigetsu.

Sasuke menutup kasar bukunya lalu memasang earphone dan menyalakan mp3 player dari handphone-nya.

"Tuh, lihat! Kau sudah ditolak," cengir Suigetsu sambil merampas bekal milik Karin, "daripada mubajir, mending buat aku aja!" ujarnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Hei! Siapa yang suruh kau makan bekalku!" omel Karin sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya sementara Suigetsu tak menghiraukan ucapan Karin dan dengan rakusnya ia terus melahap habis sosis goreng milik Karin.

"SUIGETSU!!?" jerit Karin sambil berusaha menyambar kembali kotak makannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Suigetsu.

"Sasuke..." seorang pemuda berambut nanas menghampirinya sambil menguap, "ada seorang wanita yang mencarimu di luar. Huh! Mendokusei..." jawabnya malas sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelasnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris cowok berambut nanas alias Shikamaru. Matanya terus terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari earphone-nya.

"SASUKEE!!?" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto menyeruak masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke sambil membanting keras-keras tas kecil yang dibawanya ke meja Sasuke hingga membuat Shikamaru hampir memekik saking kagetnya.

Sasuke mendongkakkan kepalanya malas. Ia menatap wajah Naruto tanpa berkomentar macam-macam.

"Sakura bilang kau ngga mau menerima bekal makananmu!" ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke yang masih menempelkan earphone ditelinganya. Mata onyx-nya terpejam perlahan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, mengikuti alunan rhytme lagu yang didengarnya.

"Hei! Itachi Niisan sudah membuatkannya untukmu dengan susah payah!" omel Naruto setelah mencabut paksa earphone yang masih menempel di kedua telinga Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Tadi Niisan menitipkan bakalmu padaku. Dia pasti sedih kalau tahu kau tidak mau memakan bekal buatannya," Naruto balas menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau antarkan bekalnya padaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan setelah mendapatkan reaksi bodoh Naruto.

"Kenapa bekalnya malah kau berikan pada Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan satu tingkat oktaf suaranya. "Kenapa bukan kau yang menyerahkannya padaku?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga membuat Naruto mematung setelah berhasil mencerna semua cercaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"..." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Mata birunya mengalihkan tatapan tajam yang menyeruak dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke~. Kasihan 'kan kakak ini!" ujar Suigetsu menengahi sambil merangkul pundak mungil Naruto.

Sasuke makin mempertajam pandangannya saat melihat tangan besar Suigetsu menggelayut mesra di bahu Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Suigetsu!" ancam Sasuke sambil menatap wajah teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan garang.

"Ku dengar kakak cantik ini adalah kakakmu yang baru? Harusnya kau kenalkan padaku, anak ayam!" ledek Suigetsu.

"Iya, iya! Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Karin ikut-ikutan antusias karena penasaran sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia, Kappa(1)!" gertak Sasuke sekali lagi sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hei, hei! Seram sekali wajahmu! Aku jadi takuut~!!" teriak Suigetsu berlagak pura-pura ketakutan, "kakaaaak, tolong aku~," Naruto yang ada dalam rangkulannya pun jadi bahan peluk-pelukkan pemuda itu.

Peredaran aliran darah yang sejak tadi mengalir dengan derasnya kini akhirnya mencapai titik klimaksnya di urat nadi Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia tendang meja tak bersalah yang ada di depannya hingga membentur dinding kelas.

Tak hanya Suigetsu, Naruto dan Karin yang tercengang dengan aksi brutal Sasuke, bahkan seisi kelas terperangah melihat sebuah meja belajar yang sudah hancur berantakan di sudut kelas.

"Oi, oi!! Aku 'kan cuma bercanda!!" kata Suigetsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto dan mundur dua langkah.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat gadis malang itu terjerembab dalam pelukan Sasuke. Aksi gamblang tersebut mengundang jeritan histeris dari kalangan siswi-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas maupun yang berada di luar kelas. Benturan meja yang menghantam dinding kelas menimbulkan bunyi gaduh hingga mengundang perhatian siswa siswi lain yang ada di sekitar kelas tersebut.

Naruto terbelalak kaget saat wajah mungilnya membentur dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutup kemeja putih yang dilapis blazer hitam seragamnya.

"Sa... Sasuke... lepas!!" geramnya sambil berusaha setengah mati menahan rasa malunya karena puluhan pasang mata tertuju padanya. "Sasuke..." Naruto berupaya mendorong tubuh Sasuke karena membuatnya sesak nafas, namun sia-sia karena lengan besar Sasuke telah melilit tubuh kecilnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan segala penolakan Naruto, Sasuke malah makin mempererat dekapannya yang sontak langsung mendapatkan teriakan-teriakan protes dari para siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Dengar!" ujar Sasuke tegas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia bisa melihat semua anak saat itu tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. "Ku peringatkan pada kalian semua! Siapapun yang berani menyentuh gadis ini, dia akan langsung berhadapan denganku!" bentaknya, terutama pada Suigetsu yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sisi jendela.

Para siswa siswi yang ada di sana tak ada yang berani berkomentar setelah menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang telak menusuk nyali mereka. Naruto sendiri terperangah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah serius Sasuke.

"A... apa-apaan kau, Teme!!" Naruto makin keras mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Hn, dengan begini kau dan aku sekarang telah terikat, Dobe!" ucapnya enteng sambil mencium sekilas pangkal kepala Naruto. Mendadak wajah Naruto memanas dan menimbulkan guratan-guratan merah tipis di sekitar wajahnya. Akal sehatnya hampir melayang saat senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah Sasuke.

Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi riuh. Beberapa orang siswa ada yang bersorak protes dan ada pula yang meneriaki macam-macam godaan pada Sasuke. Sementara semua siswi histeris berteriak tidak terima atas klaim yang diajukan oleh Sang Pangeran sekolah.

Sasuke mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruto setelah gadis itu mendorong kuat tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding kelas. Seulas senyuman kembali terukir di wajah putih pemuda itu saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Hei, cowok bermulut gamblang! Ngga kau kejar aja dia?" seru seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang memiliki sepasang tato segitiga di kedua pipinya sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Dasar merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap karena jenuh dengan adegan kacangan antara Sasuke dan si gadis berambut pirang yang identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan tanggapan iseng dari teman-temannya. Ia kembali menyumpalkan earphone ke telinganya sembari mengutak-atik lagu kesukaannya yang berjejer rapi dalam deretan daftar lagu yang ada dalam handphone-nya.

Karin berserta fans girls Sasuke lainnya berjamaah menangisi kekalahan telak mereka.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

Kappa : siluman air dalam legenda Jepang. Tau 'kan, yang bentuknya kayak kodok tapi bibirnya kayak anak ayam. Dia juga punya tempurung mirip kura-kura dipunggungnya. Karin juga pernah ngatain Suigetsu 'Kappa' di manga Naruto jilid 39 halaman 79 ^^;

Yeey!!

sudah chap 5... tapi rasanya konflik masih ngegantung, ngga maju-maju...

terima kasih buat para pembaca sekalian, dan seribu terima kasih buat para perivew *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

kritik dan saran akan meningkatkan kualitas cerita author ngga jelas ini dan dijadikan sebagai pedoman hidup saia^^

Pst.. Pst... promosi dikit deh, buat request GaaNaru akan saya update dengan judul 'My Flat Senpai', mohon dibaca yah^^ *ngibrit sebelum disorakin*

.

.

Review please^^..


	6. Chapter 6

Haloo~~ *digebukin readers*

Huweee.. maap.. udah sebulan lewat saia nggak ngapdet TTATT.. kena WB saia, haduh.. repot. Mana pas libur puasa saia malah terserang virus males lagi..

Oke lah, mau balesin ripiuan dulu deh..

** IzhuNa Nam!kaZe : **Maaf ya, saia telat ngapdetnya nih *digeplak IzhuNa-chan* Eh, suka Sasuke pas ngamuk? waduh o_O (Sasuke : gue kan keren!). Dibaca terus yah^^! Makasih sudah meripiu!

**Cute-Tamacchan** : Suka cerita ini? Huwaaa!!! *meluk-meluk Tamachan* Makashi sudah mereview^^. Saia usahain supaya ceritanya nambah bagus^^.

**bebobobo** : Makasih udah mereview!! (nyipok-nyipokin pipi *dihajar*). Oh, pik GaaNaru udah saia keluarin koq! Dibaca yah^^

**don canonji** : Whahahaha!! sama donk!! ketularan males ngesot ke warnet. Hehe, saia juga mau makan bentou buatannya Itachi^^. oke, ini saia apdet! Selamat membaca^^

**L_i_a** : Yup, ini pik SasuNaru.. er, iya bukan yak?? *dikemplang*. Bekal yang dikasih Naru emang dikasih ke Sasuke, tapi yang ngabisin Suigetsu *nunjuk-nunjuk Suigetsu yang lagi ngejilatin kotak bentou*. Oh, pik GaaNaru udah saia apdet kok! selamat membaca ya^^

** Harllout Scord** : Aduh, makasih banget yah atas sarannya, Senpai^^. Nah, mulai chapter ini udah saia benerin semua^^. Mungkin masih ada mistype dimana-mana sih.. Makasih sudah mereview^^

**SaSoga** : Dobe, u ngeripiu chap berapa nih?? Haduh.. dasar Usuratonkachi *tampol*. Aouh, nih dah gu apdet!! Jangan lupa ripiu yah^^

** uL-uL Ama Sawa **: Makasih udah mau ngeripiu cerita anta ini *meluk-meluk uL-uL*. Um, ShikaTema yah? Pingin saia masukin sih.. cuma.. kayaknya usia mereka terlalu kejauhan deh.. Shikamaru kan kelas 1 SMA kayak Sasuke. Nah, Gaara-nya aja kelas 3, gimana Temari-nya nih *dibacokin ShikaTema FG* Huhu... Selamat membaca, kawan^^

** ariana kuchiki** : Hehe.. di sini Sasuke emang sengaja saia bikin rada cemburuan, yah.. chidish gitu (Sasuke : WTF!!) Hehehe.. Makasih sudah ngeripiu!! Ripiu lagi yah^^

**Hana Yuki Namikaze **: Itachi emang tipe calon suami idaman! ayo, ayo, silahkan daftar!! ntar lowongan jadi bininya Itachi abis loh!! (Itachi : emang gue barang dagangan apa!! *nyekek author*). Ohok.. Se.. selamat membaca, Hana-chan.. *author tewas dicekik*

**shiNomori naOmi** : naOmi-chan *siap-siap mau nyipok*. Makasih sudah meripiu^^. Oh, sebagai Informasi aja, Sai sebenernya emang udah kuliah.. cuman dia telat setahun gara-gara cuti waktu dia mau ikut lomba lukis ke luar negeri (whe.. ngarang). Selamat membaca cerita nista ini!! *ditabok naOmi*

** Rei no otome** : Huwaa!! Makasih banyak atas sarannya!!! Saia sangat tertolong *nyiumin tangannya Rei*. Oke deh, saia usahain^^

**Namizu no Mai **: Ohok.. ohok!! Sa... SasoDei??? Siapa yah? *dikebiri masal*. Oh, tungguin aja, pasti nanti saia tongolon mereka^^

**Uchiha Nata-chan **: Gyaaa!!! Saia kena teror Orochi!!! I...ini saia apdet *sujud di kaki Nata-chan* ampun!! suruh tuh Gremo pulang *dikubur orochi*... Hepi reading^^

**neko battler :** Salam kenal, neko-chan^^!! Whoaa!! Saia minta dong gambar SasufemNarunya!! Hehehe.. Selamat membaca yah!! jangan lupa rivew lagi^^

.

.

Okeh.. kita lanjut aja ke storinya,,

Selamat bernista ria, Minna!! *digamparin readers*

* * *

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: "Kau pergi... setelah aku bernafas untukmu," Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kenapa dulu kau tinggalkan aku tanpa memberi kabar?" SasuXfemNaru. OOC, AU, Aneh! R&R plizz!!

**Age**: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba : 16 tahun

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori : 20 tahun

.

.

**Enjoy!!!**

**.**

**.

* * *

  
**

"Dengar!" ujar Sasuke tegas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia bisa melihat semua anak saat itu tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. "Ku peringatkan pada kalian semua! Siapapun yang berani menyentuh gadis ini, dia akan langsung berhadapan denganku!" bentaknya, terutama pada Suigetsu yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sisi jendela.

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 6 : Don't Leave me!

.

.

"Ma─maaf!!" ujar Naruto buru-buru pada seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja ia tubruk di lorong sekolah.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah saat melihat wajah cute Naruto yang blushing. Naruto kembali membungkuk sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

Naruto kembali berlari menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya kini sudah tidak berwarna tan lagi. Merah kini telah menyabotase seluruh warna di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ultimatum yang telah dikumandangkan oleh Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu kini kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Gadis belia itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar ia menaboki pipinya sendiri. "Hyaaaa!!! Apa-apaan ini!!!" teriaknya sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

BRUAAK

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menubruk tubuh seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Namun kali ini kejadian naas tersebut membuat tubuh mungil Naruto terpelating ke lantai.

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi wajahnya yang telak menghantam keras tubuh orang yang ditabraknya.

"Bukankah sudah tercantum dalam peraturan sekolah, dilarang berlari di dalam lorong, Naruto."

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dari sang sumber suara.

"Ah... Gaara!" Naruto melotot sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya seraya membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto tersenyum senang menerima tawaran tulus dari Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya datar.

"Hehe~ Maaf, maaf! Kau nggak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Gaara tak menjawab dan hanya diam menatap suatu keanehan yang terjadi dengan wajah Naruto. Sadar akan sepasang mata emerald yang terus menatap wajahnya, Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan guratan-guratan merah yang seenaknya mencoret-coret wajahnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Namun senyumannya segera lenyap dan kembali tertunduk sedih.

"A─aku ke kelas dulu. Ja!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu melewati Gaara yang masih terdiam.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat tubuhnya terasa limbung. "E─EEH!!?" Naruto memekik kaget saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. "Gaara!"

"Ikut aku!" perintah Gaara tanpa mendengarkan jawaban serta protesan-protesan Naruto.

Naruto pun dengan pasrah terus mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara yang berjalan di depannya sementara Gaara terus menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, menuntunnya ke suatu tempat tak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

"Ga─Gaara, kita mau apa di sini?" tanya Naruto grogi setelah melewati bangunan-bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sementara Naruto sibuk celingak-celinguk melihat sekelilingnya yang terasa angker dan agak gelap di sekitar bangunan-bangunan tua yang mereka lewati, tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkahnya setelah melalui jalan sempit hingga membuat wajah Naruto membentur punggungnya.

"Auuuh... A─ada apa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya di belakang punggung Gaara untuk memastikan sesuatu yang dilihat oleh Gaara.

"UWAAAA!!" kini mata biru Naruto membulat takjub melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari balik tubuh Gaara.

Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menyeruak dari tempat persembunyiannya yang berada di balik tubuh Gaara.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tanpa bisa menahan cengirannya. Matanya menatap kagum segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

"HEBAT!!" teriak Naruto semangat sambil berlari menuju kolam besar yang di seklilingnya sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan liar. Di sekitar kolam yang nampak tak terawat itu juga ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, dari bunga-bunga liar hingga bunga-bunga cantik seperti mawar, lavender, bunga matahari dan sejenisnya.

Di sekitar kolam tersebut berserakan dedaunan tua dari pohon-pohon besar yang ada di sana. Suasana rindang di sekitar kolam tersebut menambah nuansa cantik halaman kecil itu.

Gaara melangkah menuju tempat rindang. Ia segera menyamankan diri di bawah bayang-bayang pohon yang menghalangi sinar matahari menyentuh langsung kulit putihnya.

"Kau suka?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "aku nggak tahu kalau ada tempat begini di sekitar sekolah!!" ujar Naruto antusias.

"Huh, tentu saja," Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah pada batang pohon paling besar yang ada di tempat tersebut. "Kau 'kan memang baru pindah hari ini."

"Tapi kenapa tempat sebagus ini tidak banyak yang mengunjungi? Padahal letaknya nggak jauh dari gedung utama,'kan?" Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tidak tahu? Lima bulan lalu ada kasus bunuh diri di tempat ini?"

"HAH!!?" Naruto tersentak. Kini mata birunya was was memandang setiap sudut tempat yang sudah tak terawat itu. "Se─serius?" tanyanya sambil beralih menatap wajah calm Gaara.

Gaara balik menatap wajah horror Naruto. "Bercanda."

"EEEKH!!?" jerit Naruto sejadi-jadinya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat gadis yang seumuran dengannya mengembungkan pipinya bulat-bulat seperti anak kecil yang tak diberi uang saku oleh orang tuanya.

"Dari dulu kau senang sekali mempermainkanku!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Gaara innocent dengan mukanya yang super flat. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba angin yang datang dari arah timur bertiup kencang hingga membuat dedaunan tua rontok dan terbang bersama angin.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. Gaara terdiam menatap sosok gadis berambut kuning yang tersenyum menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua melambai kesana kemari terbawa oleh gerakan tarian sang angin.

Gaara ikut menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang beberapa daun-daun berwarna kecokelatan yang berputar-putar di udara bermain bersama angin.

"Entah kenapa... harum anginnya sama seperti harum udara di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha," ujar Naruto yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Gaara membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam selama beberapa saat lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau dengan Uchiha itu... sebenarnya apa?" tanya Gaara seakan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya yang terlampau pelan hampir tak terdengar karena terbawa oleh keriuhan suara angin yang membuat gesekan-gesekan halus pada setiap pepohonan dan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sana.

"Hn, ada apa?" Naruto membuka kelopak matanya sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sejak tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "tidak... hanya merasa sebal saja kalau melihat wajahmu," jawabnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Eh!! Kenapaaa?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan wajah super cemberutnya.

"Kau itu... benar-benar mirip dengan angin. Seenaknya saja datang dan pergi," katanya, "setelah memberikan kenyamanan pada setiap orang dengan anginmu, kau malah pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Gaara bisa melihat alis kuningnya yang saling bertaut pertanda gadis blonde itu tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Kau pergi... setelah aku bernafas untukmu," Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kenapa dulu kau tinggalkan aku tanpa memberi kabar?"

"Aku... nggak bisa selamanya terus tinggal di rumah itu..." jawab Naruto sedih.

"Aku tahu, itu hanya akan membuatmu mengingat tentang kenangan bersama Minato-san," tambah Gaara. Naruto mengangguk menanggapi kesimpulan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum. Tangan putihnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "tak apa. Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Maaf... terima kasih, Gaara," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Asal kau tidak sedih, itu saja sudah cukup untukku..."

"Apa?"

Gaara memaksa tubuhnya untuk menjauh dan meninggalkan tempat nyaman nan rindang yang beberapa saat lalu ia tempati bersama Naruto.

"Lima menit lagi jam istirahat selesai. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali," Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam blazer hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Eh! Padahal aku masih mau berlama-lama di sini!" rengek Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon besar yang sebelumnya menjadi singgasana Gaara.

"Ya sudah," dan dengan cueknya Gaara meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di tempat sepi itu.

"Tu─TUNGGUUU~~" dengan susah payah Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya berlesehan lalu berlari mengejar Gaara yang sudah memasuki jalanan sempit dan gelap menuju gedung utama.

Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari, sepasang mata lavender yang ada di balik bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh dari taman kecil tersebut mengamati gerak-gerik keduanya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"NARUTOO!!?" jerit Konan dan Ayame berbarengan sambil berhambur ke arah gadis berambut pirang tersebut saat melihat bibir manyun Naruto muncul di ambang pintu kelas.

"A─apa?" tanya Naruto gondok karena Konan baru saja menghantam wajahnya yang sudah babak belur karena dari tadi terbentur terus dengan punggung Gaara.

"Kami sudah dengar gossipnya, loh!" cengir Konan sembari menyikut pinggang Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Uuh~ jahat sekali kau ngga bilang-bilang kalau kau udah pacaran sama Sasuke!" rengek Ayame sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"AAPAAA!!?" pekik Naruto sambil balik mencengkram bahu Ayame.

Mendengar berita heboh dan menggemparkan seperti itu, Sai langsung membanting kartu-kartu gaple yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Pein lalu menghambur ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerubungi Naruto.

"Yang benar Naru-chan?" tanya Sai dengan muka shock.

Naruto pun menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan wajah tak kalah shocknya dengan Sai.

Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang heboh mengerubungi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tipis mendarat perlahan di atas kepala Naruto. Semua anak yang berdiri berjubel di pintu masuk langsung mendapati seorang pria tinggi berwajah pucat tersenyum di belakang Naruto.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Jam istirahat sudah selesai bukan?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu lalu melirik ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang duduk anteng di kursinya sendiri, "Neji-kun, tolong suruh teman-temanmu untuk duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing!" perintah pria tersebut kepada sang ketua kelas bernama Neji, "atau biar kugunakan caraku sendiri saja untuk membuat kalian meletakkan bokong kalian di kursi masing-masing," ancam pria itu sambil mendesis pelan namun membuat seluruh siswa bergidik ngeri.

Neji menelan paksa ludahnya lalu memberi perintah pada teman-temannya, "semuanya tolong duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" perintah sang ketua kelas yang langsung dipatuhi oleh seluruh anak buahnya.

"Bagus!" guru sejarah yang dikenal bernama Orochimaru itu pun tersenyum.

Mata tajamnya kini menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang masih diam terpaku di hadapannya. "Namikaze-san, bisakah kau berjalan sendiri menuju kursimu?" tanya Orochimaru. Suara lembutnya benar-benar terdengar seperti desisan ular berbisa di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu segera melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Hei! Jangan macam-macam dengan Orochimaru sensei!" bisik Konan setelah Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, "dia itu orang paling kejam di sekolah ini," tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya. "Kelihatannya begitu..." sahut Naruto grogi.

Konan mengangguk, "ya! Pokoknya jangan berbuat macam-macam saat jam mata pelajarannya. Turuti saja apa maunya..."

"Tolong tenang sedikit, Konan-kun..." potong Orochimaru, "atau mau aku jejalkan ular ke dalam mulutmu?" tanya Orochimaru tajam. Senyum sadisnya masih belum hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Maaf, sensei..." Konan membungkuk pelan. Suara lembutnya terdengar sedikit gugup namun wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa.

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Hinata muncul dari balik pintu geser kelas tersebut. Konan menepuk jidatnya sendiri sementara Ayame, teman sebangku Hinata, menggigit saputangannya saat Hinata menghampiri Orochimaru yang sedang membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

"Ma─maaf sensei! Sa─saya terlambat," ujar Hinata gugup sambil membungkuk hormat pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melirik gadis berambut indigo yang masih terbungkuk di sampingnya. Ia menutup bukunya lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan hukuman yang pantas untuk siswa yang tidak disiplin, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata tidak berani menjawab. Sebulir peluh meluncur di pelipisnya. Mata lavendernya menatap lantai kelas, tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan tajam sensei-nya.

"Baiklah, ulurkan kedua tanganmu!" perintah Orochimaru. Lalu ia mengeluarkan lima buah penggaris besi dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Hinata menurut lalu menggulung lengan blazernya hingga sebatas siku dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang agak bergetar ketakutan.

"Tunggu dulu, sensei!!" cegah Naruto sesaat sebelum Orochimaru mengayunkan lima benda keras itu ke lengan pucat Hinata.

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Pandangan mata Konan terasa berkunang-kunang melihat aksi nekat Naruto. Sai dan Pein yang ada di barisan terdepan berdecak kagum akan keberanian Naruto, dan hari itu juga Pein langsung mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'budak abadi' Naruto.

"Maaf, sensei. Tapi bukankah Hinata hanya terlambat tiga menit?" bela Naruto.

"Aku paling tidak suka ada siswa yang terlambat masuk saat pelajaranku dimulai," jawab Orochimaru sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kelima batang panggaris tersebut ketelapak tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa hukuman tidak berlaku saat pelajaran belum berlangsung," seluruh siswa mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Gaara yang sedang mengangkat tangannya. Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah Gaara. Konan saling berpandangan dengan Ayame yang duduk di depannya.

Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara halus yang tengah ikut membela dirinya. Wajah putihnya langsung bersemu saat mengetahui sosok itu adalah Gaara.

Orochimaru menatap pemuda berwajah dingin itu cukup lama. Ia beralih menatap Hinata yang masih mengulurkan kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima pendapatmu, Gaara-kun!" Orochimaru memasukkan kembali penggaris-penggaris tersebut ke dalam tas hitamnya. "Jangan diulangi lagi, Hyuuga-san!"

"Te─terima kasih, sensei!" Hinata buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Orochimaru mengisyaratkannya untuk segera duduk di kursinya. Hinata dengan patuh segera melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Buka halaman 37 bab 2," perintah Orochimaru kepada seluruh siswa. "Namikaze-san, karena kau murid baru, kau bisa tanyakan pada teman sebangkumu kalau masih ada yang belum kau mengerti!" kata Orochimaru sembari menuliskan topik mata pelajarannya di papan tulis tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, sensei!" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Konan yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk yang disusul dengan helaan nafas lega dari Ayame. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Te─terima kasih, Na─Naruto!" ujar Hinata pelan disertai dengan senyuman. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan dan cengiran saat melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Mata lavendernya diam-diam melirik ke arah Gaara. Wajahnya kian bersemu memandangi Gaara yang duduk di barisan sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Sejarah kuno menjadi jam terakhir mata pelajaran untuk kelas Naruto hari itu. Bel tanda berakhirnya jam belajar mengajar menyelamatkan kesesakan suasana mencekam yang terus melanda kelas Naruto selama tiga jam.

Seluruh siswa bersorak lega setelah Orochimaru meninggalkan kelas mereka. Beberapa anak memberi acungan jempol salut kepada Naruto sebelum mereka meninggalkan kelas. Naruto juga merasa canggung saat salah seorang temannya yang memiliki rambut batok serta alis tebal menjabat tangannya dengan semangat dan tak henti-hentinya ia terus meneriaki 'semangat masa mudanya'.

"Wuih! Kau benar-benar jadi seperti pahlawan hari ini, Naruto!" ujar Konan sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Salut deh! Kau memangnya ngga takut sama matanya?" tanya Ayame sembari bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggendol tas selempangnya.

"I─iya, Na─Naruto benar-benar hebat..." puji Hinata dengan wajah bersemu sambil mengandeng tasnya.

"Kalian berlebihan! Aku cuma nggak suka dengan cara mengajar guru aneh itu!" bantah Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Orangnya benar-benar mengerikan! Mirip banget sama ular," tambahnya sambil pura-pura bergidik.

Keempat gadis itu pun tertawa bersama.

Gaara melangkah ke arah Naruto sambil menggandeng tas hitamnya. "Hari ini kau jadi pergi?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menepuk dahinya lalu kemudian mengangguk sambil menarik tas oranye miliknya. Konan dan Ayame saling berpandangan heran.

"Maaf ya! Aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kalian hari ini! Aku lupa masih ada urusan," Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang muka memelas pada ketiga orang sahabatnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ayame sambil menyikut pinggang Naruto.

"Kencankah?" tebak Konan sambil melirik Gaara yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan candaannya.

"Kami mau mengantarkan laporan ke rumah Tsunade-sama," terang Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu 'kan cuma alasan kalian berdua saja!" desak Konan.

"Uuh!! Kau 'kan sudah punya Sasuke, Naruto~~" cibir Ayame berlagak sok imut.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut, kini wajah Naruto bersemu mengalahkan warna merah dasi yang dipakainya.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN?" rengek Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Ayame.

Konan dan Hinata tersenyum geli sementara Gaara tetap bertahan dengan wajah cueknya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "A─ano... Gaa─Gaara-kun..."

Gaara pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menghampirinya.

"Um... te─terima kasih untuk yang tadi..." ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Hn, aku hanya mengajukkan pendapatku."

Kilau lavender bertemu dengan emerald, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Konan berdehem keras begitu menyadari keanehan antara keduanya. Naruto pun berhenti mencubiti pipi Ayame yang sudah mengaduh minta ampun sejak tadi.

"Hee~~ cinta lama bersemi kembali nih?" goda Konan.

"Ko─Konan-chan!!" wajah Hinata kini memerah seutuhnya. Konan tersenyum puas mendapatkan reaksi polos sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Konan?" Naruto menghampiri Konan.

Konan hanya tersenyum alias nyengir sambil melirik wajah Hinata yang terus menerus makin memerah.

"Naru-chan, mau bareng?" tanya Sai yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Makasih, Sai! Tapi maaf, hari ini aku ada urusan bersama Gaara!" tolak Naruto halus namun tetap membuat Sai pundung di sudut ruang kelas.

"Kalian mau kemana? Mau aku temani, Naru-chan?" tawar Pein yang kini menyandang status yang dibuatnya sendiri sebagai 'budak abadi'-nya Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum garing sambil menggeleng pelan. Pein pun bergabung bersama Sai pundung di sudut kelas.

"Jangan sok jadi bodyguard begitu!" omel Konan lalu menjitak kepala Pein.

Gaara menggeleng pelan kepalanya saat melihat ketidakwarasan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Ayo berangkat!" Gaara berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Naruto menunggu Gaara mengambil motornya di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Gaara datang bersama motor merahnya. Naruto langsung meloncat menempati kursi kosong yang ada di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara pun segera memacu motor kesayangannya menuju kediaman Tsunade yang terletak di kota sebelah.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai tiga. Lorong sekolah sudah lumayan sepi karena para siswa sudah buru-buru tancap gas menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun ia berpapasan dengan Sai and the gang (Pein, Ayame, Konan, dan Hinata) yang sedang menuruni anak tangga di lantai dua.

"Lho!? Sasuke? Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ayame histeris sendiri saat bertatap muka langsung dengan sang idola. Sementara Konan sedang menggulung-gulung sebongkah kertas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Ayame yang tak henti-hentinya menjerit-jeritkan suara cemprengnya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat matanya tidak dapat menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang diantara mereka.

Sai langsung tertunduk sedih, berbarengan dengan Pein. "Tadi pulang duluan bareng Gaara. Katanya sih ada urusan."

Mendadak mata onyx-nya berkilat tajam menatap Sai. Tanpa mendengarkan teguran dari Sai, Sasuke segera pergi menuruni tangga menuju lapangan parkir.

"Cih, dia benar-benar nggak punya sopan santun!" gerutu Pein sambil berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti dengan Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Begitulah dia..." jawab Sai.

"Ta─tapi apa Sa─Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sai menolah ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku nggak mau masuk ke dalam kandang harimau yang lagi ngamuk."

"Dasar kakak yang tidak berperasaan!" omel Ayame sambil menampoli kepala Sai.

"Lebih baik kita mampir dulu ke kedai ramennya Ayame. Aku lapar!" kata Pein sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedang melantunkan lagu 'Ready Steady Go'-nya Laruku(?).

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan serta makian orang-orang sekitar yang hampir jadi korban tabrak larinya.

Sasuke segera melesat masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dan memarkir motornya di sembarang tempat. Setelah membanting keras helm hitam yang dikenakannya, ia pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lho!? Suara apa itu?" Itachi keluar dari dalam dapur lalu menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke? Mana Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi sesaat sebelum Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"WOI!! APA LAGI SIH, ITACHI??!" bentak Sasori sambil melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu.

"Bukan gue. Itu Sasuke!" jawab Itachi sambil memandang sedih sebuah pintu kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang semerawut, tampang-tampang orang yang habis bangun tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, namun pemuda berwajah mungil tersebut masih sulit membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah ia pakem untuk terjaga hingga jam tujuh pagi tadi karena keasyikkan memainkan game yang dipinjami Sai.

"Entahlah..." jawab Itachi. Sasori kembali menutup pintu kamarnya untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

SRAK! BRUUAK!!? PRAANG!!

Itachi tersentak kaget lalu segera berlari menuju lantai dua begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Sasori keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah murka. Baru dua detik lalu ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gaduh dari kamar yang berada tepat di atas kamarnya.

"Sasuke!! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas yang terengah-engah dan erangan kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi khawatir sambil menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Itachi, untuk sementara lebih baik lo jangan ganggu dia dulu," ujar Sasori yang muncul dari belakang Itachi sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, "apa maksud lo?" tanyanya heran.

"Mungkin dia lagi ada masalah. Biasa 'kan bertingkah seperti itu untuk remaja seumuran Sasuke?" jelas Sasori enteng.

"Justru karena itulah gue mau membantunya menyelesaikan masalah!"

Sasori menghela nafasnya sambil membelakangi Itachi. "Ada masalah yang perlu dibantu, dan ada juga masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan kekuatan sendiri," ujarnya sambil menuruni anak tangga. "Biarin dia selesaikan sendiri! Lo nggak mau 'kan masuk ke dalam kandang harimau yang lagi ngamuk?" tambahnya lagi.

Itachi kembali memandang daun pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, lalu beralih menatap Sasori yang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kata-kata Sasori mungkin ada benarnya juga," kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Gue juga nggak mau ditelan hidup-hidup sama harimau ngamuk," tambahnya.

"Tapi rasanya bahasa Sasori familiar banget ditelinga gue..." pikir Itachi sambil menuruni anak tangga.

Sementara itu, di kedai ramen...

"Huachiw!!" Sai menyembur kuah ramen yang sedang ditiupnya ke arah wajah Pein yang duduk di seberangnya.

"PANAAS!!" jerit Pein sambil menggaplok wajah Sai.

"Sa─Sai-kun sedang flu?" tanya Hinata sebelum menyeruput gelas berisi teh hijaunya.

.

.

.

"Makasih atas traktirannya!!" seru Naruto senang setelah menyumpal perutnya dengan empat mangkuk ramen.

"Dasar, kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak berubah," sahut Gaara yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hehehe!! Begitu ya?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil melemparkan cengirannya. "Yang sama sekali nggak berubah itu 'kan Gaara!"

Gaara meletakkan gelasnya, "begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap diiringi dengan senyuman, "makanya waktu pertama kali lihat kamu tadi pagi aku langsung kenal! Ironisnya, kau malah lupa padaku!" cibirnya sembari menonjok pelan bahu Gaara.

"Tapi menurutku... kau memang sudah jauh berubah dari yang dulu," Gaara memandang lekat wajah Naruto yang masih penuh dengan senyuman.

"Um, masa?"

"Iya, kau tambah gemuk..." jawabnya enteng yang langsung dihujani gaplokan maut Naruto.

"Dasar jahat! Seenaknya bilang begitu pada wanita!" omelnya sambil terus memukuli punggung Gaara.

Seulas senyuman yang tak tertangkap oleh mata terukir di wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Bercanda," ujarnya lalu menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang tak mau berhenti memukulinya, "kau makin cantik."

Tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir Gaara dengan sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto mendadak terasa panas seperti orang yang sedang terserang demam.

"Da─dasar gombal!" cibirnya sambil mencubit wajah Gaara. Kilau emerald yang terpancar dari bola mata sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut tak dapat lepas dari pandangan Naruto.

"Um... ngomong-ngomong... tadi Konan chan bilang 'cinta lama bersemi kembali'?" selak Naruto buru-buru sambil memutar bola matanya ke langit-langit, "ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hinata-chan?" goda Naruto sambil menyikut pinggang Gaara.

"Bukan sesuatu yang spesial," jawab pemuda itu sambil kembali meneguk teh hangat dalam gelas.

"Uuh! Kau bohong!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sendiri... punya hubungan apa dengan Uchiha?" tanya Gaara tanpa memandang wajah cengo Naruto. Mata hijaunya fokus memperhatikan riak air dalam gelasnya.

"Ma─maksudmu?" tanya Naruto gelagapan. Gaara menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu balik menatap mata langit Naruto.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_boku ga mitsuketa kotae_

_wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda_

Naruto menghela nafas lega lalu buru-buru merogoh handphone kuning miliknya yang bersembunyi di dalam tasnya setelah mendengar ringtone miliknya yang menggema dalam keramaian kedai ramen tersebut.

Setelah memastikan nama si pemanggil melalui panel handphone-nya, Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau handphone-nya. "Moshi-moshi, Niisan!"

Gaara kembali menyeruput tehnya yang tinggal separuh dalam gelasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto memutuskan sambungan telefon lalu memasukan gadget kuningnya ke dalam saku blazernya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku harus segera pulang! Sepertinya Itachi Niisan mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Naruto sambil menarik tas oranyenya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Biar kuantar," tawar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kasir pembayaran. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" ucap Sai setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Sai!" sahut Itachi yang sedang duduk bersama Sasori di dalam ruang makan.

Setelah melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas sofa ruang keluarga, Sai segera menghampiri kedua pemuda yang terliat sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang makan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai pada Itachi yang sedang memainkan gelas cokelatnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Dari tadi dia tidak mau keluar kamar. Aku khawatir..." terang Itachi dengan wajah lesu. "Kau mau menemui dia?"

"Niisan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kandang harimau?" tanya Sai sambil menggeser kursi di sebelah Itachi lalu mendudukinya.

Itachi sweatdrop sambil melirik wajah Sasori karena merasa Déjàvu dengan ucapan Sai.

"Tadaima~~" Itachi dan Sai menoleh bersamaan ke asal sumber suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk. Sementara Sasori masih sibuk dengan PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan!" sahut Itachi dan Sai yang lagi-lagi berbarengan.

Naruto segera melangkah menuju ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari dalam ruang makan.

"Aku mau pergi ke mini market dulu. Mau beli cemilan," Sai bangkit dari kursinya lalu melempar senyum pada Naruto yang baru menduduki kursinya di sebelah Sasori.

"Aku ikut!" seru Sasori tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari PSP yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hati-hati!" nasehat Itachi pada Sasori dan Sai.

Itachi menghela nafasnya lalu menegak cokelat panas dalam gelasnya yang masih penuh.

"Wajah Niisan agak pucat. Apa Niisan sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Itachi tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Naru-chan!"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau dalam hati kecilnya ia masih lumayan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Itachi.

Itachi meletakkan gelasnya. "Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?"

"Boleh. Terima kasih, Niisan!" jawab Naruto riang. Itachi kembali tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang tak begitu jauh dari ruang makan. "Niisan, Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Ya," sahut Itachi, "tapi kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya," katanya dengan wajah lesu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajah Itachi kini kembali termenung.

"Biar Naru lihat keadaannya!" tawar Naruto sambil meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri di dalam dapur.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat sambil mengacungkan Ibu jarinya. "Tenang saja, Niisan!"

Itachi tersenyum lega sambil meraih dua buah gelas mug putih dari dalam buffet. "Biar Niisan buatkan cokelat hangat untuknya juga, sekalian menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian berdua!"

Naruto kembali mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sasuke?" tegur Naruto saat mengetukkan tangannya pada pintu kamar Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak saat satu ketukan tangannya langsung membuka daun pintu kamar Sasuke.

'Tidak ditutup?' batin Naruto sambil mendorong pelan pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut.

Perlahan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ruang kamar Sasuke nampak gelap hingga membuat mata biru Naruto agak menyipit untuk membiasakan kegelapan kamar tersebut dengan matanya. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu kamar tersebut.

Setelah tangannya menjelajah ke sana sini, akhirnya pencahariannya berakhir saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah tombol yang tak begitu jauh dari lemari besar kamar Sasuke. Tanpa ragu lagi, ditekannya tombol kotak tersebut hingga membuat ruangan luas itu langsung terang benderang dalam sekejap.

"Sasu─," Naruto tersentak saat mata aquanya menangkap kekacauan di dalam ruangan luas tersebut.

Kedua tangan mungilnya yang agak sedikit bergetar membekap mulutnya sendiri yang agak ternganga.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto berusaha mencari sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang memiliki kilau onyx cantik dimatanya sambil melewati barang-barang yang berserakan tak karuan di atas lantai. Beberapa perabotan pecah belah sudah tak memiliki bentuk asalnya. Serpihan-serpihan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Beberapa buku–buku tebal yang biasanya tersusun rapi di raknya kini berhamburan di sana sini.

"Keluar!"

Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat dari arah balkon. Jendela besar yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat keluar masuknya udara dengan bebas terbuka lebar hingga membuat gorden berwarna putih transparan berkibar liar tertiup hembusan angin.

Disela-sela gorden yang menari-nari ke sana kemari, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tengah duduk bersandar di pinggir pagar balkon. Rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak perlahan karena tiupan angin. Pemuda tersebut masih mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya yang tiga kancing teratas sengaja ia lepas. Blazer hitamnya ia biarkan tergeletak di bawah kaki ranjang.

"Sa─Sasuke..." Naruto melangkah makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau dengar kata-kataku? Keluar!" seru Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke makin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Mata birunya nampak terlihat antara khawatir dan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu... Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Tangan kecilnya terulur mengarah ke wajah putih Sasuke yang tak berhenti menatap wajah khawatir Naruto.

Namun belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh permukaan kulit halus Sasuke, pemuda bermata onyx itu menarik serta mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Sas─Sasuke... sakit..." rintih Naruto sembari berusaha menarik balik tangannya dari genggaman kuat Sasuke.

Kilau onyx dari mata sang Uchiha Sasuke kian menajam hingga membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik dan tak tahan untuk memundurkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Tanpa memperdulikan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai, gadis itu terus memacu mundur langkah kakinya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat dinding bercat biru membentur tubuhnya. Keringat dingin meluncur mulus di kedua pelipisnya.

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Naruto dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dinding biru yang sedang dipunggungi oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya pelan saat tubuh Sasuke kian merapat.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya menyentuh pelan daun telinga Naruto. "Kenapa..." bisiknya, "kenapa kau pergi dengannya dan meninggalkanku?"

Wajah tan Naruto kian memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas pelan membelai daun telinga dan lehernya.

"Sa─ cukup, Sasuke!" erang Naruto sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu langsung melilitkan tangannya hingga membuat Naruto terjerat dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah terikat denganku, Dobe! Dan kau takkan bisa memutus ikatan itu sampai kapan pun..." bisik Sasuke. Telapak tangannya yang besar mencengkram pelan punggung blazer hitam yang masih dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sempat tercengang selama beberapa saat. Ia berusaha memberikan penolakan atas perlakuan sang Uchiha termuda yang seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak lagi dari bisikan hati kecilnya. Keberadaan pemuda Uchiha yang tengah mendekapnya sangatlah diinginkannya untuk selalu berada disisinya.

Mata onyx Sasuke membuka lebar saat merasakan sentuhan lembut yang meraba punggungnya.

"Dasar childish..." bisik Naruto pelan.

Seringai tipis kini menghias wajah pucat Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membelai kepala Naruto lalu menekannya secara perlahan hingga wajah Naruto terbenam dalam dadanya.

"Aku memang masih anak-anak," ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. "Anak kecil pasti akan marah kalau sesuatu yang disukainya diambil oleh orang lain."

Sontak wajah Naruto kembali memerah hingga membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menarik pelan dagu Naruto dan membawanya menuju bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe!" ucapnya sebelum melekatkan bibir ranum Naruto pada bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh Naruto lalu merebahkannya di atas ranjang tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Sasuke makin memperlebar senyumannya saat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan penolakan apa pun dari Naruto. Gadis pirang itu malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Sa─suke..." bisiknya disela ciuman hangat yang tengah dilakukannya bersama satu-satunya pemuda yang paling dicintainya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya, mengingat serta merekam momen paling berharga seumur hidupnya ke dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Naruto"

PRANG!!

Kedua pasang bola mata yang telah terpejam selama beberapa detik yang lalu kini kembali terbuka secara paksa. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber asal suara ribut yang membuatnya terbangun dari ketenggelaman dalam kenikmatan.

Mata birunya semakin melebar saat menangkap sosok pria berambut panjang terdiam mematung di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah terbuka. Cairan cokelat yang tumpah dari dua gelas putih yang telah pecah menjadi kepingan terlihat menggenang di bawah kaki pria tersebut.

"A─apa... yang kalian lakukan?"

Sasuke menoleh lalu mendelik kesal pada pria bermata serupa dengan mata miliknya.

"Niisan..." bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

HUWEEEEEE~~~

Saia emang bener-bener ngga becus bikin scene romance kayak gini TT3TT...

Tolong dimaafkan... saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dan akan memperbanyak membaca komik-komik hentai lainnya *digetokin Sasuke and Naruto*.

Ngga terasa romancenya yah??? Sebenernya saia juga nggak yakin mau nulis adegan macem begini. Tapi kan seiringnya jalan cerita, kisah cintanya juga harus makin kerasa kan? Makanya saia nambahin sedikid adegan kisunya..

Sasuke : Terus kenapa lo malah bikin-bikin cerita bergenre romance? Itu 'kan udah jadi resiko lo!

Naara : Iya sih... *pundung*... Lho! Tapi kok cuma lo doang yang keliatan seneng, Sas?

Sasuke : Masa?

Naruto : Dasar author rese!! Sialan lo!!Lo udah ngebuat harga diri gue ancur di depan si teme ini!! Huweeee *mewek-mewek sambil nyiapin tali gantungan di pohon jengkol buat ngegantung si author*.

Sasuke : *evil smirk*

Naruto : HUWEEEEEE!!!!?? *lari niat ngadu sama Minato*.

Naara : Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ngebaca cerita ini.. HOAAH!!! *ngeliat Minato bangkit dari kubur* Review pliiis!! *ngibrit *


	7. Chapter 7

**Naara : **Ne.. maaf, saia telat lagi apdetnya… Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama nyarang di kompi. Gak ada mood buat ngepost sih *digebukin readers*. Oh, buat balesan ripiu saia bales setelah cerita ini aja yah^^…

Okeh… langsung aja dah ke cerita, sebelum saia disambitin.. *ngibrit no jutsu*

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: "Gaara-kun... aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum meletakkan bibirnya di atas dahi Gaara dengan lembut. SasuXfemNaru. OOC, AU, Aneh! R&R plizz!!

**Age**: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba : 16 tahun

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara : 20 tahun

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 7 : I still love you

.

.

"_Aku sayang Naru!"_

"_Aku juga sayang padamu!"_

"_Kenapa Naru juga sayang padaku?"_

"_Karena Gaara sahabat pertamaku di sini! Terus kenapa Gaara sayang sama Naru?"_

"_Karena Naru cinta pertamaku."_

"_Benarkah? Terima kasih, Gaara!"_

KRIIIING

Suara weker menggema nyaring dalam ruang besar nan megah bercat krem. Seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang tidur berukuran king size merasa terusik akan bunyi nyaring yang telah membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya.

Tangan putihnya menjulur perlahan menekan tombol weker yang tepat berada di atas meja yang ada di sisi ranjangnya. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kirinya menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya yang bercorak tato 'ai'.

"Mimpi masa lalu ya?" gumamnya sendiri, "seperti kakek-kakek saja," dengusnya geli lalu melirik jam wekernya yang masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Mata hijaunya beralih ke arah daun pintu ganda kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Gaara-sama, anda sudah bangun?" seorang wanita muda membuka pintu kamar Gaara.

Wajah cantik sang pelayan berubah menjadi sama persis dengan warna rambutnya yang merah muda begitu melihat sang tuan muda yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tanpa mengenakan pakaian tidurnya kecuali jeans hitam yang dipakainya.

"Ma─maafkan saya, Gaara-sama! Saya mau membersihkan kamar anda pagi ini!" pelayan muda itu gelagapan sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Hn." Sang tuan muda mengangguk pelan, "tak apa, Tayuya," Gaara menyambar kaus merah yang tergeletak di ujung ranjangnya.

Tayuya, sang pelayan muda itu pun tersenyum senang lalu melangkah menuju jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai cokelat gelap.

"Apakah tidur anda nyenyak malam ini? Saya harap anda bermimpi indah!" Tayuya menggeser tirai gorden besar yang ada di belakang ranjang besar Gaara, membiarkan kehangatan sang mentari pagi menyebar ke dalam kamar megah itu.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum ia berbelok memasuki kamar mandinya, "ya... mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan," pemuda berambut merah itu senyuman kecil yang langsung membuat wajah Tayuya terasa terbakar dan jadi salah tingkah.

"M─mau saya siapkan airnya du─dulu... Gaara-sama?"

Gaara menggeleng lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Setelah itu Tayuya pun melaksanakan kewajibannya yang sempat tertunda, membersihkan kamar sang tuan muda sambil bersenandung riang dan tak luput juga senyuman bahagia yang terkembang di wajah cerahnya. Beberapa kali pula ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil cekikikan sendiri seperti orang autis. Aneh..

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha...

Keriuhan suara jeritan burung-burung kecil terdengar bersemangat untuk memulai hari yang baru pagi itu. Namun suasana sarapan pagi di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha nampak sepi tak seperti biasa.

Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara diantara kelima orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka. Sasori sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya sementara Sai tak bisa melepaskan diri dari handphone hitamnya sejak tadi pagi. Dua orang termuda lainnya tetap menyantap sarapan mereka tanpa berkomentar. Hal ini membuat Uchiha Itachi, si penghuni tertua (lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sasori) di rumahnya saat itu menghela nafas pasrah dan melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa gairah.

Mata onyxnya melirik wajah sang adik termuda yang ada di sebelah Sai. Wajah Sasuke tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Kini mata Itachi berpindah pada Naruto yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Cara makannya terlihat agak canggung dan wajahnya yang biasa ceria pagi ini nampak mendung.

Melihat kehambaran suasana rumah mereka pagi itu membuat Itachi melamun dan kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore.

--Flashback--

"_A─apa... yang kalian lakukan?" _

_Sasuke menoleh lalu mendelik kesal pada pria bermata serupa dengan mata miliknya. _

"_Niisan..." bisik Sasuke._

_Dengan berbagai asumsi aneh yang sembarangan masuk ke dalam kepalanya, Itachi berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. __"Apa maksud semua ini?" suara berat Itachi terdengar sedikit goyah._

_Mata kelamnya mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian._

_Naruto segera bangkit dari ranjang dan buru-buru melangkah menghampiri Itachi, "Nii─Niisan... ka─" kalimat dan langkahnya terpotong saat Sasuke menarik tangannya. Mata onyx-nya berkilat tenang, berusaha terlihat sedikit meyakinkan gadis yang ada di sisinya. _

"_Seperti yang Niisan lihat." _

_Itachi membatu, tercengang. Pendengaran serta otaknya sama sekali tak menerima dan membelot keras jawaban singkat Sasuke._

"_Padahal kau sadar kalau Naru-chan sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, 'kan? Kenapa?!" desis Itachi dengan suara rendah._

_Mata hitam Itachi semakin menajam dan menyudutkan keduanya, benar-benar tak seperti Itachi yang biasanya. Naruto sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan seragam Sasuke, panik. _

"_...Karena kami telah terikat sejak dulu, jauh sebelum Niisan mengenalnya," Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto._

"_Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa kata Tousan nanti?"_

_Setelah mengambil kunci motor dan jaket birunya, Sasuke segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam. "Aku tidak peduli," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Itachi._

"_SASUKE!!?" Itachi tak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Sasuke selain bantingan keras pintu masuk rumahnya. _

_Butiran air mata yang sudah menggumpal di pelupuk mata Naruto tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Butiran-butiran bening itu menggelinding membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Makin lama isak tangisnya yang halus makin terdengar di telinga Itachi._

"_Nii... maaf, Niisan..." isak Naruto disela-sela suara tangisnya yang tertahan. Kedua tangannya menutupi mata langitnya yang telah terkontaminasi dengan genangan air mata._

_Mendengar suara tangis memilukan sang adik membuat Itachi makin tak tahan untuk segera mendekap tubuh Naruto._

"_Tak apa, ini sama sekali bukan salah Naru-chan!" Itachi membelai lembut kepala Naruto yang ada dalam pelukannya sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya untuk meredakan tangisnya. Namun usaha tulusnya malah mendatangkan isak adiknya yang makin mengeras._

--End of flashback--

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi Itachi menghela nafas berat yang berbarengan dengan suara dentingan garpu dan pisau milik Sasuke yang saling beradu.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual sarapan paginya, Sasuke meraih ransel hitamnya yang ia gantung di kursinya.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Sasuke?" tegur Sai yang baru separuh menghabiskan makanannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang menunduk sambil memotong-motong asal sarapannya dengan tidak bergairah.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah dingin Sasuke, "tapi─."

"Aku tunggu di luar," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan ruang makan yang disaput bengong oleh seluruh penghuninya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas pasrah lalu meraih gelas susunya dan menghabiskannya sepertiga. Tak lupa Itachi menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Naruto.

"Um.. untuk Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran setelah melihat Itachi membawa kembali kotak makan milik Sasuke ke dapur.

"Katanya hari ini dia sedang nggak mau bawa bekal," jawab Itachi lesu diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya yang lembut. Senyuman yang kelihatannya jauh dari keceriaan di mata Naruto.

Naruto kembali menunduk sedih. "Maafkan aku... Niisan. Gara-gara aku..."

Itachi ikut terdiam sesaat sebelum senyum lembutnya sedikit melebar di permukaan wajah tampannya.

"Aku mohon, jangan kau pikirkan lagi soal kejadian kemarin! Aku hanya ingin lihat wajah Naru-chan yang tersenyum saja," Itachi membelai kepala Naruto lembut. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia gerai pagi itu terasa halus dan lembut dalam belaian Itachi.

Senyuman tipis terkembang di wajah Naruto. ia mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Itachi. "Arigatou.. Niisan.."

Itachi melepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkan Naruto berlari meninggalkannya. Perasaan gundah Itachi sedikit terobati begitu melihat keceriaan di wajah Naruto yang sedikitnya telah kembali.

Naruto berlari menuju ruang makan lalu menarik tas orange kesayangannya. "Aku berangkat!" serunya semangat lalu mencium pipi Sasori yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasori cuek tanpa menelengkan kepalanya. Jari lentiknya terus sibuk menari-nari di atas keyboard laptopnya.

"Hati-hati!" nasehat Itachi dari dalam dapur.

"Aah~ lagi-lagi berangkat sama Sasuke! Kapan nih giliranku?" gerutu Sai tak bersemangat. Jari-jari pucatnya memain-mainkan botol selai yang sudah kosong.

"Kau belum berangkat, Sai?" tanya Itachi sambil membawa senampan cheese cake dari dapur lalu diletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Masih pagi, Niisan! Aku malas," sahut Sai ogah-ogahan.

Sasori menutup laptopnya dan merapikan kertas-kertas miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja makan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Gue beragkat dulu."

Itachi melongo lalu melirik jam dinding. "Lho! Ini 'kan masih pagi sekali, Sas? Jam segini udah ada kelas?"

"Mampir dulu ke rumah Deidara," Sasori menyerobot sepotong cheese cake yang ada di atas nampan sebelum menarik tas hitamnya.

"Hm... cewek berambut pirang itu ya?" selidik Sai sok tahu. Jari telunjuknya ia pakai untuk menggaruk-garuk dagunya, persis dengan tampang detektif gadungan Kogoro Mouri.

Sasori memutar bola matanya sambil memasukan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyeloyor cuek menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Sasori, sebentar..." tahan Itachi.

Sasori hanya meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Itachi mengisyaratkannya untuk segera kembali duduk di kursi ruang makan. Sasori mendengus sebal, namun akhirnya membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah gontai kembali ke ruang makan.

Setelah memastikan Sasori telah mendaratkan kembali bokongnya dengan tidak ikhlas di atas kursinya, barulah Itachi memulai pembicaraannya.

"Apa lo nggak pernah berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Naru-chan itu... agak terlalu dekat?" tanya Itachi agak ragu. "Er... maksud gue.. sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sai yang masih duduk di sebelah Itachi ikut menguping pembicaraan kedua kakaknya.

Suasana nampak hening sesaat. Sai mencomot cheese cakenya yang ketiga. Mata kelamnya tak mau lepas dari wajah serius Itachi. Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan kursi lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Soal itu, gue udah tahu. Gue rasa mereka punya suatu ikatan, bukan sekedar hubungan sebagai saudara tiri," jawab Sasori kalem namun sukses membuat mulut Itachi mengangan lebar.

Sai menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu!" timpal Sai yang makin memperlebar lubang hidung Itachi.

"Jadi kalian berdua sadar?" selidik Itachi dengan penampilan wajah yang terlihat benar-benar sungguh aneh. Keduanya pun mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" Itachi mulai gondok.

"Sejak Naruto dateng ke sini!" jawab Sasori dan Sai kompak. Keduanya pun langsung melemparkan pandangan keki.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Niisan?" tanya Sai penasaran. Tangannya kembali menjulur ke arah nampan perak cheese cake yang tinggal sepotong. Tapi langkahnya keduluan Sasori yang langsung menyerobot dan mencaploknya bulat-bulat.

"Ng─Nggak..." Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menjadi pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Lo takut ini bakal jadi masalah nantinya?" Sasori menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran sisa sirup blueberry.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Setelah senampan penuh cheese cake habis, tak ada alasan bagi Sasori untuk berlama-lama di dalam ruang makan. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tas yang ia letakkan di kaki meja.

"Sebisa mungkin, gue pasti mendukung semua keputusan yang Naruto ambil. Karena itu pasti jalan hidup yang udah dia pilih. Gue rasa pilihannya udah pasti jadi yang terbaik buat dia," ucap Sasori sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang makan. "Karena gue percaya sepenuhnya sama dia."

Itachi tertegun sambil memandangi punggung Sasori yang menghilang di kejauhan. Hatinya tiba-tiba meluluh dan terasa hangat dengan segala ucapan Sasori. Beberapa kalimat yang dilantunkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar bagai bisikan sang malaikat penolong yang tak kunjung datang membantunya untuk keluar dari kegelisahan yang menjeratnya sejak kemarin.

Senyuman tulus Itachi kembali terpahat di wajahnya.

Sai ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Itachi yang masih melongo memperhatikan pintu rumahnya yang baru saja dibanting oleh Sasori.

"Jangan kira hanya Niisan saja yang bisa mendukung Naru-chan terus-terusan!" ujar Sai beserta dengan senyuman charming-nya seperti biasa.

"Sai..." bisik Itachi penuh haru. Baru kini ia sadari bahwa senyuman asal-asalannya Sai dapat menenangkan hatinya yang sedang galau.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Niisan," Sai pun akhirnya pergi menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil kesayangannya, meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang tersenyum-senyum seorang diri di dalam ruang makan.

"Terima kasih... semuanya..."

.

.

.

"Pulang nanti biar aku yang jemput ke kelasmu," wanti Sasuke sebelum berpisah dengan Naruto yang masih harus naik satu lantai lagi menuju kelasnya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu sedikit merengek saat dengan manjanya Sasuke mengusap-ngusap kepalanya hingga membuat para fans girls-nya menjerit-jerit minta diperlakukan dengan adil.

"Su─sudah sana! Aku mau ke kelasku dulu!" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Wajah tan-nya merona saat merasakan remasan lembut pada tangan kirinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, dengan seulas senyuman. "A─apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "hari ini kau cantik sekali." Tangan putih Sasuke menyeka helai rambut pirang yang menutupi dahi Naruto, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi, untuk sekian kalinya wajah Naruto kembali memerah sampai sekilas terlihat mirip dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"D─DAAH!!" teriak Naruto spontan lalu menepis genggaman Sasuke sebelum berlari menuju lantai tiga.

Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Senyum kemenangan masih terkembang di wajah tampannya, membuat beberapa gadis dan cleaning servis yang melewatinya terserang epilepsi secara misterius.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kelas, beberapa anak menyapa Naruto yang baru tiba. Dengan seyum sumringah, Naruto membalas sapaan kawan-kawannya. Si alis tebal Rock Lee menyapanya paling semangat. Sedangkan Pein menyapanya dengan cara melakukan ritual bersujud sambil menyembah-nyembah Naruto yang langsung membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya sweatdrop.

"Pagi!" sapa Konan, Ayame, dan Hinata kompak. Naruto langsung bergabung dengan ketiganya yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat jendela kelas.

"Hehehe! Kalian datang pagi sekali!"

"Ka─kami memang selalu berangkat bersama setiap pagi," Hinata tersenyum saat menjawab.

Naruto mengangguk paham, masih dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan mendadak. Naruto menoleh padanya, "apa sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi?" selidik Konan saat melihat wajah hepi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bi─biasa saja! Ng...hehehe!" berkelit, ia pun meluncurkan cengiran supernya.

Ah, Konan memang pintar menemukan kesalahan orang lain, pikir Naruto.

"Ja─jam segini sensei belum ada yang datang?" Naruto mulai merekayasa topik sebelum Ayame ikut-ikutan mencurigainya.

"Hari ini kelas kosong. Pelajaran baru akan mulai jam ke dua nanti," jelas Ayame.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Tidak biasa. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ha─hari ini Gaa─Gaara-kun mau mendiskusikan tentang festival budaya yang acaranya akan dipercepat," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Guratan-guratan merah begitu terlihat jelas menghias wajah putihnya.

"Oh, dadakan sekali! Jadi sekarang Gaara ada di mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa agak memanas. "Mungkin Gaa─Gaara-kun se─sedang rapat dengan Tsunade-sama,"

Ayame menyeringai jahil lalu menyikut Hinata pelan, "kalau lagi ngomongin Gaara rasanya kamu semangat sekali, Hinata!"

Dalam sekejap warna merah dari wajah Hinata menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang habis sebulan berjemur di pantai. Ayame dan Konan cekikikan senang.

"Ah, dari kemarin aku sudah penasaran! Hubungan Hinata dengan Gaara itu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Naruto innocent tanpa memperdulikan ratapan memelas dari mata bening Hinata.

"Memang Gaara nggak pernah cerita?"

Naruto menggeleng cengo.

Konan tersenyum sambil iseng menggoda Hinata dengan matanya, "Hinata itu mantan pacarnya Gaara."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Konan sambil menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

"Da─dasar! A─aku mau ke toilet," jawab Hinata terbata sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Memang sudah nasib untuk Hinata, mendadak wajahnya membentur tubuh seseorang yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk. Kertas-kertas yang dibawa orang itu berhambur ke segala arah.

"Ma─maaf!" Hinata buru-buru membantu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya. Wajah chubby-nya kini mungkin bisa disejajarkan dengan tomat.

"Tak apa."

Hinata membatu di tempat. Kepalanya mendongak perlahan. Mata lavendernya kian melebar saat pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan mata hijau pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Gaa─Gaara-kun!" suara pekikan Hinata tertahan. Cuek, Gaara tetap memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang jatuh. Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Konan dan Ayame membekap mulut masing-masing saking tidak kuatnya menahan tawa mereka.

Naruto menghampiri keduanya. "Kau nggak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanyanya rada cemas karena Hinata diam termenung sejak tadi.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih membatu di tempat. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau berikan kertas-kertas itu kepadaku?" Gaara menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ada digenggaman Hinata.

"Ma─maaf."

"Jangan keluar dulu! Aku mau menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama pagi ini," Gaara membantu Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja Guru dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing, begitu juga dengan siswa yang lain karena Neji memberi aba-aba layaknya komando perang kepada pasukannya untuk segera duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Satu jam ke depan, menjadi neraka terburuk bagi Hinata yang terus mendapatkan ledekan serta siulan dari Konan dan Ayame.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering keras hingga membuat seluruh siswa bersorak kegirangan dan langsung melesat menuju kantin, surganya orang-orang kelaparan. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah mereka siapkan dari rumah. Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak dikagetkan lagi dengan keanehan bentuk bekalnya yang penuh dengan bentuk-bentuk unik. Namun tetap tidak membuat Konan untuk berhenti terbahak.

"Gaara! Mau makan bareng?" seru Naruto saat melihat Gaara yang belum pergi ke kantin bersama Neji dan kawan-kawan.

"No thanks," ucapnya singkat.

"Wajahmu agak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ketiga temannya termasuk Hinata ikut menoleh ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku mau istirahat dulu!" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ayame melirik Naruto sambil melahap telur rebusnya.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri sih!" timpal Konan.

Naruto sedikit termenung lalu menggeleng kepalanya. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja," ucapnya yang ditanggapi anggukkan dari Ayame dan Konan.

Hinata menutup kotak bekalnya lalu menyimpannya dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya, "a─aku mau ke toilet dulu!"

Naruto dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan melanjutkan santap siang mereka. Setelah meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong, Hinata segera memacu langkahnya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Bola mata Hinata menggerilya ke segala arah saat ia sampai di sebuah tempat luas yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan liar. Hanya kecantikan pemandangan hijaulah yang didominasi oleh pepohonan besar yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Semilir angin lembut meniup pelan rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai. Indera penciumannya dapat mencium harum rerumputan hijau yang terasa kental di sekitarnya.

Mata lavendernya langsung dapat menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di bawah bayang-bayang pohon besar. Warna rambut merahnya nampak mencolok di sekitar pemandangan yang serba hijau.

Dengan langkah ragu, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Mata emerald sang pemuda sama sekali tak nampak, menandakan ia benar-benar terlelap karena terbuai dengan hangatnya belaian angin.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah pemuda tersebut. Wajah putihnya kembali merona. 'D─dia benar-benar lelah,' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun..." bisik Hinata pelan tak berniat membangunkan Gaara yang terlihat nyaman bermain di alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata membelai rambut merah Gaara.

"Ra─rambutmu sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya," senyumnya masih tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya, terlihat begitu menikmati wajah tidur sang pujaan hati.

"Ngh..." Hinata tersentak saat Gaara mendesah sambil berguling ke samping dan berpindah ke pangkuan Hinata, menjadikannya sebagai bantalan tidurnya.

"A─ah... ba─bagaimana ini?" tanyanya panik plus gelagapan dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Ingin rasanya ia memekik sekeras yang ia bisa, namun hatinya terlanjur luluh saat melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat benar-benar polos dalam tidurnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata lavender cantik terus memperhatikannya wajah damainya yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Gaara-kun..." bisik Hinata lagi. Pandangannya benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari wajah Gaara yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Perlahan gadis itu membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Gaara. Rambut panjangnya yang halus menyentuh dan membelai permukaan wajah Gaara. "...aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum meletakkan bibirnya di atas dahi Gaara dengan lembut.

Hembusan angin kembali bertiup hingga dapat mempreteli dedaunan dari pohonnya. Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil yang berkerumun di atas pepohonan besar terdengar bagai nyanyian merdu siang itu.

Hinata menarik kembali bibirnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata langit menatapnya dengan lembut dari balik pohon besar tak jauh dari bangunan tua. Naruto tersenyum senang hingga hampir tak dapat menahan cengirannya.

'Ternyata Hinata benar-benar menyayanginya,' batin Naruto lalu menyeloyor pergi menuju bangunan utama dengan hati riang.

Hinata buru-buru menoleh ke arah pohon besar yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto.

"Su─suara apa itu?" tanyanya gelisah. Mata lavendernya kembali beralih pada Gaara yang agak menggeliat dalam pangkuannya. Warna emerald muncul dari balik kelopak matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan.

Hinata agak gelagapan dan makin panik saat Gaara menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Perlahan pemuda berambut merah itu bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau... sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan wajah yang masih terlihat agak mengantuk, "kenapa aku bisa tidur dipangkuanmu?"

Hinata langsung berdiri sambil membungkuk. "Ma─maaf, Gaara-kun! A─aku harus ke─kembali ke kelas!" ucapnya lalu berlari menuju bangunan utama.

Gaara termenung memandang Hinata yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di dalam gelapnya jalan panjang yang melewati gedung-gedung tua.

Perlahan tangan kanannya meraba keningnya yang tertutup poninya yang sudah lumayan memanjang.

"Hangat..." bisiknya seraya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Narutoo!!! Sasuke sudah datang tuh!!" teriak Ayame antusias saat melihat Sasuke dengan gaya cueknya masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan histeris dari siswi yang sedang berkemas untuk pulang.

"A─aku tahu kok!!" jawab Naruto sambil membekap mulut Ayame yang tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama Sasuke.

"Sudah dijemput sang pangeran nih!" cibir Konan sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam ranselnya.

Naruto berniat menjitak kepala Konan kalau saja Sasuke belum berdiri di sampingnya saat itu.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke, stay cool.

Naruto mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga orang kawannya.

Sasuke sempat melemparkan death glare khas Uchiha-nya pada Gaara saat tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengan pemuda stoic berambut merah itu.

"A─ayo cepat kita pulang!" Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke begitu merasakan adanya kilatan listrik dari mata onyx Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Cih! Gue keduluan!" gerutu Pein sambil meninju keras mejanya.

"Hahaha... lo nggak bakal bisa menyentuh Naru-chan selama ada my little otouto!" ceramah Sai yang langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah plus pelototan sangar ala Pein.

"Huh! Gue lagi kesel! Sekarang lo temenin gue main di Game center aja! Jangan lupa kalo lo yang traktir!" perintah Pein sambil menyeret Sai dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"WHAT!!?" jerit Sai merana.

.

.

.

"TADAIMA~" seru Naruto ceria saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ah... okaeri Naru-chan!" sahut Itachi yang sedang memasukkan macam-macam buku dan kertas ke dalam tas hitamnya di ruang tengah.

"Niisan mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Aku mau ke kampus dulu, kebagian jam sore," jelas Itachi, "sebentar lagi Sasori pulang. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan makan makan untuk kalian. Nanti tinggal dihangatkan saja!" jelas Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Itachi tersenyum lalu penepuk kepala Naruto. "Lebih baik kau ganti bajumu! Niisan mau berangkat dulu. Kalian berdua hati-hati di rumah!" nasehat Itachi. Naruto tersenyum lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "untunglah dia sudah kembali ceria!"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Itachi terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, "jangan buat dia menangis lagi! Karena dia adalah wanita berharga yang harus kita jaga, ingat itu!"

Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman tulus Itachi melalui ekor matanya. Perlahan Sasuke mengangguk, membuat senyuman Itachi makin terkembang lebar.

"Ya sudah, Niisan berangkat dulu!" ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, hati-hati," sahut Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat itu Sasuke tengah tersenyum padanya.

Itachi pun membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Uukh~" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan pensil.

Mata birunya terus memelototi rentetan rumus-rumus sulit yang menjadi tugas dari sensei-nya yang super nyentrik, yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Dengan gampangnya orang bermasker aneh itu memberikan sepuluh lembar tugas yang harus di selesaikan besok pagi. Dan dengan teganya pula ia tertawa dari balik buku anehnya di atas penderitaan serta jeritan para anak didiknya.

Naruto membanting kepalanya frustasi di atas meja belajar. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia berkutat dengan buku fisikanya yang super tebal. Tinggal menyelesaikan tiga nomor terakhir dan setelah itu tugasnya pun selesai. Namun tuhan belum mengizinkannya bersantai. Tiga soal terakhir benar-benar membuatnya memeras otak sampai menjajal berbagai macam rumus rumit. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apa pun.

Setelah merasa putus asa karena perang batin dengan soal-soal aneh yang diberikan oleh sensei-nya yang aneh pula, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Sasori, si jenius yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajarannya.

Naruto sempat dongkol saat mengingat dengan bangga dan noraknya Sasori memberikan julukan pada dirinya sendiri sebagai 'si Einstein berambut merah', namun akhirnya ia memanjatkan syukur pada tuhan karena menciptakan kakaknya sebagai orang jenius yang bisa membantunya keluar dari jeratan rumus-rumus yang membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang.

"Niisan!" tanpa permisi Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sasori. Kamarnya yang luas dan bercat dinding warna merah hati nampak kosong. Ia tak dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasori di dalamnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk Sasori yang terbalut sprei berwarna merah maroon. Dilemparnya semua buku-buku yang di bawanya kesembarang tempat.

Mata birunya menjelajah ke segala penjuru. Dua buah rak buku besar berdiri kokoh di sebelah meja belajarnya. Sebuah televisi besar tergeletak di atas lantai tanpa beralaskan meja. Terdapat juga sebuah jendela besar yang membentang di belakang ranjangnya, jendela yang sama persis dengan jendela yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Ternyata orangnya rapi juga!" gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil lalu memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasori terbuka sehingga membuat Naruto membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Namun yang ia lihat di ambang pintu bukanlah sosok Sasori, melainkan sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning panjang yang di kuncir satu.

Mata biru sang wanita tersebut terbelalak terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang sedang terlentang nyaman di atas ranjang Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasori dari belakang wanita tersebut.

Wanita bermata biru itu berkilat garang pada Sasori.

"BRENGSEK!!?" dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi wanita itu langsung mendaratkan tinjunya ke hidung Sasori.

"Uufh... apa-apaan kau?" ringis Sasori saat hidungnya terasa dibanjiri oleh cairan hangat.

Wanita itu menggeram kecil dan lagi-lagi mendaratkan tamparannya ke wajah Sasori.

"PUTUS!!?" jeritnya dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terbengong-bengong memegangi hidunganya yang berdarah dan pipinya yang membengkak.

Beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran Sasori pun kembali dari keterbengong-bengongannya.

"Tunggu!! Deidara!!!!" Sasori langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya dan mengejar wanita bernama Deidara yang sudah mencegat supir taksi di pinggir jalan.

Naruto hanya dapat menyaksikannya dengan wajah cengo, melihat sang kakak yang dengan PeDenya berlari-lari di pinggir jalan dengan wajah babak belur mengejar-ngejar taksi yang melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

Balesan ripiu…

Ao : Waduh o,O!!! Chi! *ngejambak rambut Itachi*, katanya kamu ganggu SasuNaru tuh! *author di tsukuyomi*. Makasih udah ngeripiu, Ao-san^^

L_i_a : Gaar, ditanya tuh! Kamu siapanya Hinata sih?? (Gaara nunjuk-nunjuk cerita fic) hehehe.. makasih udah ngeripiu ya^^ Itachi ganggu??? Kita kunciin aja dia di kulkas. Haha

Hana Yuki Namikaze : Ketauan gara-gara Sasuke terlalu nepsong. *chidoried*. Yosh!! Ini saia apdet!! Ripiu lagi yah^^

bebobobo : tengkiu udah ngeripiu, bo-san^^ *author kesamber geledek*

Cute Tamacchan : Gimana kalo Itachi kita bekep aja? Biar nggak lemes ke orang gitu^^. Hehehe

Rei no otome : Huwaa!! Suka SasuHina?? Sama dong^^!! Oke, makasih banget sarannya! Pasti saia catet! *peluk-peluk Rie-san*

Nie Akanaru : ngeganti pulsamu o,O!!! *kabur*. Makasih sudah meripiu, Nie-san!! Ripiu lagi yah^^ *digampar*

shiNomori naOmi : makasih sudah meripiu!!!! *loncat-loncat*. Jah, biarin aja cangkirnya, 'kan ada Pein yang siap ngebersihin^^

.sabaku : Nek, makasih kau mau ngeripiu fic saia yang ini!!! Nasib Gaara nggak akan kubikin nista-nista amad kok, paling melarat aja *dikemplang*

NaMizu No Mai : Tengs dah ngeripiu, dek!! Kau juga dong, apdet pik mu!!

Neko battler : selamatkan dirimu, Itachi! Kamu bener-bener dibilang pengganggu sama semua readers ya?? *nepok punggung Itachi yang lagi pundung*

.

Makasih sudah mau ngebaca, apa lagi ngeripi fic saia..

Kesalahan pasti ada, karena manusia nggak ada yang sempurna dan nggak bisa luput dari kesalahan..

Makanya, saia minta ripiunya dong!!

Tulis aja kritikan ato saran yang membangun!!

Saia terima dengan berat hati.. *dikubur pake semen*

Review please??


	8. Chapter 8

Euh.. ini perlu saia edit ulang dikarenakan banyak tulisan 17 e.. apalah itu (;-_-)… Saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readersku tersayang -disambit- yang jadi nggak ngerti karena keberadaan tulisan aneh itu. Sepenuhnya itu kesalahan Ms word di warnet –gigit kompyu warnet-

Gomen ne, minna^^

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasoDei

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Summary **: Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Naruto. Perasaan aneh perlahan muncul di hati Naruto. Irama jantungnya memacu sedikit lebih cepat. SasuXfemNaru. OOC, AU, Aneh! R&R plizz!!

**Age** : Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba : 16 tahun

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee :17 tahun

Sai : 18 tahun

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara : 20 tahun

.

. 

**Enjoy!!!**

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 8 : Special Gift

.

"Akh!?" erang Sasori saat sebuah handuk putih yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat menyentuh permukaan hidungnya yang sudah tidak mancung lagi.

"Sa─sakit ya?" tangan putih Deidara langsung menarik mundur handuk yang sedang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan serta mengompres cedera pada hidung Sasori.

Sasori cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "makanya lain kali kau tanya dulu padaku!"

Deidara ikut cemberut. Tapi setelah melihat hidung Sasori yang benyok nan penyok serta jiplakan merah besar pada pipi kanan Sasori hasil karya nistanya, luluhlah hati si wanita berambut blonde tersebut. "Maaf…" ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Niisan!" Naruto menempelkan kapas yang ia lumuri dengan cairan alcohol pada pipi bengkak kakaknya. "Jangan salahkan Dei-san terus!"

"Ouch!!" Sasori langsung menepis tangan Naruto, "kau ini nggak bisa sedikit lembut ya? Pakai perasaan sedikit dong, Baka Imouto!" protes Sasori.

Naruto langsung memajukan bibir bawahnya, "jadi cowok perasa amat sih! Niisan nggak jantan!" Naruto langsung mencelupkan handuk biru yang ada di sebelah Deidara ke dalam air hangat dan dengan binalnya ia menggosok-gosok bekas darah ada di kedua lubang hidung Sasori.

"Adaw!! ITAI!!" jerit Sasori sejadi-jadinya. Raungan memilukannya mengundang perhatian Sai yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut nimbrung sambil menonton aksi ganas Naruto bersama dengan Deidara di ruang tengah.

Wanita bernama Deidara itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah abnormal kakak beradik Namikaze itu.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Sasori punya adik. Maaf ya, Naruto!" Deidara mengatupkan kedua tangan putihnya di depan wajah manisnya.

Naruto langsung melempar cengiran lebar khasnya, "bukan salah Dei-san kok! Aniki-ku yang baka ini sepertinya berniat memonopolimu sendirian, sampai nggak pernah cerita apapun padaku." Wajah Deidara mendadak terasa menghangat sementara Naruto menyikut keras perut Kakaknya sampai membuat si korban meringis kesakitan. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya dapat membalasnya dangan tempelengan ringan di kepala adiknya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku tadi?" tanya Sasori sarkastis. Gara-gara ini nih, wajah kebanggaannya sekarang jadi begini.

"Ah," Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasori lalu keluar dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal dalam pelukannya. "Bantu selesaikan tugas Fisika-ku!"

"Cih! Malas!" Sasori buang muka dengan gaya sok acuh, "tadi kau merawatku nggak tulus sih!"

Naruto langsung berlutut di depan Sasori sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan memelas, "kumohon Niisan~~" tak lupa pula ia luncurkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Namun dengan cueknya Sasori malah pergi sambil menyeret Deidara masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ratapan merana sang adik.

Sudah tak mempan rupanya. Terlanjur kebal…

"ARGHH!!?" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil membanting buku-bukunya ke atas karpet.

Sasori tersenyum sinis sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan senyuman charming-nya, Sai menghampiri Naruto yang sedang dilanda keputusasaan.

"Naru-chan, tugasku juga belum selesai! Mau kerjakan sama-sama?" tawar Sai dengan muka nepsong yang langsung mendapatkan sambitan sandal dari dalam kamar Sasori.

Sasori yang tidak ikhlas adiknya dekat-dekat ataupun disentuh oleh aliran mesum seperti Sai tak punya pilihan lain selain membantu Naruto menyelesaikan tugas Fisikanya.

.

.

"Sasuke, waktunya makan malam!" Naruto melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. "Sai sudah─"

Mata biru Naruto spontan langsung membulat begitu melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan selembar handuk di bagian pinggangnya.

"Ma─maaf!!" Naruto buru-buru menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke.

Yah.. apa daya atau memang nasib, pintu gagal tertutup karena tangan Sasuke dengan sigapnya menarik balik gagang pintunya dan menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Terburu-buru? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Dobe?" senyuman tipis membingkai sempurna di wajah dinginnya.

Naruto merapatkan dirinya pada daun pintu karena insting tajamnya berteriak bahwa dia sedang dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Cepat pakai bajumu! Sa─Sai sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," ucapnya terbata-bata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah selain arah wajah pemuda yang makin menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pucat yang menjebaknya.

Senyuman atau lebih pantas terlihat seperti seringai di wajah Sasuke makin mengembang, "kenapa? Padahal sebelumnya kau pernah melihatku dalam keadaan begini, 'kan?" suara rendahnya yang berat terdengar sedikit serak. Naruto nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat merasakan sentuhan halus pada bagian daun telinganya.

Helai rambut hitamnya yang basah menyentuh pelan permukaan kulit wajah Naruto. Pemuda beriris mata onyx itu tidak memperdulikan tetesan-tetesan air bening yang menggulir dari tubuh mulusnya kini telah membanjiri lantai kamarnya.

Sasuke meniupkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya perlahan ke telinga Naruto hingga membuat gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit menggigil dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sasuke… jangan…" desahnya pelan sambil berusaha mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

Naruto agak sedikit memberontak saat merasakan kecepatan detak jantungnya yang kian meningkat terasa seperti mendobrak paksa dadanya. Suara-suara manja yang dilantunkan oleh Sasuke terdengar bagai lagu cinta yang dapat mengoyak keinginannya untuk dimiliki sepenuhnya.

"Manis..." ucapnya lembut sambil mencium lekuk leher Naruto. Tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto yang sedikit bergetar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang sudah semerah saus tomat.

"Naru-chan? Kau di dalam?"

Suara ketukan keras yang berasal dari pintu cokelat yang sedang dipunggungi oleh Naruto memecah atmosfer romantis di antara keduanya.

Seperti angin lalu, Sasuke nampak tidak perduli dan tetap meneruskan kesenangannya yang sempat tertunda. Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar pemuda berambut gelap tersebut menjauh darinya.

"Sa─Sai? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Ikannya hangus. Bagaimana ini?" sahutnya kalem.

Naruto buru-buru membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sai yang terlihat agak cemong. Celemek pink milik Kushina melingkar di pinggangnya yang lumayan ramping sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebuah spatula.

"Aku tidak bisa masak," timpalnya lagi dengan wajah innocent.

"KENAPA KAU NGGAK BILANG SEJAK AWAL!!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju dapur saat melihat gempulan asap tebal mengapung di udara.

Sai menyempatkan diri melongok ke dalam kamar Sesuke. Jelas sekali kalau saat itu Sasuke sedang memelototinya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu senang-senangmu, Sasuke." Ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga, Sasuke langsung membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Sai.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menghampiri kursi kayu yang ada di ruang makan dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. Ia menyeka peluhnya yang membasahi dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Kekacauan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sai benar-benar menguras habis seluruh tenaganya. Naruto harus bersusah payah membersihkan bekas hangus yang menjiplak di sana-sini. Belum lagi ia harus menyiapkan ulang makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah disiapkan oleh Itachi karena semua gosong terbakar api oleh Sai.

"Terima kasih, Dei-san!" ucap Naruto tulus sambil tersenyum pada wanita berambut serupa dengan miliknya, "kalau kau nggak ada, mungkin aku sudah mati terkepung asap di dapur! Hehe.." candanya hiperbolis.

Deidara tertawa, "tidak masalah! Aku senang membantumu," katanya.

Sai pun masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan ikut berkumpul bersama keduanya. "Lapar.." celetuk Sai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Deidara bangkit dari kursinya, "biar aku panggilkan Sasori," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto ikut berdiri dari kursinya, berniat memanggil Sasuke yang juga belum bergabung dengan mereka di ruang makan. Namun ia kembali terduduk saat melihat Deidara berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru mau masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Naruto pun mulai asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sai yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sementara sang Uchiha termuda memilih untuk diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana ruang makan kembali sepi.

"Mereka lama," Sai melirik jam dinding. Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu dua orang pasangan itu belum menampakkan diri mereka.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, "biar aku lihat," katanya yang ditanggapi dengan sekali anggukan kepala Sai.

Sesampainya tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasori, Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang hendak mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya. Niatan nistanya batal saat telinganya menangkap suara desahan kecil dari dalam sana.

Mendadak pemikiran mesum menjelajahi isi kepalanya, mungkin Sai diam-diam menularkan hobinya pada Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu cokelat kamar Sasori.

Suara lembut nan halus yang dikenal Naruto adalah suara Deidara mengalun pelan. Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya. Otaknya mulai membayangkan macam-macam kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam kamar kakaknya.

Dengan hati-hati dan gerakan slow motion, perlahan ia buka daun pintu kamar Sasori. Mata birunya terbelalak dan lama kelamaan makin melebar, nyaris copot dari tempatnya.

Pemandangan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia saksikan kini dengan gamblangnya ia tonton dari balik daun pintu secara gratisan. Pemandangan di mana Sasori, si pemuda berambut merah yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang membelit pinggangnya berada di posisi yang lumayan mencurigakan.

"Sshh… bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" bisik Sasori pelan lalu membungkam mulut kekasihnya dalam sebuah ciuman tak singkat. Beberapa butir air bergulir dari rambut merahnya yang halus.

Pelan-pelan Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar Sasori dengan silence voice. Jantungnya kembali berdetak diluar kendalinya hingga membuat daya kerja pompa darah tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto meraung, menjerit, dan menyalak dalam hati. Matanya berputar-putar. Dunianya terasa disapu ombak dahsyat hingga mengguncang dan meruntuhkan kepribadian kakaknya yang selama ini ia kenal.

Dengan wajah memelas dan menyala-nyala bagaikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, Naruto kembali memasuki ruang makan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari dua pasang mata onyx milik Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Mereka ke mana?" tanya Sai heran. Mata kelamnya terus memperhatikan tingkah salting-nya Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum garing, "le─lebih baik kita makan duluan saja!" usul Naruto.

Karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta cepat-cepat diisi, Sai tidak memprotes dan langsung menyendok nasinya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas lega, bersyukur Itachi tidak sedang berada bersama mereka saat itu.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Sasori muncul bersama dengan Deidara. Keduanya segera mengambil dua tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Kalian seenaknya saja makan duluan!" cibir Sasori sambil menyendokkan nasi beserta lauknya ke piring, "kenapa nggak panggil kami dulu?"

"Tadi Naru-chan udah manggil kalian berdua kok!" sahut Sai dengan mulut penuh ikan goreng yang menjadi lauk makan malam, "iya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai meminta dukungan adiknya.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus menyantap makanannya.

Sai berganti menatap Naruto, "iya 'kan, Naru-chan?" tanyanya pantang menyerah.

Naruto ikut-ikutan tidak menjawab dan tetap meneruskan santap malamnya dengan wajah memerah. Sai pun angkat bahu, menyerah, lalu kembali meneruskan makannya.

Sasori tetap melahap makan malamnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah adiknya. Beruntungnya… dia dianugerahi Tuhan dengan otak yang cerdas, jadilah ia menemukan kesimpulannya sendiri tanpa harus bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

Secara diam-diam dan ragu, Naruto melirik wajah Sasori yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hatinya langsung mencelos saat melihat seringai di wajah tampan kakaknya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada piringnya yang masih penuh.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?" goda Sasori.

Naruto langsung tersedak ikan goreng buatannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia mengambil segelas air lalu menenggaknya dengan binal. "A─apa maksud Niisan?" tanya Naruto sewot.

Mendadak Sasori tertawa, menyita seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruang makan. Deidara segera mencubit pinggang kekasihnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Oh, ng─ngomong-ngomong besok Naru-chan ulang tahun ya?" serobot Deidara buru-buru. Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"Apa! Yang benar, Naru-chan? Kenapa nggak bilang?" tanya Sai heboh dengan muka datar, "berarti habis ini aku harus beli kado nih!"

"Hehe... nggak perlu, Sai! Kau mau menerimaku di rumah ini saja sudah cukup untukku," jawab Naruto tulus sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Naru-chan..."

"Oke, sudah waktunya kau pulang," selak Sasori cepat seraya menarik lengan Deidara.

"Kami pergi dulu ya!" Deidara melambai pada ketiga orang berwajah cengo yang tersisa di meja makan.

"Ng, kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu!" Naruto meletakkan alat-alat makannya sebelum bangkit dari kursinya, "selamat malam, Sai… Sasuke," ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kedua saudaranya.

Hening.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya setelah menegak habis jus tomatnya.

"Lho, mau kemana, Sas?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai. Sai terdiam, lalu menatap satu persatu kursi kosong yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Gezz.. aku dicuekin semua orang.."

.

.

Tok tok..

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. 'Kalau Sai, biasanya dia manggil nama dulu baru ketuk pintu. Dan kalau itu bukan Sai, berarti...'

"Ti─tidak dikunci," sahut Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Setelah mendapat izin dari empunya, seseorang memutar knop pintu kamar Naruto perlahan. Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap bayangan Naruto yang tengah duduk tegap di tepi ranjang kuningnya.

"A─ada apa, Sasuke?"

Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke melangkah menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu dan ikut duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mata kelamnya terus tertumpu pada sosok cantik yang ada di sebelahnya kini tengah tersipu malu.

"A─apa?" tanya Naruto grogi.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "huh?"

Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang tergerai bebas, "kau mau aku hadiahi apa? Nanti biar aku belikan," ucapnya lembut.

Wajah Naruto makin memanas saat mata langitnya berpapasan dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Ada cahaya di sana. Tidak segelap langit malam yang tanpa bintang lagi. Tatapannya kian melembut.

Naruto balas tersenyum, "aku tidak minta apa-apa darimu."

"Sungguh?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Tangan kanannya beralih ke dalam genggaman tangan mungil berwarna tan yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu kau nantikan saja hadiah kejutan dariku."

Kedua alis kuning Naruto terangkat. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Senyuman kecil mengembang di sudut bibir tipis Sasuke, "sudah kubilang ini hadiah kejutan, dobe."

Kedua pipi Naruto mengembung, "teme!! Kenapa sih, kau sukanya main rahasia-rahasiaan terus!"

Melihat polah tingkah menggemaskan gadis manja yang ada di sisinya, senyum Sasuke terus menerus melebar. Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih pinggang ramping Naruto dan sedikit menariknya agak merapat dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu tegap Naruto.

"Karena aku suka melihatmu yang sedang merajuk, dobe! Kau selalu membuatku gemas."

Kedua pipi Naruto menghangat. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat, komplikasi jantung atau darah tinggi mungkin.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, teme!"

"Terserah…"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur dari tubuh gadis pirang yang sedari tadi terdiam salah tingkah. Senyuman bahagia masih belum memudar dari wajah tampannya.

"Sa─Sasuke... kalau kau mau tidur, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kamarmu! Aku bukan bantalmu tahu!" rengek Naruto sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang berpura-pura terlelap di bahunya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "aku mau di sini saja."

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, "dasar... seenaknya saja!"

Detik jam yang bergerak teratur terdengar nyata mengisi kesunyian. Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Nafas hangat Sasuke berhembus teratur, menggerayang di sekitar kulit leher Naruto. Perlahan dan dengan gerakan hati-hati, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Uh.. dia benar-benar tidur.." gerutu Naruto pelan. Semburat merah terlihat makin nyata menggores permukaan kulit wajah Naruto. Mata birunya nampak berbinar melihat wajah pulas Sasuke. Gadis manis itu terkekeh pelan, "kau manis sekali kalau sedang terlelap begini..."

Naruto makin terkikik geli saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisanya kau!" Tangan halusnya membelai pipi Sasuke, "kelihatannya benar-benar lelah. Jadi nggak tega dibangunin.."

"Umh.." desah Sasuke saat Naruto menyentuh hidung mancungnya. Senyum Naruto makin mengembang melihat tingkah lucu pemuda yang kesehariannya bertingkah dingin dan kaku.

Jari telunjuk Naruto menyibak pelan poni rambut yang menutupi dahi Sasuke. "Oyasumi, Sasuke," ucapnya sembari mengecup lembut permukaan dahi Sasuke.

Naruto ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Senyuman bahagia turut mengawali awal tidurnya… tepat di sisi orang yang paling disayanginya. Aroma khas tubuh Sasuke langsung tersedot ke dalam paru-parunya tiap kali Naruto menarik nafasnya. Matanya yang mulai lelah belum juga mau terpejam karena kecepatan detak jantungnya yang mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga.

Perlahan Naruto melirikan matanya pada pintu kamarnya yang rasanya agak sedikit terbuka. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah horror saat melihat sesosok pemuda berwajah mesum mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya.

"SA─SAI!!!" jerit Naruto histeris. Refleks kedua tangannya segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih pulas dan mengakibatkan pemuda malang itu terjungkal ke lantai. "Ah!! SASUKE!!"

"Uugh.." ringis Sasuke pelan sembari memegangi dahinya yang terasa lumayan sakit.

Naruto dan Sai buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ma─maaf, Sasuke.. aku nggak sengaja! Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik. Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam wajah konyol Sai yang sedang terkikik menahan tawanya setengah mati.

Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Hahaha... ada-ada saja kau, Sas!"

"Kau sedang apa sih di depan kamar?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Ngintip!" akunya terus terang. Sontak wajah Naruto terasa terbakar, antara malu dan kesal, "kalian berdua benar-benar lucu. Hmph.." Sai buru-buru membekap mulutnya sebelum menyemburkan tawanya tepat di wajah kedua adiknya. Sasuke menepis tangan 13ea rah menatap wajah kakaknya dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto langsung mendorong kedua pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Ka─kalian keluar ya! A─aku mau tidur... oyasumi !" ucapnya kebut sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya. Sasuke hanya diam mematung melihat pintu cokelat itu menggebrak tepat di depan wajah mulusnya. Sementara Sai masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat menahan tawanya.

"Dia malu tuh, Sas!" goda Sai sembari merangkul pundak Sasuke yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Sasuke langsung menampar kasar lengan Sai yang tengah menggelayuti lehernya dengan mesra dan segera melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hiiy… kau galak amat sih!!" rengek Sai lebay. Sasuke sempat menikamnya dengan death glare sadisnya sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Sai pun diam, memandang secara bergantian dua pintu kamar bersebelahan yang sudah ditutup oleh pemiliknya. "Chee… gue dicuekin lagi…"

.

.

Bulan kini rela menukar singgasana agungnya di langit dan memberikan kepercayaan seutuhnya pada sang penguasa tata surya yang hadir dari arah timur untuk menjadi pemimpin kesempurnaan pagi. Cicitan burung-burung kecil menambah semangat kharisma si gadis pirang yang sedang asyik menata diri di hadapan cermin kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan lihai jemari-jemari Naruto menata ikatan rambut panjangnya yang makin membuat pesona dirinya kian merekah.

"Sip! Aku sudah cantik! Hehehe.." serunya narsis sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yakin dengan penampilannya yang super prima, Naruto meraih tas orangenya lalu menghampiri sebuah bingkai foto yang ia pajang di sisi meja belajarnya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri sebuah wajah tampan yang membingkai senyuman bahagia yang terpahat dalam sebuah frame kuning.

"Tousan, hari ini Naru ulang tahun loh!" serunya gembira disertai dengan cengiran kebanggannya, "apa? Hehehe.. terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya!" Naruto memberi kecupan ringan pada permukaan kaca dingin yang membatasi gambaran tampan seorang Namikaze di baliknya.

Cengiran bahagia Naruto perlahan berganti dengan seulas senyuman kecil. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan antara kesedihan dan juga rasa bangga. "Berarti.. sekarang aku sudah dewasa! Dan itu juga berarti Tousan nggak perlu mencemaskan aku lagi karena aku masih punya Kaasan dan Sasori Niisan!" senyum bahagianya kembali tampil merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Eh! Sekarang aku juga sudah punya keluarga yang hebat! Ada Itachi Niisan, Fugaku-san,Sai dan juga Sasuke! Heee… aku sungguh beruntung ya!" Naruto berdecak-decak kagum sembari melipat jarinya satu persatu begitu menyebutkan nama-nama anggota keluarganya.

"Naru-chan, sedang apa?"

Naruto menolehkan wajah berseri-serinya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran melihat Naruto berjongkok di hadapan sebuah frame kuning sambil tertawa dan bicara sendiri.

"Hehe… maaf! Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, rutinitas pagiku memang selalu menyapa Tousan sih!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman canggung.

Pemuda murah senyum itu menghampiri Naruto, "kenapa harus minta maaf?" Sai ikut berjongkok di sebelah Naruto, "Minato-san pasti sangat bangga punya anak seperti dirimu, Naru-chan!" puji Sai tulus, dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman Sai dengan sebuah cengiran sumringah.

"Ayo turun ke bawah! Yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi tuh!"

.

.

Murid-murid SMA Konoha mulai ramai berjejalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, mengingat bel masuk akan berdentang lima menit lagi. Setelah memisahkan diri dari Sasuke, Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai tiga.

"Naruto."

Merasa seseorang telah memanggil namanya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya. Senyuman gembira mengembang di wajahnya saat menemukan sosok Gaara tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. "Ohayou, Gaara!" Gaara membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan dan seulas senyuman ringan.

Tangan putih Gaara terulur, menarik lengan Naruto pelan. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam pertama mau mulai!"

Gaara tetap menggerek gadis pirang itu tanpa memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan yang dikeluarkannya. Sekali menghela nafas panjang, Naruto pun akhirnya pasrah ditarik menuju taman tak terurus yang ada di balik bangunan-bangunan tua.

"Kamu mau apa sih?" tanya Naruto heran, "kalau kita terlambat masuk, Anko sensei bisa ngamuk...!" Naruto memutus kata-katanya, terdiam saat Gaara menyodorkan bungkusan kecil berwarna orange yang ia keluarkan dari saku blazer hitamnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

Naruto masih diam mematung memandangi bungkusan mungil yang ada di tangan Gaara. "Untukku?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya nampak berbinar saat menatap wajah tenang Gaara.

Gaara tertawa kecil, "dasar bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan memindahkan kotak kecil itu ke telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara memalingkan wajahya ke arah kolam kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Riak airnya membuat dedaunan yang mengapung di atasnya bergoyang kecil. "Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melompat ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Mata emerald pemuda berambut merah maroon itu melebar begitu tubuhnya ditubruk dan didekap sedemikian eratnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" seru Naruto heboh. Tawa bahagianya teredam karena wajahnya membenam pada dada Gaara.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang sedemikian senangnya, tanpa sadar ekspresi dinginnya mencair. Sebuah senyuman tulus melengkung di sudut bibir Gaara. Mata hijaunya melembut saat menatap cengiran Naruto yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku atau kau memang berniat membuat tubuhku gepeng," Gaara menepuk-nepuk pangkal kepala Naruto pelan. Naruto pun dengan patuh melepaskan dekapannya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Boleh aku buka ini?" pinta Naruto penuh harap, "ya... ya... boleh 'kan, Gaara?"

Gaara diam sejenak menatap kotak oranye pemberiannya, kemudian beralih menatap sepasang mata langit Naruto yang tengah melancarkan jutsu puppy eyes-nya.

"Dasar.." desah Gaara sambil mengangguk pelan. Senyuman Naruto makin melebar begitu mendapat persetujuan resmi dari Gaara. Jari-jari Naruto bergerak lihai mempreteli perekat yang menempel dan menyobek bungkusnya secara asal.

Mata sapphirenya melebar seketika begitu menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul mungil berbentuk magatama. Warna bandulnya yang senada dengan warna mata Naruto terlihat berkilat cantik saat tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Cantiknya!" seru Naruto kagum memandangi sebuah kalung cantik yang ada dalam genggamannya. Matanya kembali beralih pada Gaara yang hanya terdiam memandanginya sedari tadi, "ini keren sekali! Terima kasih, Gaara!"

Gaara hanya terdiam menatap keselarasan warna mata Naruto dengan bandul kalung yang sedang dipandangi gadis itu dengan penuh ketakjuban.

"Sini, kupakaikan," Gaara menarik kalung yang ada dalam genggaman Naruto.

Langkah kakinya terayun kian mendekat ke arah Naruto, meminimalkan jarak diantara mereka. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Naruto. Kulit halus tangannya bergesekan langsung dengan lekuk leher Naruto.

Naruto menautkan pandangannya pada wajah pemuda yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Begitu dekat, sampai nafas hangatnya sangat terasa meyapu setiap sudut wajah Naruto. Mata itu, baru ia sadari kalau kilau emerald Gaara sangat cantik dan memikat. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar terasa begitu menenangkan hati. Harum aroma mint yang menyeruak keluar dari rambut merahnya entah mengapa membuat perasaan menjadi tenang. Kulit lehernya yang seputih susu...

Naruto termangu dalam khayalannya sendiri. Serabut-serabut berwarna merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dadanya.

Gaara melepaskan tanganya setelah kalung itu terpasang manis di leher Naruto.

"Pas sekali," komentar Gaara singkat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir segala khayalnya yang enggan pergi dari pikirannya. "Apa? Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya Gaara heran.

Naruto menggelang lagi, lebih cepat hingga membuat rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir tinggi mengibas di udara. "bu─bukan!! Aku sangat suka! Sungguh!" jawab Naruto panik.

Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, bingung. "Baiklah, ayo kembali. Pasti sudah mulai jam pertama," Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya.

Keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyusuri bangunan-bangunan tua yang membatasi lingkungan sekolah dengan daerah kecil tak terawat di sekitar taman itu. Mata hijau Gaara membulat seketika saat telapak tangannya terasa menghangat. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah telapak tangannya yang sudah di selimuti oleh genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Ja─jangan tinggal aku dong!" warna merah yang menjalar di wajah Naruto makin terasa kental dilihat. Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman simpulnya. Tangannya menggenggam balik tangan kecil Naruto dan menariknya sedikit agar jarak diantara mereka bisa lebih dekat.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Namun keduanya sama-sama menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajah masing-masing.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Duh… masih ada tulisan yang error gak nih??

Ketauan gak bias koreksi kesalahan sendiri =3=

Balesan review..

Rei-no-otome, ceritanya makin bagus? Hiee~~ makasih ya^^ *peyuk-peyuk Rei*

Cute Tamacchan, tungguin aja ya^^. Emang udah ada rencana mau ngebuat romancenya GaaHina lagi kok^^! Arigato!!

Uchiha Nata-chan males login, duh.. saia kok ngelanggar janji mulu ya sama Nata-chan –nyembah Nata-chan- maaf yah ^^. Aku apdet nih buat kamu!! Selamat membaca^^

L_i_a, Dei... ada yang ngatain baka tuk^^ -digetok L_i_a- makasih masih mau meripiu fic saia^^ *nyium, meluk –ditampol-*

Ao, Oasis?? Wakh... ntar fanfiction bisa kebanjiran dong^^. Setuju!! UTS emang bikin pusing!! –high five bareng Ao- makasih, Ao-san^^

Chubby Chu, Yoroshiku ne^^. Oh.. akhirnya ada yang mau ngasihanin si Sasori juga. Hehe! Sankyuu ripiunya^^

reika-no-otome, huwee~~ makasih banget sarannya!!! Bener-bener ngebantu saia^^. Wah, Rei itu Aneki-mu ya?? Makasih ripiunya ya!!

shiNomori naOmi, wakakakak!! Duh, ripiumu bikin saia ngakak deh^^. Wah.. berarti itu emang takdir Itachi buat kebagian peran kaya emak-emak di cerita ini –diTsukuyomi- makasih ya^^

Akasuna Mirai, tenang.. tinggal tunggu tanggal maennya aja kok^^ -digaplok Mirai- tengkiu!!

Byakubyakushi Kuchiki, nyengir? Wah, kau jadi mirip kuda dong! –digigit- makasih ripiunya!!

Kaoru Fi-chan, maaf ya kelamaan. Saia emang rada kemblung, males jalan ke warnetnya^^. Arigatou!!

Akina Yuuri, Oke!! Ditunggu yah^^

dhitta, oh... Naru sebenernya temen masa kecil plus cinta pertamanya Gaara^^. Makasih idenya tuh!! Bisa bikin inspirasi baru^^. Makasih banget ya!

Koizumi, wah.. kayaknya permintaan ShikaTema agak susah juga tuh. Soalnya usia mereka terbilang kelewat jauh... makasih ripiunya^^

shena blitz, yup... tunggu undangan dari SasuNaru yah^^. Arigatou!!!

Wah... ini my first fic di fanfiction and the first fic punya saia yang dapet ripiu cepe^^!!! Senangnya~~ *walah lebuy deh..*

Mohon kritikan dan sarannya dari readers tercinta ya^^

Kalo bukan karena kalian, nggak mungkin juga saia bisa nyampe sini..

Arigatou minna^^ love you all v(-v-)v

.

Mind to review??


	9. Chapter 9

E…ano… gimana ngomongnya nih? *speechles -disambit-*

Whoa! Sampe nggak sadar, ternyata saya udah nggak publish sekitar setengah tahunan =.=

Maaf banget, minna, terjebak UN saya soalnya (alesan ajah)

Karena UN sekarang juga udah selese.. dan baru ketauan kalo author idiot ini ternyata lulus juga *girang bukan main* akan saya usahain apdet secepatnya, minimal sebulan *Buuu!* Nggak berani janji tapi diusahain aja deh^^

* * *

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasoDei

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Age** :

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba (16 tahun)

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee (17 tahun)

Sai (18 tahun)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (20 tahun)

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 9 : Choice

.

Suasana sekolah nampak tenang pagi itu. Terang saja, suara nyaring bel pertanda jam mata pelajaran pertama telah menjerit semenjak dua puluh menit lalu. Tapi ketenangan di sebuah ruang kelas di lantai tiga sangatlah tidak wajar, mengingat mata pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan kelas kesenian yang dibimbing oleh Anko.

Semua mata menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan tiga onggok daging yang ada di depan kelas.

Di sini, dengan wajah berkerut pertanda heran Anko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara sebulir keringat besar menggantung di belakang kepala Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kaku di hadapan sang wali kelas.

Kedua bola mata Anko menerawang. "Jadi... keterlambatan kalian dikarenakan menolong seorang nenek yang mau melahirkan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "hm..." akunya mantap, meyakinkan alasannya kepada Anko yang sangat jelas dan seratus persen semua orang tolol juga tahu kalau itu hanya tipuan.

Semua makhluk yang ada di kelas itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Naruto jadi menyesal telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Gaara yang ternyata tidak pintar menipu. Tahu begini biar dia saja yang bertugas memanipulasi cerita. Yah, setidaknya masih lebih baik dari alasan spontan Gaara yang sangatlah asal-asalan.

Anko menyeringai horror pada keduanya. Naruto hampir saja mati kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu lama menahan nafasnya.

"Oke..." Kedua telapak tangannya terulur ke arah dua orang muridnya yang masih berdiri tegap di hadapannya, "mengagumkan!" kedua telapak tangan itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dan Gaara. "kalian boleh duduk! Aku bangga pada kalian berdua!" cengir Anko lebar lalu mendorong pelan punggung kedua murid kebanggaannya itu.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu pun bergubrak ria...

Gaara membungkuk sedikit, "arigatou, sensei," lalu nyeloyor pergi ke tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Gaara sambil mengurut dadanya, lega.

"Ketahuan 'kan kalau sekarang kau selingkuh sama Gaara!" Konan menyambut Naruto yang baru meletakan tasnya di atas meja dengan cengiran lebar, "nanti kulaporkan pada Sasuke lho!"

Ayame yang duduk di depan keduanya terkekeh geli mendengar celetukan Konan. Hinata melirikan mata beningnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang masang muka cute cemberutnya.

"Bukan! Kau ini, dasar sok tahu!" Naruto berlagak layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ngambek sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sedikit terjengit, kedua mata biru Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan mata emerald Gaara yang sepintas menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto melepas senyum ramahnya pada Gaara sambil menunjuk benda yang melingkari lehernya dengan ibu jarinya.

Bibir tipis Naruto bergerak pelan, merangkai sebuah kata singkat, "arigatou!" Gadis itu pun menunjukan cengiran ceria.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. Walau hanya sebuah bisikan tanpa suara, Gaara bisa menangkap dengan jelas lika-liku gerakan bibir Naruto. Bisikan tipis tanpa suara yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia merasa ada sihir aneh yang membuat perasaannya nyaman, membuatnya tak tahan untuk sedikit melengkungkan sudut bibirnya.

Naruto kembali berbisik. "Hei!" Masih dengan senyuman kasat mata, Gaara tetap memperhatikan, "apa sekarang perlu kupanggil 'Gaara the lier master'?" ucapnya sambil terkikik geli, dan langsung membuat senyum tulus Gaara luntur seketika.

Pemuda itu menoleh kembali ke arah Anko yang masih mengoceh di depan kelas, mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih terus terkikik.

.

Semilir angin lembut memeriahkan suasana sebuah ruang kelas yang sedang ramai. Semua murid berhamburan dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berbaur dengan kawan-kawannya untuk mengisi kejenuhan disaat jam kosong. Hal seperti ini nih, selalu saja terjadi kalau jam pelajaran Fisika, di mana si guru muda bermarga Hatake yang doyan banget datang terlambat.

Sasuke melepas earphone dari telinganya sebelum pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya. Langkah malas Sasuke berakhir di depan meja Sakura yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan tugas fisikanya. Mata hijau gadis itu segera beralih pada sosok pemuda idaman para siswi seantero sekolah yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Kontan wajah gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu pun langsung berubah warna a.k.a blusing.

"A─ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil majang senyum ter-cute-nya. Tak terelakan pula suara jejeritan para gadis di kelas itu yang setengah mati iri banget sama Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku blazer dongkernya lalu meletakannya di atas meja Sakura. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus malas sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Apa boleh buat, saat ini Sasuke sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari siapa saja yang memiliki genre 'wanita'.

Lha... terus kenapa Sakura?

Tak ada option lain baginya. Menurutnya, mungkin hanya Sakura-lah gadis yang mendekati predikat waras di antara anak perempuan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya tak ada imbalan cium, foto bareng ataupun kencan kalau dimintai bantuan.

Sunyi. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam mematung.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke penuh kekaguman dengan wajah merona dan mata bling-bling.

Mulai tak sabar, Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas kertas lavender yang dibawanya. "Lo pilih yang mana?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya salah tingkah sebelum memandang selembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

Kedua mata hijau Sakura membulat begitu menatap gambaran macam-macam benda cantik yang terpajang di sana. "E─eh! Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran binti bingung.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Walau rada samar, semburat merah tipis menjiplak di permukaan pipinya yang seputih susu. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu hanya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sebisanya berusaha mencover wajah merahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Malu dong, Uchiha gitu!

"Pilih aja, itu nggak membuat lo susah, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali berpaling pada kertas lavender itu. "Eum..." bola mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak perlahan, persis dengan mainan kelereng yang sedang berguling lucu. Jari telunjuknya ia katupkan pada bibirnya yang dibanjiri lipgloss aroma sroberi. Mendadak mata jade-nya tertumpu pada sebuah gambar yang langsung menarik hatinya. Jemarinya langsung merayap menyusuri tempat tujuannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Ah! Ini dia, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melirik gambaran sebuah benda kecil yang diarahkan oleh jari telunjuk Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil lalu menjambret kembali kertas yang ada di meja Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam saku.

"Thanks."

Wajah mungil Sakura kembali bersemu setelah mendengar kalimat singkat yang mengalun dari bibir Sasuke. Ia yakin banget, siapa pun yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya pasti bisa dengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. "Um... boleh aku tahu... itu─ untuk siapa?"

Mata onyx pemuda itu bergerak pelan ke arah Sakura yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke dengan sok cool-nya kembali mengayunkan langkahnya, membawanya menjauh dari tempat Sakura berada.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatinya semasa ia masih ingusan, sampai sosok tegap itu menghilang layaknya hantu di balik pintu kelasnya.

Ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya dan memulai kembali melibatkan dirinya dengan rumus-rumus fisika, berusaha menurunkan kadar pompa jantungnya dan menghilangkan kegugupannya yang masih tersisa.

Well, sepuluh detik berikutnya...

"Uwaaah!" Gadis itu menjerit frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pink-nya saat melihat rentetan rumus yang ada di bukunya mendadak henshin menjadi tulisan 'Sasuke'.

Catatan Haruno Sakura :

Uchiha Sasuke –sangat berbahaya-, sukses banget membuat gadis jenius sekalipun lumpuh tak berkutik di depan rumus fisika dasar yang super gampang... (emang ada rumus fisika gampang?)

.

Jarum jam bergerak dalam sunyi, mengisi kejenuhan yang melanda kelas matematika Kurenai siang itu. Beberapa anak mulai menguap bosan, bahkan ada yang tertidur di balik buku.

"Ueeh~" sedikit menepuk bagian tengkuknya, Naruto mengerjap malas.

Matematika di siang hari. Perfect! Sungguh menyebalkan.

Mata bundarnya melirik Konan yang kelihatanya sedang asyik chatting melalui ponsel dari balik bukunya. Terkadang gadis manis berambut biru itu terkikik, lalu saling melempar pandangan mengejek dengan Pein yang sedang menggerutu kesal dari kursinya. Oh, Sai sepertinya tekun sekali. Dari tadi tangannya terus sibuk mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Kelihatannya sedang menggambar sesuatu.

Dari arah sudut belakang kelas rasanya Naruto bisa melihat Choji sedang memakan bekalnya dari balik buku. Anak itu paling pintar memanfaatkan waktu luang. Sepertinya suara Lee yang terkenal berisik di mana pun dia berada, sekarang sama sekali tak terdengar. Naruto langsung tahu kalau anak beralis tebal itu sedang tidur dari balik buku tebalnya. Tahu dari mana? Terbukti dengan gelembung besar yang muncul dari sana.

Naruto beralih pada Hinata dan Ayame yang duduk di depannya. Hinata anak baik-baik dan rajin belajar, makanya saat ini ia sedang tekun mencatat pelajaran Kurenai. Ayame? Jangan ditanya, setelah selesai berdandan anak itu langsung bergabung bersama Konan dan Pein.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas malas, Naruto menatap jendela kelasnya. Pandangannya menerawang menatap awan yang mengambang di langit cerah (ketularan Shikamaru). Mata bundar itu kian bergerak ke arah seseorang yang duduk bersisian dengan jendela. Senyuman Naruto mengembang tanpa sadar. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah tenang Gaara yang sama sekali tak beralih dari buku logaritma yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Dasar kutu buku..." gadis berambut pirang itu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda berkulit putih yang nggak sadar-sadar dengan sepasang mata biru cerah yang terus mengawasinya.

Sikutan tangan Konan rupanya langsung membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersadar dari dunia autisnya. "Bakekok! Tuh 'kan kau ketahuan lagi melototin Gaara!"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak bisa mengelak, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ketangkap basah.

Hinata menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya dengan buku catatan yang ada digenggamannya.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, merajuk dia.

Ayame berbisik, "kalau gitu, Sasuke boleh buat aku aja ya?"

Sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut kesal.

"Duh, cinta segitiga ya... rumit juga." Konan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan, berlagak ala Kudou Shinichi, aktor favorit-nya.

Sebiji urat menyembul di balik poni pirang Naruto. Dan akhirnya sang gadis pirang pun meledak. "HEEI! KALIAN INI BERISIK!"

Pletak!

"Adaw!"

"Kau yang berisik, Namikaze-san!"

.

"Eh, hari ini?" Itachi mengulang. Ia meletakkan remote televisi di atas meja.

"_Ya, kami akan tiba kira-kira saat makan malam nanti." _

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, "baiklah, akan kukabari yang lainnya."

"_Terima kasih, Ita-kun!"_ suara merdu wanita yang ada di seberang telepon membuat Itachi melengkungkan sudut bibirnya. _"Aku rindu sekali pada kalian semua. Untung pekerjaan Fugaku di sini cepat selesai, jadi kami bisa sempat merayakan ulang tahun Naruto bersama-sama di rumah nanti."_

Itachi mengangguk pelan, "Naru-chan juga pasti senang kalau tahu kalian akan pulang, Kushina-san."

Itachi memutus sambungan telefonnya setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kushina berakhir. Suara tawa Sasori yang luar biasa dahsyat dikarenakan menonton program lawak yang sebenarnya nggak lucu-lucu amat diacuhkan oleh Itachi. Senyuman Itachi yang semula mengembang kini tertutupi oleh raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke... Naru-chan?"

.

"Da... dari mana kalian tahu?" wajah cengo Naruto terekspos secara close up saat disambar seruan nyaring terompet sekembalinya ia dari ruang guru.

Sai beserta yang lainnya menghampiri gadis malang itu yang kini tubuhnya tertimbun potongan-potongan kertas beraneka warna.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku cuma cerita sama Pein aja," mata sipit Sai mengerling pada kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang sedang memajang senyuman mereka, "tapi orang idiot ini heboh sendirian sampai mengundang perhatian massa. Jadinya kita semua kepikiran buat bikin rencana kejutan untukmu."

Masih dengan wajah oon, Naruto mengangguk paham.

"SELAMAT YA, NARUTO!" Lee menjambret tangan Naruto dan mulai mengayunkannya dengan semangat, "SEMOGA DI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU YANG KE TUJUH BELAS INI KAU BISA MENGAPAI SEGALA CITA-CITAMU DENGAN GEMILANG BERSAMA DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU YANG TINGGI! LUAPKANLAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU, SOBAT!" Masih dengan semangat masa mudanya yang takkan pernah habis, Lee terus berkoar, dan takkan berhenti kalau saja Pein tidak menggampar tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naru-chan!" Pein berlutut sambil menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Naruto. Bibir monyong Pein mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera mendarat di atas pungung tangan Naruto, "dengan luapan rasa cintaku yang selalu kucurahkan padamu setiap harinya─ GYAAA!" Konan mendepak posisi Pein dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Menjauhlah, bodoh! Jangan sampai peruntungan cintanya jelek gara-gara kau cium tangannya!"

Ayame dan Hinata terkekeh geli, diikuti tawa anak lainnya. Jam istirahat siang makin terasa menyenangkan dari hari biasanya, terutama di hari yang spesial bagi Naruto.

Sai dan Pein tak henti-hentinya membacakan puisi cinta untuk Naruto dengan kalimat gombal andalan mereka, yang sangat ampuh membuat seisi kelas muntah berjamaah. Ayame dan Hinata menyanyikan lagu saat Naruto mulai membelah adonan besar beraroma manis. Naruto bisa melihat Gaara yang duduk santai di sisi jendela, tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman tipis.

Perasaan hangat yang sangat menyenangkan terus memadati isi hatinya. Suara tawa dan canda berbaur dalam sebuah ruang lingkup bernama keceriaan. Senyuman Naruto terus terkembang. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca memperhatikan wajah gembira semua kawan-kawannya.

Naruto langsung menubruk tubuh Konan, Hinata dan Ayame sekaligus, "aku cinta kalian semua~," disusul dengan tubrukkan massal dari anak putri lainnya. Kerumunan siswi itu langsung tertawa bersama dalam rangkulan. Tak terelakkan pula wajah ngarep dari Sai dan Pein.

.

Warna langit makin memerah, pertanda hari yang melelahkan kini siap berakhir. Sasuke terus memandangi semburat-semburat merah yang mencoret-coret atap tanpa batas karya sang Maha Kuasa. Ia mendengus lalu mendelik ke arah sosok yang baru saja muncul dari belakangnya, sosok seseorang yang sedari tadi ditungguinya.

"Lama."

Naruto hanya menunjukan deretan giginya, "maaf. Hari ini semua buat pesta kejutan untukku!" jelas Naruto singkat, masih belum menghilangkan senyum ceria dari wajah cerahnya.

Ia segera mengambil posisi nyaman di atas jok motor merah Sasuke. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum menjalankan motor kesayangannya menuju ke rumah mereka.

Suara deru motor membelah sunyi saat mereka mulai memasuki daerah perumahan.

"Kau kelihatan senang," Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berusaha memegangi kedua kuncir rambutnya yang diterpa ganas oleh tiupan angin. "Apa? Tidak kedengaran!" koar gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghela nafas kemudian memacu motornya sedikit lebih cepat. "Kau senang?" ulangnya sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya.

Terdiam sesaat, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lembut, "eh, apanya?" tanyanya super polos.

Mata onyx Sasuke berputar malas.

"Kau lagi ngomong apa sih? Sumpah, aku benar-benar nggak dengar!" suara toa Naruto berkoar lebih keras melengang hingga ke sudut jalan.

"Hn, dobe."

"Heh! Apa tadi kau bilang, Tem─KYAAA!" Sasuke meningkatkan laju motornya. Gadis berkulit tan yang duduk di belakang Sasuke menjerit histeris. "TEMEE! AKU BISA JATUH! GYAAA!"

"Kau beneran bisa jatuh kalau nggak pegangan."

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil alih kendali motor seorang diri, sementara tangan kirinya menyeret tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya agar melingkar pada pinggangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli saat wajah pinky Naruto terlihat melalui kaca spion motornya.

"Te─Teme! Kau curang!" Rengek Naruto kesal. Meski berkata demikian, faktanya pegangan tangan Naruto kian menguat melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Helaan nafas Sasuke menghambur bersamaan dengan suara kekehan kecil.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Naruto dengan terus memendam wajahnya di atas punggung Sasuke. Matanya tetap terpejam kuat sampai akhirnya suara mesin motor terhenti.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti itu?" Sasuke melepas helmnya dan sedikit mengibas rambut gelapnya, "kita sampai, dobe."

Sedikit mengerjap Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, menimbulkan sedikit rasa kecewa untuk Sasuke. "Ini... di rumah ya?" tanya Naruto dodol.

Sasuke mendengus, "...Usuratonkachi."

"Uwaa! Beraninya kau menertawakanku dengan hidungmu itu!" ia segera meloncat dari kursi penumpang, "kau sungguh menyebalkan, Teme!"

Pintu cokelat ganda terbuka sedikit dan memunculkan raut wajah bingung si Uchiha sulung. "Ah, kalian?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Itachi yang kini berjalan mendekat menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, nggak biasanya Nii-san sudah ada di rumah jam-jam segini," tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Urusanku di kampus sudah selesai, kok, Naru-chan," Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, "ngomong-ngomong, tadi Kushina-san telepon. Dia bilang hari mau pulang."

Bola mata Naruto mendadak melebar berbinar, "EH! Sungguh?"

Itachi mangangguk, "dia bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama."

Layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dikasih permen raksasa, Naruto melompat kegirangan sambil memeluk tubuh Itachi. "Uwaaa! Horee! Aku udah kangen banget sama Kaa-san! Makasih Nii-san!"

Dengan lembut, Itachi membelai rambut halus sang adik penuh kasih sayang sambil terkekeh. "Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu. Sasori sudah ada di dalam. Nii-san juga sudah buatkan menu special untuk─," sejenak mata kelam Itachi menerawang bebas, melihat burung kenari terbang di atas kepalanya. Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi menegang dengan mata membelalak horror. "Astaga! Ayam panggang gue!"

Selanjutnya, Itachi lari tunggang langgang memasuki rumahnya yang sudah dikepung asap tebal bersamaan dengan dahsyatnya suara batuk Sasori dari dalam rumah.

"Nii-san semangat banget." Naruto tersenyum maklum, "iya 'kan, Teme?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri mematung sambil bersandar pada pagar rumahnya. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang kini telah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya."

Naruto mengernyit, "apanya?"

Perlahan kedua tangan Naruto terbalut dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Gadis berparas manis itu mengerjap bingung. Namun rona merah pada wajahnya mulai menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

"Aku sudah tetapkan pilihanku, Dobe..." Mata onyx itu menusuk makin tajam, "aku akan katakan pada Tousan dan juga pada Kushina-san, soal hubungan ini..."

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Apa masih kurang panjang yah?

Masih banyak pastinya mistypo di atas sana, maklum… nggak saya chek ulang *geplak!*

Eniwey… makasih banget bagi yang masih menantikan cerita laknat ini!

*KRIK.. KRIK..KUKURUYUUK~ sama sekali nggak ada yang minat*

Sempet saya lupa, "ini sekarang chapter berapa yah?" saking keracunannya sama buku UN.

**Thanks berat buat:**

**Dhitta**

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**

**Ao**

**Fusae 'LeeBum YeHyun' Deguchi**

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

**Cute-Tamacchan**

**Uchiha Nata-chan**

**Hiroyuki Naomi**

**CCloveRuki**

**Namizu no Mai**

**naruchiha**

**Reika Hyuuchiha**

**Luchiver Rie chan**

**sherry-me**

**vizhu_inay**

**Akina Yuuri**

**Uchiha Kikuto tak login**

**Akasuna Mirai**

**Kaoru Fi-chan**

**r.c. Arisa Shiraishi**

**Ashura_DaiMaou**

**Chocorange**

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**

**Yume no Umi**

Um…gomen, chapter kali ini saya belum bisa bales ripiunya. Conection internet punya temen saya rese, gak nyambung-nyambung =.='. Janji, chapter berikutnya saya balesin satu-satu^^

Kalian semua yang terbaik bagi saya^^. Tanpa kalian, saya nggak akan sampai sejauh ini. Makasih banget, minna~~

Saya cinta kalian semua *readers muntah berjamaan*

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasoDei

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Age** :

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba (16 tahun)

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee, Chouji (17 tahun)

Sai (18 tahun)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (20 tahun)

.

**Enjoy!**

.

"Aku sudah tetapkan pilihanku, Dobe..." Mata onyx itu menusuk makin tajam, "aku akan katakan pada Tousan dan juga pada Kushina-san, soal hubungan ini..."

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL,ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 10 : My Present for You

**.**

Semilir angin sore berhembus kencang, membekukan semua yang tak terlindungi di luar sana. Cuaca dingin bulan Oktober semakin terasa dari aroma khas udara sekitarnya. Warna langit yang makin menggelap kian membekukan suasana hati dua orang bersaudara yang tak terikat hubungan darah.

Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan dinginnya dari Naruto. Sorot matanya tak beralih dari Naruto yang masih tetap bungkam di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan pucat itu sedikit mengendur, "dobe..." berganti melingkari pinggang ramping sang Namikaze dan membawanya dalam pelukan ringan, "mari berjuang bersama."

Angin bulan Oktober sekali lagi berlalu mengelilingi mereka, membawa dedaunan yang sudah menguning berputar di udara.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Tapi, bagaimana kalau─"

"Asal kau mau menerimaku, sampa mati pun akan kuperjuangkan perasaan ini."

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam lubuk hati Naruto, begitu juga pada bola mata birunya yang makin lama terasa panas. Mutiara bening dari sudut matanya kini mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang merona. Isak tangis Naruto teredam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu mengeratkan pelukannya lebih dalam sembari memberi kecupan pada pangkal kepala gadis yang ada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ya..." perasaan bahagia menyulutkan kembali sebuah senyuman lega yang membingkai wajah tan Naruto, "kita berusaha bersama, Sasuke.."

.

"Kaasan!"

Sasori dan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang asyik nonton telenovela kegemaran Itachi menoleh bersamaan ke arah Naruto yang sedang menubruk tubuh seorang wanita muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," Kushina membelai lembut rambut panjang putrinya penuh kasih sayang. "Kaasan rindu sekali padamu."

Anggukan keras Naruto yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kushina makin membuat wanita berambut merah panjang itu terkekeh kecil.

"Okaeri, Tousan, Kushina-san!" Itachi melepas apronnya sembari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, "lebih cepat dari waktu makan malam. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?"

Fugaku menyerahkan kopernya pada Sai yang juga menghampiri mereka, "fuhh... sangat melelahkan. Aku pastikan kalian benci mendengarkan perdebatan antar orang-orang tua soal bisnis pelelangan saham."

Sai tersenyum, "tentu."

Kushina dan Naruto -yang masih saling berangkulan- tertawa lepas saat mendengar ringisan Sai begitu tangan besar Fugaku mengacak asal rambut eboni puteranya. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas. Namun senyum kecil menggores wajah tampannya, menyadari kehangatan keluarganya yang sangat terasa saat mereka semua berkumpul.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untuk kalian," Itachi melepas diri dari suasana bahagia di sekelilingnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku juga akan siapkan kamarnya!" Naruto mengangkat salah satu koper milik Kushina. "Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Itu nanti saja, Naruto!" Kushina melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Sasori, "Setelah mandi kami akan langsung bergabung dengan acara kalian di ruang makan."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kupikir kalau Kaasan dan Fugaku-san lelah, kami bisa tunda sampai kalian merasa segar kembali."

Fugaku menarik kembali koper yang ada di genggaman Naruto, "tidak, tidak… aku hanya ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun putri kesayanganku bersama-sama."

Bola mata Naruto berbinar cerah saat telapak tangan Fugaku menepuk lembut pangkal kepalanya. Kushina menghampiri suaminya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan sambil membawa sebuah senyuman lembut. Sasori dan Sai tersenyum puas melihat cengiran Naruto mengembang lebar.

Tak membutuhkan ikatan hubungan darah ataupun perbedaan jenis suku. Asal di sana kau dapat menemukan keceriaan, kehangatan, perasaan saling memiliki... dan juga kasih sayang, kau akan menemukan pula apa arti dari 'keluarga' yang sesungguhnya.

"Air panas siap!"

.

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruang makan kediaman Uchiha terasa lebih hangat dengan kemunculan wajah cantik Kushina dan raut wibawa Fugaku yang kini telah kembali mengisi dua kursi kosong. Tak seperti biasanya pula Fugaku yang selalu menerapkan tata krama di meja makan membiarkan Sai terbahak dan mendengarkan ocehan Itachi yang panjang lebar tentang kuliahnya.

"Coba waktu itu Tousan dan Itachi-Niisan melihat betapa konyolnya wajah Sasori yang dihabisi oleh pacarnya sendiri. Aku jadi menyesal waktu itu tidak pegang kamera!" Sai terus mengoceh sambil meraup makanan yang tersaji di atas piringnya, membiarkan beberapa butiran nasi meloncat dari mulutnya.

Sasori mendesis, "bicara lebih dari ini, kau akan tamat setelah makan malam."

Sai membatu, lalu dengan wajah konyol berlagak pura-pura bergidik mendengar ancaman Sasori, dan kembali melahap makanannya sambil tertawa.

"Lihatlah cara makanmu, kau kini terlihat mirip dengan babi."

Tampolan Kushina dan Naruto telak mendarat di atas kepala merah Sasori. "Kalian berdua ini selalu saja... hentikan!" omel Kushina, namun tetap terkesan lembut dan anggun.

Sasori mulai ngedumel tak jelas dan tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan benjol di kepalanya. Tentu saja, momen itu selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi Sai, yang sayangnya juga baru saja kena jewer Fugaku dan Itachi. Sungguh kekompakan yang hebat dari keluarga yang harmonis ini…

Semua saling bercengkrama gembira, saling melepas rindu seakan terpisah sejak sekian tahun lamanya. Fugaku melirik sosok yang sedari tadi diam menikmati makanannya tanpa berkomentar.

"Sasuke."

Uchiha termuda itu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang sibuk membelah daging ayam yang ada di piringnya. Kepalanya bergerak beberapa derajat menghadap Fugaku yang duduk di ujung meja. Semua pun ikut diam setelah mendengar celetukan Fugaku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Fugaku basa-basi.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada menu makan malamnya, "seperti biasa," tangannya kembali bekerja sama dengan pisau dan garpu makannya.

"Begitu," Fugaku pun ikutan berkonsentrasi dengan steak ayam yang ada di hadapannya.

Dari seberang meja Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Dari sini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sifat Fugaku menurun pada anak bungsunya yang satu ini.

Itachi meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali menyantap makanannya. Sesaat sebelum garpunya menyentuh potongan steak ayam yang ada di piringnya, mata hitamnya melekat pada kilatan benda bening yang melingkari leher Naruto.

"Ng? Sepertinya aku baru melihat kalung yang kau pakai itu, Naru-chan. Cantik sekali!"

"Oh, ini..." Naruto sedikit menunduk memperhatikan kalung yang menggantung di atas dadanya, "hadiah ulang tahun dari Gaara."

"Gaara?" Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari potongan daging yang ada di piringnya. Berusaha mengacuhkan, pemuda itu menusuk dan memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto," eh, Gaara? Maksudmu Gaara-chan, temanmu yang ada di Suna dulu?" Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Dia memang anak yang baik," lanjut Kushina.

"Gaara itu..." Fugaku ikutan nyeletuk lagi, "kekasihmu?"

Satu kata yang diucapkan Fugaku sukses membuat empat orang yang ada di meja makan langsung batuk tersedak.

"Ah, bukan. Di-dia temanku," aku Naruto setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya.

Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyuman, "begitu?"

"I−iya.."

Semua mata tiba-tiba beralih pada Sasuke yang saat itu langsung membanting gelasnya yang baru habis sepertiganya. Suasana ceria langsung ditepis dengan keheningan. Semua bisa merasakan adanya aura berbeda dari kelopak onyx Sasuke.

Kini Itachi mengerti betapa menderitanya orang yang terserang penyakit asma dadakan. Dengan wajah Stoic Sai menyempatkan mencaplok potongan tomat terakhir yang ada di piringnya.

Mendadak Sasuke menggeser kursinya, "aku selesai."

"Duduk." Kini semua berganti menoleh pada Fugaku yang tengah menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet, "tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari sini sebelum makan malam selesai," mata kelam Fugaku melempar pandangan tak suka atas tingkah Sasuke, yang langsung dikembalikan Sasuke dengan glare khasnya.

Kini ruang makan kediaman Uchiha dimeriahkan oleh acara lempar glare dari dua orang ayah dan anak.

"Oke, saatnya acara puncak kita!" seru Itachi memecah suasana. "Bisa duduk sebentar, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke, sedikit memohon kebijakan sang adik.

Tak segan-segan pula Sasuke juga ikut melempar tatapan tak sukanya pada Itachi, namun langsung ditepis dengan glare milik Itachi.

Walau masih mengutuki kakaknya dalam hati, Sasuke pun akhirnya menurut. Ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya tanpa berkomentar. Itachi tersenyum senang atas sikap dewasa adiknya.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Raut wajah Kushina jadi agak pucat saking khawatirnya. Naruto dan Sasori saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Yah, Uchiha memang hebat! Begitulah batin kakak beradik Namikaze yang duduk berdampingan di ruangan itu.

"Haai~ Tousan-mu ini tadi sempat beli hadiah untukmu, lho!" Kushina sedikit menyikut lengan Fugaku yang tengah berdehem kecil, "kenapa tidak kau berikan sekarang saja, Fugaku?" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Eh! Usooo~?" Sai terbelalak, bersamaan dengan itachi. "Che... aku ketinggalan satu langkah sama Tousan!" Sai teriak nggak rela.

"Kalau sudah nyangkut sama Naru-chan, Tousan kita memang jadi OOC ya!" Itachi menambahkan, bisik-bisik sama Sai. "iya, 'kan, Sasuke?" si sulung sekarang ikut ajak-ajak adik bungsunya menggosip. Tentu saja dibalas dengan sikap acuh ala Sasuke.

"Err... bukan hadiah bagus, sih. Aku bingung harus memberimu apa, berhubung anakku lelaki semua." Fugaku menggaruk kepalanya bingung sembari mencomot bungkusan perak berpita dari bawah kursi makannya. Itachi dan Sai terlihat memanfaatkan wajah datar khas Uchiha keahlian mereka, setengah mati menahan tawanya karena sesaat mereka melihat wajah Fugaku berubah jadi pink.

"E−EH! Fugaku-san… sampai repot-repot begini…" Naruto jadi salah tingkah, gelagapan saat menerima hadiah dari Fugaku.

Sasori menopang dagunya sambil melongok ke arah Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hee.. isinya apa ya?" senyumnya penasaran. Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyuman sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bahwa dia juga belum tahu.

"Mungkin isinya buku sketsa!" tebak Sai ngasal.

"Bodoh…" celetuk Sasori sepenuh hati, "matamu kau ke manakan? Jelas-jelas bentuknya gumpalan bulet begitu."

"Kayaknya bantal, deh!" Itachi's coment.

"Atau kuas?" Sai ikutan nebak lagi.

"Idiot." hina Sasori.

"Tidak, tidak… itu sepatu."

"Kertas gambar?"

"Tolol."

" Baju kali ya?"

"Buku?"

"Stupid."

"Seperangkat aksesori rambut?"

"Sepeda?"

"…" Sasori kehabisan kata-kata hinaan.

Fugaku berdehem, sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan tingkah anak-anaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kalau kau mau, itu boleh kau buka sekarang," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang ada di pelukan Naruto.

"Eh? Boleh?" Naruto meyakinkan kata-kata Fugaku, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ayah angkatnya.

Bola mata biru Naruto menyapu seluruh wajah-wajah penasaran yang ada di ruang makan itu. Tak terelakkan pula, wajah misterius Sasuke ternyata mengandung unsur ingin tahu juga.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Naruto pun mengangguk sambil menarik pita merah yang mengikat bagian pangkal bungkusan perak itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai tiga detik, bungkusan itu langsung lepas, menunjukkan wujud misterius dari baliknya.

Mata bundar Naruto langsung berbinar kagum, "Uwaaa! Lucunyaaa!" kedua tangan berwarna tan itu langsung memeluk gemas sebuah boneka besar yang ada di pangkuannya. Boneka berbulu lembut dengan warna cokelat kemerah-merahan yang memiliki sembilan ekor ini sudah ditetapkan akan menjadi teman tidur Naruto selain guling kuning kesayangannya.

Semua wajah-wajah penasaran itu berteriak 'Hoo!' secara berjamaah.

"Hm, sudah kuduga." Sai menunjukan senyuman yang minta ditabok.

Itachi melirik ayahnya, bergantian dengan boneka besar yang terancam penyet dalam pelukan Naruto, lalu tersenyum, "Tousan manis sekali."

Mendengar kalimat putera sulungnya, Fugaku merinding, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela besar yang ada di sisi kiri ruang makan. Tentu saja, disertai dengan wajah blusing yang kasat mata.

Naruto beralih dari bonekanya ke Fugaku yang masih malu-malu. "Arigatou... Tousan!"

Semua kepala langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan, begitu juga dengan Fugaku yang sebelumnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari keramaian. Kushina yang awalnya kaget, kini tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Mata hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap Fugaku.

"Mu−mulai sekarang... boleh kupanggil begitu? I−itu kalau Fugaku-san tidak keberatan aku panggil 'Tousan'..." Naruto menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya," Fugaku mengulum senyum bangga, "aku sangat menantikan datangnya hari ini."

Semua kepala sekarang beralih pada Fugaku yang kini sedang terkekeh pelan. Wajah kakunya yang biasa kini tertutupi oleh wajah bahagianya yang tak biasa. Kushina segera menghapus sebulir air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Itachi dan Sasori saling melempar senyum tenang mereka.

Walau tidak ada tawa renyah sang Namikaze Minato di sisinya, atau pun Iruka-Jichan dengan sepiring Omelet andalannya yang berhiaskan lilin ulang tahun untuknya, Naruto yakin dan bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka di sekitarnya saat ini. Dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya sekarang pun, tidak kalah jauh dengan kegembiraan saat ayah dan pamannya masih berada di sekelilingnya.

Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Lamunan Naruto menguap ke udara begitu saja saat Itachi dan Sai dengan riang gembira menyodorkan bungkusan kado milik mereka bersama-sama. Acara tebak-menebak pun kembali terjadi. Namun peserta baru seperti Fugaku dan Kushina juga ikut meramaikan acara.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Itachi berbisik pada Sasuke yang dari tadi kerjanya hanya menyeruput jus tomatnya dengan sepiring cone buatan Itachi. "Kau beli hadiah apa untuk Naru-chan?"

Sasuke menelan kue yang ada di mulutnya, "aku tidak beli apapun."

"Eh?" Itachi memekik tertahan dengan wajah tak percaya. Saat ini pikirannya langsung terputar kembali pada ingatan saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan erat sore ini. "Bukannya kalian ini−"

"UGYAAAA!" Sai langsung memekik histeris. Tentu saja dengan adanya suara toa mengejutkan itu membuat semua yang sedang menyeruput minuman mereka dengan khidmat langsung tersedak hebat.

"Kenapa lagi, sih?" Sasori kepingin banget memberi satu tampolan di atas kepala Sai. Sayang, jarak memisahkan mereka...

"Ughh~ ka−kaki…" wajah horror seputih mayat milik Sai makin mirip saja dengan zombie yang sudah setahun belum makan saat ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di kolong mejanya.

Semua kepala pun -kecuali milik Sasuke- serempak langsung melongok ke arah kolong meja begitu melihat isyarat tangan Sai yang dengan gemetar menunjuk ke arah bawah.

Guk!

"Ah!" Sasori kaget.

Itachi berkedip heran, "Anjing siapa itu?"

Sai menarik makhluk mungil itu dari kolong meja, menjinjingnya di bagian lehernya yang berbulu lebat, "nggak tahu. Tapi si mungil ini baru saja menggigit kakiku−"

Krauk!

"KYAAAA!" Sai langsung melepaskan tangannya dari gigitan si anjing kecil, yang kemudian langsung melompat ke pangkuan Sasori yang ada di seberang meja Sai.

"Dan sekarang setan kecil itu menggigit tanganku!" Sai meraba-raba jemarinya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gua jeruji.

"Dia bukan setan kecil," sahut Sasori santai di seberang meja sambil mengelus sayang anjing yang bermanja di pangkuannya, "namanya Kyuubi."

"Tapi dia itu monster!" Sai menodongkan jemari-jemarinya yang memerah. Si anjing kecil bernama Kyuubi sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang tangan Sai lagi, sebelum si pemilik tangan menarik balik tangannya dengan wajah horror.

"Dia lucu sekali ya!" Naruto memainkan helai bulu yang ada di kepala Kyuubi. Sai jadi kicep.

"Aku baru lihat anjing itu, Sasori," Itachi sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuubi yang kini berpindah dari pangkuan Sasori ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Oh..." Sasori merogoh sesuatu dari bawah meja makan, "sebenarnya Kyuubi ini hadiah dariku dan Deidara untuk Naruto. Tapi sebelum kuserahkan, ternyata dia keburu lepas dari kandang." Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah kandang kecil berbungkus cokelat yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, "mungkin digigiti sampai bobol begini."

"Makanya kubilang dia itu monster!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasori, "eh, ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, baka-imouto," sang kakak mengacak rambut adiknya yang langsung meringis pelan, "aku tahu dari kecil kau itu kepingin sekali pelihara anjing. Jadi kemarin aku bicara pada Fugaku-san di telefon. Dia bilang anjing ini boleh dipelihara di sini."

"Sungguh!" Naruto langsung sumringah, "arigatou, Sasori-Nii!" setelah menurunkan Kyuubi dari pangkuannya, gadis itu pun meloncat dan menerjang Sasori, "aku cinta padamu!" dan dengan binalnya Naruto menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah porselen milik Sasori, menimbulkan pandangan iri dari raut memelas Sai.

"Ya, ya... sekarang menjauhlah. Kau mulai menyakitiku, tahu!" Sasori cuma bisa pasrah dan berserah saja menerima hadiah terima kasih berupa cipokan ganas plus cubitan dari adik perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Ehehehehe! Sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Deidara-Neechan," Naruto tertawa sambil meleletkan lidahnya, kemudian memberikan senyuman ceria pada Fugaku, "arigatou, Tousan!"

Dan dengan begitu, wajah kaku dan dingin Fugaku langsung bersemi menerima panggilan baru yang masih tak biasa di telinganya, "y−ya" gagap Fugaku.

Semua kembali tertawa gembira. Hari ini, tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto akan menjadikannya sebagai momen indah yang tak akan terlupakan. Hari ini terasa begitu panjang dan paling menyenangkan baginya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran anggota baru, Kyuubi, yang sepertinya sangat menyayangi keberadaan Sai -untuk digigit-, Naruto berharap hari-harinya yang akan datang bisa ia lewatkan dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Bersama semuanya, ia berharap perasaan saling menyayangi dan memiliki ini tetap ada.

Sasuke menatap keceriaan dan kegembiraan sekitarnya yang terasa di luar jangkauannya, sambil menyentuk saku celananya dalam diam.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Naara : *Terharu*

Naruto : *Illfeel* elap dulu tuh ingus! Kenapa kau?

Naara : Enggak nyangka, ternyata masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini. Kirain udah di masukin museum =.=' *semangat lagi* Semua ini berkat para readers sekalian. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngirimin saya PM untuk terus ngelanjutin cerita nun abstrak ini.

Gaara : Makanya jangan males!

Naara : Ehehehe.. iyah! Kemarin aku sempet kena WB sih..

Sasuke : *Muncul tiba-tiba* makanya jangan kebanyakan main game terus!

Naara : O.o! Hush! Buka-buka aib orang aja! Eniwei, chapter ini kayaknya aku bikin si Sasuke suram banget yah? Dialognya juga seucrit banget. Sama sekali nggak menonjol di chapter kali ini.

Sasuke : *Pundung*

Sai : Tapi chapter ini peranku lumayan gede juga ya! *skip adegan digigit Kyuubi*

Sasuke : Heh, mana nih, adegan gue ngelamar Naruto?

Naruto : *Blush*

Naara : Owahh… itu mungkin bakal kubikin di chapter depan…kali ya?

SasuNaru : Kok omongan lo nggak yakin gitu sih? Consist dong!

Naara : Udah ah! Mending bantuin gue balesin ripiu aja deh, dari pada ngomongin hal ga jelas terus!

Sasuke : Tch! *nampol author* Ini dari **Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**. Betewe, chap 9 udah di publish si author, lho! Semoga chapter 10 ini nggak ngecewain readers semua *inget sama kedodolan author* Katanya enak, ya, jadi Naruto. Bisa nyender di bahu gue pas tidur *nyengir*

Naruto : I-itu 'kan gak sengaja! Kalo tau juga, mending gue tiduran di lantai *buang muka, malu*

Sasuke : Nggak usah malu-malu beruk gitu~

Gaara : Ng, ini dari **Uchiha Nata-chan**. Woi, author! Lo emangnya bales dendam sama dia? Katanya apdet gak bilang-bilang?

Itachi : Oh, itu karena ingatan si author itu jangka pendek. Dibawa tidur juga ntar dia lupa!

Naara : Kok bisa tau? Jangan-jangan selama ini lo yang ada di kolong kasur gue ya? *shock*

Itachi : *Goosebump* amit-amit! Oh ya, cerita ini masih diragukan kapan tamatnya. Tapi kayaknya masih agak lama, deh. Yah, kita gak bisa ngandelin otak si author yang pas-pasan sih!

Sasuke : Selanjutnya dari **NhiaChayang**. Wah, author! Tega lu bikin anak orang nunggu sampe lumutan! Minna, feel free, kok, kalo mau ngulitin si author.

Naruto : **Rei-no-otome** nanya nih, Sasuke mau ngasih apa buat kado ultah gue? *aslinya juga penasaran*

Sasuke : Apa ya? *senyum misterius* Gue kasih clue deh! Bulet, benda sakral dan yang paling bisa bikin cewek nangis terharu kalo dapetnya dari cowok. Kira-kira apa?

Naruto : *Nemplok ke Sasuke* Kau emang Seme yang paling romantis, Sasuke-kun.. *nangis haru*

Sasuke : Iya dong! Cincin batu safir itu emang cuma cocok di jarimu, Naru-chan *buka rahasia*

Naruto : He? Cincin? Bukan 'Naruto'? -yang bentuknya bundel-bundel di ramen- *muka bego*

Naara : Udahlah, kalian… Dari **Rinha**. Salam kenal juga^^! Dia tanya, katanya SasuNaru itu udah pacaran ato belom?

Naruto : *Blush!*

Sasuke : *Ngerangkul Naruto* Oh itu-

Itachi&Gaara : Mereka backstreet!

Sasuke : Kok lo pada yang nyahutin! *esdoger- eh, esmosi!* bentar lagi pasti gue resmiin kok!

Gaara : Kapan?

Sasuke : *Diam membisul*

Itachi : **Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi**kepingin tau reaksi Tousan n Kushina-san pas tau soal hubungan 'backstreet' SasuNaru.

Sai : Palingan Tousan langsung masuk Neraka gara-gara jantungan!

Naruto : Ah! Ada ucapan selamat atas lulusnya si author nih, dari**Fujoshi Nyasar**!

Naara : Fujoshi-saaan~~ *lari, kepingin memberi peluk cium hangat*

Sasuke : Fujoshi-san, mendingan cepet lari deh! Bibir si author mengandung rabies! *author : GRAOOW! -gigit Sasuke-*

Naruto : Kalo nggak salah si author masih harus nunggu pengumuman ujian buat masuk univ. Minggu ini juga, katanya empat hari ke depan dia ada ujian di Bandung.

Itachi : Bokis, tuh! Paling ITB -Ikut Teteh Berdagang-

Naara : Beneran kok! Lagian aku nggak punya kakak, lho!

Gaara : **Cha2-can** bilang, "Kyaaaaaaaa... Akhirnya setelah nunggu lama di Apdet juga..." *ngomong dengan muka flat*

Semua : *Illfeel ngeliat Gaara*

Gaara : Oh, My Flat Senpai chapter 3 udah update! Chapter empat di apdet bersamaan dengan cerita ini kok! Tolong diripiu juga ya! *bantuin promosi*

Sasuke : Ini obat sembelit buat**Cute-Tamacchan**.

Semua : Lha? Kok? *sweatdrop*

Sasuke : *Muka polos* katanya dia sembelit gara-gara nahan tawa waktu baca chapter ini. Nggak baik lho ditahan! Lebih baik cepat ditangani sebelum timbul muntaber, epilepsy, ato DBD gara-gara baca fic ini *pengalaman*

Naara : Tega! *makan tomat dengan binal* Yoroshiku ne, **Novi Luph Sasunaru-san **^^! Wah, apa chapter kali ini masih pendek juga?

Sasuke : IYA! LO MOTONG SCENE LAMARAN GUE!

Gaara : Dia udah kebelet kawin ya? Dari **Kaze or wind****,** ini sudah di apdet! Semoga nggak bosen sama alur yang lambatnya amit-amit..

Naara : Aku 'kan menghayati!

Itachi :**CCloveRuki** ngasih semangat buat my Otouto! *bawa bendera, ikutan nimbrung bareng* GO SASU! GO SASU! Kau pasti bisa dapetin Naru-chan! *gaya cheers*

Sasuke : Gue malu punya abang macem dia…

Gaara : **UchiRasen** bilang nyalinya si Sasuke gede banget. Dia nggak tau aja, tiap malem si Itachi selalu nganterin dia ke WC kalo mau pipis.

Sasuke : Fitnah!

Naruto : Ini Canesten untuk **Chafujitaoz**.

Semua : Kenapa lagi ini? *sweatdrop*

Naruto : Katanya dia jamuran, ya aku kasih Canesten! Jamur 'kan bisa ilang cuma pake Canesten!

Itachi : Bukan, harusnya pake Kanna, Naru-chan!

Gaara : Itu obat panu n bisul..

Naara : Kenapa jadi begini sih, Talkshow-nya '=.=

Itachi : Buat** Riri-Chan**, maaf lama menunggu^^. Semoga chapter ini nggak terlalu lama diapdet.

Naara :**Luchiver Rie chan**, aku nggak bias janji buat selalu apdet tepat waktu. Gomen yah!

Sasuke : Dia ini emang tukang boong, penipu, kriminal..

Naara : Yee! Dari pada aku dosa ngumbar-umbar janji!

Gaara : **Uchiha Kikuto tak login**, yang bego itu si author ini *nunjuk author* 'Kan dia yang bikin cerita ini. Jadi salahin aja orang ini. *injek author.

Sasuke : Makasih aku udah dibilang keren, **dhitta** *narsis kambuh*

Naara : *Gampar Sasuke* Yang dia maksud itu aku tau! Aku yang keren maksudnya!

Gaara : *Nampol author* Bukan, maksudnya akting gue.

Naruto : *Mau ngeplak Gaara*

Gaara : *Ngeles*

Naara : Adekku, **NaMizu no Mai**, kau telat nih ngasih ucapan selamat buat lulus-lulusanku!

Gaara : Bagus dikasih selamet. Dasar orang nggak tau diuntung.

Naara : Ya udah deh! Kalo gitu aku minta kue perayaan aja!

Sasuke : Bener-bener nggak tau diuntung!

Naruto : Wah! Makasih udah dibilang keren, **Take no Yuumi !**

Gaara : Apanya yang keren?

Sasuke : Jangan ngaku-ngaku lho!

Naruto : Kalian aja tadi ngaku-ngaku! *esmosi*

Naara : Mungkin buat chapter sebelasnya agak lamaan dikit, soalnya bahan sama sekali nggak tersedia di kepalaku. Haha. Jujur aja, akhir cerita juga masih belum kebayang sama sekali lho! Selama ini ide keluar kalo baru megang laptop!

Review please!

See you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naara : **Lebaran dulu ah~

Mohon maaf lahir batin, minna! Selamat Lebaran, bagi yang merayakan! Yup, langsung to the point aja. Saya minta uang Lebarannya! -kicked-

Chapter kali ini alurnya mirip siput, asli lambat sangat. Di sini banyak banget celetukan flashback-nya SasuNaru. Sekalian, sebagai tanda maaf dari saya yang tukang ngaret ini, chapter kali ini saya agak banyakin.. Maaf kalau mengecewakan =u=

.

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Age** :

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba (16 tahun)

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee, Chouji (17 tahun)

Sai (18 tahun)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (20 tahun)

. 

**Enjoy!**

.

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL, ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 11 : My 'lil Brother is My Fiance

**.**

10 Oktober, 23.41.

Malam berkabut terasa menggulung permukaan kota Konoha. Gumpalan awan hitam kini telah menyingkir dari sang dewi malam, mengembalikan secercah cahaya untuk menerangi sebuah kota yang senyap. Walau hujan tak turun, namun udara terasa menggigit kulit sampai ke tulang. Siapapun pasti lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal ketimbang menatap kilau bintang yang berpendar di angkasa raya.

"Hatshii!"

Suara bersin terlempar dari sebuah mulut mungil milik seorang Namikaze Naruto. Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua lengannya yang terlindung piyama tidurnya, berusaha menciptakan sedikit kehangatan dari kedua telapak tangan kecilnya itu. Mata birunya terus menatap bulan yang kini kembali tertutup oleh awan kelam.

Bukan nekat atau cari penyakit sebenarnya. Sudah jadi tradisi dan kebiasaan anak berambut pirang satu ini menatap langit malam untuk menutup setiap hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Hatshii! Brr~" kali ini suara bersinnya ditemani suara gemeretak giginya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak perlahan, kembali menampilkan siluet cahaya bulan dari baliknya. Siraman cahaya emas sang rembulan mengguyur tubuhnya. Perlahan punggungnya pun terasa hangat. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Kontan dengan muka horror Naruto menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati wajah dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melampirkan jaketnya di punggung Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto meloncat dari kursi panjang yang didudukinya, "jangan bikin aku kaget, dong!" gadis itu meninju pelan dada sang adik yang cuma diam mematung di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah mendekat dan langsung ambil tempat di kursi panjang tersebut, "kalau nggak segera kau pakai, nanti flu-mu bisa menular ke orang-orang rumah," ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya manja sambil melempar pandangannya ke sisi lain. Pola tingkah seperti inilah yang selalu dapat membuat Sasuke melepas senyuman kecilnya.

Telunjuk ramping sang Uchiha bungsu mengetuk lembut ruang kosong yang ada di sisi kanannya, "sini," senyum kecil melengkung di wajah dinginnya yang kaku.

Naruto melirik melalui sudut mata bulatnya. Masih dengan wajah ngambek, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menduduki tempat yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Kedua tangannya sedikit membenahi posisi jaket gelap yang terlampir di bahunya. Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, kemudian mendongak ke arah tirai raksasa berwarna gelap yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

Sepi membungkus keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menikmati suasana tenang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Angin beku memanja kulit kedua insan yang tetap bungkam menatap langit.

"Rasanya kalau duduk berdua denganmu di sini, aku selalu bisa melihat bayangan masa lalu." Naruto tersenyum, disusul suara kekehan kecil, membuat pemuda yang ada di sisinya menoleh, "kau tahu apa yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan?" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya memainkan ujung piyama berwarna kuning gading yang dipakainya.

Sasuke diam, tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari sosok manis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Pertemuan pertama kita," Naruto melanjutkan, membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit.

"Yang waktu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada?"

Spontan Naruto terbatuk-batuk dengan misterius, entah mengapa tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Bukan yang itu! Yang benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, kau ingat?"

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "sungguh.. waktu itu kau benar-benar sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "apa ada yang salah dengan 'aku yang sangat menggemaskan' itu?" kedua tangannya melipat di depan dadanya yang terbungkus t-shirt hitam lengan pendek.

"Hum.." Naruto menggeleng pelan, "kau ingat? Waktu itu kau merentangkan tanganmu seperti ini." Ia menirukan gerakan tangan 'Sasuke kecil' sesuai ingatan yang selalu segar di dalam pikirannya, "waktu itu kita berdua nangis."

"Yang nangis itu cuma kau saja, dobe," koreksi Sasuke, sambil menjitak pelan kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto meringis pelan, "habis mukamu itu juga kayak mau menangis, sih!"

"Lalu selanjutnya…" desis Sasuke lembut. Naruto mengerjap sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari wajah tenang Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik helai rambut yang membingkai wajah tampannya, "kau menghilang, lenyap tak berbekas."

Naruto terkesiap sesaat, lalu menatapnya sedih. Angin dingin menggoyang rambut pirangnya, menerpa sebagian wajah sendunya.

"Waktu itu aku berjanji untuk terus mengirimkan surat padamu. Begitu juga dengan kau yang berjanji akan selalu membalasnya." Sasuke mendongak perlahan, "tapi tidak ada satu pun surat balasan yang aku terima darimu."

Naruto sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dapat berhadapan langsung dengan bunga Anggrek yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku kembali ke tempat itu, hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi kau tidak bisa kutemukan di mana pun. Kau sudah tak terjangkau lagi olehku. Aku pernah berpikirkan begitu." Sasuke terus melanjutkan, dan Naruto tetap mendengarkan tanpa melewatkannya satu pun. "mungkin aku akan ditertawakan olehmu seandainya aku mengaku…"

Naruto sedikit menunduk. Mata birunya yang bersinar polos itu ingin sekali meneteskan air mata. Namun tak satu tetes pun mutiara jernih yang bersedia meninggalkan kelopak matanya.

"… bahwa aku selalu merasa takut kalau memikirkan hari-hari yang lalu, karena kau yang di masa depan telah menghilang dariku."

Seulas senyuman kecil muncul di sudut bibir Naruto, bersamaan dengan sebutir air mata yang menyelinap keluar. Ia segera menyekanya, tidak membiarkan butiran yang lainnya tumpah.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan saat menangkap gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto melalui sudut matanya.

"Hehe, maaf.." ucap Naruto, masih terus menggosok kedua matanya menggunakan lengan kanan piyamanya.

Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Tidak mau."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman maklum, "hehehe.. memang nggak mungkin ya." Kini ia mendongak menatap langit dengan senyuman merekah, "tapi, sekarang aku ada di sini.."

Sasuke membuka matanya, untuk menemukan sosok dewi dengan wajah mungil nan cantik yang dapat ia lihat dari wanita yang ada di sisinya.

"..bersama dengan masa depan itu!" lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman yang kian mengembang, membuat kedua matanya menyipit senang.

Sasuke menekuk kedua alis gelapnya, "bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu sekarang." Tangan putihnya menjulur ke arah wajah Naruto, siap mencubitnya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Sadar akan adanya ancaman yang bisa saja membuat wajah mulusnya bengkak, Naruto membuat pertahanan di depan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dan sesuatu yang ditunggunya namun tak diharapkannya itu tak akan pernah datang, karena sekarang tangan dingin itu terasa menggelitik telinganya. Naruto melepas pertahanannya yang tanpa persiapan itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah dingin khas Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. Tangan putihnya membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Terkadang menyisipkan beberapa helai yang jatuh ke balik telinga Naruto.

Tentu saja, cara Sasuke memanjakannya yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Mata birunya berkeliling, mencari objek apapun untuk dipandang, selain si bungsu Uchiha yang ternyata terlihat senang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Aku…" Sasuke terlihat masih asyik memainkan helai rambut pirang Naruto, "…aku belum memberi apa pun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," dengan tak rela, Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya pun menoleh. Masih tersisa sedikit guratan merah yang mencoret kedua pipinya.

"Apa pun?" tanyanya meyakinkan, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan sambil mengatupkan bibirnya lebih rapat. Wajah imut nan menggemaskan yang ada di depannya itu membuat jantungnya makin tak terkontrol. Ia hanya bisa bergantung dengan modal wajah tenangnya untuk menimbun rasa gugupnya. "Kalau begitu, bisa berikan aku suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" godanya, sambil menjawil pipi putih Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Sasuke tanpa banyak pikir, membuat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya manyun.

"Tadi katanya aku boleh minta apa pun!"

"Apa pun selain yang itu," Sasuke tetap ngotot.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya−pose saat ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Nampak makin menggemaskan dengan sebuah jari telunjuk yang bermain di sekitar bibir bawahnya, "emh… kalau begitu aku mau lihat wajah konyol Sasuke."

"Itu sangat mustahil, dobe."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kau ini pilih-pilih terus, deh!"

"Kau saja yang mintanya aneh-aneh."

Naruto makin melipat wajahnya, "uuh.. lalu aku harus minta apa darimu?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, pusing sendiri. Anak ini… ditanya tapi malah balik tanya. "Memangnya kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu, dobe?"

Naruto cemberut, "entahlah. Tapi kalau kau tanya aku sekali lagi, aku minta jangan panggil aku dobe!"

"Itu juga tidak bisa."

"He! Kenapa? Itu bukan permintaan yang mustahil, teme!" solot Naruto, sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang saat itu dengan tenang bersandar pada kursi kayu yang dingin.

Pemuda itu melirik datar dari sudut matanya, "kenapa kau bertanya?" Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya pada Naruto, "itu panggilan khusus untukmu dariku." Sasuke tersenyum, menggoda wajah merah yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara si pemilik wajah bersemu itu panik, namun sama sekali tidak membuang pandangannya atau pun berusaha mengelak.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas piyama tidurnya, seolah berharap agar detak jantungnya yang menggila dapat teredam melalui usahanya yang sia-sia. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk keras pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia bersumpah, besok akan segera membicarakannya dengan Sasori mengenai pembuatan surat asuransi kematian. Siapa yang tahu? Dengan kecepatan jantungnya yang seperti ini ia bisa mati kapan pun.

Naruto tersentak. Kedua tangan yang mengepal itu terasa hangat. Tentu saja, itu berkat Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya, sebelum menariknya mendekat.

"Naruto…" ucapnya, walau lebih terdengar seperti bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun cukup jelas bagi Naruto, yang saat itu sampai mangap selebar-lebarnya. Ia sangat yakin, barusan mulut judes Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama originalnya, asli pemberian Minato dan Kushina.

Susah payah Naruto berusaha menelan air liurnya yang mendadak terasa sekeras batu. "A−apa?" jawabnya lantang−bercampur gugup, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tenang. Yah, walau sangat disayangkan karena usaha mulianya itu berbuah nihil.

Masih dengan sepasang tangan dalam genggamannya, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi. Bola mata jernih Naruto bergerak, terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke−hingga bola mata biru itu terhenti tepat di depan lututnya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia berlutut di hadapan kakaknya.

Di hadapan wanita yang ia cintai…

"A−a…" Naruto mulai panik. Dengan wajah merah matang, ia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Ia berusaha keras, mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dari kejadian yang sedang dialaminya.

Perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya kembali pada Sasuke saat merasakan remasan lembut pada kedua tangannya. Wajahnya makin memerah−Ah, sudah tak dapat terdeskripsikan lagi saking merahnya, karena Sasuke menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak pandai bicara manis ataupun menyanyikan lagu yang romantis untukmu," ucap Sasuke tenang yang ditanggapi dengan reaksi Naruto yang kelimpungan. "Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali."

Naruto diam dengan wajah gugup dan berkeringat. Rasanya ia sering sekali melihat adegan macam ini dalam drama telenovela kesayangan Itachi.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Tuh 'kan…

"Tidak−aku cinta padamu," ralat Sasuke tegas dengan sorot mata sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa. Sungguh. Dan kini terbukti dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat dengan suara kekehan yang keluar dari celahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kedua alisnya yang selalu ia tekuk kini terlihat makin menukik tajam.

"Maaf, bukan apa-apa." Naruto sedikit berdehem, "kau benar-benar nggak berubah dari yang dulu."

Kebingungan Sasuke tergambar jelas dari wajahnya yang makin menekuk penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan ia menarik tangan kanannya, membebaskannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke untuk merogoh keluar sebuah cincin kecil yang ada di sakunya.

"Dulu.. dengan wajah dan sorot mata yang sama, kau mengucapkan hal yang serupa. Rasanya seperti dèjavu, deh."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan, "aku tidak main-main, dobe−,"

"Aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh."

Kalau saja dalam nadi Sasuke tidak mengalir darah Uchiha, senyuman meyakinkan yang Naruto berikan pasti sudah cukup menjawab keraguannya. Namun, Sasuke memanglah seorang Uchiha. Dan anak ini pun diwarisi perangai keras kepala, sama seperti Uchiha lainnya.

Dan Naruto paham benar dengan sifat utama anggota keluarga barunya ini.

Lengan kanan Naruto terulur bersama dengan sebuah cincin kecil dalam genggamannya, membawanya mendekat ke arah wajah Sasuke. "Kalau kau tanya padaku, aku akan katakan…" telapak tangan lembut itu menyentuh perlahan sisi wajah Sasuke yang terasa dingin, "karena aku menerima perasaanmu. Sama denganmu, aku juga menerimanya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Naruto sudah dapat melihat senyuman puas Sasuke yang tertoreh pada bibir tipisnya. Senyuman terindah yang pernah Sasuke berikan yang pernah Naruto lihat selama ini. Senyuman tipis yang bagaikan heroin itu mengundang senyuman lain yang lebih lebar dari senyuman Sasuke. Tak ada senyuman yang paling indah dari itu, bagi Sasuke.

Dan itu hanya milik Naruto.

"Baiklah, Nona. Kita akan kembali pada topik yang sebelumnya." Sasuke menimpal telapak tangan Naruto yang masih bersarang pada pipi putihnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "aku akan bertanya sekali lagi soal hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Naruto kembali tertawa, "senyummu yang barusan sudah membuatnya jadi lunas, teme."

"Kau ini senang sekali mengejekku. Aku ingin dengar permintaan yang absolute."

Gadis berparas manis itu pun perlahan meredakan suara tawanya, "baiklah, aku menyerah. Keputusan ada padamu. Aku akan menerima apa pun yang kau berikan dengan senang hati."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya meyakinkan, dengan seulas senyum jahil, "ciuman dari Uchiha Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu akan kau terima dengan senang hati?"

"Sesuatu yang absolute, ingat!" Naruto menegaskan, namun sukses membuatnya malu dengan adanya wajah merah disertai asap yang mengerubung di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, "aku cuma bercanda, dobe."

"Nggak lucu, baka!"

"Kalau begitu−," Sasuke membawa telapak tangan Naruto menjauh dari pipinya, "ini aku ambil darimu." Ia menarik cincin kecil yang ada dalam genggaman Naruto lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak ikhlas. Ia masih terus memandang benda kecil yang kini berada di balik saku celana Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak butuh benda seperti itu lagi."

Mendengarnya, Naruto terkesiap, "bicara apa kau, teme? Itu 'kan−."

Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto, hingga gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya, "jangan pikir aku ini tipe pria pelupa, dobe. Aku hanya ingin menggantinya…" ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus warna biru kain beludru. Naruto hanya mengerjap bingung, sebelum terkejut saat Sasuke membuka kotak kecil itu. "Aku ini tipe pria yang selalu menepati janji, kalau kau mau tahu."

Mata bundar Naruto memantulkan berlian bulat berkilat sapphire yang dengan perlahan disisipkan oleh Sasuke di jari manisnya. Tidak ada hiasan atau pun ornament rumit yang terukir pada cincin yang memiliki warna mata senada dengan si pemakainya saat ini.

"Bentuknya memang sangat sederhana. Bukan sesuatu yang begitu bernilai atau pun indah." Pandangan Sasuke beralih, dari mata berlian sapphire yang berpendar cahaya bulan, ke arah mata sapphire yang berkilau melampaui terangnya cahaya bulan. "Yang membuatnya menjadi begitu spesial adalah kau."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto, membiarkan tangan itu bergerak mendekat pada si pemilik.

Naruto mengamati benda yang melingkari jari manisnya, "seperti cincin tunangan saja," ucapnya polos sambil membolak-balik telapak tangannya untuk memperhatikannya lebih detail.

"Khe, idiot." Sasuke mendengus kasar.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari benda bulat yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Bilang apa kau barusan, teme!" semprotnya sangar. Namun ia terkesiap. Ia tidak bisa menemukan wajah dingin itu. "Eh?"

Sudah pasti, karena tubuh dari si pemilik wajah dingin itu kini memeluknya erat.

"Sudah lupa dengan janjimu, eh?" ucap Sasuke, yang saking pelannya terdengar seperti hembusan angin belaka. Bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh daun telinga Naruto. "Kau ini memang tunanganku, sejak sebelas tahun lalu," akunya lagi.

Naruto berusaha tenang. Ia bisa menjamin bahwa Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergerak tak karuan. "N−ng.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghiraukan sentuhan dingin yang berasal dari daun telinga kanannya.

"Hhh… tolong jangan katakan kalau kau sudah jadi seorang nenek pikun," bisik Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

"J−jangan berbisik di telingaku, teme!" Gadis itu sedikit memberontak tidak nyaman. "Tentu saja aku ingat!" Suara Naruto teredam, tenggelam dalam lekuk leher Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung kaus hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, mendorong makin dalam kepala yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Hn, bagus."

"A−apanya?" Naruto mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Dobe."

"Ngomong begitu lagi!"

"Itu memang namamu."

"Bukan! Aku nggak mau disebut begitu olehmu!"

"Lalu!"

"Panggil namaku."

"Dobe."

"Kubilang bukan itu! Nama asliku."

"…"

"Teme?"

"Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Su−sudah, jangan disebut-sebut terus!"

"Tadi 'kan kau yang minta."

"I−itu… Argh!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?"

"Sialan!"

Malam hari pada tahun kelahirannya ini, Naruto sudah tidak merasakan malam yang dingin lagi.

Berkat Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Ha~ senang, deh, gue rasanya!" Itachi meregangkan tubuhnya, dengan close up senyuman penuh bahagia di wajahnya. Ia kembali melirik keluar pintu, "syukurlah, Sasuke lancar-lancar aja. Udah lama gue nggak lihat senyuman Sasuke yang sepolos itu. Naru-chan emang keren!" pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi pintu ganda penghubung taman belakang itu. "Tidur, yuk, Sas!"

Ia berlalu sambil menguap, melewati pemuda berambut merah yang bersandar pada dinding bercat gading yang bersisian dengan pintu ganda tersebut. Sasori masih menatap datar kedua adiknya yang berada di luar rumah.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi saat ia menemukan Sasori tidak mengekor di belakangnya.

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu masih terdiam sebelum menggeleng malas, "nggak. Sana tidur! Gue masih mau nonton tv." usirnya galak, lalu berjalan melalui Itachi yang gantian mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ikuuut~"

.

Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan pundak kanannya terasa berat. Naruto menguap sambil membenarkan posisi nyaman kepalanya di atas pundak Sasuke.

"Sudah sana cepat tidur! Jangan memaksa begitu. Kau sudah menguap lebih dari tujuh kali." Sasuke menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia memperingati Naruto untuk lekas tidur. Namun gadis itu selalu menanggapinya dengan gelengan lelah.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sesaat, "masih kurang empat menit lagi sebelum lewat hari ulang tahunku," katanya pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang lelah. "Kalau Sasuke mengantuk, tidur saja duluan. Aku masih mau di sini sebentar lagi."

"Mana mungkin, dobe. Aku akan terus di sini sampai kau menyelesaikan ritualmu ini," jawab Sasuke keras kepala.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "childish."

Sasuke menghiraukan bisikan Naruto barusan. Ia kembali menatap langit malam yang dianggapnya sangat bersejarah, khususnya untuk malam ini.

"Hei, dobe."

Naruto menggerutu, "kau ini…"

"Kau rindu pada Minato-san?"

Naruto merasakan nafasnya mendadak terasa berhenti. Ia terdiam, sebelum menjawabnya tegas, "tentu saja, teme! Aku selalu merindukannya."

"Maksudku khusus untuk hari ini, saat hari ulang tahunmu," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, tidak menjawab. Namun Sasuke tahu jawaban apa yang seharusnya terlontar.

"Dia..pasti orang yang penting di hidupmu."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan, "kau tahu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku hanya teringat malam itu. Kau menangisinya," ia berujar ringan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari pundak Sasuke, "kau dengar?" tanyanya pelan, namun suaranya terdengar sedikit kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk, "makanya aku tahu kalau saat itu kau berbohong."

Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesek mengisi kekosongan di antara keduanya. Semilir angin beku menampar pelan wajah kaku Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan langit malam.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap sedih Anggrek yang bercahaya keemasan, "Tousan… dia suka sekali Anggrek. Di tempat ini banyak sekali Anggrek. Aku suka tempat ini," bisiknya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Ternyata begitu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Semua tanaman di sini, Kushina-san yang menanam dan merawatnya."

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat aneh yang merambat dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu menjalar hingga ke kelopak matanya. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum sedih atau tersenyum bahagia.

Perlahan bulir bening itu mulai rontok lagi dari sarangnya. Suara isakan kecil terdengar miris seiring dengan tumpahnya tetesan jernih itu dari dagu seorang gadis.

"Payah. Padahal aku sudah sering janji pada Tousan untuk jadi anak yang tegar.." Naruto terisak pelan, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke mendecah pelan, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Kau ini bukan mesin. Itu sangat alamiah bagi manusia normal. Jangan pernah coba-coba kau pendam segalanya seorang diri. Kau punya keluarga untuk berbagi," kata Sasuke menegaskan, "kau punya aku."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, tidak juga menyalahkan atau pun membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Yang sanggup ia lontarkan saat itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman lebar dengan suara tawa ringan.

"Lain kali aku akan coba lebih mengandalkan Sasuke," katanya, dengan senyum ceria terlukis manis di wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat, namun tidak ia tanggapi hal itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyeka air matanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Menangis saja sepuasnya. Tidak perlu khawatir, tubuhku sudah cukup besar untuk menutupi wajah cengengmu itu."

Naruto mengerjap, sementara Sasuke tetap menunggu di depannya.

"Hah?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Kulit putih pada wajahnya sedikit bersemu, berusaha menahan rasa malunya setengah mati, "apa perlu kurentangkan kedua tanganku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya, membentuk sebuah tameng pelindung tak sempurna bagi Naruto. "Kalau ka−"

Sasuke bungkam. Kalimatnya tertebas. Sebuah tubrukan ringan terasa menghantam dada Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu menunduk, memperhatikan sebuah kepala kuning yang terbenam rapat di dadanya.

Sasuke bingung. Ia mengernyit sedalam-dalamnya. Suara tawa geli Naruto tidak begitu terdengar karena terhalang oleh t-shirt yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Susah payah Naruto menghentikan tawanya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat, "kau… aneh."

Sasuke mendelik, "aku berusaha menghibur, kenapa dibilang aneh?"

Naruto menggeleng dalam pelukan, masih dengan suara tawa renyah, "aku tahu. Tapi kau ini memang anak aneh. Sejak dulu." Dan kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar suaranya yang kini telah jauh dari rasa sedih dan gundah, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Pemuda itu menangkup tubuh yang tengah mendekapnya, balas memeluknya dengan rangkulan ringan.

Masih dengan suara isakan kecil, Naruto tetap melepas suara tawanya malam itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi takut menangis seorang diri. Sudah tidak perlu memikul segalanya tanpa perlu khawatir untuk meminta bantuan pada sekitarnya. Karena Sasuke telah berjanji padanya, mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya yang terjebak dalam lubang kesendirian.

Sambil memejamkan mata, dan tetap memeluk seorang kakak yang sangat dicintainya, Sasuke terus mengucap sumpah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangan ini akan tetap merentang hanya untuknya

Untuk melindunginya

Untuk merengkuhnya

Untuk membawanya menuju pada masa depan

Karena dia, dengan tangan kecilnya, membimbingku keluar dari lorong gelap

Karena dia, dengan senyumnya, aku merasa hidup.

"Sudah pukul dua belas lewat dua menit. Aku akan menyeretmu masuk kalau kau masih juga menolak untuk tidur."

.

Lampu ruang keluarga Uchiha sudah padam sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu. Aktivitas sudah dihentikan seiring larutnya hari. Namun masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara perbincangan antara aktor dan aktris dalam siaran yang sedang di saksikan oleh Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak sendiri. Ada Itachi yang setia menemaninya. Pemuda berstyle rambut ekor kuda itu kini terlelap di sisinya sambil memeluk sebuah buku tebal yang halamannya masih terbuka.

Sasori kembali menekan tombol remote televisi, mencari channel menarik untuk dilihat. Sesekali ia berhenti pada saluran olahraga, kemudian beralih lagi mencari tontonan yang menarik. Sebuah permen lollipop aroma jeruk yang keempat kini masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Terkadang ia menegak cola milik Sai yang secara semena-mena ia curi dari dalam kulkas.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia melakukan hal yang sama. Mata cokelatnya tetap terkunci pada kotak kaca ajaib berukuran 46 inc yang terus berganti saluran tiap dua detik. Wajahnya yang terbilang masih sangat imut untuk ukuran mahasiswa tingkat tujuh−karena dia langsung loncat dua tingkat seperti Itachi−, terpantul cahaya remang televisi, membuat kedua mata cokelatnya yang tajam berkilat.

Pikirannya tidak terfokus pada acara yang sedang ditontonnya. Tidak juga memikirkan tumpukan materi perkuliahan yang sudah dikemas dalam bentuk diktat tebal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sesuatu tengah mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Persetan soal masalah ujian esok pagi atau pun tugas-tugasnya yang tak pernah habis. Masalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia campuri. Namun belakangan menyita waktunya untuk sekedar membuatnya mendengus dan mengernyit.

Naruto.

Sasori sedikit menyipit. Dia ingat, dan dia mengakuinya. Dulu ia pernah mengatakannya sekali pada Itachi. Dia tidak keberatan akan keberadaan Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam hati adik semata wayangnya itu. Namun belakangan, ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berbeda.

Warna mata biru itu tidak sejernih dulu. Sasori menyadarinya, mata itu sering tergenangi oleh air mata. Dan Sasori pun tahu, senyum dan tawa Naruto makin terasa manis menyapa telinganya. Sekali lagi, Sasori mengakuinya, ia sangat yakin semua ini berkat keberadaan si bungsu yang selalu memandangnya hampa.

Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah. Ada yang masih belum Sasori pahami.

'Apakah aku mulai merasa−'

"Nii-san?"

Suara cempreng Naruto memecah lamunan panjangnya. Sasori memalingkan pandangannya dari serial anime yang disiarkan pada channel 41.

Naruto berlari ringan menghampirinya, membawa sebuah senyuman ringan yang belakangan sering terpampang indah di wajah manisnya. Pandangan mata Sasori perlahan sedikit melunak.

"Bukan seperti Sasori Nii-san saja. Jam segini seharusnya Nii-san sudah tidur pulas? Ada apa?" celetuk Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sasori melirik sosok yang mengekor di belakang adiknya. "Masih ada sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan," jawab Sasori, datar dan dingin. Ia memicingkan pandangannya, ke arah seorang Uchiha yang tengah memandangnya datar, "sampai-sampai aku jadi susah tidur begini karenanya."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Langkahnya perlahan terayun, menghampiri Sasori yang masih duduk di atas sofa berwarna maroon.

Ia berlutut di sisi sofa, menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau memang nggak mudah sakit. Tapi lama-kelamaan mentalmu juga bisa lelah kalau pikiranmu terbebani," ujar Naruto lembut sambil meraba kening Sasori yang tertutup rambut merahnya. "Aku nggak keberatan seandainya Nii-san mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku," tambahnya lagi.

Sasori balas menatap adiknya. Ia pun menghela nafas sambil menarik telapak tangan Naruto yang sedang memastikan suhu keningnya, lalu tersenyum ringan. "Bodoh. Jangan pandang aku dengan muka jelek begitu. Mentalku benar-benar terganggu, nih," celetuk Sasori sadis.

Naruto langsung tersenyum sarkastis bersama dengan munculnya urat yang menyilang di keningnya. "Huh! Berani benar bicara begitu pada penyemangat hidupmu. Mau aku−."

"Nggak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan padamu," potong Sasori. Naruto memandang kakaknya aneh, antara bingung dan dongkol. "Sebentar lagi semua masalahku akan terjawab," tambah Sasori, kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Kau nggak perlu cemas."

Sasuke mengernyit. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin dengan pandangan aneh yang terkadang dilemparkan Sasori padanya.

"Sudah sana tidur! Aku nggak mau dimarahi Kaa-san dan si Itachi karena membangunkanmu pakai kekerasan." Sasori langsung menendang bokong adiknya, meneriakinya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membudaki anak tirinya.

"Uuuh! Pembalasanku akan lebih kejam dari ini! Lihat aja, Nii-san!" maki Naruto yang sakit hati setengah mati sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sudah pasti sambil meraba bokongnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sasuke menatap perang saudara itu sebagai sesuatu yang mulai terbiasa ia lihat belakangan ini. Ia pun malas ambil pusing, dan memilih untuk menarik selimutnya lalu pergi tidur.

"Sebentar."

Langkah Sasuke tercegat oleh suara berat Sasori. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menemukan sosok Sasori yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya dingin. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu, sama dinginnya.

Sasori terpejam. Hempasan nafas berat Sasori terdengar lembut. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali membuka matanya, untuk kembali membalas tatapan bola mata onyx dingin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gue nggak mau menggotong kakek tua itu sendirian sampai kamarnya," katanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di balik pundaknya dengan ibu jari, ditujukan ke arah Itachi yang sedang tidur membulat di atas sofa.

Suka tidak suka, akhirnya Sasuke tetap membantu memanggul Itachi sampai kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar Sasori. Suara helaan nafasnya terdengar bersamaan dengan Sasori sesaat setelah meletakan tubuh damai Itachi di atas ranjang.

"Sial, bikin repot sekitar," gumam Sasori dongkol sambil menutup tubuh Itachi dengan selimut tebal.

Tanpa menghiraukan, Sasuke merapikan kausnya yang berantakan.

"Padahal sebelumnya udah gue bilang…"

Anak berambut gelap itu pun mengayun kakinya keluar ruangan.

"… jangan ikut campur urusan adik sendiri yang sedang merayu adik perempuan orang lain di tengah malam dingin begini."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, sebelum ia menoleh pada Sasori yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Gue… nggak ingat pernah bilang ke Itachi kalo gue mau menyerahkan adik gue ke anak kecil seperti lo."

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Hehe.. jangan marah yaw! Kenapa mendadak Sasori jadi antagonis begini? Padahal karakternya saja sudah anta -plak!-? Akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya..

Maaf banget, minna.. untuk chapter kali ini saya belum bisa balas satu-satu review-nya. Saya agak sibuk sama tugas sekolah (ngeles laksana sebuah bajaj). Tapi saya usahain chapter berikutnya satu per satu akan saya balas seperti biasa^^

Anyway.. makasih, tengkiu, arigatou banget buat :

**NhiaChayang**

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko**

**bountyvocca**

**Novi Luph SasuNaru**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Yume Yume-chan**

**kiru-chan**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**gag ada kerjaan**

**Rei-no-otome**

**UchiRaisen**

**Ichi Ryuu**

**Cha2-can**

**Uchiha Nata-chan**

**(NoName)**

**Fi suki suki**

**UchihaYamanaka**

**LupthSasukePolepel**

**Sabaku No Temari**

**SasoHinatyaa**

**Vipris**

**Inazuma ringo**

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**

**Take no yuumi**

**Luchiver Rie chan**

**Namikaze Zhi-chan**

**AshuraDaiMaOu**

**Chafujitaoz**

**M- . . . . KW**

**Qieya**

**Narunarunaru**

**NaMizu no Mai**

**.**

Hiks… minna, sungguh, saya sangat cinta kalian semua~

*disambit bagong*

Tanpa dorongan dari kalian, saya nggak akan pernah bisa maju sampai sini. Tapi berkat dorongan kalian, saya jadi nyungsep ke empang.. *garings* =.='

See you in the next chappie!


	12. Chapter 12

**Naara : **Hei, hei! Lama nggak jumpa!

Udah berapa bulan ya fic ini nggak update? Dua bulan lebih ada ga?

Saya minta maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, baik karena telatnya update yang sungguh keterlaluan dan juga ceritanya yang menurut saya makin lama makin ga berbobot saja..

Dan maaf, mistype berkembang biak..

.

**Genre :** Family / Romance

**Age :**

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba (16 tahun)

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee, Chouji (17 tahun)

Sai (18 tahun)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (20 tahun)

.

**Enjoy!**

.

"Lho? Sasori mana?" Kushina celingukan bingung. Ibu rumah tangga yang mewarisi warna merah rambutnya itu pada si putra sulung, Sasori, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto.

Sedangkan si bungsu Namikaze menggeleng pelan, "nggak tahu. Mungkin Nii-san masih tidu r," tebaknya, sambil menggigit roti selainya.

Di seberang meja, Itachi berhenti menyeruput tehnya, "masa? Padahal pagi ini ada ujian tengah semester."

"Hahaha. Nggak masalah, kan? Toh dengan kemampuan otaknya yang seperti itu dia bisa menyelesaikan seratus soal dalam waktu dua belas menit," komentar Sai yang duduk di sebelah Itachi, sambil membawa senyum kecil.

Itachi meletakkan cangkirnya, "tapi kalau telat masuk kelas otak secerdas Sasori sekali pun nggak akan ada gunanya."

Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun bergerak berniat meninggalkan kursinya, "dasar anak itu. Aku bangunkan dulu−."

"Biar aku saja, Kushina-san." Itachi berdiri dari kursinya. "Mungkin dia jadi telat bangun karena semalam aku yang terlalu memaksanya…" mata onyx Itachi melirik Naruto yang dengan manisnya sedang ngemut roti selainya, lalu berganti menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan. "…Kushina-san makan saja dulu. Nanti tehnya keburu dingin." Ia melemparkan senyuman ramah pada Kushina, yang balas tersenyum padanya sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan senyuman gembira. Anak berambut pirang itu selalu mengidamkan sosok kakak lelaki yang gagah, lemah lembut, punya senyuman seindah matahari, dan selalu bisa diandalkan kapan pun. Itachi muncul sebagai sosok sempurna yang memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada dalam benak Naruto. Dan ia memperoleh point plus-nya, wajah tampan dan otak cerdas Itachi membuat Naruto selalu merenung, bahwa dia adik -tiri- paling beruntung se-dunia. Ditambah lagi skill yang dimiliki Itachi dalam hal memasak dan tipe yang cinta kebersihan. Naruto jadi berpikir dua kali. Sosok Itachi itu paling cocok dijadikan istri idaman ketimbang jadi kakak.

"Pagi."

Lamunan Naruto pecah, seiring terdengarnya suara sapaan dan suara menguap pelan. Sasori masuk ke ruang makan sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang masih semerawut karena baru bangun tidur. Mata cokelatnya masih terlihat sayu, tanda kalau dia masih belum rela meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Naruto mengernyit. Dia jadi lupa akan fakta yang amat menyedihkan bahwa sejak dulu ia sudah punya seorang kakak lelaki yang setiap pagi tidak pernah absen untuk mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Baru mau dibangunkan." Itachi kembali duduk di kursinya.

Setelah memberikan bungkukan ringan serta salam pada Fugaku yang duduk di ujung meja, Sasori menghampiri kursinya, sekedar untuk mencomot selembar roti dan menegak seperempat jus jeruknya.

"Aku berangkat dulu," kata Sasori. Pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain.

"Sepagi ini? Tidak biasanya," heran Kushina, menatap putra kandung dan putra angkatnya secara bergantian.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya sambil menarik tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat kursi. "Khusus untuk hari ini tes mulai pukul delapan pagi," jelas si sulung, direspon dengan bibir Kushina yang langsung membulat dengan celetukan 'oh..'

Sasori menghampiri Kushina, "bye," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi kanan Ibunya. "Sampai nanti." Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut panjang Naruto yang sudah ditata rapi tadi pagi. Si pirang pun menjerit sambil menggerutu, dan si pelaku kejahatan terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kushina dan Itachi mulai menceramahi kebiasaan jelek Sasori yang suka semena-mena pada adiknya. Tiga orang sisanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berjamaah.

Kedua telinga Sasori terkunci, mengabaikan amukan Naruto serta omelan Kushina dan Itachi. Mata cokelatnya yang tajam melirik si penghuni kursi yang letaknya paling sudut.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tatapan itu terasa bagaikan sengatan listrik yang secara tak langsung telah mencambuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buah apel yang sedang dikupasnya. Dia kini bisa melihat, mata cokelat si pemuda berambut merah itu tengah memandangnya remeh.

.

**Naruto ©**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance ©**

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL, ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Chapter 12** : His Real Side

.

Gaara kembali memukul meja, lumayan keras hingga membuat penghuni kelas tersebut, terutama Pein dan Sai yang sedang teriak-teriak tanpa alasan, mingkem semingkem-mingkemnya.

"Tolong kalian ingat kelompok masing-masing. Pembagian disesuaikan menurut undian yang sudah kita lakukan. Untuk lari estafet kelompok putra, pelari pertama Lee, pelari kedua…" dan blablabla. Gaara mengoceh cukup banyak hari ini. Semua anak antusias, berebut mencalonkan kawan-kawannya yang kiranya punya bakat yang cocok untuk kategori perlombaan.

Festival Budaya yang biasa diadakan di setiap akhir bulan Oktober dipercepat beberapa minggu. Jangan tanya mengapa bisa maju secepat itu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Tsunade, The Greatest Headmaster of Konoha High, terbawel dan tergalak sepanjang sejarah. Dengan dikeluarkannya perintah yang seenak perut tersebut, sukses membuat seluruh anggota OSIS kelimpungan mengurus persiapan yang masih alakadarnya.

Terutama Gaara.

Pemuda bermata hijau cerah itu mengurut keningnya. Sudah hampir satu minggu terakhir ini ia kurang tidur. Baiklah, ini semua total gara-gara kerjaannya Tsunade. Tapi, toh siapa yang berani membantah perintah absolute yang sangat seenaknya luber dari bibir ranumnya?

"Tim dalam perlombaan terbagi menjadi tiga. Anak-anak kelas satu sebagai tim merah, kelas dua sebagai tim biru, dan kelas tiga sebagai tim putih. Jelas?" terang Gaara sambil memberikan isyarat pada dua rekannya untuk membagikan ikat kepala berwarna putih sebagai lambang tim mereka.

Selanjutnya kelas tersebut disaput oleh kerusuhan. Semua mulai merancang strategi untuk menjatuhkan tim lain saat perlombaan lusa nanti. Walaupun sebagian besarnya -khususnya dikalangan anak perempuan- membicarakan acara puncak perlombaan.

"Folk Dance?" Naruto mengerutkan alis kuningnya.

Ayame mengangguk antusias, "iya! Acara akhir setelah perlombaan ada dansa berpasangan. Kau harus gerak cepat. Aku yakin saat ini banyak sekali anak perempuan yang berusaha menarik Sasuke untuk jadi pasangan mereka. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku juga ingin, tapi aku ini pantang menjerat mangsa yang sudah jadi sandera kawanku sendiri." Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"A−apa maksudmu dengan gerak cepat? Aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku mau menari dengan Sasuke! Lagian aku ini nggak bisa menari, tahu!" bantah Naruto dengan wajah bersemu. Tentu saja menjadi suatu hiburan menyenangkan untuk Konan dan Ayame.

Seringai manis Konan yang terkesan licik mengembang, "Ayame, mau bertaruh denganku? Aku ikhlas mentraktirmu yakiniku sepuas yang kau mau kalau Sasuke sampai nggak mengajak Naruto sebagai partner dansanya," tantangnya PeDe, sambil membanting 10.000 yen di atas meja dengan semangat seorang tukang judi.

"Haah~ kau mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang hasilnya sudah pasti, tahu!" gerutu Ayame manyun.

"Ka-kalian ini.. Jangan seenaknya menjadikan apa pun sebagai b-bahan taruhan," nasihat Hinata lembut. Kedua manusia berotak biadab itu pun menatapnya dengan seringai serigala.

"Hei, aku mau membelikanmu kuteks mahal kalau Hinata berani mengajak Gaara turun ke arena dansa."

"Hmm, boleh juga." Konan menjabat tangan Ayame sebagai kesepakatan.

"Ka−kalian!"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum menantang, "dan aku bertaruh akan berhenti makan ramen kalau Pein sampai nggak mengajakmu berdansa dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit dari sekarang, Konan-chan~"

"Kenapa cowok aneh bin mesum itu masuk pembicaraan juga, sih!" sewot Konan dengan muka sebal. Tambahan sedikit, ada rona merah yang mencoret kedua pipi putihnya.

Dari kejauhan, Pein melambaikan tangannya santai ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang masih asyik mengembang biakkan hobi taruhan mereka, kemudian berjalan tenang menghampiri Konan. "Hei, Konan! Mau berdansa denganku saat Folk Dance nanti?"

"Lebih cepat dari perhitungan." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Sialan!"

Teriakan Konan barusan adalah kode singkat sebelum missile tinju andalannya menyapa pipi kiri Pein dan memberikan tanda mata besar di sana. Sang target pun berguling hingga membentur sudut kelas, menghasilkan dengusan kepuasan yang nyata sekali terdengar dari hidung Konan.

Suara iba Hinata dan Ayame, serta suara ringisan derita Pein membuat Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya tersenyum maklum. Sebuah tangan yang mengantarkan beberapa helai ikat kepala berwarna putih terulur ke arahnya. Naruto menoleh pada sosok wajah dingin yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"Bisa tolong bagikan ini pada teman-temanmu yang ada di sana?" ucap Gaara datar, sambil menatap kerumunan anak abnormal yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas. "Bagianmu juga ada. Tolong dipakai saat menjelang perlombaan."

Naruto mengangguk paham sebelum menerima ikat kepala putih yang ditawarkan Gaara padanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi begitu urusannya selesai. Namun langkahnya terhalang karena sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan kirinya yang tertutup blazer gelapnya. Ia berbalik perlahan. Mata tosca-nya menangkap sosok pemilik mata sapphire yang balas menatapnya.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. "Ng… tolong jangan memaksakan diri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, tuh, sekeliling matamu makin hitam aja." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada kedua mata Gaara.

"Kalau aku tidur, semua bisa tidak terkendali," respon Gaara tenang, tidak menghiraukan jari yang masih teracung ke arahnya.

Naruto tahu benar semua tentang Gaara. Dari segala apa yang ia suka atau pun yang ia benci. Ikatan semasa kecilnya dengan si pemuda berambut merah bata itu juga membuatnya tahu benar akan sifat dasar dan tabiat Gaara. Anak satu ini sangat bertanggung jawab dan tegas. Oke, tambahkan satu point terpenting lagi.

Keras kepala.

Suara dengusan dan wajah manyun Naruto menjawab respon singkat Gaara. Jarinya yang masih mengacung terulur maju, membelai sedikit poni panjang yang menutup kening Gaara.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit mengandalkan orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau ini tidak sendirian," kata Naruto pelan. Jemarinya perlahan menuntunnya ke arah hidung Gaara, "manusia itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa manusia lainnya, bukan?" ia pun tertawa sambil memberi cubitan ringan pada hidung mancung tersebut.

Mata hijau Gaara terkunci pada mata laut wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tetap bergeming tanpa berusaha menepis kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti selalu membuatnya merasakan kerinduan akan dirinya. Akan dirinya yang selalu terlihat bersinar tiap kali kegelapan menjeratnya dari dasar hati kecilnya.

"Makanya, cepat cari pacar sana!" kelakar Naruto sembari mengacak asal rambut merah Gaara.

Pemuda keturunan Sabaku itu pun mendengus sambil menangkap tangan yang masih mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi hal seperti itu."

"Kau memang 'Gaara' sekali, deh!" pipi bulat Naruto mengembung perlahan, "tapi sekali-sekali sedikit terbukalah pada yang lain. Kalau kau nggak keberatan, ceritakan saja semua bebanmu padaku. Kita 'kan teman!"

Seyuman ringan terkulum lembut. Wajah putih berbingkai rambut merahnya membuat Gaara makin terlihat tampan dengan sepasang mata hijaunya. "Hn, terima kasih."

Anggukan riang Naruto membuat kedua kuncir rambutnya bergoyang liar. Ia melambai ceria sambil berlari menjauh darinya. Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas.

Suara bising yang selalu berkoar dari kelasnya makin tak terdengar seiring langkah kakinya yang makin menjauh. Ia terus menelusuri koridor panjang tak berpenghuni. Hening menelan dirinya dalam kesendirian. Hanya terdengar suara dedaunan yang saling membentur satu sama lain. Langkah kakinya perlahan terhenti sebelum menuruni anak tangga di ujung koridor. Ia beralih menatap jendela yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"Beban, ya.." ia menghela nafas pelan, "mana bisa aku cerita padamu." Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh, menatap awan mendung yang terlihat menggantung di atas sana.

.

Dalam hitungan menit, hujan pun akhirnya dimuntahkan oleh langit. Rinainya yang begitu deras nampak bak tentara langit yang berlarian liar menyerbu ke medan perang. Dan di sinilah Itachi, berteduh di sebuah kios untuk mencari perlindungan dari serbuan tentara air yang siap menerjang tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menagkap tetesan air hujan, membiarkan rintik hujan yang meloncat dari atap membasahi pergelangan jaketnya. Helaan nafas malas meluncur dari mulutnya setelah ia melirik arloji yang setia memeluk pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hujannya bakalan awet, nih," gumamnya malas. Ia pun melirik sebuah motor merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Sambil mengernyit, Itachi mengutuki mobilnya yang dengan ajaib mogok di tengah jalan.

"Jangan pasang muka asem begitu. Nggak enak banget dilihat."

Itachi menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Ia menatap wajah pemuda di sebelahnya dengan senyum tak enak, "makasih, ya. Kalo tadi lo nggak lewat, gue nggak tau harus ngapain." Kembali, Itachi mengutuki gadget gelapnya yang ternyata lupa ia charger.

"Hm.." gumam si pemuda Namikaze berambut merah yang saat ini masih anteng dengan sebatang cokelat yang ada di mulutnya.

Sebuah tangan menarik lembut batangan cokelat beraroma vanilla dari mulut Sasori. Senyuman Itachi makin melebar saat melihat wajah kecewa Sasori kini menatap melas wajah cemberut seorang wanita muda yang telah merampas cokelatnya.

"Geez, kau ini. Jawab yang benar dong!" omelan lembutnya termakan oleh amukan hujan deras. Tidak menjawab, Sasori hanya menatap mata sapphire cerahnya. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menghela nafas pasrah, "haah... here you go." Ia kembali menyodorkan cokelat yang sudah habis sepertiganya. Dan Sasori kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya. Hanya ada cokelat dan dirinya. Wanita berparas cantik itu hanya dapat melelehkan senyum kecilnya.

Suara kekehan Itachi menyapa telinganya yang tersembunyi di balik rambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Ia menoleh, menatap Itachi yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu seperti apa, sih?" kelakar Itachi, memulai konferensi ringan.

Sambil tersenyum, wanita itu sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya, "gimana bilangnya, ya? Habis dia manis seperti anak anjing."

"Deidara.." dan orang yang dimaksud pun tersinggung.

Suara tawa menggema di sekitar teras kios tempat mereka berteduh, menukar kekosongan dengan suara-suara menyenangkan. Sasori bersama cokelat dan wajah cemberutnya berpaling menatap hujan yang sedikit mereda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku 'kan cuma bercanda, sayang," rayuan lembut Deidara menyusul setelah kedua lengannya memeluk leher Sasori dari belakang. "Tapi kau memang semanis anak anjing yang punya bola mata besar, sih."

"Kau mau aku makan, ya?" Sasori melepas batangan cokelat yang ada di mulutnya, kemudian mendongak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kuning yang beristirahat di atas pundaknya.

Sambil sedikit terkikik, Deidara makin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Hm, aku nggak seenak cokelat, lho!" bisiknya lembut. Walau kedua bola matanya tidak menatap langsung wajah Sasori, ia sangat yakin saat ini sebuah senyuman kecil ada di wajah sang orang terkasihnya.

"Err, gue kok kayak lalat aja di sini."

Kedua pasang wajah menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berdiri canggung. Dengan wajah merah yang terasa hangat Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. "Ma-maaf, ya. Kami agak kelewatan." Wanita muda itu tersipu dengan senyuman tak enak. Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. Sepertinya dia setuju-setuju saja dianggap sebagai lalat pengganggu.

Sasori kembali menggigit cokelatnya, "makanya biar nggak dianggap kayak lalat pengganggu lain kali periksa dulu kondisi mobilnya sebelum dipakai. Kalau mogok 'kan nggak lo aja yang repot," celoteh Sasori yang Oh-sungguh-pedas karena atmosfir indahnya dirusak. Dia masih ingat betul perasaan dilemma beberapa menit lalu gara-gara harus menghadapi pilihan yang cukup sulit, antara perasaan kasihan dan juga perasaan masa-bodo-yang-penting-gue-senang.

Pilihan pertama, meninggalkan Itachi dengan muka melasnya yang terjebak hujan di dalam mobil mogoknya kemudian menelpon Sai untuk mengambil Itachi, sedangkan ia bersenang-senang dengan Deidara di tengah dinginnya iklim yang sangat mendukung kelancaran skenarionya.

Kedua, membawa serta Itachi yang memandangnya dengan wajah polos dari kaca jendela mobil bersama Deidara yang sudah sejak tadi duduk sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang jok motor. Membawa kedua penumpang tersebut secara sekaligus dengan motornya yang punya kapasitas jok alakadarnya.

Kalau saja bujukan Dewa Jashin lebih kuat, Sasori sangat yakin akan memilih option pertama. Dan kalau saja Dewi Aphrodite tidak memberkahi karunia kecantikannya yang luar biasa pada Deidara, ia pun sangat optimis akan menolak option kedua yang Deidara anjurkan.

"Kenapa kau ngomongnya begitu, sih!" Dengan pipi bulatnya yang mengembang Deidara berkacak pinggang, marah. Tentu saja suatu usaha yang sia-sia tanpa adanya tanggapan yang berarti dari sang kekasih.

Tanpa menatap mata bulat Deidara, dengan sebatang cokelat yang bertengger di mulutnya, Sasori membalas perkataannya dengan tenang, "aku 'kan hanya bilang, periksa kendaraannya dulu sebelum dipakai. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ya, Jelas ada! Aku nggak cuma dengar kalimat itu, tau! Konotasinya jauh lebih kasar!" Deidara tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, ya… terserah kau sajalah.." Sasori sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"Hei!"

Senyuman ringan Itachi mengembang. Perasaan dua menit lalu mereka seenaknya menebar feromon cinta di mana-mana. Ya di kampus, di rumahnya, bahkan di taman saat berkencan, Itachi memakluminya. Sepasang sejoli satu ini akan dianggap aneh tanpa adanya bumbu pertengkaran setiap harinya. Ia merasa suasana yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sudah seperti makanannya sehari-hari.

Makanan sehari-hari?

Itachi terkekeh. Kenapa saat ini yang melintas dibenaknya adalah pasangan baru SasuNaru? Kedua adiknya tersebut juga sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Saling cekcok, walau hanya diladeni dengan tanggapan enteng dari pihak pria.

Mendengar suara tawa ringan Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara menghentikan aksi debat heboh mereka, lalu menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sekarang apa? Jangan katakan kalau sel-sel otak lo sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergeser ke kiri," sela Sasori sadis. Mendengarnya, Itachi menghentikan tawanya, dan menggantinya dengan seulas senyuman menawan.

Deidara menyikut pinggang Sasori, dianggap sebagai bayaran yang setimpal dengan mulut pedasnya barusan. Wanita muda itu menghampiri Itachi sambil memberikan tepukan ringan pada bahu pemuda tersebut dengan bubuhan raut wajah prihatin. "Hei, lo baik-baik aja, kan?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas, secara tidak langsung sadar kalau saat ini ia dianggap sebagai cowok gila.

"Maaf, bukan maksud gue menyinggung kalian. Waktu lihat kalian berdua, entah kenapa gue jadi keingetan sama Sasuke dan Naru-chan," jelas Itachi, masih sedikit menahan tawanya.

Deidara mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi mengangguk, "hmm, kalian mirip banget sama mereka," jelasnya sambil sedikit menerawang, "yah… biar pun setiap harinya ada aja perdebatan nggak penting, tetap aja gue merasa mereka pasangan yang sera−"

"Omong kosong."

Suara rendah Sasori menyela, menebas tajam kalimat Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mengancam. Itachi dan Deidara kini berganti mengalihkan fokus mereka pada Sasori yang memunggungi mereka. Nada riuh hujan kembali merobek keheningan waktu yang terasa terhenti. Namun irama rintik yang teratur itu terasa sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh indera pendengaran Itachi. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari vokal bicara pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini membelakanginya.

Simfoni datar yang menyimpan segenggam amarah.

"Sebentar, Sasori," Itachi memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian detik hening mengisi. Dengan wajah khawatir Deidara tetap mengunci mulutnya, namun mempertajam pendengarannya yang sedikit kesulitan menangkap pembicaraan dua pemuda tersebut karena suara hujan yang saling beradu keras dengan atap.

Sasori tidak berminat menggerakkan otot-otot lehernya hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah serius Itachi. Ia tetap memaku pandangannya pada tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan dari atap hijau tempat mereka berteduh. Batangan cokelat yang telah tandas kini ia gantikan dengan sebongkah permen karet beraroma jeruk untuk tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasori sedikit menekuk alis merahnya. Suara kunyahan permen karet yang ada di mulutnya terhenti sesaat sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Itu bukan pertanyaan yang cocok untuk lo tanyain ke gue, baka Itachi. Apa maksud lo?"

Itachi tidak bereaksi. Ekspresi santainya yang biasa melekat pada wajah tenangnya kini tertutup oleh ekspresi serius yang terkesan dingin. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sasori tetap mempertahankan wajah kakunya yang dingin. Deidara sedikit merapatkan cardigan cokelatnya. Atmosfir di sekeliling mereka mendukung tekanan udara yang terasa kian menipis.

"Gue nggak hobi mengulang kata-kata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gue rasa lo yang paling tau soal itu."

Suara pecahan gelembung permen karet pada mulut Sasori terdengar begitu halus, bersamaan dengan otot lehernya yang perlahan bergerak menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Oke, gue udah males kalo harus terus berpura-pura." Mata cokelatnya beradu dengan mata kelam Itachi.

"Berpura-pura? Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Deidara bingung. Kekhawatiran sangat kentara mengisi setiap melodi suaranya.

Sesaat senyuman menenangkan Itachi mencair, hanya persekian detik sekedar untuk menenangkan Deidara. "Bukan masalah besar. Hanya perdebatan argument yang biasa kalian lakukan sehari-hari, kok."

Deidara cemberut. Ia tidak pernah merasa perdebatannya dengan Sasori sampai memakan sesi seserius dan semencekam ini.

"Kalau gue bilang sama lo.." jeda sesaat. Itachi kembali menoleh pada Sasori. Helaan nafas meluncur mulus, keluar dari hidung mancung si sulung Namikaze. "…gue nggak suka adik lo dekat-dekat Naruto. Lo mau apa?"

Deidara sedikit tersentak. Kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bertaut di depan dadanya sedikit mengencang. Kalimat barusan lebih pas dibilang sebagai tantangan ketimbang sebuah pernyataan. Perlahan, Deidara melirik ke arah Itachi yang masih mematung dua langkah di depannya. Pemuda itu tetap membisu, tanpa reaksi apa pun. Jujur, wanita muda satu ini sudah siap mental dan berbekal dua kepal bogem mentah kalau kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya kelak akan saling lempar tinju.

Suara hujan, yang sekali lagi, menjadi satu-satunya yang memonopoli suasana sekitar. Sasori bersama dengan matanya yang tetap memicing pada satu-satunya sosok pemuda yang ada di sana, tetap diam. Suasana mencekam yang lama kelamaan terasa membosankan bagi Sasori akan tetap berlanjut, sampai akhirnya…

"Emangnya kenapa kalau mereka dekat, Sas? Nggak boleh, ya?" rengek Itachi polos, lugu dan sangat tidak jelas keberadaan maknanya bagi Sasori.

Kalimat Itachi barusan menghasilkan helaan nafas lega dari sosok wanita yang ada di balik punggungnya. Deidara jadi mulai sedikit ragu soal keberadaan sel otak Itachi yang beberapa menit lalu disinggung-singgung letaknya.

Sasori mendengus, "tch.. bosen, ah. Reaksi lo nggak asik banget! Nggak sesuai harapan."

"Terus gue harus pasang wajah yang seperti apa, dong?" tanya Itachi. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tertutup rambut hitamnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Deidara jadi meragukan akal sehat dua sekawan yang sesaat sebelumnya dapat menciptakan atmosfir pertempuran yang begitu pekat, yang bahkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Hhh… omongan gue yang barusan serius, kok." Sebuah gelembung permen kembali tercipta dari karbon dioksida yang dihasilkan oleh Sasori. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, raut wajah tampannya kini lebih santai. Benar-benar khas wajah malas Sasori yang seperti biasanya.

Kali ini pun, walau tidak sekonyol ekspresi serius sebelumnya, Itachi tetap mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Dan Deidara hanya perlu menyediakan satu bogem nyasar yang nanti secara khusus diberikan untuk Sasori, yang membuatnya hanyut ke dalam scenario menyebalkan yang sempat membuatnya merinding.

Gelembung beraroma jeruk itu pecah, "gue cuma nggak mau lagi.. lihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Walau dia nggak bilang apa pun dan bersikap seolah nggak ada apa-apa, tapi saat itu gue lihat air matanya. Belakangan gue sadar, pasti karena si anak ayam yang nggak berguna itu." Sasori berbalik, memunggungi Itachi yang tetap tidak memberikan reaksi dan tanggapan.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Sasori.. jangan bilang kalo perasaan lo sama Naru-chan ini−"

"Jangan anggap gue jahat. Gue hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang gue anggap benar," potong sebelum sempat Itachi menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah, disusul dengan senyuman kecil. "Ya, gue ngerti. Lo melakukannya juga untuk Naru-chan." Mengabaikan kalimatnya tadi yang masih menggantung, sedikit banyaknya, Itachi merasa lega. Ia sangat senang mengetahui perasaan tulus Sasori yang sebelumnya enggan untuk di ungkapkan secara terang-terangan.

Di luar skenario dialog Itachi dan Sasori, Deidara menatap wajah Sasori dalam diam. Kedua alis kuningnya bertaut, pertanda kalau sebuah pemikiran tengah mengusik sistem kerja otaknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

'Apa jangan-jangan perasaan Sasori itu−'

"Gue melakukan ini bukan karena adik gue yang bodoh itu, baka Itachi! Gue mau apa, itu 'kan terserah gue," Sasori membuang wajahnya. Kenapa wajahnya bisa dibuang? Ya karena Sasori itu sebuah puppet.. -plak!-

Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum, sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "okee, gue tahu, gue tahu.. Tapi gue anggap lo tetap jahat."

Wajah Sasori yang telah terbuang -what the?- kembali berpaling, "maksud lo?"

Senyuman Itachi, yang untuk kesekian kalinya, makin melebar. Deidara mundur selangkah. Ia berpikir, senyuman Itachi tak kalah indahnya dengan senyuman menawan 'Kuchisake Onna'.

"Lo menganggap adik gue yang manis itu seperti anak ayam. Nggak berguna lagi."

Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" cola yang tengah ditegak oleh Sasuke serasa menyebar di bagian hidung dan tempurung kepalanya, terasa panas dan pedas.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, teme?" tanya Naruto panik. Bersama dengan sebuah gelas yang berisikan air mineral, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Dasar.. Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, jangan bicara di telefon sambil minum cola begitu!" ia menyodorkan gelas besar berisi air kepada Sasuke.

Sementara yang diceramahi hanya diam sambil menerima gelas berisi air tersebut, kemudian meminumnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Naruto menatapnya cemberut saat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dibawahnya itu kembali menyerahkan gelas yang isinya telah tandas tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya cemas, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan singkat.

Sasuke meraih kembali ponsel yang untuk beberapa saat ia letakan di atas meja. "Semua ini gara-gara lo, idiot," ucapnya datar pada si penelpon. Sedangkan si pembicara yang ada di seberang sana terbahak keras hingga Sasuke perlu menjauhkan speaker ponselnya dari telinga. Naruto meyakini suara yang berkoar dari gadget gelap milik Sasuke itu adalah suara milik Suigetsu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Sasuke sudah cukup baik, ia bangkit bersama gelas kosong yang akan dibawanya menuju dapur. "Jangan kau minum lagi cola-nya saat sedang menelpon. Nanti bisa tersedak lagi− akh!" sebuah tangan putih memeluk pinggang ramping yang terbalut T-shirt putih dan sehelai apron merah muda, membuat tubuh Naruto oleng dan kembali terduduk. Kali ini pendaratannya tidak di atas sofa, melainkan jatuh dengan mulus di atas pangkuan si pelaku kejahatan. "A−apa sih!" Naruto menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

Lengan kanan Sasuke yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua bahu kecil Naruto dari belakang. "Siapa yang suruh kau pergi, dobe?" bisiknya, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Naruto. "Tetaplah di sini."

Naruto tersentak, merinding. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Suara berat Sasuke barusan entah mengapa jadi terdengar sedikit … err, seksi?

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang sengaja ia gerai hari ini mengibas liar, sedikit membuat Sasuke menyipit karena helaian halus itu menampar wajahnya.

"Ja−jangan bisik-bisik di telingaku, teme!" ia memberontak minta dilepas. Usaha yang menurutnya akan sia-sia karena kelihatannya Sasuke enggan membiarkannya pergi dari dekapannya. Terbukti dari pelukannya yang kian mengerat.

Kedua mata gelap Sasuke terpejam, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang si pemilik. "Aishiteru, Naruto.."

Dengan wajah gugup, Naruto mengerjap dua kali. Rasanya ada sebongkah bola karet besar yang tersumbat di dalam kerongkongannya.

"H−hei, teme.. kau sedang terima telepon, kan?"

"Sudah kuputus."

"Benarkah? Gimana de−dengan cola-nya. Kau nggak kepingin minum lagi?"

"Sudah kenyang."

"Aku mau taruh gelas dulu di dapur−"

"Biarkan saja."

"Temee~!" ia kembali memberontak, "nanti telurnya gosong!"

"Kenyataannya kau sedang nggak memasak apa pun."

"Aaaah!" teriakan frustasi Naruto mengundang senyum kemenangan Sasuke. Usahanya untuk terbebas dari belenggu pertahanan Sasuke masih terus berlanjut.

"Naruto.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan namaku!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "kau lebih gembira kalau aku memanggilmu 'dobe'?"

Kepala pirang yang ada di depan Sasuke sedikit tertunduk, "um, nggak gitu juga, sih.." bola mata birunya yang secerah warna lautan bergulir ke sana kemari karena gugup. Warna kulit wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Intinya, dia hanya malu kalau nama kecilnya dipanggil sedemikian mesranya.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus, "_Teru teru._"

Selama dua detik, Naruto terkesiap, sebelum menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Uubh! Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu!" gumamnya, diselingi suara tawa kecil yang terhalang oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa sih, Nii-san! Nggak mau, ah! Lagi seru ini!"

Suara bisik-bisik gaduh yang bersumber dari arah pintu masuk meruntuhkan momen-momen romantisme SasuNaru yang secara serempak langsung menoleh berbarengan ke arah sumber suara. Mata bundar Naruto langsung membelalak selebar-lebarnya begitu sadar kalau double door utama berwarna cokelat gelap itu menganga lebar, menampilkan sosok kalem Sasori bersama sepotong roti melon yang bertengger di mulutnya, dengan background hujan angin yang diselingi kilat di balik punggungnya. T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap yang dikombinasi dengan jaket kelabunya yang tidak ia resleting kelihatan basah diguyur hujan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tali tas cokelat yang ia selempangkan secara menyimpang dari bahu kiri ke pinggang kanan, sementara tangan kirinya aman tersembunyi di dalam saku jeans berwarna biru dongker yang kelihatannya juga basah. Tetesan air hujan terlihat berjatuhan dari rambut merahnya yang lepek.

Beralih dari penampilan mengenaskan Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto kini menoleh pada gundukan gelap yang sedang berjongkok di balik guci besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Makhluk yang diduga memiliki wajah mesum itu menoleh, menatap dua sejoli yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf, jangan hiraukan kami. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan," ucap makhluk mencurigakan yang ternyata belakangan diketahui bernama Sai. Kedua belah onyx-nya menyipit karena tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Sasori, kaos hitam ber-style turtle neck lengan panjang -yang bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku- milik Sai kelihatan tetap kering. Celana panjang berwarna senada membungkus kaki jenjangnya yang saat itu tengah ambil posisi jongkok.

"Makanya kubilang kau jangan ganggu!" tambah Itachi sambil menarik lengan Sai untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sama seperti Sasori, penampilan Itachi tak kalah menyedihkan. Bahan kemeja hitam lengan panjangnya melekat pada kulit tubuhnya karena basah. Pemuda berperawakan di atas standard itu sedikit mengibas poninya yang sedari tadi meneteskan sisa-sisa air hujan.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, si sulung Uchiha tersebut menoleh ke arah SasuNaru yang masih dalam posisi duduk berpangkuan. "Ah, hai.. Sasuke, Naru-chan! Ha−hari yang cerah.." sapanya yang oh-sungguh-nggak-nyambung dan mendapat sebuah dengusan penghinaan dari Sasori. Tidakkah kau lihat hujan topan yang dengan dahsyatnya menerjang bumi dan suara petir yang sedari tadi saling bersahut-sahutan di luar sana?

"Nii−Nii-san!" Sadar kalau dirinya sedang jadi tontonan gratis kakak-kakaknya, Naruto langsung meloncat dari pangkuan Sasuke. Kali ini usahanya sukses besar karena perhatian Sasuke tersita oleh kehadiran orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang kemunculannya sungguh tak diharapkan. "Ng.. i−, a−anu.. se−se−," kedua tangannya mengibas ke sana kemari, berusaha mendeskripsikan kata-katanya melalui gerakan tubuh yang sepertinya sangat tidak membantu. Wajahnya panik, memandang satu persatu tiga wajah penasaran yang balik menatapnya curiga.

Kalau melon itu hijau, anggur itu ungu, pisang itu kuning, apel itu merah, lalu Naruto itu maroon..

"Huum, _deredere._" Sai menggosok dagunya, sok tahu.

"Se−sejak kapan kalian di sana?" suara Naruto jadi terdengar lebih lucu karena gugup.

"Sejak Sasuke ngomong 'siapa yang suruh kau pergi, dobe?', kupikir?" jawab Sai enteng.

Dunia Naruto seakan tertelan oleh black hole.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik komik shounen yang baru dibelinya, berusaha mencairkan suasana jelek dan kembali mengatur moodnya yang mendadak down.

"Adikku yang bodoh, di sini… gue kedinginan." celetuk Sasori tanpa berusaha menutup pintu yang terus menguarkan sensasi beku yang menusuk tulang.

Naruto segera menarik perhatiannya pada Sasori yang kelihatan sedikit menggigil. "Ah, maaf! Aku lupa!"

Gadis belia itu segera berlari ke arah sebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali muncul bersama dengan dua helai handuk bersih dalam pelukannya. Setelah memberikan sebuah handuk untuk Itachi, ia segera menutup pintu masuk sebelum menghampiri Sasori.

"Kenapa Itachi-Nii juga ikut basah? Bukannya tadi Nii-san berangkat pakai mobil?" tanya Naruto disela usahanya membantu Sasori mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sekarang mobilnya sedang diperbaiki di bengkel. Tadi saat perjalanan pulang mesin mobilnya mati mendadak." terang Itachi sembari melepaskan ikat rambutnya. "tapi untung tadi ada Sasori. Nii-san pulang bareng naik motornya." Ia menggosokkan handuk kering itu pada rambut panjangnya yang basah. Naruto mengangguk paham sambil terus menggosok rambut merah Sasori.

Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Naruto menyampirkan handuk milik Sasori pada leher pemuda tersebut. "Aku akan segera siapkan air panas untuk kalian berdua." Belum sampai dua langkah, Sai segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Biar aku saja. Sekalian mau ganti baju." Senyum ramah kembali merekah pada wajah pucat Sai.

Naruto mengangguk, "maaf merepotkan!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sai membalasnya dengan lambaian ringan sebelum pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bau cokelat.." gumam Sasori, sedikit mengendus ke arah dapur.

"Ah, iya.. tadi aku habis bikin hot choco."

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, "choco?"

"Ng, iya." tingkah kakaknya barusan tanpa sadar membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Nii-san mau kubuatkan?"

"Gue mau rasa pisang."

"He?"

"Iya, pisang kombinasi semangka." Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang memiliki wajah cute itu menerawang.

"Nii-san~! Yang namanya choco itu dari dulu juga adanya cuma rasa cokelat. Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, deh!" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Alisnya yang tipis sedikit menekuk. "Apa cuma perasaanku aja? Rasanya ada yang aneh sama Sasori-Nii."

Sasori kembali menatap adiknya, sambil menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan dada. "Begitu? Kenapa cokelat rasanya harus cokelat? Lalu kenapa cokelat itu bisa lebih enak rasanya dari pada pisang? Tapi gue suka pisang. Tapi pisang nggak bisa memiliki rasa seperti cokelat. Ini sungguh misteri.." kedua alis merah Sasori bertaut. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Naruto menghela nafas, "aku tahu Nii-san mahasiswa paling cerdas seangkatan. Tapi 'kan nggak perlu dianalisis sampai segitunya! Lagipula, sampai kiamat juga pisang nggak bisa berubah rasa jadi cokelat kalau nggak ditambah bahan tertentu!"

Sasori menggaruk dagunya, "siapa tahu suatu saat nanti akan ada jeruk yang punya rasa cabai. Jadi kemungkinan pisang akan punya rasa cokelat itu juga ada."

"Nggak! Nggak mungkin ada!"

Kenapa jadi ngomongin pisang yak? Dasar duo Namikaze ini. Itachi membatin, miris. Ia melirik Sasori yang masih menggumam tak jelas. Nggak biasanya. Rasanya memang ada yang aneh dengan Sasori.

Di balik manga-nya, Sasuke jadi ikut menggeram. Sudah tahu nggak mungkin ada pisang rasa cokelat, si dobe itu tetep aja ngotot nyangkal dan malah meladenin argument tolol itu.

Dan tahukah Anda, wahai Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang terus saja menguping di balik bukunya sambil terus memikirkan dan mengomentari bahwa argument yang tengah diperdebatkan itu tolol, berarti Anda juga masuk golongan tolol tersebut. Selamat! -plak-

"Air panasnya udah siap, nih! Siapa yang mau duluan?" Suara teriakan Sai terdengar menggema dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sas, lo duluan, deh. Gue mau ke kamar dulu," saran Itachi sambil melepas sepatunya, kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Eh? Itachi-Nii, jangan langsung tidur, ya! Ganti dulu bajunya! Terus baju kotornya letakan di keranjang aja. Nanti biar Naru yang cucikan." jelas Naruto, dengan konotasi kalimat yang rasanya lebih mirip dengan merintah.

"Iya." Itachi tersenyum, super cerah. Dia paling senang dengan sisi keibuan yang dimiliki Naruto. Manis sekali, menurutnya.

"Pokoknya gue mau rasa pisang." Sasori masih ngotot soal pisang, sementara tubuhnya yang basah di dorong paksa oleh Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Iyaa, iyaa.. pisangnya nanti aja. Nii-san mandi dulu sana~. Kalo nggak cepat, nanti bisa ma−"

"Hatchiim!"

Suara bersin Sasori barusan sukses bikin Sai yang ada di kamar mandi nyungsep kepleset shampoo milik Sasuke. Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu menggosok hidungnya yang agak memerah dan terasa gatal.

"−suk angin.."

"Wah, yang barusan bersin itu Sasori, ya? Gede banget suaranya." Sai melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya di sudut ruangan besar tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menggosok sisi kepalanya yang diperkirakan akan terbit benjol dengan skala yang cukup besar.

Itachi menghampiri Sasori yang hampir mau bersin lagi. Gurat kecemasan mulai nampak di wajahnya. "Lo kena flu, Sas? Gawat, mendingan cepet-cepet lo−"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan nyaring Naruto barusan sukses bikin Sasuke keselek cola yang sebelumnya pernah bikin dia celaka. Setelah berteriak sekeras itu, pelaku mulai kocar-kacir. Kepalanya melongok ke sana-sini, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Naru-chan? Kenapa?" Itachi yang gampang panikan jadi kalang-kabut.

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan muka pucat. Bulir keringat dingin mulai nampak di permukaan wajah mulusnya. "I−Itachi-Nii… Naru harus cepat cari obat buat Sasori-Nii. Sasori-Nii harus cepat sembuh! Kalo nggak.. dia, sebelum Sasori-Nii−"

Grep!

Naruto oleng, tubuhnya sedikit terjengkang ke belakang. Dua buah lengan berlapis pakaian basah berwarna biru pekat memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Mau ke mana lo, Imouto-chaan.." bisik Sasori. Suaranya kini mulai terdengar agak serak. "Haha..ha.. gue nggak akan ngelepasin lo lagi, adikku yang maniiss." Suara desisannya membuat Naruto bergidik, merinding. Senyuman kaku tersungging di wajah pucat Naruto. Ia tidak bergerak, membiarkan Sasori tetap memeluknya.

Gawat.

Itachi mengerjap kaget. Pemuda itu tetap mematung di tempatnya. "Err, Sas? You okay?" tanyanya cemas. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh Sasori.

"Aaah, diaam! Baka Tachii.." tangan kirinya mengibas cepat ke arah Itachi, berniat menepis tangan Itachi yang hampir menyentuhnya. "Gue nggak akan menyerahkan Naruto sama orang macam lo! Nggak akan!" dekapannya makin mengerat, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, namun sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan.

Sasuke meletakkan manga yang sedari tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh dibacanya. Ia tetap bersandar nyaman pada sofa empuk yang menjadi singgahannya. Matanya memicing, menatap Sasori yang tengah menatap Itachi dengan wajah garang.

Masih menatap Itachi waspada, Sasori meletakan dagunya di atas kepala adiknya. Kedua tangannya tetap menjadi perisai di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. "Tenang, Naruto. Gue akan tetap ada di samping lo. Nggak akan gue biarin siapa pun ngambil lo lagi dari gue, sekali pun itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san," lirih pemuda itu sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap. Kedua bola matanya menengadah, mencari bingkai wajah Sasori yang tetap tenang bersandar pada kepalanya. "Nii-san?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya, menemukan wajah adiknya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Suara dengusan Sasori terdengar halus.

"Nggak apa, Nii-san di sini." Seiring dengan ucapannya, ia makin mempererat pelukannya. Naruto sedikit menyipit. Suara ringisan kecilnya berhasil memancing amarah si bungsu Uchiha. Pemuda berambut raven itu bangkit, perlahan melangkah menghampiri Sasori dan Naruto, juga Itachi yang masih setia pada tempatnya. Sasori tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya, kurang lebih satu setengah meter.

"Lepas."

"Lo merintah gue, anak ayam?" Sasori tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kalau gue maunya bilang nggak?"

Sasuke mendecah, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Gue bilang lepas!"

"Gue bilang nggak."

"Menyingkir!"

"Lo ngerti komunikasi? Gue bilang sekali lagi. Nggak."

Ya ampun, apa kita sedang ada di taman Play Group? Di mana dua orang bocah ingusan tengah berebut mainan favoritnya?

Naruto memandang Sasuke cemas, berharap dirinya segera bebas dari suasana seperti ini. Nafasnya sesak, serasa tertahan. Perasaannya tidak jauh beda dengan yang Itachi rasakan saat ini. Walau pun raut wajahnya tetap tenang, namun terlihat sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis kanannya. Itachi lebih memilih untuk diam, karena dia cukup mengenal sifat Sasori yang satu ini.

Sasuke menyipit, lalu menatap wajah pasrah Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan sang kakak. "Lo nggak lihat?" Sasuke maju mendekat, "dia nggak suka lo perlakukan begitu−"

"S−stop!"

Mata kelam Sasuke melebar. Gerakannya terhenti seketika. Ia mulai meragukan pendengarannya. Barusan… Naruto lebih membela Sasori?

Mustahil. Sasuke tahu itu. Perlahan ia menunduk, memperhatikan dua buah telapak tangan berwarna tan yang menahan dadanya. Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa ini hanyalah imajinasinya.

"Maaf, Sasuke," lirih Naruto. Suaranya terdengar makin mengecil.

Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya tetap memperhatikan kedua tangan mungil yang perlahan mencengkeram bagian dada t-shirt hitamnya, keras. Ia tahu, saat ini Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Dan ia tahu, saat ini Sasori tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak lama, suara tawa kecilnya terdengar.

"Gue sayang banget sama lo, Imouto-chan."

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

_Teru teru : Malu-malu or blushing _

_Deredere : Orang yang dimabuk cinta_

.

Naara : Cukup panjang, gak? Umm, kira-kira makan 22 page khusus buat story-nya. Maaf, saya bikin karakter Sasori agak *Sasori : 'agak' lo bilang?* nyebelin. Tapi alasannya akan saya jelaskan secara gamblang di chapter depan. Dan maaf, perkembangan cerita jadi nggak jelas banget dan suaaangat merosot dari rencana awal. Entahlah, saya jadi berpikir apa jangan-jangan saya ini kesambet si Sasuke, alurnya jadi banyakan romance SasuNaru.

Sasuke : Udah deh, bacot lo ngebuang-buang slide aja!

Naruto : Pertama dari **Sinta namikaze**. Kapan nih tamatnya? Dan dia nanya, si author sableng itu fujoshi apa bukan?

Gaara : Kalau soal tamatnya sih, gue rasa cuma Tuhan aja yang tahu ketimbang authornya sendiri. Soalnya dianya juga masih belum nemu clue tuh gimana cara namatinnya.

Sasori : Emang dasar author edan! Dan kalo nanya dia ini fujoshi ato bukan, bisa anda lihat acc-nya. Beberapa ceritanya dia masuk golongan 'boys love', kok!

Itachi : Ada surat ancaman buat lo nih, Naa-chan! Dari **Lavender Hime-chan**.

Sasuke : Bukan hanya perasaan anda aja, kok! Kami para pemeran di sini jadi menganggur selama kurang lebih dua bulanan gara-gara apdetannya si author lemot banget.

Naruto : Maaf, ya, **NhiaChayang**! Semenjak masuk Univ, kayaknya si author dipermainkan terus sama dosennya. Dan entah kenapa, gue seneng dan merasa sehati dengan niatan si dosen itu!

Naara : Woi!

Sasuke : Gue juga nggak ngerti! Kenapa mendadak si Sasori jadi ngejudesin gue gitu! Lo mau bales dendam ya!

Naara : Secara nggak langsung sih iya. *plak!* Tapi perannya Sasori di sini sangat dibutuhkan sekali.

Sai : Waduuh! Naa, lo dapet tagihan nih dari **namikaze-hana**. Dia nanyain My Flat Senpai lo!

Naara : Ng.. bilang gue lagi nganter Itachi ke pasar! *Ngumpet di balik Sasuke*

Gaara : Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab. Dilihat dari muka dodolnya si author, dia kena WB akut sama fic-nya yang satu itu. Benar-benar ngelepas kewajiban sebagai author.

Naara : Justru sifat lo di cerita itu yang bikin saya pusing, Gaar! Susah banget dibangunnya. Btw, makasih ya Cha, udah di fave!^^

Naruto : Wah, si Ichi Ryuu henshin jadi **Misaki UchiRuno**! Makasih ya udah mampir ke kolom review!

Itachi : Sebenernya perubahan sikapnya Sasori ini bukan karena bonyoknya Naru-chan, kok, **MagnaEvil-san**! Sebenarnya Sasori itu−bueekh! *dicekok daon kucai*

Naara : Tachi~ ntar kebongkar dong alurnya~

Naruto : Salam kenal, **Oh-chan is Nanda**! Makasiih ya udah di fave! Dan bukan salah anda kalo nggak paham sama kalimatnya Sasori-Nii yang terakhir itu.

Naara : Iyaa~ otak saya kok yang bikin chapter lalu kalimatnya terombang-ambing nggak jelas gitu. Sasori, tolong jelasin, dong!

Sasori : Kalimat gue yang "Gue… nggak ingat pernah bilang ke Itachi kalo gue mau menyerahkan adik gue ke anak kecil seperti lo." Itu maksudnya? Dulu gue pernah bilang sama Baka Itach kalo gue ngizinin aja seandainya mereka punya special relationship. Tapi suatu hubungan atau cinta itu bukan berarti harus saling memiliki, kan? Gue cuma nggak ikhlas aja adek gue yang bodoh itu jadi miliknya si anak ayam. *evil smirk*

Naara : Ngerti nggak? Rempong yah? Emang! Huehue..

Gaara : Ada lagi nih reader yang nggak ngerti sama ketikan lo! Katanya **BlackAquamarine**, maksutnya 'memandang hampa' itu apa?

Sasori : Biar gue yang terangin. Si anak ayam itu -nggak mau manggil Sasuke pake namanya- kalo mandang orang -selain Naruto- selalu dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Itu yang dimaksut 'hampa' oleh si author.

Pein : Ahahaha! Lo kena marahnya **YumeYume-chan**! Fic yang kemaren kurang panjang katanya.

Naara : Padahal bikinnya sampe terserang sembelit –nggak kuat liat slide yang seabreg- khusus fic chapter ini, saya bikin dalam kurun waktu dua hari karena jadwal lagi kosong banget. Maaf kalo seandainya nggak memuaskan.

Gaara : Maaf ya, **Namikaze Zhi-chan**. Fic-nya kelamaan berproduksi. Apa hasilnya seapek produk instan?

Sasuke : Wah? Kenapa **bountyvocca-san** suka sama khas fic-nya si author yang seneng banget dibikin ngegantung?

Naara : Saya usahakan untuk menambah bahan romance SasuNaru-nya, deh^^

Itachi : Haduh, pen name-mu susah banget ditulis, **9x'y**. Waah, anda teliti banget! Naru-chan memang baru ulang tahun. Tapi sebelumnya usianya itu 16 tahun. Si author juga baru sadar tuh kayaknya kalo dia dari chapter awal udah salah tulis keterangan.

Naara : Maaf banget ya, minna! Sifat teledor yang satu ini, nih, yang sering banget nyusahin saya.

Sasori : Hn, **Sasuke nO KanOjo** penasaran banget sama kalimat terakhir gue. *bangga*

Naara : Huahahaha! Bener banget, **Fuyuki Futaba-san**! Saya juga ngerasa atmosphere terasa panas saat menulis romance SasuNaru. Apa efek Global Warming yak? -itu sih karena kebawa suasana, baka!-

Sasori : Gue dibilang imut sama **CCloveRuki**. *nyengir*

Sasuke : Oh, hel no! Lucuan juga gue! **Gloria HaMaki Sena** malah lebih cinta sama scene romance SasuNaru!

Itachi : **narunarunaru** mengirimkan salam pada semua pecinta SasuNaru! Salam balik dari aku!

Sasori : Hei, Itachi. Lo belum pernah gue suapin sepatu, ya?

Sasuke : Huehue! **Chafujitaoz** menentang aksi jeles lo tuh! *nunjuk Sasori* Author, udah kenapa sih! Pake dibikin ribet segala cerit ini!

Naara : Ga seru dong kalo nggak ada konflik?

Gaara : Kenapa semua orang jadi mikir Sasori suka Naruto ya? **Luchiver Rie-chan** kayaknya juga ketularan tuh!

Sasori : Apa? Jangan liat-liat gue! Salahin aja si author!

Sasuke :Maksutnya ngaku itu apa, **Take no yuumi? **Kalo pengakuan cinta ke Naruto 'kan udah. Itu tuuh, yang pas gue lagi ganteng-gantengnya banget!

Gaara : Sasuke, lo belum pernah kelilipan genteng, ya?

Naruto : **NowaHiro KamiSamaNovi Luph SasuNaru**, pen name kamu ngerampok nih! Satu nama tapi orangnya ada 7 -ngasal- *kicked!* Si author juga ngerasa kayak lagi bikin chapter ini dari awal waktu nyocokin alurnya yang mundur. Tapi, kayaknya dia langsung pundung waktu baca ulang chapter satu cerita ini.

Naara : Karena ngerasa kangen, say abaca aja lagi chapter pertama. Dan kesan awal saya… pingiiin banget deh saya nangis.. Bahasa saya kok bisa kocak gitu. Alay banget..

Sasuke : Bagus, nyadar diri!

Naara : Eeh? **NaMIAkaze-kawaii** itu yang M- . . .KW? Waah, maaf yah! Saya tulis begitu karena di forum review tulisannya juga gitu.

Naruto : Maaf juga sekali lagi, ceritanya ngaret. Maklum, namanya juga 'si karet'!

Naara : Ga apa, kok, **Uchiha cucHan clyne**! Udah dibaca aja saya udah seneng kok! *peyuk-peyuk*

Gaara : Kalo mau tahu, author ini juga nggak punya modem maupun FB, loh!

Naara : Hehehe.. kita sama-sama gaptek dong ya? *seneng ada kawan seperjuangan*

Sasori : Gue ngebaca review-nya **himawari Ichinomiya **serasa baca potongan talk show fic ini, loh! Betewe, kayaknya lo ngedukung gue ya? Ya kan? Kan? Kan?

Sasuke : Dilarang menyogok readers!

Naruto : Si author sialan itu! Mau bikin gue malu berapa kali lagi siih! **People-san**, sekali lagi, maaf atas lambannya peluncuran cerita ini.

Naara : Ga papa lah~

Itachi : Kita minta maaf sama-sama deh, Naru-chan. Saya juga minta maaf pada **Namikaze karin** **aizawa**. Ada permohonan? Mau pilih mesin giling ato gergaji buat mutilasi si author?

Naara : Giee!

Gaara : Udah apdet nih, **Merai Alixya Kudo** dan **Aizawa Yuki**! Makasih banyak sudah repot-repot membaca!

Sasuke : Dari **UchiRasen**. Kalo bener si Sasori bakal jadi pemeran antagonis yang ngalang-ngalangin gue, gue janji bakal ngerobek-robek laporan dan makalahnya si author!

Naruto : Yang terakhir, **NaMizu no Mai. **Eh, Naar, adek lu nih!

Naara : Kan udah kubilang, dek.. Kayaknya aku kesambet Kunti-suke deh, nulis romance full SasuNaru chapter lalu. Dan bukannya aku telat apdet karena apa loh! Keburu berangkat Field trip ke Jakarta kemaren. Setelahnya langsung UAS dan voilaa! Baru sekarang deh apdetnya! *serius*

Sasuke : Ngeles aja kayak bajaj!

Naara : Belakangan saya jadi mikir dan akhirnya terus kepikiran… Haruskah fanfic ini tetap berlanjut, atau saya discontinue aja? Takutnya alur jadi ngawur dan akhirnya malah buat kalian kecewa. Mohon saran kalian aja ya^^

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Naara : **Ternyata saya balik lagi!

Makasih sekali atas dukungan kalian semua ^^. Sumpah, sebelum ini niat banget saya untuk tidak menulis lagi. Tapi ternyata dalam tidur saya masih juga digentayangi Sasuke bersama antek-anteknya *apaan sii!* Saya langsung termotivasi melalui tulisan-tulisan kalian di kotak review. Terima kasih banyak..

Saso's flashback spread around the line story..

Jangan gebukin saya, ya! SasoNaru nyempil di sini.

Maaf kalo cerita kali ini -menurut saya, sih- membosankan =..=

Awas, alur selelet jalannya si Katsuyu..

Oh ya, lagu 'Home'-nya om Shimizu asli keren banget! *promosi*

Feel cerita sedikit banyaknya bisa nyerep kalo sambil denger lagu satu itu, loh!

**.**

**Genre :** Family / Romance

**Age :**

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba (16 tahun)

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Ayame, Hinata, Pein, Neji, Lee, Chouji (17 tahun)

Sai (18 tahun)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (20 tahun)

**A/N **: Garis miring itu alur flashback ya! Maaf, saya tipe yang nggak bisa nyadar dengan adanya mistype *walo udah dikoreksi sendiri*.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

_Suara isakan kecil menggema, memantul pilu pada dinding-dinding di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Purnama malam itu begitu indah. Cahaya redupnya mengguyur rambut merah cerah sepasang manusia yang tengah memacu langkah mereka dalam keputusasaan. _

"_O−Okaa-san… kita mau ke mana?" sang anak berucap lirih. Suaranya terdengar serak, setengah menahan isaknya yang masih tersisa. Kepalan tangan kanannya yang mungil berusaha menyeka genangan air mata yang masih menggelayut di kedua mata karamelnya. "Ayo kembali. Naruto−uhuk! Ma.. masih di rumah," anak yang empat hari lalu berusia 9 tahun itu merajuk. Wajah mungilnya sedikit memerah karena demamnya yang kemarin masih belum pulih._

_Wanita dewasa yang menggamit tangan kiri si bocah tidak menolehkan wajahnya barang sedikit pun. Langkahnya tetap terpacu tegas. Bersama dengan sebuah tas koper besar di tangan kirinya, wanita itu mendekati sebuah pemberhentian bus yang ada di seberang jalan. Keduanya terus melangkah dengan mulus menyeberangi jalan raya yang sudah sangat lengang dan sepi, tanpa satu pun kendaraan yang berlalu._

_Kedua mata basah anak lelaki tersebut menggerilya, menatap awas sekelilingnya yang gelap. Ia sedikit memicing saat merasakan dingin yang memeluk lehernya. Udara beku tidak memberikan sedikit keringanan padanya yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih bercorak bintang pada bagian dadanya. "Ka−Kaa-san.. ini di mana? Di sini menyeramkan. A−aku mau pulang!" Anak itu kembali merengek. Tenaga kecilnya ia kerahkan sepenuhnya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan sang ibu yang sedikit menariknya dengan paksa agar tetap melangkah mengikuti jejaknya. _

_Bocah itu tetap berusaha bebas. Ia menjadikan kedua kakinya yang terbalut jeans longgar sebagai tumpuannya. Tanpa berusaha menyakiti pergelangan tangan ibunya, ia tetap mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Namun langkah itu tetap terayun kokoh hingga tiba di tempat pemberhentian bus._

"_Ka−Okaa-san..!"_

_Bats!_

_Genggaman wanita itu terlepas. Langkah kedua orang itu terhenti secara otomatis. Nafas sang anak terlihat memburu karena lelah. Uap halus tercipta di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, membuktikan bahwa temperatur udara kini mencapai titik yang cukup rendah._

_Anak lelaki itu terhenti empat langkah di belakang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan miliknya. Peluh dingin menggenangi dahinya yang tertutup poni rambut. "A−aku nggak mau. Aku mau pulang!" lirihnya. Deretan gigi putihnya yang bersembunyi di balik bibir tipisnya bergemerutuk halus. Sungguh, ia membenci suasana seperti ini._

_Keduanya terdiam. Penerangan lampu yang seadanya membuat anak lelaki tersebut sedikit memicing, berusaha menangkap wajah ibunya yang perlahan menoleh padanya. "Jangan egois, Sasori," bisiknya, cukup untuk sekedar menyapa telinga puteranya._

_Suara sehalus hembusan angin itu cukup untuk membuat bocah bernama Sasori itu terbelalak, "Kaa-san bicara seenak−!" ucapan anak itu terhenti, langsung tertelan tanpa berniat ia muntahkan kembali. Mata cokelatnya menatap nanar wajah wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya, wanita nomor satu baginya, selain adik kecilnya. _

"_Jangan membantah lagi, anak nakal…" Wanita itu setengah mati menahan isak tangisnya. Kedua mata gelapnya terlihat sembab dibasuh oleh air mata. Air mata wanita itu lepas, membuat sebaris sungai kecil di kedua pipinya yang merona. "Kaa-san mohon..Sasori.." suara isakan kecil terbebas, meluncur tertahan dari bibirnya yang terlihat gemetar. _

_Wanita itu tertatih menghampiri puteranya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar terjulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah puteranya yang terasa beku. Anak lelaki itu, Sasori, tidak membantah maupun mengelak saat tubuhnya jatuh dalam rengkuhan sang ibunda. Wanita bernama Kushina itu memeluk erat tubuh Sasori yang tetap diam bagai seonggok boneka bisu. Tangisnya kini pecah, melengking keras hingga terasa merobek langit malam yang kosong tanpa bintang._

_Begitu pun dengan hati Sasori._

_Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat dengan sebuah tangan berbalut silet. Suara tangis pilu Kushina seperti racun yang perlahan mengoyak seluruh fungsi organ tubuh baginya. Bahu wanita itu terguncang hebat seiring dengan isak tangisnya yang menggila._

_Pukul 20.05, Sasori tak akan pernah melupakan digit angka pengubah takdirnya tersebut. Sekitar dua jam lalu Kushina bertengkar hebat dengan Minato. Beberapa peralatan tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan keduanya. Semua berawal saat Minato menutup pintu rumahnya usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Kushina menghampiri suaminya, dengan membawa sebuah tamparan panas di pipi sang suami. Kemudian kata-kata kasar pun mulai saling terlontar. _

_Sasori tidak mengerti. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mengerti._

_Di balik dinding setebal 7 cm, dinding pemisah antara ruang tengah dengan dapur, Sasori meringkuk. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, berharap suara di balik dinding menghilang dari territorial pendengarannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup telinga sang adik yang ada dalam dekapannya. Ia takut kata-kata yang menyakitkan akan terngiang dalam benak adik semata wayangnya. _

_Mata bundar Naruto hanya menatap kakaknya bingung saat itu. Namun bocah berwajah bulat itu memeluk pinggang kakaknya yang gemetar. Tentu__,__ ia __tidak __mengerti__ apa yang membuat __Sasori__ sedemikian takut. Yang bocah itu __pahami__, saat ini Sasori tengah melindunginya__, walau d__engan dua tangan kecilnya yang gemetar._

_Kini, di jalan lengang nan sepi inilah mereka berada. Kushina masih memeluk tubuh kecil itu, erat. __Kedua kelopak mata Sasori menyipit kuat, berharap suara tangis ibunya kian menyingkir dari pendengarannya seiring ia menutup mata. Kedua tangan kecilnya perlahan melingkar pada tubuh Kushina. Cengkeraman kuat yang berasal dari jemari kecil Sasori terasa di bagian punggung ibunya._

"_Maaf, aku.. nggak akan nakal lagi," bisikan Sasori teredam dalam pelukan Kushina. Wanita itu tetap menangis. Wajah ayunya ter__benam__ pada rambut merah puteranya yang menguar aroma apel._

_Kushina menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo yang tercium dari rambut puteranya, harum yang sama dengan sang suami. "Yang Kaa-san.. miliki saat ini, hanya Sasori. Cuma Sasori saja…" katanya terbata. Isak tangis membuat tenggorokannya terasa terhimpit, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas._

_Masih segar dalam benaknya, Sasori ingat wajah penuh tanya sang adik yang menatapnya saat ia melangkah melalui pintu rumahnya, bersama Kushina yang menarik tangan kecilnya dan barang bawaan mereka. Wajah bingung Naruto setelahnya menghilang, tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Minato, sang ayah._

_Sasori terpejam. Wajah sendu adik kecilnya muncul dalam ingatannya._

'_Maafkan Nii-san..'_

"_Aku akan.. jadi anak penurut."_

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC , AU, GaJe,

ABAL, ANCUR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Chapter 13** : Fever

.

"Uhuk!" Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Sasori terbatuk, kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sisi kanan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Nii-san.." Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Naruto mengeluh sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedari tadi Sasori terus menolak untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Pemuda berambut maroon itu terus mengeluarkan suara keluhan, yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman aneh yang makin lama terdengar makin melantur.

Sebuah termometer digital yang menclok dengan manisnya di bibir tipis pemuda itu menampilkan deretan angka yang cukup membuat Naruto kocar-kacir panik. Uchiha lainnya pun ikut membantu, walau salah satu dari mereka melakukannya berkat hipnotis puppy eyes Naruto.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, Itachi segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan semangkuk bubur lezat andalannya, beserta makan malam untuk adik-adiknya tersayang. Sai bersedia membantu kakak sulungnya itu menyusun perkakas untuk makan malam di atas meja. Yah, walau kebanyakan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut ebony itu hanyalah menonton aksi debus Itachi, yang lempar-lempar bahan tumisan ke udara, dengan style yang jauh lebih seksi dari Farah Queen. Sesekali terlihat pula api besar yang berkoar dari penggorengannya disertai dengan harum masakan yang tak kalah lezat dari resto Bintang Lima, yang tanpa sadar membuat Sai bertepuk tangan sendiri dengan wajah gembira bak seorang anak kecil berwajah polos yang sedang menonton aksi topeng monyet di pinggir jalan.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Ooh, tolong jangan ditanya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang demek itu.

"Sasuke-teme, tolong bongkahan es-nya!"

"Piringnya, dong, Sas. Di buffet atas sebelah kiri, ya!"

"Sasuke, tolong ambilin ayam yang ada di kulkas, dong! Nii-san nggak bisa ninggalin rebusannya, nih."

"Teme! Mana air hangatnya!"

"Jah! Pecaah! Sas, ambilin sapu, gih!"

"Nih, buburnya siap! Tolong kasih ke Sasori, ya!"

"Temee!"

"Lho! Masa kamu ambil sapunya doangan, sih? Mana serokan?"

"Sasuke, jahe hangatnya ketinggalan, niih!"

Sumpah demi apa, Sasuke nggak mengeluh? Cuma Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu, mungkin.

.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan obat penurun demam yang didapatnya dari Itachi. Semua jenis obat ia jejerkan di atas meja yang ada di sisi ranjang Sasori. Anak berambut pirang itu terus berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk segera membuka pakaiannya yang basah. Bisa tambah parah demamnya kalau Sasori masih juga ngotot. Tapi pemuda itu malah melempar senyum jahil sambil mendesis geli.

"Adikku genit."

Semu di kedua pipi bulat Naruto merekah kentara. "Iih! Jangan macam-macam, Nii-san! Cepat ganti bajumu sana!" omelnya, sembari menyodorkan piyama polos berwarna kelabu pada sang kakak yang masih saja membisik kata 'mesum' pada adiknya. Sebuah kesenangan bagi Sasori menggoda wajah ngambek yang tembem itu, menurutnya.

Setelah melepas jaket kelabunya, ia pun kemudian menaikan kaos birunya, berusaha untuk dilepas. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, menunda kegiatannya sesaat sekedar untuk melirik adiknya.

"Bantuin, dong, sayang.."

"Nii-san kepingin banget kugetok ya?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan, "iya, iya.. aku cuma bercanda, manis."

Tak lama, Sasuke datang bersama dengan muka bête-nya seember air hangat beserta handuk bersih. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, pemuda itu meletakannya di atas meja –dengan bubuhan sound efek bantingan kecil tak penting- kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Makasih, Sasuke!" Ember kecil berisi air hangat itu berpindah ke pangkuan Naruto. "Ayo, cepat basuh air hangatnya ke tubuhmu pakai handuk." Ia menyerahkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya diletakan di atas meja.

"Aku.. nggak mau," Sasori terpejam, dengan seringai aneh terpahat di wajahnya, "kau saja yang lakukan."

Eits! Kaki Sasuke jadi berhenti mendadak, tuh. Pemuda itu melirik dari balik punggungnya yang tegap. Mata kelamnya langsung terkunci pada satu sosok pemuda di atas ranjang yang rasa-rasanya memiliki tanduk dan ekor setan.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, gemas, "dasar manja!" jeritnya. Namun kedua tangannya terlihat mencelupkan handuk kering itu ke dalam ember. Setelah diperas hingga cukup kering, ia menggosoknya ke bagian wajah kakaknya yang berkeringat.

Helaan nafas tenang menerobos hidung mancung Sasori, merasakan sensasi nyaman saat handuk itu menyentuh kulitnya yang serasa terbakar. "Hangat," gumamnya, kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Naruto yang tengah menyeka sisi wajahnya.

"Awas, dong, Nii-san! Nanti nggak selesai-selesai, nih!" Naruto kembali merajuk, walau tanpa gubrisan yang berarti dari kakaknya.

Senyuman Sasori memudar seketika. Kedua mata karamelnya menatap sinis pada sosok yang memunggunginya di depan pintu kamar. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Ia berpaling pada Sasuke yang terang-terangan tengah menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Lho? Kamu masih di sana, teme?" Kepala kuning itu miring 35 derajat.

Alis Sasuke menekuk, dengan feromon dan aura gelap menguar dari ubun-ubunnya, kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Baiklah, Sasuke masih bisa sabar, kok. Dia masih punya batas limit. Nggak apa, nggak apa. Mereka kakak-beradik ini. It's not a big deal. Legowo, legowo.. Sok tahunya si author, sih, Sasuke dalam hati mengoceh begitu.

Saat kembali ke dapur, Itachi menyerahkan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong persegi, yang tentunya untuk diserahkan pada Sasori. Sasuke mengernyit, menatap buah-buahan yang ada di dalam piring cantik itu. Duh, rajin benar sih abangnya yang satu ini. Dan apa itu! Ada mangkuk kecil berisi cokelat cair di bagian tengah piringnya. Kini Sasuke menatap aneh kakak lelakinya.

"Oh, itu.." seakan Itachi mengerti jalan pikir Sasuke, ia pun tersenyum, "tadi 'kan Sasori pingin banget makan pisang rasa cokelat. Ya, Nii-san buatkan saja sekalian. Hehe."

Oh sungguh, Sasuke mengernyit prihatin pada kakaknya yang ternyata sungguh perhatian pada seorang pria. Lalu cengiran macam apa itu, Itachi..

.

"Yap! Selesai!" senyum gembira menoreh wajah lelah Naruto. Senyuman menyenangkan itu berhasil mengundang senyuman lain.

Sasori menatapnya teduh. "Makasih," kemudian mengusap kepala sang adik dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Lengkungan di bibir pemuda itu terlihat begitu menenangkan. Wajah tampannya sedikit merona sebagai efek demamnya. Naruto jadi memandangnya khawatir.

Telapak tangan Naruto yang terasa dingin bagi Sasori meraba bagian kening pemuda itu. "Demamnya masih belum turun, ya?" tanyanya lemas. Memang tidak begitu parah. Namun ini kali pertama Naruto kembali merawat kakaknya yang jatuh sakit setelah sekian tahun berlalu.

Ruangan megah itu terikat sunyi. Naruto tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Namun kemudian tangan kecil itu bergerak, merambat lebih ke atas. Ia menyentuh lembut rambut merah kakaknya yang makin memanjang.

Mata sapphire gadis itu berkilat mendadak, seakan baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Ah! Harusnya aku bilang pada Kaa-san kalau Nii-san sedang sakit, kan!" ia mulai celingukan, menoleh sekitar demi gadget kuningnya.

"Jangan," suara parau Sasori menghentikan kesibukannya. "Nanti Kaa-san malah khawatir. Masih ingat 'kan gimana paniknya Kaa-san tiap kali dengar salah satu di antara kita kena demam?" ia melemparkan tatapan lelah pada adiknya.

"Tapi−"

Naruto limbung, melepas ikatan gravitasinya saat sebuah lengan menggamit pinggangnya. Tubrukan ringan terasa menghantam dahinya, lembut. Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah dingin Sasori yang sedang merengkuhnya. Kini kedua lengan pemuda itu membelit tubuh kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Asal aku sembuh, itu cukup, kan?" Sasori terkekeh, menatap adiknya penuh sayang. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar dan berat di atas kepala Naruto. Aroma citrus menghantam indera penciumannya, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. "Aku pinjam suhu tubuhmu."

"Uuh, tapi setidaknya pakai bajumu dulu!" Naruto mulai menggerutu. Senyuman Sasori melebar mendengar ocehan sebal adiknya. Tentu saja, penyebabnya adalah piyama kelabu miliknya yang masih tergeletak di kaki ranjang.

Sisi wajah Naruto yang melekat rapat pada dada Sasori dapat merasakan langsung panas tubuh kakaknya. Pompa jantung yang bersembunyi di balik tulang rusuk pemuda itu bekerja dua kali lipat, mengakibatkan peredaran darahnya yang memasok oksigen berdesir lebih cepat. Aroma khas tubuh Sasori terasa kentara merasuki rongga pernapasannya. Ia terpejam, menikmati wangi maskulin yang membuatnya selalu merasa dalam lindungan sang kakak. Wangi yang sama saat terakhir kali tubuhnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Sasori. Dekapan erat pada malam itu, dalam rengkuhan dua tangan kecil yang gemetar.

"Nggak apa, aku sudah merasa lebih hangat sekarang. Terima kasih." Pemuda itu berbisik. Hela nafasnya yang terasa panas membelai kulit kepala Naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu lebih mengeratkan dekapannya.

Naruto tidak suka saat Sasori sakit.

Pertama, khawatir akan terus menggelayut dalam benaknya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Nii-san."

"Aku bisa langsung sembuh setelah dapat ciuman mesra dari adik manisku ini," gurauan garing Sasori kambuh.

Kedua, Nii-san-nya ini jadi sangat aneh.

"Hari ini kamu manis sekali." Tanpa melepas dekapannya, Sasori mengangkat wajah adiknya. Mata bening Naruto menatapnya aneh, penuh jejak tanya. "Nii-san jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Nanti aku laporin ke Dei-Neechan, lho!

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "akan kubuat bibir bawelmu itu bungkam," kemudian ia menjilat sisi bibirnya sendiri.

Ketiga, pemuda ini jadi semakin menyebalkan.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keharmonisan kakak-beradik Namikaze. Keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan wajah Sasuke yang oh-sungguh-kesal-pangkat-tiga-dan-bermuram-durja, dengan sepiring buah-buahan segar yang bertengger di tangan kanannya. Piring tak berdosa yang dibawanya pun ia banting di atas meja belajar yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang Sasori.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, saudara kecil," ucap Sasori, menatap pemuda Uchiha yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan sangsi. Walau merasa enggan, Sasuke membalas tatapan sarkastis itu dua kali lipat.

Mata kelamnya yang entah terasa membawa beku atau membakar sekitar itu kemudian menatap Naruto, seolah berdesis menuntut sebuah penjelasan logis. Korban yang menjadi bahan pelototan cuma bisa menciut, meringkuk dalam dekapan sang kakak yang senantiasa melindunginya kapan pun.

Keempat, Sasuke jadi seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

.

Malam bertiraikan hujan badai masih terus mengguling Konoha dan sekitarnya. Cahaya bulan yang terlahap awan kelam nun tebal diam-diam mencuri celah untuk membagi sinarnya. Kawanan kunang-kunang langit pun tak tergugah untuk nampak di angkasa raya yang tengah bersedih.

Suasana di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha terasa dikerubung jangkrik, alias sepi menggigit kerupuk, at last, garing. Naruto berusaha menikmati bubur telur spesial Itachi's hand made yang pastinya dapat menghangatkan tubuh di cuaca beku seperti hari ini. Selain membuatkan menu yang pantas dikonsumsi bagi Sasori yang sedang sakit, Itachi mencoba revolusi baru pada bahan masakannya. Tolong jangan tanyakan soal rasanya, author sulit untuk mendeskripsikan. Ah, kita ambil contoh Sai, yang saat ini makan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Suara hujan masih terus mengisi kekosongan, tanpa ada celetukan berarti dari empat jiwa yang menghuni ruangan itu. Naruto menatap tiga kursi terdekatnya yang kosong. Fugaku dan Kushina merasa dipermainkan oleh cuaca. Saat ini keduanya hanya menatap sebal pada hujan topan dari jendela sebuah gedung pusat pemasaran. Sementara suara alunan nafas yang terasa berat namun teratur terdengar halus dari dalam kamar Sasori. Pemuda itu langsung terlelap, tepar tak berdaya setelah menelan obat penurun demam.

Sambil melahap bubur hangatnya, Naruto melirik Itachi yang tengah makan dengan khidmat dan penuh keanggunan. Pandangannya melayang ke sisi kanan, melewati Sai yang sedang makan dengan biadab dan ndesonya, menatap Sasuke yang membisu di seberang mejanya. Kelihatannya pemuda berambut raven itu sedari tadi hanya memainkan telur yang ada dalam mangkuknya.

'Uuh, atmosfir macam apa sih ini?' batin Naruto tak nyaman. Ia mendengus pada Sasuke yang pasang wajah lusuh dan lecak. 'Mana dari tadi bawaannya marah-marah melulu!' bibir mungil itu mengerucut dengan mata bulatnya yang menyipit curiga.

Entah Naruto itu polos dan berperasaan tumpul, atau gadis ini pura-pura tidak tahu. Yang mana pun itu, yang jelas Sasuke tidak suka. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai kembali mengeluh dalam hati. Masih belum habis pikir kelakuan kakak-beradik Namikaze yang beberapa saat lalu ia saksikan.

Kedua mata Onyx Sasuke menggulir, memaku sosok cantik yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan. Alhasil, Naruto terlonjak. Telur mata sapi yang ada di dalam mulutnya pun terpeleset dengan naas.

"Uhuk!" efek batuk hasil perbuatan si telur mata sapi.

Itachi segera menghampiri adiknya dengan segelas air mineral. "Nggak apa-apa, Naru-chan?" tanyanya cemas, melihat wajah di depannya memerah sedemikian rupa. Aah, Naruto jadi mengutuki kedodolannya.

Sai nyengir, nggak sadar ada daun bawang nempel di giginya. "Haha, santai aja lah, Naru-chan. Buburnya masih ada sepanci, tuh!" ledeknya nggak nyambung. Jangan samakan dia sama kamu, dong!

Setelah menguras hampir satu liter air dalam sekali tegak, gadis yang baru-baru ini berusia tujuh belas tahun itu langsung menghela nafas berat, persis sekali dengan om-om girang yang habis menegak sake. "Makasih, Itachi-Nii," ucapnya sambil mengurut dada. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke, yang saat itu membalas tatapannya. Anak yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak berkomentar apa pun. Sorot kelam pada matanya cukup mudah bagi Naruto untuk menafsirkan kecemasan yang pemuda itu sampaikan. Gadis itu pun nyengir innocent ke arahnya. Namun dua detik setelahnya Naruto melotot sebal, menerjemahkan tatapan mata itu yang kira-kira nyeletuk kata 'baka'.

Setelah yakin adik perempuannya cukup baik, Itachi menggeser kursi kosong yang ada di sisi kiri Naruto. Kemudian pemuda berperawakan tegas namun lembut itu mengistirahatkan bokongnya di sana. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong gimana keadaan Sasori?" Itachi memulai diskusi ringan. Oh, lihat! Muka Sasuke kembali seapek kain pel! *kicked*

Kini Naruto memusat perhatiannya pada Itachi, yang saat ini telah mengisi kursi Sasori. "Demamnya masih belum turun, sih. Tapi kurasa keadaan Nii-san sekarang jauh lebih baik."

"O−oh, syukurlah." Itachi tersenyum, yang anehnya kali ini kelihatan garing dan sedikit memaksa. Naruto malah berpikir kemungkinan ia sudah mulai mengantuk.

Suara hantaman hujan yang belum juga mereda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kembali memeluk sekitar, mengoyak hening. Suasana yang bukan masalah berarti bagi Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Bagaimana dengan Naruto yang gelagatnya mulai geregetan itu? Apa ia perlu tersedak lagi seperti sebelumnya sekedar memancing topik kecil-kecilan?

Itachi terlihat gelisah dan bimbang. Beberapa kali bibirnya membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kemudian kembali terkatup sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Oke, Naruto sudah kelewat gemas.

"Ano, apa memang jadi kebiasaan Sasori kalau sedang demam?" Akhirnya serentet kalimat abstrak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto mengedip, nggak ngerti. "Ng, itu… gimana bilangnya, ya? Err.." Itachi mulai pusing, menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang anti ketombe.

Seakan mengerti perasaan Naruto yang geregetan to the max, bibir comel Sai membuka kemudian, "perubahan sikap Sasori bisa menukik sedrastis itu, ya, kalau sedang demam. Sedikit aneh dan.. manja?" Sai mengacungkan sendok perak yang ada digenggamannya. Itachi langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah girang. Kali ini sepertinya Sasuke cukup tertarik dengan tema diskusi mereka. Pemuda stoic itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, masih dengan sebuah sendok di tangan kanannya. Telur mata sapi yang ada dalam mangkuknya sudah ia campakkan, tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

"Dulu juga beberapa kali Sasori pernah kena demam. Tapi aku baru lihat kondisinya yang seperti ini." Yak! Sesi tanya jawab dibuka! Dimulai dari pertanyaan Itachi barusan.

Sai menggaruk dagunya, yang dengan joroknya ia garuk pakai sendok makannya. "Hm, tapi biar pun begitu, dia nggak sampai semanja itu sama Kushina-san, kok." Kesimpulan hasil observasi Sai berhenti sesaat seiring dengan masuknya satu suap potongan mentimun yang cukup besar. "Paling banter cuma minta disuapin sama Kushina-san saat dia makan. Tapi sikapnya yang sekarang beda banget, loh, saat ada Naru-chan," ocehnya lagi, bersama dengan potongan tempura yang menyelonong masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Be−begitu?" Naruto nyengir kaku.

Sepertinya cuma Sasuke seorang yang ketinggalan informasi. Buktinya, cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang mingkem dan nampang wajah 'masa sih?' dalam konferensi meja makan. Ah, tentu. Memang dasar orang yang tidak suka bersosialisasi. Bahkan dalam lingkungan keluarganya sendiri.

Namun kemudian alis Sasuke lagi-lagi mengernyit sebal. Sudah beberapa kali dalam sehari ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat si bungsu satu ini melotot dan menggeram. Mulai dari saat Naruto membantu kakaknya untuk membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Check, Sasuke masih maklum. Lalu saat-saat wanita kesayangannya itu menyuapi Sasori dengan bubur yang dibawakannya. Check, lumayan bikin iri hati. Kemudian saat si pirang dan si rambut merah itu main suap-suapan buah yang dengan berat hati disuguhkannya. Pakai acara ketawa-ketiwi segala! Check, sudah bikin hati melepuh. And the last, seorang kakak yang memeluk adiknya dengan bertelanjang dada begitu. Lalu wajah nakal macam apa itu saat menatap adik kandungnya sendiri? Check, ini keterlaluan.

Bagaimana pun juga, nalar Sasuke bekerja, mereka lawan jenis. Sekian.

Suara kikikan halus Naruto menyapa telinga Sasuke, meremukkan angan memuakan yang terus melambung. "Hehehe, kami udah biasa begitu, kok. Sejak dulu."

Delikan tajam mau tidak mau harus Naruto terima, yang si korban pun bahkan tidak sadar sudah dihujam oleh sorot dari user-user Sharingan. *The Heck!

"Hmm, romantis," ledek Itachi, melirik adik kecilnya alias Sasuke Uchiha yang nampang tidak terima.

Naruto bergidik, "I−Itachi-Nii bicara apa? Bagiku, rasanya ada petir menyambar di siang bolong tiap kali dengar Sasori Nii-san sakit." Naruto kemudian menunduk, memulai sesi curhatnya. Ketiga Uchiha lainnya diam, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Waktu masih kecil dulu, Nii-san sering sekali sakit. Kaa-san bilang lambung Sasori-Nii agak aneh, membuat sistem anti-body pada tubuhnya mudah sekali menurun. Untuk tetap menjaga stamina dan ketahanan tubuhnya, Nii-san dianjurkan oleh dokter untuk mengkonsumsi makanan manis," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, dan mendapatkan tatapan wajah Sai yang seakan nyeletuk 'apa hubungannya? Kok nggak nyambung sama topik?'

Itachi tersenyum maklum begitu mengingat sosok berambut merah yang ke mana pun dan kapan pun tak pernah berhenti mengunyah. Sakunya tak pernah kosong dari cemilan. "Jadi begitu," gumam si sulung sambil angguk-angguk paham. Tapi dia jadi mikirin Sasori yang kelewat lebay. Masa sampai segitunya ia mengkonsumsi makanan manis? Pernah Itachi memergoki Sasori berendam dengan sebatang cokelat yang terselip di antara bibir tipisnya. Itachi pernah sampai keringat dingin saat melihat Sasori yang memakan nasi hangatnya dengan astor dan biscuit cream cokelat sebagai lauknya. Percaya atau tidak, saat Itachi atau Kushina telat menyiapkan makanan untuknya, pemuda berambut merah itu berinisiatif membuat telur mata sapi sendiri sebagai lauknya, dengan taburan meises dan campuran tepung cocoa di dalamnya.

Helaan nafas Naruto terdengar pasrah sebelum berucap, "sikap Nii-san mulai kelihatan aneh kalau kondisi tubuhnya sudah melemah. Terkadang suka mengeluh dan marah-marah tanpa sebab. Kata Kaa-san, Nii-san terpengaruh suhu tubuhnya yang panas." Naruto kembali melanjutkan dongengnya, "Kalau sedang sakit, dia jadi nggak mau diam. Sulit sekali kalau disuruh minum obat dan beristirahat. Rasanya jadi bertolak belakang sekali dengan pribadi yang biasanya lebih banyak diam dan tenang," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia jadi merasa lucu mengingat kenangan uniknya yang telah lalu. "Tapi kelihatannya Nii-san baru mau diam kalau sudah kupeluk atau dengar suara tangisanku." Mengakhiri ceritanya, ia menerawang dengan senyuman kecil.

Ia jadi ingat masa-masa menyedihkan ketika Sasori sakit saat mereka kecil dulu. Anak berambut merah itu jadi suka sekali memeluknya, dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Naruto jadi tersenyum kikuk, mengingat peristiwa memilikan saat dirinya terjebak dalam dekapan erat sang kakak, padahal wajah chubby-nya sudah semerah tomat, berusaha keras menahan buang air semalaman.

"_Ne, Naru-chan. Kamu tahu kenapa Nii-chan-mu itu baru menurut setelah kamu temani?" Kushina tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya. Jemari sang ibunda membenahi kuncir rambut yang memeluk manis rambut pirang si bungsu,"itu karena kamu kelemahannya Onii-chan."_

Semua penghuni ruang makan melemparkan pandangan mereka pada sosok tinggi yang mengenakan piama kelabu. Mata sayu Sasori mengerjap malas, berkat kantuk yang masih tersisa. Ia kemudian mengerling pada satu-satunya sosok wanita yang duduk di sana.

"Lho? Nii-san sudah bangun?" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, hendak menghampiri Sasori. Namun pemuda itu juga tengah mengayun kaki jenjangnya untuk mempersempit jarak keduanya. "Kan, aku sudah bilang jangan keluyuran dulu. Kepalamu pasti masih terasa pu−sing," sisa-sisa kalimat Naruto teredam dalam dekapan Sasori.

"_Tou-san beri tahu, ya!" Sambil tersenyum lembut, Minato mengusap manja rambut halus Naruto. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu duduk di sisi ranjang kedua buah hatinya. Mata biru yang merupakan duplikat dengan milik putrinya itu menatap lembut putera kecilnya yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap di sisi adiknya. Kedua matanya kemudian menyipit senang saat menatap putrinya yang tenggelam dalam dekapan sang kakak. "Alasan mengapa kakakmu tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya darimu."_

Naruto membelalak kaget. "Nii−Nii-san nggak apa-apa?"

Itachi, Sai, dan Sasuke serempak bangkit mendengar suara panik Naruto, siaga satu.

"Ke mana saja kau?" bisik Sasori. Suara beratnya terdengar makin serak setelah bangun tidur. "Aku Khawatir. Kamu tiba-tiba menghilang." Kemudian ia terbatuk. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas panas Sasori yang mengerubung di bagian tengkuknya.

"Mana mungkin aku keluyuran di cuaca semengerikan ini," jawabnya sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasori, sekedar untuk meredakan batuknya. Naruto menoleh pada Itachi, "maaf, Nii-san, boleh aku minta tolong ambilkan gelasku?"

Itachi mengangguk paham, kemudian meraih gelas berisikan air mineral dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Dorongan kecil dari kedua tangan Naruto terasa pada bagian dada Sasori. Gadis berambut pirang itu menerima gelas yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi. "Cepat diminum, Nii-san."

Kedua mata Sasori beralih pada gelas panjang yang disodorkan oleh adiknya. Empat detik kemudian, ia melirik Itachi yang menatapnya cemas, kemudian berpaling pada wajah khawatir Naruto.

"Aku−"

Mendadak tubuh Sasori limbung. Otot-otot yang melekat pada tulang kakinya serasa lenyap. Naruto hampir membanting gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya untuk menangkap tubuh tak berdaya kakaknya. Namun gerakan sigap Itachi membuat pemuda berambut kuncir kuda itu berhasil menahan beban tubuh Sasori sebelum pemuda itu berpapasan dengan lantai keramik.

"Huuf.. selamat sejahtera," lirih Sai lemas sambil mengurut dadanya, berasa habis nonton film Final Destination.

Itachi menghela nafas lega. Pemuda bersurai merah yang jatuh di atas punggung Itachi mendecah kesal saat nyeri menelusup di bagian kepalanya. "Lo nggak apa-apa, Sas?" tanya Itachi panik, merasakan dada yang menempel pada punggungnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Thanks.." desis Sasori. Pemuda itu mencengkeram rambut merahnya, berharap sakit yang menggerogoti isi kepalanya segera lenyap.

"Nii-san!" Naruto segera menghampiri Itachi yang kini merangkul tubuh Sasori sambil memapahnya menuju kamar. "Nii-san nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sembari menoleh secara bergantian pada Sasori dan Itachi. Itachi memberikan senyuman matahari-nya, menggantikan bait-bait kata penenang untuk Naruto.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, Itachi membantu Sasori untuk duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu kemudian menunduk, seakan seluruh syaraf dan otot yang mengikat lehernya telah menghilang.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sasori. Kepalanya sedikit miring untuk menangkap wajah Sasori yang menghilang di balik helaian rambut merahnya. "Hei, Nii-san baik-baik saja?" jemari lentiknya menyentuh pelan bagian dagu Sasori. Naruto menyipit cemas, merasakan panas yang belum mereda hanya dari sentuhan kecil pada sisi wajah kakaknya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Nii-san'?" Sasori membisik, "aku atau Itachi?"

Alis kuning Naruto terlihat menyatu, "kau bicara apa, sih? Kalian berdua 'kan kakak-kakakku."

Kepala yang masih terasa berat itu terangkat dengan paksa. Mata karamelnya yang tajam membiaskan wujud sang adik yang menatapnya khawatir. "Panggil aku 'Onii-chan' seperti dulu." ucap Sasori, polos.

"Itu 'kan panggilan jaman Nii-san masih ingusan!" Naruto menggerutu. Sejujurnya, anak berambut pirang ini hanya merasa malu saja. "Kan sama saja−"

"Beda." Sasori tetap keukeh, masih dengan muka innocent.

Melihat wajah Sasori, serempak Itachi dan Sai membekap mulut masing-masing. Apa-apaan wajah pemuda berusia 20 tahunan itu? Merajuk sampai kelihatan mau nangis begitu gara-gara kepingin sekali dipanggil 'Onii-chan' oleh adiknya.

"Kenapa segitu ngototnya, sih?" wajah Naruto mulai memerah. Lisannya terasa kelu untuk menyebutkan sebuah kata yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu tak terlontar.

"O.. Nii−Nii-chan−"

Selanjutnya, kepala kuning itu tenggelam kembali dalam pelukan 'Onii-chan'-nya.

_Minato tersenyum, "karena Sasori Onii-chan sangat menyayangimu, Naruto."_

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

In brief, Sasori itu mengidap penyakit kelas kakap yang bernama 'Sister Complex'. Bakal muncul setelah kesadaran dan daya tahan tubuhnya mulai menurun. Saat kesadarannya tetap stabil, Sasori yang cuek dan nggak bawel, author dengan semena-mena memanggilnya 'White Sasori'. Sedangkan saat penyakit yang jadi musuh besar Sasuke Uchiha ini timbul, author biasa menyebutnya 'Black Sasori'. Kayaknya bakal sering muncul untuk ke depannya, deh. :D

Naara : Iya, kan? Chapter yang membosankan? Betewe, thanks buat my lovely baka sister *ctung!* yang udah kasih masukan mengenai tampilan yang cocok buat ceritaku. Balik lagi deh ke align text left.

Sasuke : Emang dasar kau -keong racun!- nggak konsist!

Naara : Huehue! Oia, soal Sasori yang pernah mandi sambil makan cokelat, makan nasi sama astor, dan bikin telor pake meises campur tepung cocoa, itu sebenernya based from pengalamanku sendiri, lho!

Naruto : Lo aja emang dasar makhluk aneh!

Naara : Tapi beneran enak, kok! *sesat*

Gaara : Jatah gue di sini kok nggak ada sih! *ngeluh* langsung aja deh, review dari **Shia Suzaku-san**. Ternyata dia nggak keberatan soal alur cerita chapter lalu. Untunglah.

Sasuke : Yang keberatan tuh kalo disuruh gendong si Chouji *lawakan garing*

Naruto : Arigatou sekali sudah mendukung si Naara. *nengok ke author* semangat, ah, semangat! *noyor pala author*

Sasori : It's ok, kok, **Vanadise-san**. Dibaca aja udah bikin gembira si author gadungan satu itu. Nggak di review juga nggak apa-apa.

Naara : Woy! Sembarangan! Next, **NowaHiro KamiSama-san**. Uwaah, namamu ngingetin sama salah satu pair Yaoi favorit saya, deh, Nowaki dan Hiroki *kicked*. Yup! Seratus buat kamu! Tebakannya tepat, lho^^

Naruto : Makasih banget atas dukungannya!^^

Naara : Berikutnya dari **Uchiha Nata-chan**. *sembah sujut* Ampun, mbah! Bukan niatku untuk apdet lama. Trus nomer hape yang nggak aktif itu mungkin karena sekarang aku udah minggat ke Bandung, nomer yang dulu itu dipegang sama adik.

Gaara : Huu! Ngeles aja lo!

Naara : Ya, ollooh.. Beneran, kok! Ntar saya suruh si babu miscall-in ke Nata-chan, deh *noleh Sasuke*

Sasuke : Siapa yang lo panggil babu barusan! *ngerasa*

Itachi : Nggak, kok, **MeraiKudo-san**. Sasori nggak incest, cuma demam.

Sasori : Hey! Incest, ya, bukan tipes!

Naruto : Salam kenal juga, **NaMIKAze Nara-san**!^^ Makasih sudah di ripiu *bungkuk*

Sasori : Satu lagi orang yang ngedukung aksi gue. Huahahaha! *ketawa laknat*

Sasuke : Eits! Kandidat gue juga nambah seorang lagi, kok! *maksa **Cute-Tamacchan** menanda tangani member SasuNaru FC*

Naara : Tamacchan! *peyuk* Ke mana saja kao? Saya takutnya kamu diculik Orochimaru. Soalnya kemarin liat berita di tipi, seorang lelaki bermuka bencis sedang mengumpulkan bocah di bawah umur untuk dijadikan pengemis. *disambit ulekan *

Sasori : Hahahaha! Mampus lo, author! Dikirimin santet langsung, lho, sama **YumeYume-chan **kalo sampe berani discontinue.

SasuNaruGaaItaSai : Alhamdulillah, ya Allah..

Naara : Tenang, tenang! Saya punya pearching penghalau santet punya abang Pein.

Gaara : Wah, narunaru berevolusi jadi **naru3narunarunaru.**

Naara : Benci Sasori? Jangan, dong, sayang! *ditampol* saya nggak bermaksut nge-bash, lho. Malahan saya ngerasa makin jatuh cinta dengan sosok black-nya Sasori^^

Sasori : Bagus, ya, lo! Cinta setelah gue dibikin nista begini.

Naara : Pakai pen name **kuroi shiki-ti **segala, kau Yoshi-kun! Ciee, udah bisa pakai bahasa slank Indonesia, nih, ceritanya? Hueee! Kangen banget saya sama kamu! Kenapa balik lagi ke Jepang, sih? Dapet Univ. apa di sana?

Sasuke : Bilang aja sejujurnya, deh! Muka lo tuh ada tulisan 'Oleh-oleh-nya, dong, kalo balik ke Jakarta! Huehue' ya, kan?

Naara : Uuuh, habis saya lupa minta e-mail-nya. Sekalinya nelpon, dia pake private number. Mungkin satu-satunya akses bicara cuma di sini aja, deh. *hiks* Satu lagi! Aniki-mu, tuh, si Kurihara Yuki-kun, genit banget! =..=

Sasori : Satu orang lagi nambah kandidat! Makasih, ya, **MagnaEvil-san**!

Sasuke : Kandidat apaan, siih! Orang lo dikira incest!

Sasori : Masa? *pura-pura*

Naruto : Tsugi! **ThELittleOraNgE-san**. Wah, Nhia-san udah punya akun, ya? Oke, deh! Cerita sepertinya akan terus lanjut *author diancem seseorang*. Makasih atas dukunganmu, sobat. TuT

Itachi : Mau kutanemin pohon toge-nya buat gantung si author, **Ranna Chizuka-san**?

Naara : Err, soal cerita saya yang 'My Flat Senpai' itu, untuk saat ini feel-nya masih belum nemu. Tapi soal ide udah berlarian di kepala saya. Gommen natteba!

Sasori : Saya nggak menjahati SasuNaru, kok, **Sugiura Misaki-san**. Cuma ada niatan menjahili.

Gaara : Next, **Sagaanasashi-san**. Untuk chapter ini dan chapter lalu, SasuNaru dan ItaSaso memang kelihatannya mendominasi *sebel cuma kebagian dikit*. Tenang aja, giliran saya ada di chapter depan, kok. Si author dodol lagi bagi-bagi peran tiap chapter-nya, biar semua chara-nya punya karakter menonjol di masing-masing chapter *walau SasuNaru lebih diutamakan coz memang main pair cerita ini*

Sasuke : Dari namanya, gue tahu **Sasunaruhappilyeverafter-san **masuk dalam member kandidat gue! Huehue! Makasih sudah mereview! *OOC kubik*

Naruto :Arigatou sudah mau mereview, **Tsukimori Kyou-san! **

Naara : *Gegulingan, mendadak jadi kepingin banget nonton La Corda D'Oro*

Itachi : Perdebatan aneh SasoNaru dibilang lucu sama **mika-san**,lho. Sebenarnya itu perdebatan nggak penting si author aneh dan kawan-kawannya yang juga aneh waktu lagi ramai-ramai makan pisang goreng di kampusnya. Jelas-jelas ada aturannya 'dilarang makan di kelas'.

Naara : Saya 'kan sedang dalam masa-masa remaja pemberontak , Itachi! *ctung!*

Sai : Sama kayak si author, kok, **uchiha cucHan clyne-san. **Dia juga jadi stress kalo ngebikin scene GaaNaru. Bawaannya kepingin banget dibikin hepi end-nya GaaNaru *comel mode ON*

Gaara : Sebenernya si Naara punya fb dulu. Cuman berkat kedodolannya yang aduhai, malah jadi kena hack orang.

Sasuke : Haha, jangan nanyain kampus ke author untuk sekarang ini, **Luchiver Rie-chan**! Nanti dia mewek lagi gara-gara keingetan sesuatu yang ketinggalan di kolong mejanya.

Sasori : Ya, tinggal balik Bandung aja lagi. Susah bener!

Naara : Ya emang susah! Kalo libur saya tuh merasa jadi makhluk terbokek sejagat. Emang saya ke sananya jalan kaki apa!

Sai : Sebagai bocoran, chapter depan tuh ada persaingan sengitnya Sasuke vs Sasori vs Gaara, **sizunT hanabi-san**! Baca terus, ya^^

Naara : **CintiaBerliana-san! ***peyuk* lama nggak jumpa, yo! Hoho, support-mu bikin saya nyengir, lho! Makasih, ya^^ Asli, saya ketawa baca komentarmu buat para chara! Kamu lucu, ya!^^

Naruto : Cubit, dong, kalo lucu! *geplaked*

Itachi : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview, **anacasu'nalu-san**! Gimana? Apa sudah cukup jelas asal muasal kegajean Sasori? *gampared*

Naara : Makasih review-nya, **no name-san**! Apdet niih!

Sai : Sebenarnya, Sasori jadi seperti itu karena dulu waktu kecil pernah salah minum obat, **Take no yuumi-san**. *dapet sambitan sandal*

Sasuke : Ubh! Akhirnya ada juga hari di mana akan ada reader yang bilang Itachi itu kayak sekong. Thanks, **Miyako Shirayuki-san**. Anda menyampaikan aspirasiku.

Itachi : Otouto, kamu belum pernah digigit orang gila, ya? *nyodorin Tobi*

Naara : Makasih juga atas ide request-nya. Sementara akan saya tampung dulu, ya!^^

Sasuke : Katanya gue cakep!

Sasori : Salah baca, ah! Mata lo aja yang udah siwer kali.

Naara : Dukungan dan tanggapan kalian sangat berarti banget bagi saya. Makasih banyak, minna *peyuk-peyuk semua* Kalo boleh, saya akan sangat senang sekali seandainya kalian memberikan kritikan dan saran untuk cerita ini. Itu hal terpenting yang dibutuhkan oleh author, lho!

Sasori : Apalagi author dodol macam lo!

See ya! *kabur*


	14. Chapter 14

**Naara **: I apologize if some readers can't stand this long update. Thank you for everyone who's loved the fic so far #spit attack from readers!#. But still, thank you.. You guys are really awesome! \(;_;)/

_**Enjoy!**_

.

Cuaca sungguh jelek hari ini. Petir menggelegar, membuat gumpalan awan kelam berkedip mengerikan. Hujan menghantam keras alas bumi, mengundang tiupan angin kencang yang mengguling material sekitar. Air yang membawa lumpur tanah dari arah Timur− dataran tertinggi di Konoha− mulai menggenangi sisi Barat. Beberapa warga Konoha bagian Barat sebagian telah mengungsi ke sisi Timur setelah ketinggian air mencapai batas lutut mereka.

Namun, kesibukan pun juga dapat terlihat di Mansion Uchiha, yang justru terletak di bagian Timur Konoha.

Sasori mendesis kesal di atas ranjangnya. Dua lengannya telah tersegel, terapit rapat oleh dua lengan Sai yang menguncinya dari belakang. Si rambut merah kembali berontak, berniat mau merayap bahkan berguling untuk meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Mau pergi ke mana, sih? Gusar banget." Itachi menyeringai. Pemuda itu perlahan merangkak menaiki ranjang Sasori. "Diam sebentar, ya, Sasori," bibir tipisnya membisik halus. Tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian dada Sasori yang naik turun dengan cepat, seiring dengan hembusan nafas panas memburu yang menerobos hidung serta mulutnya.

"I−tachi.." Sasori mendesis. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras menatap Itachi yang sama sekali tak gentar dengan wajah garangnya.

Sorot _hazel_ pemuda itu mengerling kejam pada sosok bermata _onyx_ lainnya yang tengah menahan kedua kakinya. Sasuke menatapnya tenang, mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh dari pemuda yang saat ini hanya dapat menggeram tanpa daya. "Kh−sialan! Lepasin!" Ia menggeliat, kembali berontak.

Kedua tangan Sai mulai terasa pegal. Lengan berkulit panas yang ditahannya sedari tadi terus memberontak. "Cepetan, dong, nii-san! Nanti Naru-chan keburu datang!" keluh Sai, menatap takjub sosok yang ada dalam penjaranya. Di luar dugaan, stamina dan tenaga Sasori yang sedang demam berat seperti ini mirip sekali dengan sapi stress yang mau disembelih.

"Brengsek.. kalian mau apa, hah?" Sasori ingin sekali menendang wajah dingin yang berada paling dekat dengan kakinya. Matanya sudah terasa berkunang-kunang, membuat pemuda itu mendecah pada Itachi yang terlihat seperti mengeluarkan bunshin tiga bayangan.

Anak tertua itu tersenyum menenangkan, yang di mata Sasori makin terlihat mencurigakan. "Jangan khawatir. Gue akan melakukannya dengan amat lembut, kok." Tangan kanan Itachi merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan aluminium persegi.

Kontan Sasori melotot, mulai berkeringat dingin, "m−mau apa lo sama benda itu? Buang jauh-jauh!" Ia mulai berteriak. Namun apa daya, teriakan protesnya malah tertelan suara ganas badai di luar sana.

Tubuhnya kembali meronta, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke dan Sai menyipit kaget, kembali memusatkan fokus penjagaan mereka.

"Sumpah demi apa, sih, dia ini orang sakit?" keluh Sai.

Pandangan Itachi fokus, memikirkan sebuah cara sambil menatap dalam wajah Sasori yang kelihatan kesal bercampur panik. Rahang si surai berambut merah itu terlihat mengeras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat sepasang bibirnya mengatup rapat.

Itachi merobek bungkusan yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menarik keluar benda bulat berwarna gading. Tangan kiri Itachi merayap, menyentuh dagu Sasori dengan lembut.

"Khh... berani-beraninya–"

Jemari lentik mengatup mulut bawel si rambut merah. Itachi menatapnya serius, "mau pilih cara baik-baik atau…" kemudian tersenyum nakal, "mouth to mouth?"

Sasori langsung melongo, menganga kaget.

Cengiran gembira Itachi mengembang. "Yosh!" dan dengan semena-mena ia memasukan tablet obat penurun demam ke dalam mulut si pasien. Seperti belum habis juga penderitaan bagi Sasori, pemuda itu harus setengah mati menelan air yang dijejal paksa oleh Itachi dengan tidak berperi keorang sakitan. Setelahnya, pemuda berambut kuncir kuda itu pun tertawa kecil atas kesuksesannya, diiringi suara batuk menyakitkan dari si korban sebagai sound effect-nya.

Sai dan Sasuke sekilas saling berpandangan. Di balik wajah iba mereka, sebuah kesepakatan pun timbul.

Itachi memang tiada duanya.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC , AU, Gaje, Mistype beranak pinak, Sempilan humor nan garing, Fluff ngaco. Don't Like Don't Read!

Family / Romance

**Chapter 14** : Sasori's Voice

.

Sai dan Sasuke melepaskan pertahanan mereka. Keduanya segera turun dari ranjang Sasori sebelum sang pasien kelebihan tenaga itu menyepak keduanya lebih dulu.

Sai menyeka peluh di dahinya sambil menatap kakaknya kagum. "Huuft! Ampun, deh! Tadi nii-san kayak sedang debus, lho!" puji Sai, yang langsung dapat pelototan ganas dari si _reddish_.

"Sori banget, ya, Sas. Habisnya lo susah banget disuruh minum obatnya." Itachi senyum tak enak. Sedikit banyaknya dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasori.

Sang lawan bicara memalingkan wajah gondoknya sambil mendecah. "Tunggu aja… pembalasan untuk– uuh…" Sasori berhenti mengoceh. Kelopak matanya mendadak terasa berat.

Itachi bergerak sigap menyangga kepala pemuda tersebut sebelum membentur bagian kepala ranjang.

"Cepat amat obatnya bereaksi," Sai bersiul kagum sambil melihat bungkusan obat yang ada di genggamannya. "Wow! Ini, sih, bisa buat nidurin gajah!" Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju itu memekik kaget melihat dosis yang tercantum pada komposisinya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Hn, sama saja, kan? Dia memang setipe mamalia buas." mumpung yang bersangkutan lagi tidur, maka hujatlah saja sepuasnya.. *grauk!*

Mendengar gurauan –lebih cocok disebut celetukan− langka yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, keduanya langsung tertawa. Suara tawa Sai bahkan mengalahkan suara teriakan hujan yang masih mengaum ganas di luar sana. Sasuke menatap kedua kakaknya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hee? Kalian lagi main apa, nih?" Suara sapa lembut membuat tiga bersaudara Uchiha itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber bunyi. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam telepon rumah. Kushina baru saja memutus sambungannya dari seberang sana.

Sai menghentikan tawanya. Di sisi mata sipitnya masih tersisa genangan air mata. "Eh, Naru-chan! Dengar, deh! Sasuke tadi habis ngelawak, lho– Itee!" Sai pun mingkem setelah menerima sambitan sandal dari Sasuke.

Si sulung menghampiri sang wanita muda yang memiliki ciri fisik serupa dengan Namikaze Minato− ayah kandungnya. Pemuda itu setengah membukuk dengan sebelah tangan di depan dadanya, meniru gestur ala pelayan. "Misi sudah terlaksana, _princess_," Itachi mengangkat wajah ramahnya, menyapa wajah tertawa Naruto. "Walau tadi sedikit mengalami kesulitan, sih."

"Makasih, ya, nii-san." Senyuman indah terbebas, membuat Itachi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyum tulus adiknya. "Sai juga," sepasang _sapphire_ itu kemudian mengerling menatap si bungsu, "dan Sasuke." Wajah manis itu sediki tersipu.

Tentu saja, tidak ada balasan berarti dari si lawan bicara yang notabene adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya yang khas. Namun ada semu ringan di sepasang pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Cuiit! Cuiit! Mana senyumnya, Sasuke?" Sai bercicit kegirangan. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengejek kedua adiknya.

_Dark pearl_ Itachi menatap tenang sosok pendiam adik lelakinya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menghela nafas lega. Ia telah merasakannya kini. Sasuke yang telah membebaskan pemisah di antara mereka. Sasuke yang sudah meluluhkan tembok es-nya. Sasuke yang telah melepaskan topeng palsunya. Sasuke yang memperluas territorial-nya, yang kini mengizinkan mereka untuk memeluk lingkupnya.

Itachi sungguh-sungguh bersyukur seorang Namikaze Naruto ada di sana.

"Ritual terakhir!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya semangat sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Langkah riangnya mengetuk lembut permukaan lantai keramik yang dingin. Ia merangkak menaiki ranjang kakaknya, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sisi tubuh Sasori yang tertimbun selimut tebal. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut helai _maroon_ di dahi Sasori, membuatnya menyingkir dari permukaan dahinya. Sebuah plester penurun demam dilekatkan di atasnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, onii-chan," ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengecup dahi kakaknya yang terlindung di balik perekat putih penurun demam. Ia terkekeh dengan wajah manisnya yang tersipu, begitu merindukan panggilan kakaknya tersebut. Dia mulai menikmatinya saat tiap kali mengucapkannya, walau masih terasa asing bagi indera pengecapnya.

"Mukamu jangan iri begitu, dong!" Lagi, Sai menggoda Sasuke, sedikit menyikut lengan adiknya dengan sikunya.

Si _raven_ tidak membalas, hanya mendecah sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

.

Itachi menggerutu pelan. Lengan kirinya mencoba meraba sesuatu di atas meja kecil yang bersisian dengan ranjang besarnya. Setelah membungkan jeritan sang penunjuk waktu, pemuda itu perlahan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menguap pelan sambil sedikit mengusap matanya yang masih enggan membuka.

Ia menoleh pada jam kecil di atas meja. Pukul enam pagi, lewat tigapuluh tujuh detik. Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. Tidak biasanya ia bangun kesiangan. Namun karena hari ini tanggal merah, tugasnya membangunkan keempat adiknya ia abaikan, memberikan mereka waktu lebih untuk berfantasi dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Ia beranjak dari kenyamanan kasur empuknya, melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Lengkap dengan setelan santainya, Itachi memasuki dapur. Ia sedikit kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum menatap seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sisi lemari es dengan sebotol susu di tangannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Ia menjauhkan mulut botol dari bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk singkat menanggapi salam kakaknya. Tentu saja cukup untuk memperlebar senyuman Itachi.

Itachi menghampiri lemari es, mengambil beberapa bahan di dalamnya kemudian ia membuka buffet yang ada di atas pemanggang, lalu memulai tugasnya sebagai juru masak andalan keempat saudaranya.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi," ucapnya di sela kesibukan rutinnya. Harum margarine menyebar dari wajan yang sedang dipanaskan. "Biasanya kalau hari libur seperti ini kau yang bangun paling akhir."

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari yang bersangkutan. Si sulung pun tak ambil pusing. Tangannya tetap sibuk dan fokus pada sesuatu yang sedang dimasaknya.

Merasa perutnya sudah agak kembung, Sasuke meletakkan kembali botol susunya dalam lemari es, kemudian berniat menuju ruang keluarga untuk mencari kesibukan di waktu senggangnya.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke. Bisa tolong aku sebentar?" Itachi menginterupsi langkah adiknya yang sudah setengah jalan. Masih dengan mulut terbungkam, Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. "Bisa tolong antarkan sarapan Naru-chan ke kamarnya? Kasihan dia, pasti lelah seharian kemarin merawat Sasori." Itachi sibuk menata dua buah roti panggang isi telur di atas piring kecil. Segelas susu vanilla dan sepiring buah potongan pun turut serta memenuhi kapasitas nampan berwarna emas yang tengah disodorkan Itachi.

Tanpa berkomentar, Sasuke menerima nampan tersebut dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya, kini menuju kamar Naruto.

Itachi kembali menata sebuah nampan untuk Sasori. Setelah siap dengan menu sehat di tangannya, pemuda berambut ekor kuda itu bergegas menuju kamar si _reddish_.

Itachi masuk setelah memberi dua kali ketukan lembut pada daun pintu kamar Sasori.

"Pagi, Saso−," Itachi berkedip bingung, lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ranjang si rambut merah kini kosong, menyisakan selimut tebalnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Di kamar mandi, ya?" pikir Itachi. Langkahnya terarah pada sebuah meja yang ada di sisi ranjang Sasori, meletakan makanannya di sana dan berniat memeriksa kamar mandi.

_Prang!_

Baru saja Itachi hendak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, suara benda pecah terdengar ramai dari lantai atas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera bergegas menuju lantai dua, yang ia yakini berasal dari kamar adik perempuannya.

Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya kosong, terkulai begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya, membiarkan menu sarapan Naruto jatuh berantakan di atas lantai.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi, sedikit tergesa sambil menepuk pundak adiknya. Ia menatap wajah dingin adiknya yang terlihat mengeras. Itachi mengernyit, kemudian menelusuri jalur pandang adiknya, dan pemuda itu terbelalak kaget.

Mendengar suara ribut di kamarnya, Naruto pun terlempar dari mimpi indahnya. Gadis itu sedikit menguap, membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam pada guling yang dipeluknya sebelum ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Mhh? Sasuke dan Itachi-nii sedang apa?" Naruto mengusap mata kirinya, sedang mata kanannya mengerling lelah pada sosok kakak-beradik yang sama-sama termangu di pintu kamarnya.

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti seketika. Telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Suara irama nafas halus terdengar dari sisi kanannya. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah sisi lain kasurnya. Sasori masih pulas, memposisikan dirinya menghadap Naruto yang saat itu langsung pucat.

"Nii−onii-chan!" Si pirang pun menjerit kaget, cukup nyaring untuk membuat sosok berambut merah itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Ke−kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang terurai bebas, baru menyadari aroma guling yang dipeluknya barusan menguar harum maskulin khas kakaknya.

Pelan-pelan Sasori membuka kelopak matanya. Sinar matahari yang merembes dari tirai transparan mengusik pandangannya. Perlahan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil menggaruk perutnya. Tiga wajah memandangi sosok itu dengan multi ekspresi.

"Selamat pagi.." Sasori menguap, menatap tiga wajah tersebut satu-persatu. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran. Mata karamelnya berkeliling, menangkap nuansa kuning di sana-sini. Ia pun menggaruk rambut merahnya yang berantakan. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia mengernyit, "kenapa aku berada di sini?"

Naruto berkedip polos, dua kali. Sama, ekspresi Itachi tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Justru aku yang mau tanya, kenapa onii-chan bisa ada di kamarku?" Dengan wajah cemberut khasnya, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Idih! Mana nggak pakai baju lagi!" Ia langsung memandang risih dada telanjang kakaknya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibirnya setengah terangkat, "onii-ch−?" Kedua mata _hazel_-nya membelalak penuh kejut. Kalimat pertanyaan yang masih rancu itu terpotong saat merasakan sebuah cengkeraman keras di lehernya.

Sasuke menerjang tubuhnya, hingga keduanya terjerembab bersama dari atas ranjang.

"Onii-chan! Sasuke!" pekik Naruto kaget. Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut. "Kau ngapain, sih, Teme?" Gadis itu berusaha menengahi. Tangannya berupaya menjauhkan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram leher kakaknya.

Itachi enggan meninggalkan posisinya. Ia masih termangu di ambang pintu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tengah memproses situasi.

_Searcing device… _

_Disconnect!_

Intinya, saat ini Itachi sedang mengalami gangguan informasi dalam kepalanya.

Wajah tercengang Sasori terhapus dengan cepat, digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan cuek khasnya. Ia bungkam, masih berusaha mencerna situasi macam apa yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini kalap dalam hitungan detik.

"Tch!" Suara umpatan Sasuke tertahan. Naruto sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat wajah dingin Sasuke yang tanpa riak, kini menggelombang sedahsyat ini karena terombang-ambing oleh badai amarah.

"Sasuke! Kumohon, jangan kasar! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Usaha Naruto terlihat sia-sia. Tangan kecilnya sama sekali tak mampu menggeser seujung jari pun genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke diam. Suara geramannya terdengar halus namun dipenuhi oleh intonsi mengancam.

"Terserah. Mau kalian adik-kakak atau apa pun itu.. Tapi lo udah keterlaluan!" Suara berat Sasuke seakan terdengar tertahan. Rahangnya mengeras, pertanda bahwa pemuda Uchiha ini menahan segenap amarahnya.

"Apa maksud ucapan lo−?"

"Cukup. Hentikan. Jangan bertingkah seakan nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa!" Cengkeraman pada leher Sasori kian menguat, memberikan bercak merah di permukaan kulit leher pemuda itu.

Sasori menajamkan pandangannya, menangkap sebuah kesimpulan singkat yang iseng melintas dalam kepalanya. "Hmph! Cemburu?" Ia mendengus, bersama dengan senyuman sinis khasnya. Dengan mudah ia menampar genggaman kuat Sasuke pada lehernya, langsung membuatnya tersingkir.

Mimik acuh itu berhasil membuat pemuda labil di hadapannya makin naik darah. "Si−"

"Sasuke."

Tepukan ringan terasa menghantam bahu Sasuke. Itachi datang dengan menawarkan wajah tenangnya, walau tetap tidak menghapus gejolak amarah adiknya.

"Percuma saja kau marah-marah begitu." Helaan nafasnya yang ringan terkesan meremehkan tingkah adiknya. Sasuke enggan menjawab, keukeuh dengan posisinya. "Dia sudah melupakannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mengingat apa pun."

Naruto menatap teduh si sulung, secara tidak langsung berucap syukur pada Itachi yang walau sesaat dapat menghentikan Sasuke.

Si bungsu tetap bungkam, dengan sirat mata yang menuntut penjelasan.

Yang dipelototi pun jadi merasa jengah. Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. "Ee.. gimana jelasinnya, nih? Sebenarnya, sih…" Itachi sejenak menatap Sasori yang balas menatapnya. Sang subjek pembicaraan juga terlihat nampak penasaran dengan sorot tanya dari sepasang mata cokelatnya.

"Pasca demam, Sasori nggak mungkin mengingat kejadian apa pun selama ia sakit."

.

Jarum jam di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha terus bergerak, membiarkan arus kegiatan berlalu seperti biasanya. Matahari masih berusaha merangkak ke puncak langit. Hari ini sungguh terik. Siapa yang percaya kalau malam itu badai mengamuk dahsyat.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Fugaku dan Kushina sudah terparkir satu jam lalu di dalam garasi besar mansion megah tersebut. Ruang makan terasa ramai karena dua kursi yang terbiasa kosong sudah kembali terisi. Fugaku tak dapat menghentikan mulutnya mencecarkan kesialan yang ditemukannya kemarin. Si sulung yang paling setia mendengarkan dongeng ayahnya di siang bolong.

Sementara Kushina terus saja memperhatikan keadaan putra kandungnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Maksudnya memperhatikan ala Kushina ini adalah menyuapi makan siangnya, pengelap sisa makanan yang menempel di mulutnya, memastikan suhu tubuh Sasori dengan menempelkan keningnya sendiri dua menit sekali, dan lain sebagainya, yang sejujurnya, Fugaku sendiri kelihatan iri dengan kelakuan istrinya tersebut.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah duapuluh tahun." Sasori mulai mengeluh saat Kushina menyuapinya dengan gesture sendok terbang ala pesawat (replika adegan : "Wush! Sasori~ pesawatnya mau mendarat, nih! Ayo bilang 'a' yang besar, sayang! Aaaaa~").

Sebenarnya Sasori tidak begitu keberatan kalau saja wajah mengejek Sai tidak tertangkap oleh jarak pandangnya.

"Yang nurut, dong, Saso-chan~," Sai terus terkikik, menghiraukan tatapan mengutuk dari seberang mejanya.

Si rambut merah tersenyum sinis, "jujur aja, gue lebih tertarik berhadapan dengan Mashimaro ketimbang harus lihat wajah idiot milik lo itu."

"Mulai lagi, deh. Onii-chan jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, dong!" Komentar Naruto menghalangi niatan Sasori yang bersiap menyambit sebongkah dadar gulung ke arah target wajah pucat di seberangnya.

Gadis pirang itu bangkit, mulai membenahi piring-piring kotor yang ada di atas meja. Mata cokelat Sasori terus mengikuti, tak melepaskan satu pun gerakan adiknya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kushina membelai manja kepala–terutama dahi- Sasori, "Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun. Habis minum obat tidur, ya. Nanti kaa-san temani, okay?" Wanita itu membujuk sambil tersenyum cerah.

Karena tahu akan sia-sia, Sasori enggan membantah kata-kata ibunya. Ia hanya mampu menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut. Mendapati tigkah merajuk putranya, Kushina malah memeluk gemas kepala si rambut merah yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya.

"Oh, ya. Omong-omong lusa akan ada festival olahraga di sekolah kami. Tahun ini temanya _Family Reborn_. Kalian bisa datang?" Pokok pembicaraan kini diambil alih oleh Sai. Mata sipitnya menatap Kushina dan Fugaku secara bergantian, menunggu respon kedua orangtuanya yang kini saling berpandangan. "Ini akan jadi festival pertama untuk Naru-chan setelah bergabung dengan keluarga kita." Wajah tersenyum itu langsung mengarah pada Naruto yang berdiri di sisi Itachi, tengah membantu si sulung membenahi meja yang telah selesai dipakai, yang secara otomatis membuat keduanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk sesaat.

"Ah, benar juga. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita semua berkumpul hari itu." Itachi mengangguk-angguk menyetujui argumennya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, menerima senyuman malu-malu si pirang.

Kushina terlihat mengernyit, "Lusa? Menurut kalender pendidikan, bukankah festival olahraga seharusnya masih minggu depan?"

Sai hanya bisa memberikan senyuman mirisnya menanggapi pertanyaan wanita yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai ibu kandung sendiri. "_Mood_ Tsunade-sama memang sedikit unik, Kushina-san."

"Ah, tapi…" Pancaran_ dark grey _di mata wanita berambut merah itu sedikit ragu. Ia kini beralih pada sang suami yang balas menatapnya.

Keempat anak keluarga Uchiha tersebut mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ayah mereka dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk terbang ke Moscow besok malam. Perusahaan cabang miliknya mulai mengalami kemerosotan yang cukup drastis setelah Shisui−yang merupakan kepala cabang perusahaannya di Moscow− mengalami kecelakaan tempo hari. Segunung surat-surat yang perlu ditanda tangani kini menanti kedatanganya di atas meja kerja adik lelakinya.

Fugaku berpaling pada secangkir kopi hangat yang ada dalam genggamannya. Pria itu meminumnya seteguk sebelum berbicara. "Tak apa, Kushina. Biarkan aku berangkat sendiri. Kau akan pergi bersama anak-anak lusa."

Kushina masih tak yakin dengan usul Fugaku. Namun raut wajah tegas pria itu memberikan kesan lembut bagi Kushina. Pria itu tak menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan sedikit pun, namun Kushina selalu mampu menangkap perasaan jujur di balik pribadi suaminya yang terkesan keras dan dingin.

Seulas senyuman kecil akhirnya mencair di bibir ranum nyonya Uchiha tersebut. "Kalau begitu−"

"Nggak boleh!"

Suara hantaman yang berasal dari atas permukaan meja menarik segala perhatian dari tiap pasang mata manusia yang duduk di sisi meja makan. Wajah serius Naruto yang terlihat cemberut menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepala semua anggota keluarganya.

Merasa tindakannya sangat tidak sopan dengan memukul keras meja makan di hadapan kedua orangtuanya serta saudara-saudaranya yang lain, gadis itu langsung mengangkat ringan kedua lengannya dengan panik. "A− tidak. Ma, maksudku.. mana boleh begitu!" Namun kemudian ia kembali memukul meja makan dengan tegas. Dan setelah itu lagi-lagi ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dari permukaan meja sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Pekerjaan Fu− tou-san masih berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih penting. Aku yakin kehadiran kaa-san di sana pasti akan sangat membantu. Kami semua baik-baik saja, kok! Lagipula, masih akan ada festival di tahun berikutnya. Ma−makanya…" Tubuh ramping Naruto seakan menciut di hadapan enam pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Suaranya kian mengecil. Seulas senyum kecil mengembang lucu di permukaan wajahnya yang bulat. "Pergilah, kaa-san. Kami akan menunggu kepulangan kalian secepatnya. Setelah itu, kita nikmati hari-hari menyenangkan bersama-sama."

Semua terhenyak dalam ketidaknyamanan. Kushina menatap puterinya dengan raut serba salah, begitu pun Fugaku yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Itachi terlihat menatap kosong wajah Naruto yang persis berada di sisinya.

"Naru-chan.." Sai menggumam pelan. Senyuman yang semula ada di wajahnya perlahan memudar.

Sai mengerti maksud senyuman itu. Matanya yang sipit kini terpejam sesaat.

'_Kau benar-benar naïf, Naru-chan.'_

Ucapan Naruto− kalimat itu justru terdengar… menyedihkan.

Sebelum tinggal bersama-sama di kediaman Uchiha, ia selalu sendiri. Tidak ada seorang ayah di sisinya, maupun kehadiran sosok seorang ibu yang mendukungnya. Terlalu kecil bagi dirinya melalui kesendirian yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

Sai tahu gadis itu telah menanti-nantikan festival sekolah yang akan segera diselenggarakan, karena ia tahu seluruh anggota keluarganya akan ada di sana. Naruto mencurahkan segala antusiasmenya dengan mata berbinar gembira pada pemuda sipit tersebut, yang entah mengapa, kini malah membuat Sai merasakan nyeri yang terasa familiar di dadanya.

Tidak nyaman dengan atmosphere sekelilingnya, Naruto melepas suara kekehannya."Ayolah~ Hari berkumpul terbaik itu tidak hanya saat festival dirayakan, bukan? Semua hari akan terasa menyenangkan kalau dilalui bersama-sama." Ia terus berupaya merajuk. Wajahnya terlihat gemas dengan respon dari tiap wajah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Semua masih menatapnya diam.

"Apa-apaan kalimat sok keren itu."

Naruto berpaling ke arah sang sumber suara. Mulut si pencetus kalimat barusan kini dipenuhi oleh biscuit cokelat beraroma jeruk. Sasori tidak memandangnya. Ia sibuk dengan sekaleng cemilan yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Onii−"

"Aku akan pergi."

"Kau bicara apa, onii-chan?" tanya Naruto, alis terangkat heran.

Sasori menggigit biskuitnya makin cepat, menimbulkan suara ribut dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku yang akan gantikan kaa-san dan Fugaku-san pergi ke sekolahmu, baka Imouto."

Dari sudut mata pun Sasori dapat menangkap raut polos adiknya yang nampak sedikit menganga.

Mata bulat Naruto berkilat polos. "Ka−kau serius?" Terlihat pula Kushina dan Sai yang ikut menatapnya dengan bidikan yang cukup antusias.

"Lusa aku senggang." Pemuda _reddish_ itu menutup kaleng biscuit yang sedari tadi setia duduk dalam pangkuannya. Sepasang mata karamelnya mengerling, menatap heran wajah adiknya yang balas memandangnya dengan raut tidak percaya. "Tapi kalau kau nggak mau aku datang, sih, ya sudah.."

"Aku mau!" Naruto segera meng-iya-kan tawaran kakaknya. Senyuman gembira di wajahnya kembali terbit, terkesan seperti bocah yang keinginannya terkabul. "Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mauu~!" Si pirang menjerit-jerit kegirangan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan semangat.

Senyuman polos itu..

Sasori ingin sekali membalas senyuman itu pada Naruto. Namun sebaliknya, reaksi yang diberikannya hanyalah sebuah dengusan ringan sambil menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Boleh 'kan?"

Wanita itu menatapnya lembut. Sebelum memberikan jawabannya, ia sempat menoleh ke arah suaminya yang memberinya sekali anggukan. "Ya. Tentu saja. Bersenang-senanglah." Senyumnya pun kian melebar, membuat kedua mata gelapnya menyipit.

"Asal jangan kau buat aku malu saja nanti." ledek Sasori, mengerling sekilas pada Naruto sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

Setelah memberi bungkukan ringan pada kedua orang tuanya, Sasori berupaya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, kalau saja sebuah kepala kuning tidak menghantam dadanya.

"Hey!" protes Sasori.

Pelukan itu makin mengerat, membuat si pemilik rambut merah kesulitan mencari pasokan udara. "Makasih, onii-chan. Makasih banget!" Wajah gembira Naruto mendongak, menyapa raut dingin bercampur heran kakaknya.

Senyuman itu pun lama kelamaan lumer dari sepasang bibir tipis Sasori.

'_Dasar.'_

"Ya, ya. Makanya baik-baiklah dengan kakakmu yang keren ini." Sasori menyeringai nakal. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi gembil si pirang, yang kontan membuat anak itu meringis.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa panas sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi bersama Sasori. Terlebih di sana masih ada Sasuke dan Sai. Kupikir lebih banyak orang yang datang mewakili akan lebih baik." Itachi menyumbangkan aspirasinya. Tentu saja suaranya barusan dihadiahi oleh cengiran gembira Naruto yang menurut Itachi sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Hmp! Jangan bawa-bawa kami, dong! Bilang aja nii-san mau lihat Naru-chan dalam kaus olahraganya," celetuk Sai sambil pasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei!" Itachi pun menjerit, tak rela disama-samakan dengan adiknya yang mesum itu.

Ruang makan yang beberapa menit lalu tertelan oleh atmosfir yang menyesakkan kini telah mencair, diisi oleh gelak tawa dan canda.

.

Sasori sedikit mendongak dari posisi nyamannya. Telinganya menangkap ketukan halus pada daun pintu kamarnya. Dengan wajah sayunya yang acuh, ia kembali menaruh minatnya pada majalah _football_ yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Nggak dikunci." jawabnya malas.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sebongkah gumpalan kuning di baliknya. Tanpa perlu melirik pun Sasori langsung tahu kalau itu adiknya, yang dari gelagatnya pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu akan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya kalau ingin berkunjung. Lain halnya bila anak itu tiba-tiba masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Selalu ada perilaku manis sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, bukan?

Namun sampai menit berikutnya sosok si topik pembicaraan itu tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya barang sejengkal pun. Mata bulatnya masih bersembunyi malu-malu di balik daun pintu besar kamar Sasori.

Merasa jengah, Sasori akhirnya mencampakkan sesaat majalah favoritnya. "Geez.. Apa-apaan tingkah menyebalkanmu itu?" Pemuda bermata _caramel _itu beralih dari posisi tengkurapnya yang nyaman, mengambil posisi duduk bersila di atas kasur.

"Onii-chan.. apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto malu-malu, masih dengan kepala yang mencuri intip dari balik sana.

Sasori menyipit, "kepalaku jadi terasa berdengung nyeri gara-gara melihat kelakuan konyolmu itu."

Bibir manyun Naruto langsung tertangkap indera pengelihatannya begitu wajah merajuk itu menyelonong tiga langkah memasuki ruangan berdominasi cat krem dan merah tersebut.

"Hei! Aku 'kan mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu!"

Sebuah desahan maklum meluncur bebas. Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari adiknya itu menarik toples kecil permen gula beraroma anggur mendekat ke pangkuannya, kemudian memasukannya dua sekaligus ke dalam mulut. Sasori kembali dengan dunianya.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang kau inginkan, baka imouto?"

Wajah merajuk Naruto makin tertekuk. "Berhentilah memanggil adikmu yang lucu ini dengan sebutan seperti itu!" dibalas dengan cibiran mengejek Sasori. Namun seketika lekuk cemberut di wajah Naruto melonggar, berganti dengan wajah memelas andalannya. _Puppy eyes no jutsu!_ "Ne, ne~, onii-chan. Bisakah aku memiliki beberapa buah majalah bekasmu itu? Kelasku berniat memanfaatkan festival nanti untuk menarik profit dengan membuka _stand_ kecil-kecilan. Aku butuh referensi," tanyanya, lebih tepat dibilang rajuknya.

Perhatian Sasori langsung tersita begitu Naruto meloncat ke atas kasurnya dengan liar, membuat majalah yang dipegangnya meloncat ringan.

"Ya? Ya? Boleh, kan?" Ia terus memohon, makin merayap mendekati kakaknya. Mata besar itu kian menghantui Sasori, tidak memberikannya ruang bebas untuk sekedar membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Si korban hantaman jurus terlarang itu pun menyerah, memberikannya helan nafas berat sebelum menjawab dan kembali beralih pada majalahnya. "Jangan kau sentuh edisi 71, 86, 154, 189, dan 203."

"Asyiiik!" Sebuah sorakan gembira memeluk territorial kamar tersebut, memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan dengan lengkingannya yang nyaring. "Makasih, onii-chan!" gadis pirang itu langsung menggelendoti leher kakaknya yang sedang asyik.

_Smooch!_

Sebuah ciuman basah di pipi Sasori pun tak terelakkan.

"Berhentilah memelukku sebelum aku tewas mengenaskan," ujarnya sarkastis di tengah usahanya meraup oksigen.

Sadar dengan aksi anarkisnya, sebuah cengiran langsung tersungging di wajah _tan_ Naruto. "Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh garing. Tanpa melepaskan kedua lengannya dari leher Sasori, Naruto memperlonggar dekapannya. Dahinya menyentuh sisi kiri bahu Sasori, mengistirahatkan kepalanya perlahan di sana.

Waktu pun mengalir lamban. Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat ringan. "Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari kesenanganku sekarang juga?" Ia mulai terganggu dengan rambut panjang adiknya yang menggelitik pipi dan lehernya.

"Hmmh, syukurlah, kurasa kau sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang." Sebuah bisikan menyapu halus telinga pemuda itu. Sasori sedikit menekuk kepalanya ke sisi kiri, tempat bersandar adiknya. Wajah menunduk Naruto tak mampu terjamah oleh si _reddish_. Namun nada yang tulus dari kalimatnya, Sasori tahu adiknya tengah tersenyum kecil. "Aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur," ucapnya lembut.

Namun sebaliknya, kalimat tulus tersebut malah membuat Sasori tersinggung secara misterius. "Kenapa intonasi kalimatmu menyebalkan sekali?" Alis merahnya menukik curiga, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sebuah tawa garing adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang mampu Naruto salurkan padanya. Memori saat-saat kakaknya jatuh sakit pun melaju, seperti _cinematic record_ yang di rekam otomatis oleh otaknya. Hmm, kenangan yang sungguh menyedihkan baginya. Itulah sebabnya sesaat sebelum gadis itu memasuki kamar kakaknya tadi, ia hendak memastikan terlebih dulu tindak-tanduk kakaknya. Tentunya ia sudah kapok dengan pelukan mesra serta rayuan kacangan Sasori yang terpaksa diterimanya secara tiba-tiba. Dan _voila! _Kelihatan benar Sasori telah kembali pada dirinya semula, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang benar-benar 'Sasori'.

Dan dengan ini Naruto bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya kembali jatuh sakit. Karena fakta lainnya, Sasuke selalu berada di sekitarnya.

"_Nani mo!_" Si pirang menggeleng, berseru ceria sambil melepas dekapannya, menyisakan raut wajah terganggu di wajah imut kakaknya.

Anak itu langsung buru-buru turun dari ranjang Sasori, menghampiri rak buku dan menjambret beberapa lembar majalah _sport _di sana tanpa menyentuh bagian yang disebutkan Sasori sebelumnya. Setelah puas menyapu habis sederet penuh majalah di sana, Naruto pun melangkah ceria menghampiri kakaknya dengan segunung buku dalam pelukannya.

"Yep! Segini kurasa cukup!" ucapnya, menghadiahi Sasori cengiran lima jari sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia sedikit membungkuk di samping Sasori yang menyandar nyaman di atas kasurnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menatapnya aneh. "Makasih banyak, onii-chan! Kau memang orang paling keren sedunia. Kemurahan hatimu setinggi atap rumah ini! Aku pasti akan segera membalas budi," guraunya hiperbolis.

Masih dengan cengiran yang mengembang, Naruto membalik tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar Sasori, berniat membawa buku-buku tersebut ke kamarnya.

"Sebentar."

Naruto kembali menoleh setelah mendengar interupsi kakaknya. Perlahan ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sasori yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang besarnya._ Chesnut_ di kedua matanya tetap terlihat sayu, namun ada yang berbeda di dalamnya. Sontak si pirang pun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa lagi, onii-chan?"

Sasori mendengus. "onii-chan, onii-chan.." Ia mencibir. "Kau selalu memanggilku begitu sejak pagi ini." Sasori bangkit dari kenyamanannya, menghampiri sosok adiknya yang berdiri membisu dua meter di depannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Sebuah senyuman maklum tersungging di wajah adikya. "Kau yang memintanya."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku nggak ingat pernah melakukan itu," sanggahnya cepat. Perlahan ekspresi lembut di wajah Sasori memudar. Ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian menghentikan ayunan kakinya setelah tepat berada di hadapan Naruto, membuat gadis itu sedikit mendongak mencari wajah Sasori. "Hentikan."

"Kenapa harus−?"

"Kalau kubilang hentikan, ya, hentikan!" Suara berat putra keluarga Namikaze itu naik satu oktaf. Tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto berjengit. Namun jantungnya terasa sesak melihat ekspresi Sasori yang sedikit kacau. "Mengertilah.."

"Mengerti apa?" _Navy_ di rongga mata Naruto melunak, terlihat sedih. Sasori sedikit menyesal telah memancing wajah seperti itu pada adiknya. "Aku nggak akan pernah bisa mengerti selama kau belum menjelaskan apa pun."

Ruangan itu disaput hening. Suara yang terlintas samar-samar hanyalah percakapan Sai dan Itachi di ruang tengah, dengan suara tv yang dibiarkan hidup. Sasori masih enggan berucap. Wajah seriusnya masih menghadap Naruto yang tetap sabar menunggu jawabannya. Merasa kalah dengan kegigihan adiknya, ia perlahan membuang arah pandangnya. Sebuah lemari coklat besar di sisi kanan ruangan menjadi obyek fokusnya.

"Kau hanya akan memaksaku untuk mengingat masa lalu." Suara berat Sasori terdengar sepi. Semilir angin yang menawarkan aroma lily membiarkan helai _crimson_-nya menari sesaat. Kepalanya tertunduk perlahan. "Mengingatkan pada kebahagiaan itu. Pada senyuman tou-san. Tawa lepas kaa-san. Pada cengiran polosmu yang terlihat bodoh.." ucapnya dengan beberapa jeda di tiap kalimat. "..sambil terus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Dan untuk kali ini saja, Naruto tidak berniat menginterupsi kalimat kakaknya. Sebuah kepalan tinju dengan bijaksana disimpannya setelah penjelasan Sasori berakhir.

"Segalanya terlalu menyebalkan. Aku sangat membencinya. Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Makanya…" Sasori berbalik, memunggungi adiknya. Pelan-pelan langkahnya membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke arah jendela beranda yang separuh terbuka. "…hentikan. Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu lagi." Suara beratnya tertelan oleh gelombang angin yang menggoyang liar tirai putih beranda. "Kau hanya akan membuatku mengingat sosok seorang 'kakak' yang gagal melindungi adik kecilnya sendiri."

_Bruk!_

Sesuatu jatuh terbanting dengan keras, menandakan benda jatuh tersebut memiliki beban yang lumayan. Sasori hendak menoleh saat suara halus derap langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai dingin kamarnya kian mendekat ke arahnya. Otot-otot lehernya baru memutar dua puluh derajat ke kiri saat sesuatu mencengkeram kerah kaus gelapnya dari belakang. Tubuh jangkung pemuda itu memutar dengan kasar, langsung membawanya berhadapan dengan wajah seseorang.

_Plak!_

Sasori terpejam saat merasakan sesuatu menghantam keras permukaan kulit sisi kanan wajahnya. Kepalanya terpaksa membanting haluan ke arah kiri karena sebuah gaya yang mendorongnya keras. Matanya mengerling dingin pada sebuah majalah _sport _edisi 92 yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

_Hazel_ bertemu dengan _aqua_. Naruto menatapnya langsung ke iris terang pemuda itu, dengan kesungguhan yang terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang beriak tenang. Sebelah tangannya masih mengacungkan sebuah majalah olahraga tepat di depan hidung Sasori.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Kenapa kau harus melupakannya? Kenapa kau berusaha menghapus memori membahagiakan seperti itu?" Perlahan Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tahu, keluarga kecil kita sudah nggak seperti dulu, dan nggak mungkin bisa kembali lagi, karena tou-san sudah berada dalam pelukan Tuhan."

Sayup-sayup kalimat yang terlontar terdengar sedih. Sasori memandang berat wajah adiknya, wajah Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkannya. "Tapi aku sangat yakin dia selalu ada di antara kita, tidak akan meninggalkan kita semua. Dia berada di dalam sini." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya seiring ia menunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membelai bagian tengah dadanya, merasakan denyut halus yang berdetak di dalamnya. Sebuah senyum kecil membias.

"Dia akan selalu hidup dalam memori kita."

Angin hadir memeluk tubuh keduanya. Rasa dingin yang menjalar di setiap lekuk leher mereka terabaikan, termakan oleh atmosfir serius yang diciptakan keduanya. Tanpa sadar keduanya telah melewatkan sekelompok menit dalam hening. Angan-angan membiarkan mereka terbuai untuk sesaat.

"Ne… apa kau tahu, Sasori-nii? Mereka yang telah tiada hanya akan bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi jika kenangan berharga itu terlupakan, mereka bisa benar-benar mati, kan?*" _Sapphire_ yang sebelumnya bersembunyi kembali mengukir biasnya. "Kau… apa sebegitu inginnya menghapus eksistensi tou-san?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal sebodoh itu!" Sasori memblokir kalimat adiknya cepat. Fokusnya yang semula tersedot oleh hipnotis dari sepasang _bluish_ di kedua mata Naruto, kini tertarik dengan majalah miliknya yang masih digenggam Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku sanggup, kan?"

Majalah _sport_ dalam cengkeraman tangan Naruto terjatuh. Kalimat singkat barusan langsung ditanggapi dengan tamparan di masing-masing sisi wajah Sasori. Keras, membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi memejamkan matanya sekejap saat perih menjalari wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengapit pipi halus Sasori, membawanya mendekat untuk membuatnya sekali lagi kembali terjebak dalam hipnotisnya.

"Hey!" erangnya saat kedua pipinya terasa diremas pelan.

"Kenapa nii-chan seenaknya mengklaim diri sendiri sebagai seorang kakak yang nggak bisa melindungi adiknya? Aku nggak percaya mahasiswa unggulan Konoha Daigakuen bisa punya pikiran sedangkal dirimu! Hmp! Rasakan, nih!" Mimik Naruto terlihat makin garang. Jelas nampak dari tindakannya yang dengan semena-mena menarik kencang sepasang pipi mulus kakaknya.

Sontak si pemilik properti terawat tersebut berteriak. "Itte! Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!"

Tidak tahan dengan aksi kekerasan adiknya, kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing pergelangan tangan Naruto, berupaya menghentikan kegilaannya.

"Makanya lihat aku!" Kini Naruto menjerit. Mendengar jeritan sekeras itu, mau tidak mau Sasori menghentikan usahanya. Ia menatap langsung wajah marah adiknya yang kelihatan sampai memerah. "Apa wajahku terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya hingga kau bisa-bisanya berpikiran begitu, eh?" Remasan di pipi Sasori lenyap saat kedua tangan milik Naruto jatuh, yang kini bersarang di masing-masing pinggul si pirang, berpose seolah-olah tengah menghakimi seorang maling mangga yang tertangkap basah.

Bukannya merasa lega dengan siksaan yang mengancam kemulusan kulit wajahnya, Sasori malah terperanga menatap wajah mengembung adiknya. Mulutnya yang terbuka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menagkis kalimat Naruto.

"Lalu.." Naruto melanjutkan, "..aku mau memanggilmu 'onii-chan' atau apa pun, itu 'kan terserah aku! Memangnya Sasori-nii bisa apa kalau aku terus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"_Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti, mengapa Sasori ingin sekali mendengarmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu sekali lagi."_

Kalimat Itachi malam itu kembali memenuhi isi kepala Naruto.

"_Dia hanya ingin terlihat berbeda di matamu, di mata adik kandungnya."_

Setelah memberikan satu dengusan kuat, Naruto membungkuk untuk memungut majalah yang tergeletak pasrah di atas _slipper_-nya. Kemudia ia berbalik untuk mengumpulkan tumpukan majalah yang dibantingnya tadi.

"_Di antara aku dan dia, Sasori hanya ingin kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang khusus ditujukan hanya untuknya seorang."_

Naruto bangkit bersama dengan setumpuk majalah dalam dekapannya. Dengan pipi bulatnya yang mengembung kesal ia kembali menghadap Sasori yang diam mematung beberapa meter di sisi jendela, menatapnya dengan wajah melongo, dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang melekat di atas permukaan pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"…_baginya, 'onii-chan' pasti sebutan yang spesial dari Naru-chan. Aku yakin itu, karena keberadaanmu pasti sangat berharga baginya."_

Anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu terlihat sedikit mendongak saat berusaha menyedot udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya. Selang tiga detik, ia pun memuntahkan segala yang tersimpan dalam alat pernafasannya. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-cha−!"

"Sudah bosan hidup, eh, bocah tengik!"

Seketika pemuda itu bereaksi setelah tersadar dari lamunanya, berniat mengayunkan seribu langkah untuk memberikan pitingan maut pada adiknya. Namun baru selangkah ayunan kaki yang ia ambil, Naruto langsung menjerit sambil berlari panik keluar dari kamar Sasori sebelum nyeri yang luar biasa sakit membekas di tiap keluk lehernya.

"_Aku yakin dia sangat merindukanmu, sampai-sampai kejujuran itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri walau pun ia tidak menyadarinya."_

Sunyi kembali mengikat ruang lingkup di sekitar si pemilik helai _scarlet_. Mata cokelatnya masih mengerling sebal pada pintu kamarnya yang telah menelan sosok Naruto. Terdengar pula suara ribut Sai dan Itachi dari luar pintu kamarnya, terdengar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang kelihatannya masih memasang wajah paniknya setelah keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"_Ia hanya cemburu padaku, yang sama-sama kau panggil 'nii-san'."_

Perlahan suara itu lenyap dari indera pendengaran Sasori. Ia mengerang sambil mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi.

"Payah.. Aku sampai membuatnya mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu." Ia mendecah kesal sambil membanting dirinya di atas ranjang empuk.

Baru kembali ia sadari kedua pipinya terasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya merayapi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, menutupi ekspresi yang menjiplak di sana.

"Maaf."

Sebuah bisikan yang nyaris setipis angin ia lantunkan dengan penuh penyesalan. Samar-samar semburat merah terlihat di sela-sela jemarinya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sisa tamparan sang adik, atau ekspresi tulusnya?

.

Malam sudah tak sebeku hari-hari lalu. Tak ada tamparan badai yang mengacak alas bumi, maupun makian dewa langit yang membuat permukaan beludru gelap berukuran raksasa di langit menyala-nyala sarkastis. Kini kemilau tipis bintang kembali hadir mengisi hamparan gelap di angkasa.

Sang waktu tak pernah lelah menjalankan tugasnya. Ketegasannya membuat jam kuning berbentuk spongebob milik Naruto bergerak ke arah yang membuat si pirang kembali menguap.

Pukul 01.07, lewat tengah malam.

Tangannya yang sudah terasa pegal ia paksakan untuk membalik lembaran majalah ke 26 yang dibacanya dalam semalam. Majalah bulanan milik Sasori.

Merasa pegal dengan posisi tengkurapnya, Naruto menggulig-gulingkan tubuhnya untuk membunuh pegal yang menggerayangi tiap jengkal persendiannya.

"Akh! Ide menarik yang bisa kugali baru sedikit!" Bibir mungilnya mulai mengeluh. "Masih belum cukup. Belum cukup!" Ia terus berguling-guling dengan tempo gerakan yang makin dipercepat.

Sebuah gadget kuning yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja riasnya berkedip-kedip, diselingi dengan suara getaran halus yang memantul di permukaan meja kaca tersebut. Sesaat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas yang sebenarnya sangat tidak bermanfaat tersebut. Ia berpikir untuk mengacuhkan panggilan dari salah satu benda kesayangannya itu.

"Haah… Orang kurang kerjaan mana, sih, yang menelpon di jam-jam seperti ini?" Ia mengerang jengkel pada ponselnya yang tidak bisa diam.

Namun nalarnya kembali mencerna ke sisi positif. Mungkin saja itu panggilan darurat, pikirnya.

Dengan tidak rela ia meninggalkan kasurnya sesaat untuk menjamah ponsel yang berada di seberang ranjang. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon, Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau ponselnya.

"Ya?"

"_Apa maksudmu dengan orang kurang kerjaan, dobe?"_

Naruto mengerjap, dua kali. Bibirnya langsung mengerucut lucu saat suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinganya, "makanya kutanya, orang kurang kerjaan mana yang bisa-bisanya menelpon orang yang persis berada di sebelah kamarnya sendiri, teme?"

Si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, terdengar mendengus kecil,_"kenyataannya aku sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarku."_

Naruto mengernyit. "Lantas?"

"_Dapur."_

Spontan Naruto langsung menepuk dahinya. "Memangnya suaraku senyaring itu sampai kau pun bisa mendengar umpatanku dari bawah sana?"

"_Hn," _tanggap si penelpon cepat.

"Uwaah.." Gadis berambut cerah itu langsung pasrah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, mati gaya. Sasuke yang masih tersambung di seberang sana tetap menunggu suara di seberang telepon, yang secara aktual berada di lantai dua.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar bising pada speaker gadget Sasuke. "Biar aku tebak," ucap Naruto dengan memberikan sedikit jeda. "Sedang minum susu? Dengan mug putih besar bergambar kucing gendut?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, yang artinya tebakan Naruto mulus, dan sukses membuat si pirang terbahak. Tentu saja Naruto tahu, saat ini pasti Sasuke tengah mendongak ke arah lantai dua dengan wajah cemberutnya. Orang yang mudah sekali dibaca, menurutnya.

"Hei, anak sapi. Jangan lupa kau tutup lagi pintu kulkasnya!" titahnya, masih dengan suara kekehan ringan.

"_Crap." _Umpatan Sasuke disertai dengan bunyi botol yang beradu dan suara 'klap' ringan. Jelas sekali kalau anak itu benar-benar lupa menutup kembali pintu kulkas.

Speaker di masing-masing ponsel keduanya tak lagi bersuara. Keduanya sama-sama menunggu salah satu di antara mereka untuk menyambung topik. Suara pintu di kamar Sasuke berdencit, kemudian berdebam ringan. Si pemilik kamar telah kembali rupanya.

Naruto jadi merasa bodoh. Haruskah ia putuskan sambungan teleponnya sekarang?

"_Kau belum tidur?"_ Sasuke kembali memulai pembicaraan. Suaranya yang rendah samar-samar terdengar di balik dinding kamarnya tanpa Naruto harus melekatkan telinga pada ponselnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu diam sesaat sebelum kembali mengoreksi pertanyaannya. _"Kenapa masih terjaga?" _

"Mmh.. aku masih harus menggali isi kepalaku untuk ide yang _brilliant_. Kau tahulah, stand untuk festival nanti, dengan _deadline_ yang sesempit ini," jawabnya dengan sedikit rasa berat karena harus menahan diri untuk menguap.

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam, cukup lama hingga rasanya Naruto yang sudah ambil posisi nyaman di atas kasur siap melayangkan nyawanya sesaat di alam mimpi. Sebelah tangannya masih memaksa membolak-balik lembar majalah yang menggeletak di sisi kepalanya.

"_Butuh bantuan?"_ tawarnya kemudian.

Kedua _sapphire_ yang sudah nyaris tertutup itu mengerjap sayu. "Caranya?"

Kembali jeda, dan Naruto akan segera terlelap.

"_Aku akan ke sana sekarang."_

Tanpa aba-aba kedua bola mata biru yang sudah memerah itu terbuka paksa. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa, teme!" teriaknya dengan suara yang sudah parau.

Sasuke menghela nafas di seberang sana. _"Berhentilah memaksakan diri. Kau sudah tidak kuat, aku tahu itu. Apa kau tidak kenal istilah hari esok?"_ Pemuda di kamar sebelah mulai mengomel, yang lebih tepatnya berceramah dengan suaranya yang nyaris datar.

"Ya, ya. Kalau aku melakukan itu yang ada besok aku bakal nampak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot," kilahnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak di halaman 32, mematri pandangannya yang sudah kabur di salah satu kolom _boxing_.

"_Kau pikir bisa mendapatkan hasil yang menarik dengan kondisi seperti itu?" _singgung Sasuke sarkastis.

"Makanya aku berusaha, teme~," Naruto membalasnya setengah hati. Setelah itu suara nafas halus terdengar dari speaker ponsel Sasuke. Naruto menguap lagi.

"_Tidurlah sekarang juga."_

Kedua alis Naruto menekuk ringan. Ia mengerling pada tembok pembatas antara kamarnya dengan kamar Sasuke. Yah, tentu saja dengan melakukan hal itu ia tetap tidak akan bisa langsung berhadapan dengan wajah dingin adiknya. "Jadi sekarang kau memerintahku?"

"_Kalau ya?"_

"Dan kubilang tidak?"

"_Kau yang memintanya, nona."_ Suara Sasuke menghilang setelahnya, walau sambungan telepon masih terhubung.

Naruto memicing curiga pada sekat berupa tembok bercat kuning yang tak bersalah, seakan ia mampu menerawang sosok Sasuke di baliknya.

_Tok tok!_

_Azure _di kedua mata Naruto langsung membanting haluan pada pintunya yang tiba-tiba diketuk dari luar. Suara barusan terdengar juga oleh telinga kirinya yang masih melekat pada ponsel kuningnya.

"Hey! Hey! Dengarkan aku!" Suara gelagapan Naruto menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke di seberang pintu kamarnya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri, kok! Percayalah." Ia mulai panik sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar baginya untuk menerima siapa pun masuk ke kamarnya. Namun yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ingat? Sebaliknya, kehadiran makhluk satu itu hanya akan membuatnya _nervous_ seorang diri dan berakhir dengan membuat pekerjaannya makin terbengkalai.

"_Then take your blanket and get rest now."_ Si bungsu tetap bersikeras.

Merasa terhimpit situasi, akhirnya Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan pasrah. "Okay, okay. Kau mendapatkannya, tuan muda." Ia sengaja berseru pada seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Terdengar dengusan puas dari ponsel Naruto, yang mau tidak mau membuat senyuman di wajah manisnya meleleh. Toh, sesungguhnya apa yang pemuda bermata kelam itu lakukan adalah demi kebaikannya juga. Ia senang Sasuke memikirkannya.

"_Aku bersumpah akan langsung mendobrak pintu kamarmu kalau telingaku masih menangkap erangan frustasimu," _sahut si _raven_ dengan suara debuman ringan, pertanda ia telah kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto tertawa renyah menanggapi ancaman kekasihnya. _"Aku serius,"_protesnya.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, kali ini aku akan patuh," jawab gadis blonde itu, terbukti dengan selimut yang kini telah membungkus tubuh rampingnya sebatas dada.

Sahutan yang diberikan Sasuke berikutnya adalah seruputan halus, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu masih bersama dengan mug susunya. Naruto tertawa.

Naruto terpejam. "Aku cinta padamu," bisiknya dengan senyum mengembang, dan ditanggapi dengan suara batuk ringan di kamar sebelah. Ia kembali tertawa, "selamat malam, Sasuke." Dan sambungan telpon lewat tengah malam itu pun terputus.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, menyampaikannya secara langsung pada si penghuni kamar sebelah tanpa koneksi dari ponselnya. Tenggorokannya masih terasa cukup gatal hingga membuat pemuda itu sesekali terbatuk. "_Damn for this tasty milk_," umpatnya datar, alih-alih sambil kembali menenggak susunya.

Sesekali pula Naruto terkekeh mendengar suara batuk beserta keluhan dari pribadi dingin Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Dasar maniak susu yang bahkan nggak punya kepribadian semanis rasa vanilla."

"Aku dengar itu, nona!"

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

*Ada yang masih inget Meitantei Conan vol. 37? Minjem kalimatnya, ya, Aoyama-sensei!

Naara : #Sujud di hadapan readers dari awal cerita di mulai#

Sasuke : Pait. Pait. Pait. Pait. #menjauhi penampakan author#

Naruto : Kawan-kawan readers sekalian, yang ganteng seperti diriku dan yang cantik seperti Sasuke, si dodol yang lagi sujud di pojokan sana kehilangan sense menulisnya. Kelihatan jelas 'kan dari tulisannya yang makin hari makin abstrak aja? Kita-kita sebagai pemainnya aja nggak ngerti alur skrip-nya si author..

Naara : Maaf, sejak awal tahun ini kehidupan saya makin alay saja. Benar-benar nggak ngijinin untuk napas barang sebentar rasanya #lebeh!#

Gaara : Hmm, takutnya juga kalau dia maksa buat nulis cerita di tengah-tengah kegilaan aktivitasnya, yang ada alur akan lebih berantakan dari yang sekarang.

Naara : Yakin deh mistype nyebar luas. Apalagi saya nggak baca ulang. My apologize, chapter festival battle ada di chapter depan karena kalau digabung sama yang ini hasilnya malah terlalu banyak. Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Sai : Tuh, kan! Udah beneran korslet.

Naara : Demi Neptunus dan ikan sarden yang lezat nggak ada duanya, saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kawan-kawan readers sekalian. Satu-satunya yang memotivasi dan membuat saya akhirnya ngotot menulis hanya kalian, _I swear!_

Sasuke : Sangat, sangat berterima kasih sekali pada :

**Sweet's Strawberry****, **Renzy Fantasia,**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA****, **naru3,**ukkychan****, **MeraiKudo,** naru, **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**, ****Vans Watson PGPN****, **Arya Angevin,** Hyumakisaigaa, **Miyako Shirayuki**, ****ThELittleOraNgE****, **ShuN AkaTsuChi**, mikami**, Uchiha Nata-chan**, alwayztora, **uchiha cucHan clyne,**Sugiura Misaki****, **kuchiki 'byondy,** Yoshi, **Take no yuumi**, ****Vipris****, **The Sirius of Black Daria**, CintiaBerliana**, Anata Kiyoshi**, NaMIAkaze-kawaii, **.li, **evil-PIG****, **NaMizu no Mai, **naomi arai****, **ocha,**Chafujitaoz****, **Fate,** Miss Mei, **monkey D eimi**, ****NozomiIchikun****, **Yashina Uzumaki**, mizuiro not indigo, **yuchan desu**, ****Imouto Aruzaki-chan**

Itachi : Maaf author kelimpungan kalau harus membalas review kalian yang jujur aja bikin dia nangis terharu.

Naara : Ssst! Itacih! #warning, tulisan disengaja!#

Sasori : Update untuk chapter selanjutnya nggak akan lama karena udah ada simpenan di leptopnya yang lemot itu.

Naara : See ya!

**For the next chapter : Battlefield**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naara** : Tadaima! _I'm back!_ Setelah sekian lama–

**? **: Perasaan seseorang pernah mengatakan bakal update cepet, deh =.=

**Naara** : Nyehehe~ Janji itu 'kan memang untuk selalu dilangga– #disambitin#

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lil' Brother is My Fiance © Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC, AU, Mistype berserakan, Sempilan humor nan garing..

Don't Like Don't Read!

_Family / Romance_

**Chapter 1****5** : Battlefield (Part 1)

* * *

"_Otsukare!_ Kau sudah boleh istirahat. Giliranku berjaga." Konan menepuk pundak Naruto. Gadis dengan jepit rambut _white camellia_ itu segera mengenakan apron merah mudanya.

Naruto mengangguk sambil sekilas menyeka peluh yang melekat di dahinya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu dan dikuncir tinggi hari ini membuatnya terlihat segar dengan pita rambut berwarna putih sebagai penyelaras lambang regunya. Setelah melepas apronnya ia membenahi lengan jaket olahraganya yang ia gulung hingga siku.

Merasa bingung harus berbuat apa, dan rasanya tidak enak membiarkan teman-temannya kelimpungan mengurus _stand_ kecil-kecilan yang sukses mereka dirikan, pada akhirnya Naruto berniat membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum tuntas.

"Hei, ngapain kau di situ? Ini waktu istirahatmu, lho!" Ayame datang menghampiri si pirang yang tengah mengangkat sekeranjang penuh warna-warni bola-bola plastik. Gadis berambut cokelat itu juga memakai apron yang sama dengan Konan, juga sehelai kain putih yang dilipat membentuk segitiga dan mengenakannya sebagai bandana yang melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari.

"Ahaha. Aku belum merasa lelah, kok. Tadi aku juga sudah berkeliling melihat-lihat _stand_ kelas lain. Jadi kupikir lebih baik sekarang aku membantu sedikit pekerjaan kalian. Daripada menganggur, kan?" Naruto melayangkan cengiran pada si _brunette_, yang malah dibalas dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Na-ru-to-chaan~ tidakkah kau lihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu? Kentara sekali ia ingin mengajakmu berkeliling bersama," cibir Ayame dengan seringai jahil melekat di wajah manisnya.

"Dasar pendusta!" sergah si pirang.

Konan menggeleng-geleng lemah, "ayolah, nikmati masa mudamu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Jangan kau sia-siakan hari semenarik dan seindah ini, sobat. Misalnya saja, berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke di bawah cerahnya langit biru dan iring-iringan nyanyian camar." Gaya bicaranya mulai melantur dan makin membuatnya terlihat seperti Rock Lee.

Biar sudah biasa menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua sahabatnya itu, tetap saja semburat merah selalu mampu menjebol pertahanan maksimum Naruto, yang kini pun terbukti dengan kedua pipinya yang merona tipis.

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi persis orang tua berkepala plontos begitu, sih?" balas Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia menekuk alis kuningnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Di saat dirinya ditindas begini, biasanya akan ada seseorang yang setia membelanya. "_Anyway_, mana Hinata?"

Kedua sahabat dekatnya itu saling berpandangan, lalu berbarengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Terakhir kulihat dia sedang bersama Hotaru di tenda P3K," sahut Ayame.

Mulut Naruto langsung membulat paham. Tidak heran putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu menjadi salah satu panitia regu kesehatan. Hinata trampil dan teliti, juga tangkas dalam menangani hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Time's up__!_ Sini gantian berjaga!"

Tiga _ladies_ itu kembali menoleh ke arah _stand_ mereka, lebih tepatnya pada dua sosok yang berdiri dua meter dari sisi kiri Konan. Seorang ber_piercing_ merangkul Sai dari belakang.

"_Thanks!_" ucap si _eboni_ sambil melemparkan apron _pink_ yang sebelumnya ia pakai pada sobatnya tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Pein.

"_My, my_. Kenapa aku harus bekerja dengan orang 'itu' di sampingku, sih?" Konan menggerutu sebal pada sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut jabrik _orange_, yang kini telah mengambil alih posisi Sai sebelumnya.

Pein merapikan apron merah mudanya sesaat, yang jujur saja mampu mengundang tawa keras melihatnya mengenakan sesuatu berunsur _pink_ di tubuhnya. "Apa? Kau nggak suka, Konan-chan? " Ia sengaja menyindir dengan memanggil nama kecil gadis itu dengan sayang. "Suka nggak suka, kau akan terus berada di sampingku sampai jam buka _stand_ berakhir, loh! Hmm.. berarti masih satu jam lagi, dong! Wah, _lucky~!_" Tangan kekar pemuda itu melingkari punggung Konan. "Ah! Hai, Naru-chan!" Pemuda itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk melambai gembira pada si pirang.

Dan akhirnya sukses menerima tinju cuma-cuma dari si _bluish_.

"Apa, sih!" ratap Pein sambil meraba _spot_ mendarat si bogem matang.

"Hmp! Sudah main-mainnya! Kau bertugas mengambil bola-bola dan peralatan lainnya yang berserakan di sana, dan aku duduk di sini sebagai kasir, _understood_!" Konan memberi instruksi yang langsung disambut sorakan dongkol Pein.

"Kenapa jatahku berat sekali!" Protesan merana pun tak terelakan.

"Kau mengerti istilah kerjasama _partner_ ga, sih!" Konan masih ngotot.

"Hey! Dari sudut pandang mana pun posisiku tetap terlihat nggak adil, tahu!" Dan Pein belum mau kalah.

"Kau 'kan laki-laki! Tenagamu lebih besar ketimbang milikku! Sesekali biarkan otak dangkalmu itu bekerja, dong!"

"Sekarang sudah jamannya emansipasi!"

"Grrh!"

"Worf!"

Keduanya terus berdebat hingga menciptakan antrian di depan kios kecil mereka. Entah sebenarnya para calon konsumen itu benar-benar ingin menjajal produk yang ditawarkan _stand_ milik anak kelas tiga tersebut, atau malah tertarik menyaksikan pertengkaran bodoh di antara dua pegawai yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Sai tertawa miris, "ternyata benar kata orang. Perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu hanya setipis benang sol."

"Bisakah kau gunakan perumpamaan yang kiranya terdengar lebih manis?" sindir Ayame yang memiliki _sense_ _romance_ tinggi.

Naruto sudah bingung harus menanggapi apa kerusuhan di sekelilingnya. Ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mengangkut keranjang bola-bola kembali ke _stand _terdepan.

"Naruto-nee!"

Si pemilik nama pun menoleh saat namanya diteriaki dari kejauhan. Sakura terlihat kelimpungan saat menghampiri si pirang yang menatapnya bingung.

"_Geez_, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Naruto saja 'kan, Sakura-chan?" omel si pemilik _orb_ biru tersebut. Sakura kelihatan tidak menanggapi. Gadis bermahkota _soft__-__pink_ itu kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Maaf, aku lupa– tapi itu nggak penting sekarang!" Sakura mencengkeram kedua lengan Naruto, makin membuat si _blonde_ menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Tadi kudengar Hinata-nee pingsan di lapangan!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan lengan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Kedua _blue sea_ yang selalu terlihat lembut itu kini membelalak terkejut. "Kau serius! Kenapa bisa? Kapan? Gimana keadaannya?" berondong si pirang dan kini balik mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang tercengang. "Se− di mana dia sekarang?" Ia kembali bertanya, tak sabaran dengan Sakura yang jadi kebingungan menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah dibawa ke klinik kesehatan di lantai dua." Hanya itu yang mampu Sakura lontarkan di tengah aksi kekerasan si pirang. "Ah, tapi tenang. Tadi temanku bilang Hinata-nee sudah diba−," Sakura melongo begitu si rambut ekor kuda berwarna emas itu sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Loh! Naruto-ne− eph!" Ia langsung membekap sendiri mulutnya yang memekik.

Haduuh, lama kelamaan Sakura merasa kikuk.

"Narutoo!" ralatnya lagi, yang jelas-jelas saat itu Naruto sudah hilang di tikungan bangunan megah sekolahnya.

Sasuke berkedut, menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar saat menangkap jeritan sebuah nama yang saat itu juga mampu membuat jantungnya terasa aneh. Masih dengan seember air yang ditopang oleh kedua tangannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja. Dari kejauhan Naruto terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

Kedua alis pemuda itu terangkat sedikit saat menemukan wajah ambisius yang semakin mendekatinya itu terlihat garang. Tanpa sadar ia jadi meneguk liurnya.

"Hey, usuratonkachi. Kenapa wajahmu−"

_Wush!_

Sasuke tak mampu bereaksi apa pun saat hanya angin yang berminat membalas pertanyaannya. Naruto melaluinya begitu saja, dan sukses membuat pemuda itu merasa diacuhkan.

Namun otak cerdasnya bekerja dan berusaha mengingat. Wajah garang itu– yang terlihat seperti ingin menelan bayi manusia hidup-hidup– lebih terlihat seperti wajah panik yang ketakutan.

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke meletakkan ember bawaannya di tengah jalan sebelum ia mengejar Naruto.

.

Ruangan bernuansa serba putih yang selalu menguar aroma antiseptic adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yang mampu Hinata tangkap begitu kelopak mata beningnya membuka. Kepalanya mendadak diserang pening yang mengerikan, membuat kedua matanya yang sempat membuka kembali terpejam saat berusaha men_cover_ rasa sakit tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, nyeri yang berdenyut dalam sel-sel otaknya mereda perlahan. Hinata berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Kepalanya yang masih terasa berat membuat gadis berparas pucat itu sedikit linglung. Pandangannya berputar-putar, dan hanya mengijinkannya mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk membunuh pusing yang menyerang. Merasa pusingnya sedikit membaik, kedua manik Hinata berkeliling. Ah, ya. Dia benar-benar berada dalam ruang kesehatan sekolahnya yang memang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Sebagai informasi, Hinata merupakan pelanggan tetap yang sering mampir ke dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Darah rendah sering kali membuatnya berakhir di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolahnya sejak masa SMP dulu.

Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya menghela nafas sedih sambil menunduk, dan sepasang mata _crystal_nya yang menawan menemukan sesuatu yang teronggok di sisi ranjangnya. Sebuah jaket berwarna biru cerah yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang, jaket olahraga.

Pandangan Hinata kembali berkeliling untuk mencari si pemilik jaket. Namun seorang pun tidak nampak di sekitarnya. Perhatian Hinata kembali pada si jaket. Ia hendak berpikir untuk memeriksa nama yang biasa dibordir di balik bagian ujung seragam tersebut, sebelum seseorang muncul dari balik salah satu tirai putih yang mengapit ranjangnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Sosok itu terlihat lega setelah melihat Hinata yang menatapnya terkejut dari atas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menenteng sesuatu. Tas cokelat Hinata.

Hinata hendak berbicara. Tapi kerongkongannya terhimpit, membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar berdehem.

Pemuda itu mendekati sisi ranjang, meletakkan tas Hinata di atas ranjang sebelum menjamah segelas air yang berdiri persis di atas meja samping ranjang pasien. Hinata menerima gelas berisi air mineral yang ditawarkan padanya. Ia meminumnya perlahan, memberikan kesejukan pada tenggorokannya yang sudah terasa sangat kering.

Hinata menggenggam gelas yang isinya masih ada setengahnya itu di atas pangkuannya. "Te− terima kasih, Gaara-kun," bisiknya seraya menunduk.

Sosok yang tepat berdiri di sisi ranjang itu mengangguk singkat. Keduanya saling terdiam, membiarkan suasana yang ganjil dan kaku menelusup di antara mereka. Hinata mulai menggerak-gerakan jemarinya yang memeluk tubuh gelas yang dingin dengan tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, ia canggung.

Tiba-tiba Gaara membungkuk ke arahnya, yang sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Rambut merahnya yang hanya berada dua jengkal dari wajah Hinata membuat gadis pemalu itu mampu menghirup aroma anggur yang menguar lembut dari helaian yang terlihat halus tersebut.

"Maaf. Seandainya saja aku lebih teliti, kau tidak perlu berakhir di sini," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Walaupun nada suaranya tidak berubah dari suara datarnya– Hinata tahu, pemuda itu tulus meminta maaf padanya. "Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas segala kelalaianku," lanjutnya masih dengan tubuh membungkuk.

Hinata yang tidak nyaman mulai gelagapan dengan tingkah pemuda yang tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. Entah kenapa, itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"T−tidak masalah. A−aku.. aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mem−membuatmu kerepotan." Hinata tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk gelisah di atas kasurnya, dengan segelas air yang siap tumpah kapan pun, lalu kepalanya yang makin pusing saat mencerna situasi sekelilingnya. Dan Gaara masih membungkuk di sisinya, membuat gadis itu ingin sekali pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A−ano.. Gaara-kun. Bi−bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu sekarang? " Hinata berucap canggung. "Kau membuatku m−merasa tidak nyaman.."

Ucapan barusan makin membuat Gaara merasa bersalah. Ia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Maaf."

Hinata menggeleng pelan menanggapinya. "B−bukan salahmu, kok."

Berangsur-angsur Hinata mampu mengingatnya sekarang. Gaara yang tengah kerepotan membawa beberapa buah halang rintang ke arah lapangan sebelah barat, membuat tubuh pemuda itu kelihatan oleng beberapa kali karena beban yang ditanggung oleh kedua tangannya. Sebuah batu yang tergeletak di atas tanah menggoyahkan posisi tegak sepatu _kets_ putih pemuda itu, membiarkan tubuh jangkungnya ditarik grafitasi untuk siap terjerembab ke belakang. Dan Hinata, gadis malang yang saat itu sedang tidak beruntung melintas bersama Hotaru tepat di belakangnya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai landasan empuk si rambut _maroon_.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, di sinilah mereka. Saling merenungkan reka ulang kejadian memilukan yang sempat menggemparkan seisi lapangan sisi barat.

Hinata merutuki _anemia _yang sebenarnya sudah ia rasakan sejak pagi hari, yang dengan mudahnya membuat pemilik rambut panjang indah tersebut menuju alam bawah sadar dengan sekali tubrukan. Err, tidak sekedar tubrukan biasa, sih, kalau dengan halang rintang di atas mereka. Sedangkan Gaara merasa kesulitan melupakan kecerobohan yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya membuat seorang wanita pingsan.

Tanpa sadar keduanya saling menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Gaara menggeser kursi tunggal yang ada di sisi ranjang, lalu mengistirahatkan dirinya di sana. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya sesaat, dan kembali menunduk dengan perasaan tak enak.

'_Lagi-lagi aku me__mbuatnya __repot,'_ pikirnya sedih.

Dari wajah Hinata, Gaara melempar pandangnya pada tas cokelat yang berada persis di depannya. "Kau tidak lupa membawa obatmu, kan?"

"Eh?"

Manik _emerald_ itu kini berganti menatap wajah sayu di hadapannya yang menatapnya balik. "Wajahmu pucat. Darah rendahmu kambuh lagi?"

Wajah pucat Hinata memanas menyadari mata hijau itu terus menatapnya. "K−kurasa tidak. Aku sehat," kilahnya berusaha membuat pemuda itu tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Gaara mendengus pelan, "kau memang tidak pandai berbohong, aku tahu itu." Ia meraih tas Hinata dan membuka resleting terdepan. "Kau terlihat kurang sehat sejak _briefing_ regu kesehatan dimulai," ucapnya datar sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus obat dari dalam sana. "Biar kubantu." Gaara menyerahkan dua buah pil merah pada Hinata.

Bola mata lavender di hadapan Gaara melunak. Sebuah bisikan yang tak pernah Hinata harapkan menghampiri perasaannya. Ia berusaha menamparnya menjauh.

Namun sekali lagi, wajah putihnya merona.

"_Kau terlihat kurang sehat sejak briefing regu kesehatan dimulai."_

Gaara memperhatikan dirinya.

"Te−terima kasih." Hinata menerima bantuan Gaara, kemudian segera menelan sekaligus dua obat yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia berharap perasaannya akan larut secepat obatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata diam sesaat, meresapi kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah jauh lebih baik. "Mungkin… masih sedikit pusing?" jawabnya ragu.

"Kenapa jawabanmu cenderung ke pertanyaan?" Gaara mengernyit heran.

Hinata tersenyum, membuat mata beningnya tenggelam di balik kelopaknya. Tanpa sadar Gaara memperhatikan senyuman gadis yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Senyuman malu-malu yang selalu membuat dunianya tertarik.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Sejak dulu." Kalimat tersebut menarik perhatian Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, sedikit mengernyit. "Ma−maksudmu, aku yang p−pendek, berpipi bulat, ceroboh, da−" Hinata terdiam, masih dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ia batal menandaskan kalimatnya.

Meski kecil, Gaara tersenyum padanya. Kedua mata hijau yang sangat Hinata sukai itu menatapnya tenang.

"Dasar bodoh." Tangan kirinya terulur saat menyentuh lembut rambut gelap Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak, sedikit menyipit saat telapak tangan itu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya.

Gaara langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf. Kepalamu sakit?" tanyanya, masih dengan ekspresi datar khasnya. Namun kental, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk. "Mungkin akibat terbentur tanah." Seingatnya, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, ia jatuh terjengkang dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf." Gaara lagi-lagi membungkuk.

"B−berhentilah meminta maaf, Gaara-kun," omel gadis itu, yang malah lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

Pemuda berambut menyala itu memperhatikannya sesaat, kemudian ia melangkah mendekat. "Coba kulihat."

Hinata tidak menolak, atau lebih cocok ia tidak dibiarkan menolak. Hinata menunduk perlahan saat merasakan sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan oleh jemari yang bermain di sekitar kepalanya. Jemari pemuda itu menelisik helai rambut Hinata dengan hati-hati. Terasa halus dan lembut. Tanpa sadar Gaara menerawang pada masa lalu.

"Rambutmu sudah lebih panjang sejak waktu itu," ucapnya pelan, membiarkan Hinata merasakan _dejavu_ yang unik.

Aroma lembut_peach_ tertangkap oleh penciumannya tiap kali jemarinya mengusap rambut gelap Hinata. Wangi favorit gadis itu, yang pada akhirnya juga menjadi aroma kesukaan Gaara.

"Sepertinya nanti akan muncul benjol besar. Maaf." Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara kembali mengucapkan kata penyesalan itu. Hinata pun sudah mulai menyerah menghentikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun."

"Berjanjilah setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan memeriksakannya ke dokter."

"T−tidak perlu. Bukan hal yang serius, kok." Hinata tahu, apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanya akan sia-sia.

"Aku akan menyesalinya sepanjang hidupku kalau belum memastikan sendiri." Gaara tetap bersikukuh.

Hinata terlihat melongo. Ia hanya terbentur, itu saja. Namun wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini seakan mau menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara saja. Dan putusan terakhir dilambangkan dengan suara helaan nafas Hinata yang terdengar jelas.

"B–baiklah."

Gaara kembali menyentuh rambut Hinata, pelan. "Untuk saat ini lebih baik ditutup dengan kasa dulu−"

"HINATA!"

Daun pintu ganda tersebut dibanting dengan tidak berperasaan. Si pelaku kejahatan terlihat gusar mencari-cari sosok yang dipanggilnya barusan. Kedua mata birunya dengan mudah langsung bertemu pandang dengan dua pasang mata, _emerald_ dan _crystal _bening.

Masih dengan memposisikan kedua tangannya yang merentang, menggampar masing-masing daun pintu, Naruto langsung melongo. Dan sebaliknya, dua pasang manusia yang berada di sekitar ranjang pasien, Gaara dan Hinata, memberikannya tatapan terkejut melihat kelakuan bar-bar gadis _blonde _tersebut.

"Aww.." Spontan wajah Naruto berseri seketika. Tentu saja yang kedua matanya tangkap merupakan suatu kesalahpahaman.

"Kenapa kau berlari kesetanan seperti itu, dobe?" Dan tak lama kepala Sasuke muncul di sisi bahu Naruto, berusaha mencuri intip sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Ehehe. Maaf, Gaara, Hinata. Kami nggak bermaksud mengganggu, kok. Yuk, Sasuke!" Naruto mendorong tubuh adiknya itu mundur beberapa langkah, dan dengan santun ia kembali menutup pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut. Meninggalkan dua wajah yang bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

.

Jarum jam nyaris mengarah pada angka sepuluh. Dan itu artinya semua _stand_ yang berdiri di sepanjang lapangan harus segera ditutup karena mereka harus berfokus pada pertandingan olahraga antar kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Orangtua murid sudah nampak memenuhi sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Sebagian dari mereka sudah menggelar tikar masing-masing di sisi lapangan untuk mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik saat anak-anak mereka tampil unjuk kebolehan.

"Huh, aku nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah ayah yang telah membesarkan cewek sebawel dirimu!"

"Kau pikir aku nggak penasaran dengan wajah ibu yang telah melahirkan seorang brengsek seperti kau!"

"Apa kalimat barusan keluar dari bibir cerewetmu itu?"

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara? Setidaknya pengelihatanmu masih cukup baik, nggak seburuk cara kerja otak dungumu itu!"

"Oh! Barusan kau menantangku, maniak origami?"

"_Well_, kau mendapatkannya, bintil-bintil sialan!"

Sai melirik sekilas pasangan heboh tersebut. "Sudah sejak satu jam lalu mereka terus begitu. Aku nggak habis pikir, kok, bisa-bisanya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seserasi dan sekompak mereka, ya?" Kemudian ia menyelonong bersama peralatan dagangnya melewati Pein dan Konan yang masih asyik membuka siaran lokal sendiri.

Ayame menggeleng pasrah, "yah, biarin saja mereka. Nanti juga reda sendiri."

Padahal _stand_ sudah nyaris tutup, tapi keduanya masih saja sibuk berdebat. Sungguh, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa timnya nanti dengan dua orang yang saling bersitegang di dalamnya.

"Aah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku belum sempat lihat _stand_ ciptaanku sendiri."

Suara yang sangat familiar itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum ceria. "Onii-chan!" Dengan riang gembira ia berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja memasuki area _stand-stand_ kelas.

Hidung Sasori berkerut, bersamaan dengan suara decahan di mulutnya yang tengah menggigit sebuah lollipop. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan sebut aku begitu, kan! Lain kali pakai telingamu agar bisa mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik, baka imouto!" Sebuah pitingan tak mampu Naruto hindari, membuat anak itu memekik saat lehernya beradu dengan lengan kakaknya.

Yap! Sasori menepati janjinya. Ia datang mewakili kedua orangtuanya.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelima anak mereka kemarin malam, Fugaku dengan mantap meyakinkan putri angkatnya tersebut.

"_Tahun depan aku yang akan datang."_ Begitu katanya, dibarengi dengan anggukan semangat Kushina yang mendukung opini suaminya. Namun dengan cengiran polos Sai membalas kata-kata ayahnya.

"_Ara? T__ou-san__ ini…__Pertengahan Maret nanti__upacara kelulusan aku dan __Naru-chan, ingat?"_ ucapnya kejam, sambil tertawa renyah. Setelahnya, Fugaku dan Kushina pergi dengan semilir angin kekecewaan.

"Ayolah, hentikan itu. Kasihan 'kan Naru-chan!" Itachi setengah berlari ke arah kakak-beradik Namikaze itu. Perhatian Sasori yang sempat teralih pada Itachi tidak disia-siakan oleh si gadis bungsu. Setelah sukses kabur dari tangan maut kakaknya, ia segera berlindung di balik Itachi.

"Dasar rubah cilik," desis si rambut merah, yang langsung dibalas dengan leletan lidah adiknya.

Itachi menatap bergantian sosok di depannya, dan beralih pada adiknya yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Sudah, dong, kalian. Sasori juga, jangan suka menindas adikmu sendiri." Si sulung Uchiha itu selalu tahu caranya menenangkan pertengkaran yang ada di sekelilingnya. Wajah tampannya yang selalu sanggup menenteramkan perasaan orang lain itu tersenyum pada si _reddish_.

Merasa keberadaan Sasori sudah tidak mengancam keselamatan jiwanya, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia pun tersenyum cerah pada Itachi. "Itachi-nii hari ini keren sekali, lho!" Naruto menatap kagum sosok Itachi yang memang terlihat sangat menawan hari ini. _T__urtle neck_ kremnya ia dominasikan dengan sebuah mantel hitam yang menutupi hingga ke pertengahan lutut pemuda itu. _Jeans_ gelap kelihatan sempurna membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Jemari tangan kanan Naruto membentuk huruf 'v', "_I swear!_ _You look so gorgeous!_"

Itachi tersenyum, sembari menepuk sayang kepala adiknya itu. "_Thanks_, Naru-chan! Kau pun terlihat manis sekali dengan seragam olahragamu itu."

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dengan seragam Naruto. Hanya sebuah kaos olahraga berwarna putih dengan kerah V berwarna dongker yang dipadukan bersama jaket biru terang. Terlihat pula celana _training_ kegombrongan berwarna senada dengan jaketnya yang dilipat tak rata dengan kaki sebelahnya. Dan sebagai tambahan, sebuah ikat kepala berwarna putih melingkari kepalanya yang terhalang oleh poni pirang. Namun intinya, Itachi selalu suka dengan apa pun yang adiknya pakai.

_Sister __maniac_, eh?

"Tapi, kok…" Naruto memutar posisi tubuhnya dengan alis menukik heran. Ia menatap penampilan Sasori dengan sedikit ganjil. "Kemeja putih dan dasi gelap itu, kau mau berpidato di sekolahku, eh, onii-chan?" Ia terkikik menatap penampilan semi-formal kakaknya. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya, kemeja putihnya dilapisi oleh _hoodie_ gelap yang tidak ia resleting, memperlihatkan kancing teratas kemejanya yang dilepas serta sebuah dasi berwarna dongker yang sengaja dikendurkan hingga kancing kedua bajunya. Lalu sepatunya… apa itu sandal jepit?

Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang salah kostum. Ini hari berkeringat ria, ingat?

Sasori mendelik dingin wajah geli adiknya. "Tertawalah selagi kau bisa, rubah kecil," dengusnya.

"Aih, aiih~ jangan ngambek, dong. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena kau mau datang, aku akan membiarkanmu menjajal satu permainan dari _stand_ kelas kami, deh! Bagaimana pun, _stand_ ini terlahir berkat idemu juga." Naruto mendorong punggung Sasori mendekat ke arah _stand__-_nya yang sudah nyaris ditutup. Dan seperti yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya, kios kecil kelasnya merupakan buah kreasi dari kepala merah kakaknya, yang ternyata cukup laris dan diminati pengunjung. "Eh, Itachi-nii juga! Ayo sini!"

Melihat pola tingkah kakak-beradik yang dalam hitungan detik sudah kembali akur, Itachi mendengus menahan kekehannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Naruto. Penampilan Sasori yang 'spektakuler' itu dikarenakan pagi ini ia harus mempresentasikan tesis penting yang dikerjakannya sejak bulan lalu. Bohong besar kalau tempo hari ia bilang senggang pada Naruto. Dan yang lebih menakjubkannya lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu berani mengancam tiga orang professor untuk membuat dirinya tampil paling awal, berusaha mengejar waktu untuk adiknya. Seandainya saja Sasori bukan mahasiswa harapan semua lektor, Itachi memastikan pemuda nekad itu sudah ditendang keluar kampus pagi ini juga.

Dan Itachi beruntung karena masih harus menunggu minggu depan untuk presentasinya, jadi ia tak perlu nekad melakukan hal serupa Sasori.

"Hm.. bilang nggak, ya?" Pemuda berambut ekor kuda itu bersiul santai sembari menghampiri dua Namikaze itu.

Tepat di depan _stand_ kelas Naruto, Sasori memandang tiga buah _dart__s_ magnet yang disodorkan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum nakal. "Apa peraturannya?"

"Mudah. Kau cukup mendapatkan target berwarna merah di sana," jelasnya sembari menunjuk lingkaran target berjarak tiga setengah meter di depannya. "Kalau _darts_-mu menyentuh titik merah yang ada di tengah-tengah target itu, kami menawarkan hadiah bagi pemenangnya." Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya selagi memberi keterangan. "Berhubung ide pasar ini onii-chan yang usulkan, khusus untukmu gratis, deh!"

Alis merah Sasori menukik. "Baiklah. Tapi aku menginginkan hadiah yang sedikit berbeda, gimana?" Ia memulai negoisasinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau tiga _darts_ ini berhasil menyentuh target merah di sana…" Sasori menimang-nimang sebuah _darts_ di tangan kanannya, siap untuk melempar, "…dengarkan tiga perintahku, setuju?" Ia melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Kau serius?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah~ lakukan saja kalau memang bisa." Ia tersenyum manis, terlampau manis saking PeDe-nya. _'Onii-chan, kejeniusanmu bukan segalanya, tahu.'_ Naruto berbisik miris dalam hati.

Tangan kanan Sasori mengambang, bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Ia fokus dengan ancang-ancangnya. _Darts_ magnet itu lolos dari tangannya, meluncur cepat menuju target.

_Drak!_

"_One_," sahut Sasori datar saat bidikannya tepat mengenai titik merah target.

Naruto langsung mengerjap takjub. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. _'Hm, hebat juga __dia__.'_

Lemparan kedua tak berlangsung selama yang pertama.

_Drak!_

"_Two_.."

Itachi bersiul kagum. Sasori kini mulai tersenyum, melempar tatapan sinisnya pada si pirang yang langsung pucat pasi dengan mulut menganga.

'_Holy moly!'_

"Hmm.. kenain nggak, ya?" Sasori mulai menimang keputusan, sambil memainkan _darts _terakhirnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang sudah berwajah asam.

"Fuh.." _Darts_ ketiga pun ia lempar asal, yang mendarat tepat di kepala seseorang. "Ya, sudahlah. Dua perintah juga cukup." Sasori membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya yang tersenyum mengejek dengan wajah keruh adiknya.

"Iya, iya! Perjanjian tetap perjanjian," aku Naruto tak ikhlas.

"Hey! Barusan siapa yang sengaja melemparku dengan _darts_ ini, hayo mengaku!" Sai keluar dari _stand_ kecil itu. Mata kelamnya membelo sedikit melihat kedua kakaknya sudah ada di sana. "_Aha!_ Sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa malingnya." Ia berkacak pinggang sambil melempar-lemparkan _darts_ mini itu ke udara, dan tentu saja menatap galak ke arah Sasori.

"Hmp. Sayangnya itu terbuat dari magnet," balas si pemilik helai _crimson_ itu. Ia berpaling lagi pada adik perempuannya. "Hadiahnya kusimpan untuk nanti saja. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau lupa." Ia menyentil hidung bangir Naruto.

Si pirang mendengus sebal sebelum menoleh ke arah itachi. "Nii-san mau coba?"

Itachi tersenyum tak enak. "Baiklah, satu kali lemparan cukup." Pemuda berhati lembut itu menyambar _darts_ yang ada di tangan Sai.

Dengan jarak lima meter dari letak target Itachi melempar bidikannya dengan santai. _Darts_ milik Itachi sukses menangkis kedua _darts_ milik Sasori, membuatnya berjatuhan dan hanya menyisakan miliknya di sana. Sai dan Naruto bersorak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Selain pintar lempar-lempar tumisan, nii-san ternyata ahli debus juga!" pekik Sai antusias. Naruto mengangguk-angguk takjub.

Itachi memrotes, "kau ini nyindir atau sedang memuji, sih?"

Sasori yang melihatnya hanya mampu mencibir jengkel. Ia memang tahu kalau Itachi dulu hobi melempar _dagger_. Terbukti dengan adanya target besar di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke mana?" Itachi memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai.

Sai nyengir saat menoleh sisi timur lapangan. "Kalau mau ketemu Sasuke, nii-san ke lapangan sebelah sana saja. Dia di regu merah, kami regu putih."

"Gawat, repot juga. Yang mana yang harus kudukung, ya?" Itachi menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ya, sudah. Aku mau lihat Sasuke sebentar." Si pemilik kuncir ekor kuda itu melenggang sambil melambai ringan pada ketiganya.

Seperginya Itachi, Sasori mendekat menghampiri Naruto. "Waktu itu kau bilang Gaara ada di sini. Aku mau bertemu."

Si pirang mengangguk riang. "Dia itu ketua pelaksana festival ini, lho! Nanti juga kelihatan dia yang sedang mondar-mandir, kok."

Si _reddish_ mendengung halus seraya memajukan bibirnya, tanda mengerti. Ia melihat sebuah kedai soba yang kelihatan masih buka, berniat menjajal kuliner khas festival. Namun _hoodie _gelap jaketnya ditarik dari belakang oleh Naruto.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Ia memberontak saat tubuhnya dipaksa berjalan mundur.

Cengkeraman tangan Naruto beralih dengan menggamit sebelah lengan kakaknya, menariknya menuju belakang _stand_ kecil kelasnya. "Ayo sini! Biar kukenalkan pada teman-temanku yang manis!"

"Ini pemaksaan namanya!" Pemuda itu akhirnya pasrah diseret dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Alhasil mengelilingi sekolahan besar itu dari sudut ke sudut, dan lantai ke lantai.

.

Sebuah kotak bento berwarna terang disodorkan ke arah Sasori yang masih asyik dengan _gummy_ di mulutnya. Itachi menatap prihatin wajah datar si rambut merah. "Gue ingatkan seandainya lo lupa. Lo belum memakan apa pun sejak pagi."

Sasori menoleh padanya. Sebelah tangannya menarik keluar beberapa bungkus cemilan dari dalam plastik putih yang dibawanya. Sebuah gelembung besar keluar dari mulutnya. Aroma anggur.

Itachi menyerah. Ia yakin ini takkan berhasil. "Setidaknya buat perut lo terisi dengan makanan bergizi dulu sebelum makan-makanan begitu."

_Ploph!_

"Ya ya ya. Nanti gue makan, kok," ucap pemuda beriris_ hazel_ itu setengah hati. Ia sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Itachi kembali beralih pada perbekalan sempurnanya yang ia tata di atas tikar hijau.

Yap! Saat ini dua pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas alas hijau berukuran sedang yang sengaja di gelar di bawah pohon_ oak_ besar. Letaknya memang sedikit lebih jauh dari lapangan utama. Namun dari posisi itu mereka masih sanggup menangkap aktivitas yang dilakukan siswa-siswi di lapangan. Contohnya saja, masih dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas Sai yang saat itu sedang terjengkang begitu karung yang digunakannya dalam ajang lompat karung melorot. Si _reddish _pun terbahak.

Kotak bekal berisi menu sehat khas Itachi memenuhi lahan tikar bagian tengah. Tentu saja si sulung tidak ingin ketiga adiknya itu kelaparan. Tak lama Sasuke datang menghampiri dua kakaknya itu.

"Haus?" Itachi menyodorkan minuman isotonic pada si bungsu, yang langsung diterimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Perhatian Itachi kembali ditunjukan dengan menyerahkan handuk bersih pada adiknya itu, membuat Sasori yang melihatnya meledek tingkah pemuda itu.

"_Seriously_, kaa-san juga nggak akan sampai segitunya memperlakukan anak-anaknya," komentar Sasori sambil mulai membuka bungkusan roti melonnya.

"Lo nggak tahu? Tahun lalu saja Kushina-san rela berdiri di sisi lapangan sambil berteriak memberi semangat untuk Sai." Penuturan Itachi barusan membuat wajah Sasori berekspresi '_Are you kidding me?_' dengan gelembung permen karetnya yang pecah dengan suara memilukan. "Lo nggak ikutan, sih! Seru banget, lho!"

"Hmp! Gue justru bersyukur nggak ada di sana saat itu. Gue jamin kaa-san pasti menggila bareng dengan grup pompom."

"Apa maksud lo? Justru waktu itu suasana jadi terasa lebih−…"

Itachi dan Sasori mulai saling lempar argument. Tanpa sadar Sasuke jadi menerawang mengingat kejadian tersebut. Jujur saja dia tidak begitu ambil pusing ketika wanita berambut merah itu datang bersama Itachi saat festival olahraganya di bangku SMP tahun lalu. Kushina yang memiliki semangat duplikat dengan Naruto berteriak menyemangati saat Sasuke mengikuti lomba lari _marathon._ Dan dengan bangganya wanita itu berujar pada ibu-ibu yang lain dengan senyuman cerah; _'d__ia anakku yang kubanggakan, lho!__'__, _yang sukses membuat Itachi jadi selalu tersenyum lebar nyaris selama satu bulan tiap kali pemuda itu berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Wah! Lihat-lihat! Hei, Sasori, itu lihat! Naru-chan ikut lomba makan bakpau!" Itachi menarik-narik lengan jaket Sasori dengan antusias menggebu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari suatu objek kuning yang kelihatan _excited_ di lapangan tempur.

Korban kekerasan yang tak lain adalah Sasori hanya diam dan berpasrah diri, merelakan lengan jaket favoritnya yang kelihatannya tak lama lagi akan melar. _Hazel_ miliknya menyorot objek serupa dengan yang Itachi ributkan sejak awal, yang ternyata sang target kini sedang mendekati lokasi bersantai mereka.

"Kau kelihatan mengagumkan sekali tadi," puji si sulung sembari mengulurkan minuman dingin beserta handuk bersih pada Naruto yang langsung terlentang di atas tikar.

Yang bersangkutan terkekeh ringan, "makasih, nii-san." Hanya dalam hitungan detik minuman dalam botol besar di tangannya hanya tinggal menyisa sepertiganya, membuat sang kakak berambut merah bersiul ringan menyaksikan keperkasaan adik perempuannya.

Benar-benar replika ibunya sekali –menurutnya.

"Berikutnya pun aku nggak akan kalah!" Ia bersorak gembira sambil ber_high five_ ria bersama Sai –dan Sasuke, tentunya setelah anak bungsu itu menelan paksaan dan _puppy eyes_nya.

Sebuah gelembung permen karet mengembang kecil dari bibir tipis Sasori sebelum pecah saat pemuda itu membuka suara. "Berikutnya apa?"

"Lari tiga kaki, kalau aku nggak salah ingat." Sai menggumam ragu. Namun sebuah anggukan antusiasme si pirang meyakinkan pernyataannya.

"Aku peserta yang akan maju untuk mewakili kelasku. Karena temanya_ family_, aku harus pilih salah satu di antara Itachi-nii dan onii-chan untuk jadi parterku." Jemari telunjuknya menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ragu. Iris _navy_-nya mengerling bergantian ke arah Itachi dan Sasori, menimang pilihannya.

"Kau mau ikut serta?" Sasori terkekeh, mengacak rambut adiknya dengan gemas. "Jangan bercanda, bodoh. Ingat terakhir kali kita mencoba melakukannya bersama tou-san dulu?" Naruto yang berakhir terseret-seret oleh langkah cepat kakaknya saat itu menangis meraung-raung karena pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

Nostalgia singkat tersebut sukses membuat si pemilik surai merah meledakkan tawa gelinya. Itachi yang tanpa sadar ikut membayangkan pun memaksakan bibirnya yang bergetar untuk tetap terkatup, dan membiarkan satu tangannya menghalangi mulutnya saat suara kekehannya yang lolos mulai terdengar.

Kesal, Naruto menarik pipi Sasori dengan gemas. "Sekarang aku sudah lebih handal, nii-chan! Lihat saja nanti!"

Suara perintah dari _speaker_ yang tersebar di beberapa sudut lapangan menyadarkan gerombolan kakak-beradik yang masih asyik bergurau di bawah perlindungan dedaunan pohon _oak _besar. Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasori ke arah lapangan, membuat yang bersangkutan terperanga kaget.

"Hey, katakan.. kau nggak benar-benar mau ikut serta, kan?"

Menoleh sekilas pada kakaknya yang berjalan di belakangnya, Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku sedang melawak 'kan, nii-chan?"

Sepasang mata cokelat pemuda Namikaze itu kini benar-benar melotot. "Oy!"

Miris... Pada akhirnya Sasori dengan tenang mengekori Naruto dari belakang –lebih tepatnya dengan perasaan pasrah diseret oleh adik kandungnya sendiri menuju bagian tepi lintasan lari. Pemuda itu sempat berniat kabur saja dari cengkeraman Naruto. Namun ia sungguh-sungguh tak kuasa membayangkan harga dirinya yang runtuh perlahan-lahan seandainya Naruto merengek bahkan berguling-guling di tengah lapangan hanya untuk memaksanya ikut serta.

Tapi kalau harus menggelar pertunjukan komedi di tengah lapangan –seperti misalnya pagelaran Namikaze bersaudara yang terjungkal memalukan di tengah lapangan saat berlari bersama…

Setidaknya jangan di depan Sai –pikir si _reddish_.

Lamunannya tersebut telah menghabiskan satu bab buku –saking seriusnya−, membuat pemuda itu baru menyadari kaki kirinya yang kini sudah terikat simpul yang rapi dengan kaki kanan adiknya.

"Siap?" Naruto memastikan kesadaran kakaknya.

Pertanyaan adiknya tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik. "Bicara apa kau? Aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu kalau kau sampai melakukan kesalahan."

Gadis pirang yang ada di sisinya terkekeh kecil sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya, mengangguk dengan mantap dan percaya diri. Sasori membalas reaksi adiknya dengan seulas senyum kecil –dengan bubuhan keringat dingin yang baru saja meluncur di pelipis kirinya.

Firasatnya benar-benar jelek..

Suara riuh di sisi lapangan membuat kepala merahnya menoleh. Segerombol siswi yang memenuhi sisi lapangan –yang sejauh daya ingatnya, mereka mayoritas teman-teman sekelas adiknya yang baru saja dikenalkan padanya siang ini− bersorak heboh mendukung kemenangan perwakilan kelasnya. Kalau Sasori mau lebih peduli, jelas-jelas seluruh mata wanita itu mengarah padanya sambil mengkoorkan namanya dengan gembira.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan massa, ia menangkap sosok tegap Itachi yang sudah siap dengan kamera di tangannya. Dan Sai…

Sasori menggeram saat menemukan pemilik kulit pucat itu tengah menodongkan _gadget _perekam film. Segalanya akan terasa sulit baginya seandainya terjadi sesuatu di luar perhitungannya. Pertandingan kali ini benar-benar menggadaikan seluruh harga dirinya, terutama di tangan si mesum yang berjongkok di pinggir lapangan.

Sasori mendongak pada langit cerah di atasnya saat menemukan jalan keluar yang menurutnya memang hanya satu-satunya. Mengerling pada pohon _oak_ yang cukup jauh dari jarak pandangnya, ia masih mampu menangkap raut dingin si bungsu Uchiha yang persis membalas tatapannya. Sebuah seringai menantang wajah kaku Sasuke yang sekilas langsung berkedut –tentu saja tak mampu tertangkap pengelihatan Sasori.

"Baiklah.." Kedua lengan Sasori terulur ke depan saat melakukan peregangan singkat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mentolerir kekalahan. Suara aba-aba mulai terdengar, membuat dua belas pasang pelari mengambil posisi siaga. "..Naruto."

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Alis kuningnya sedikit terangkat. "Apa?" tanyanya, alih-alih merentangkan tangan kanannya di atas punggung kakaknya, meremat jaket hitam milik Sasori agar keseimbangannya tetap terjaga saat berlari nanti.

"_SATU!"_

"Peluk aku dengan kuat."

"_DUA!"_

_Sapphire_ dalam rongga matanya membulat. "Hah?"

"_TIGA!"_

"Sekarang!"

Suara desingan peluru sebuah pistol mainan menjadi penanda saat pertandingan dimulai. Dengan sigap Sasori melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh di sekeliling pinggang ramping Naruto, sedikit mengangkat tubuh ringan adiknya dan berlari bersama –atau dalam kasus ini, sebut saja sang kakak tengah membawa lari adiknya, bukan berlari bersama.

Itachi dan Sai yang terperanga di sisi lapangan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum masing-masing dari mereka menekan tombol _capture gadget_nya.

"Uwaa, bakal didiskualifikasi nggak, ya?" Sai bergumam, masih memfokuskan kegiatan dokumentasinya.

Naruto yang secara spontan memeluk pinggang Sasori memekik histeris begitu kecepatan lari kakaknya meningkat. Ia hanya berharap untuk segera melewati pita merah yang membentang tak jauh dari posisinya sebelum keselamatan jiwanya jauh lebih terguncang.

Pita merah pembatas garis_ finish_ terbawa oleh tubuh keduanya, meninggalkan pelari lainnya yang mengekor lima belas meter di belakang.

Naruto langsung terkulai lemas di atas rumput sisi lapangan saat seluruh teman sekelasnya mengepung tubuh setengah bernyawanya. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kali terakhir ia berlari bersama kakaknya sebagai pasangan. Tidak akan ada kali kedua karena nyawanya bisa dipastikan akan terhempas saat itu juga karena trauma berkesinambungan.

Sasori hanya membalas pujian-pujian dari sekitarnya dengan senyuman sambil melambai singkat seraya kembali pada tempat peistirahatannya di bawah pohon besar. Hanya ada Sasuke yang menunggunya dengan tenang di sana, menatap keramaian dari kejauhan.

Sasori menyambar botol mineral miliknya. Angin yang terasa sejuk membuat keduanya nyaman dengan aroma khas rerumputan yang segar.

"Bocah."

Sasori membuka suara pertama kali. Sasuke yang duduk tiga meter di sebelah kirinya tidak menolehkan kepalanya. _Onyx_ di sepasang matanya melirik sinis objek bersurai merah yang tidak balas menatapnya.

Fokus pemuda itu samar-samar terlihat tengah memperhatikan keramaian di satu titik –posisi adik perempuannya.

"Mau bertaruh denganku?"

"…"

Jeda sesaat mulai mempermainkan pikiran yang berlarian dalam benak masing-masing. Sasuke yang kelihatan tertarik dengan tawaran pemuda Namikaze tersebut menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasori.

Pemilik iris cokelat terang itu menyeringai, kini menatap langsung mata kelamnya.

"Restuku sebagai kakak dari orang yang kau kasihi. Tertarik?"

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Tadinya _chapter _ini mau saya belah lagi jadi dua _chapter_. Tapi malah terkesan ngegantung dan semakin gaje.

_**Thanks to my dearest readers :**_

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA****, Kyra De Riddick gak login, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****Aldred van Kuroschiffer****, ****yuchan desu****, Yashina Uzumaki, ****La Nina Que ' Aru-chan****, ****uchiha cucHan clyne****, Take no yuumi, ****Carnivean Sonneillon****, Nasumi-chan Uharu, ****Chikuma Yoemon****, ****LeadenBerry****, SuCha, ****ThELittleOraNgE****, ****Chafujitaoz****, Nara Hikari, CintiaBerliana, ****xxruuxx****…**

…**and you!**

_Review are loved!_


End file.
